The fury in the snow
by flor do deserto
Summary: Kagome nasceu dotada de poderes inimaginaveis, e com uma perigosidade assombrosa, mas ela se nega a aceitar tal fato e seu sonho é ser uma garota normal, entretanto ela não entende que uma garota como ela... Nunca será normal.
1. Prefácio

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

The fury in the snow.

Ao chegar á casa que dividia com Kagome tarde da noite Sango só queria descansar, tirou as luvas brancas das mãos, em seguida o gorro rosa e branco, olhou pela casa estava tudo silencioso, provavelmente Kagome já havia ido dormir, jogou o casaco de lã rosa bebê, ficando apenas com a calça de frio branca, a camisa de gola alta e mangas compridas vermelha, e as botas de pele falsa de cor branca com rosa, e sem salto.

Foi até a cozinha com a intenção de tomar um copo de chocolate quente para se esquentar, antes de dormir, e avistou a pequena folha de papel branca, preso por um ima de geladeira na geladeira, o pegou e começo a ler em pensamento.

"_Hoje vou sair, provavelmente passarei a noite fora, não me espere acordada, apenas quero descontar em algo ou alguém seja lá o que cruzar meu caminho primeiro, a minha raiva"._

Sango assombrada leu o bilhete deixado na geladeira, abaixo dessa única frase havia um nome escrito:

__Kagome..._ – ela leu o nome da amiga, mais isto não passou de um sussurro.

Saiu em disparada pela rua sem se importar com a neve que a congelava, mesmo estando usando suas botas, a calça de frio e camisa de gola alta e mangas compridas, tinha que encontra-la antes que ela comete-se alguma loucura, pois quando brava Kagome poderia matar sem dó nem piedade o primeiro que cruzasse seu caminho, tinha que agradecer a Deus por ser de noite e está nevando, assim não seriam muitos os seres vivos nas ruas, passou por um beco e teve certeza que Kagome havia passado por lá, estava totalmente destruído como se um desastre houvesse passado por ali, e havia mesmo, seu nome era Kagome, Higurashi Kagome, no chão três cães vira-latas mortos, deitados de olhos abertos, com o sangue escorrendo de seus corpos tingindo a neve de vermelho.

_Ela está possessa! – Sango disse com claro desespero na voz correndo para dentro daquele beco.

No fim do beco as pegadas na neve, e a trilha de destruição denunciavam Kagome, havia ido para sul deste, Sango seguiu as pegadas, pelo caminho de difícil acesso pelas ruas e becos, por causa da destruição, e a neve apenas dificultava o caminho, até que as pegadas desapareçam, a beira de um prédio, _"minha amiga não faça nem uma loucura"_ Sango implorava em pensamento em quanto subia as escadas de incêndio de um prédio vermelho de cinco andares, ao chegar ao terraço lá estava Kagome, dava socos e chutes no ar, lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, mais não simples lágrimas, mais lágrimas de raiva, seus olhos estavam em um tom de azul tão escuro que se chegava a ser confundido com negro, deixando claro sua fúria, em certo momento ela socou o chão abaixo de si fazendo todo o prédio tremer, e Sango teve a sensação de que iria desabar.

Kagome usava uma calça de couro negro colada, botas também negras que ia até o joelho e com salto, um casaco também de lã, e rosa bebê mais com as bordas lilás, uma blusa amarela e um par de luvas amarelas.

_Kagome, por favor, pare! – Sango gritou correndo até a amiga.

De uma vez Kagome se virou e atingiu um soco no canto da boca da amiga, Sango caiu longe quase caindo do alto do prédio, com o canto da boca sangrando uma fina linha de sangue vermelho escarlate.

_Sango? – a voz de Kagome soou rouca – Sango! – ela reconheceu a amiga jogada na neve e correu até ela – Oh meu Deus o que fiz? – sua voz agora já soava normal e seus olhos voltavam ao um tom de azul-céu – Sango, por favor, fale comigo! – ela entrou em desespero balançando a amiga pelos ombros.

_Oh Kagome, que bom que estás bens! – Sango disse abraçando a amiga.

_Como se eu estou bem? Eu estou ótima, é a sua boca que ta sangrando! – Kagome falava tentando liberta-se do abraço.

_Kagome o que houve com você por que esta nesse estado? – Sango perguntou limpando com a mão o filete de sangue que continuava a escorrer.

A expressão de Kagome voltou a se fechar lentamente, uma brisa gélida soprou ali fazendo os cabelos de Kagome balançarem lhe dando um ar tenebroso, seus olhos tornavam-se mais uma vez aquele azul tão escuro que chegava a ser confundido com negro, ela apertou os punhos com força e disse com uma voz assustadoramente rouca:

_Ele me usou Sango. – deu meia volta deixando a confusa amiga para trás e se, pois a caminhar.

_Espera Kagome. – Sango a chamou se levantando.

Kagome parou de andar mais não se virou, Sango abriu a boca para falar algo mais Kagome começou a falar:

_Lembra-se do primeiro dia de aula? – ela perguntou e Sango afirmou com a cabeça, mesmo que a amiga por estar de costas não pudesse vê-la – naquele dia eu o conheci, era tão ingênua – apertou o punho com mais forças – ele me dizia o quanto eu era linda, como gostava de mim – Sango viu quando água começou a molhar a neve aos pés de Kagome, e no momento soube que ela chorava – me pediu em namoro e eu... Aceitei – deu mais um forte golpe no chão fazendo o prédio tremer ainda mais que da ultima vez – IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA – ela gritou mais Sango não sabia se estava xingando a ele ou a ela mesma, na verdade nem Kagome sabia – lembro-me que Kouga tentou me alertar, "Kagome não confie no cara de cachorro" ele sempre me dizia isso, por que não o ouvi? – Kagome recomeçou a andar, e a trilha de água aos seus pés a seguia – no final tudo que ele queria era me usar para fazer ciúmes... Em Kikyou – ela se pos a beira do prédio olhando para baixo – o Idiota conseguiu, ela ficou com ciúmes foi correndo para os braços dele e ele me jogou como se fosse descartável, fazendo questão de esfregar na minha cara que apenas me usou. – Kagome pulou.

Sango correu até beira do prédio gritando pela amiga, quando ela pulou, mais na verdade, ela havia pulado em outro prédio, e Sango suspirou aliviada, porém, preocupada, pois a amiga poderia estar bem por fora mais por dentro...

Nas sombras a silhueta de Kagome foi sumindo, conforme ela se afastava pulando de prédio em prédio, e Sango sabia, naquele momento, Kagome era capaz de matar.

*.*.*.*

**N/A: será que dá pra perceber que escrevi isso com raiva? Isso é para ser uma one-short mais se alguém me pedi para continuar, eu continuo.**


	2. A tola Kagome 1

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Poderes.

_19 anos atrás..._

_15 de fevereiro__ de 1991_

_E então? – Um velho senhor perguntou quando viu o Senhor e a Sra. Sato chegarem ao templo.

_É uma menina sogro. – Sr. Sato falou com um sorriso rasgado - Está ótima de saúde e vai nascer no inicio da primavera.

_Oh que ótimo! – O velho senhor falou.

_Ela esta crescendo forte e sadia. – A Sra. Sato completou com um sorriso igual ao do marido.

_Ela vai ter grandes poderes espirituais assim como eu. – O velho senhor profetizou.

_Oh papai. – A Sra. Sato riu.

_Não ria!

_Certo, certo. – Ela continuava a rir – Vou subir e descansar – Com uma mão sobre a barriga saliente e a outra segurando firmemente no corrimão das escadas ela subiu as escadas.

_Você acredita em mim, não acredita genro? – O senhor de pouco mais de cinqüenta e quatro anos perguntou desolado.

O genro riu e por fim respondeu:

_Claro, claro sogro. – ele falou dando tapinhas leves para confortar o sogro, mais ele não acreditava, na verdade achava que o sogro estava caducando – Vou subir para ficar com minha esposa. – Informou se afastando em direção as escadas.

_Claro vá, vá. – O velho senhor falou jogando-se no sofá, nem um dos dois acreditava nele, mais ele podia _sentir_, que aquela garotinha seria grandemente poderosa.

_30 de março __de 1991_

Sr. Sato entrou devagar no quarto branco de hospital, e sorriu ao avistar sua esposa, sentada na cama, sorrindo para o pequeno embrulho em suas mãos, aproximou-se cauteloso, e logo seus olhos se encontraram com pequenos olhos azul-céu.

Ficou tão admirado no momento em que viu os olhos de sua primogênita, que nem sequer considerou o fato daquela pequena garotinha, ser a primeira e única na sua e na família de sua esposa a ter olhos azuis.

_Ela é tão linda... – Falou admirado.

_É mesmo não é? – A mulher o olhou radiante, até seus olhos pareciam sorrir.

O homem ouviu o sacolejar de galhos e olhou para a janela, ali os galhos de uma grande árvore de cerejeira repletos de sakuras batucavam os vidros da janela.

Virou-se sorridente para a esposa e começou a falar:

_Sabe... Estive pensando, já que ela nasceu no mesmo dia em que as sakuras começaram a desabrochar, poderíamos chamá-la de Sakura.

_Kagome... – A mulher disse em um sussurro, mais para a criança em seus braços do que para o marido.

_Como disse?

_Quero que ela se chame Kagome. – Ela encontrou os olhos do marido com os seus, um sorriso que iluminava o mundo – Sempre quis ter uma filha chamada Kagome. – Completou.

_Kagome... – O homem coçou o queixo e sorriu – É um lindo nome!

_Sei que é – A mulher retribuiu o sorriso, ambos não conseguiam deixar de sorrir – E, além disso... Sakura é muito comum – Fez uma careta e o homem riu.

_Bem vinda ao mundo, Higurashi Sato Kagome. – Falou sentando-se ao lado da mulher e da primeira filha na cama branca de hospital.

_02 de fevereiro de 1994_

Kagome estava com quase três anos de idade, era seu primeiro dia de aula na pré-escola "Sorrisos de amanha" seus cabelos azul-escuros, da cor do céu a meia-noite, lhe ia até os quadris, lisos e ondulados nas pontas, e ela era uma garotinha doce e gentil em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Afastada das outras crianças, longe do olhar da professora, a pequena menina Higurashi, era chutada e insultada por um par de garotos mais velhos.

_Você é uma aberração! – Falava o primeiro: um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros, com sardas no rosto.

_Aberração! – Repetia o segundo: ruivo com olhos cor de amêndoa, e dentes tortos.

Ambos haviam visto quando um passarinho caiu do ninho aos pés de Kagome, claramente com a aza quebrada, ela abaixou-se para pega-lo e de suas mãos uma energia rósea começou a brilhar, logo em seguida o passarinho saiu voando feliz e cantando de volta ao seu ninho.

A cada chute e ofensa que a menina recebia, ela se encolhia mais e mais no chão.

_Hei vocês dois, parem com isso! – Ambos olharam para trás, para fitar a dona da voz.

Quem lhes havia chamado a atenção, fora Kawashi Kinamori Sango, ela assim como Kagome tinha três anos de idade, mais era cinco centímetros mais alta, e quatro meses mais velha.

Tinha cabelos e olhos chocolate, seus cabelos seguiam soltos, presos na ponta por um laço branco e lhe iam até um palmo abaixo do ombro, ela olhava irritada para os dois rapazes com ambas as mãos no quadril.

Sango, assim como Kagome, estava a usar o uniforme que era quase que completamente azul-escuro, da pré-escolinha: uma saia rodada de pregas azul-escura, que batia um palmo acima do joelho, uma blusa azul escura com gola de marinheiro, com um laço preto, um par de sapatos estilo boneca, pretos e um par de meias brancas que batiam um palmo abaixo do joelho.

_E o que é que você vai fazer? – Perguntou o moreno – Bater na gente? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Vai bater na gente? – O ruivo repetiu a pergunta – Ai que medo, olha só estou apavorado! – Ele começou a balançar as mãos e os joelhos, e logo em seguida ambos começaram a gargalhar.

_Não, papai disse para eu não quebrar o nariz de nem um imbecil. – Ela falou com os olhos cerrados por onde se era possível ver as fagulhas de raiva.

_Oh que medo. – O ruivo falou em tom de deboche – Vamos correr é a garotinha do papai.

Voltaram a rir feitos dois idiotas, o que realmente eram mais então se entre olharão e acenaram com a cabeça como se dissessem: "vamos pega-la", a passos que julgaram ser aterrorizantes eles se aproximaram de Sango, que não se afastou nem um centímetro, ainda os encarando firmes nos olhos.

_Deviam mesmo ter medo! – Ela falou – Por que eu vou mandar a Kirara pegar vocês!

Ambos pararam e olharam para os lados, e com uma sobrancelha arqueada o moreno falou:

_E quem seria Kirara?

Sango se agachou, colocando um dos joelhos no chão, então tirou a mochila rosa com desenhos de ursinhos das costas, a colocou no chão a sua frente e a abriu:

De dentro da mochila, uma pequena gatinha youkai bege, com detalhes pretos, duas felpudas caudas e de olhos vermelhos, saltou, seus bigodes se mexeram e ela olhou de um lado para o outro, então se sentou dando um miado e passou a lamber a pata dianteira direita.

_Esta é kirara! – Sango se ergueu do chão apontando para a bonita gatinha.

Os dois voltaram a rir.

_E o que ela vai fazer? – O ruivo perguntou entre risadas.

Sango cerrou os olhos e disse:

_Kirara pega!

Ao redor da antes inofensiva e dócil gatinha, surgiram labaredas de fogo, e ela se transformou em um enorme felino, com dentes de sabre, que lançou um rugido assustador em direção aos dois garotos de seis anos, que amedrontados saíram correndo, gritando por suas mãe, então Kirara voltou ao que era antes e pulou de volta a mochila de Sango.

_Você está bem? – Sango correu em direção a garotinha que estava encolhida e chorando no chão.

_Sim – A menina ergueu a frente do corpo permitindo a Sango que lhe vi-se os olhos azul piscina, tão claros que Sango chegou a se impressionar com tamanha claridade.

_Venha vamos contar a professora – Sango estendeu a mão para a garotinha, que secou suas lágrimas com a mão e aceitou a ajuda.

Sango fez menção de sair andando com Kagome mais a menininha não quis.

_Eu não quero... Arranjar problemas. – Falou em um fio de voz.

_Mais...

_Por favor, você pode ir comigo até o banheiro? É que estou com medo. – Kagome perguntou, Sango sorriu compreensiva a fez "sim" com a cabeça.

Ao chegarem ao banheiro Kagome foi parando de chorar e seus olhos começaram a assumir um tom de azul céu, e ela passou a lavar o rosto.

_Que estranho. – Comentou Sango.

_O que? – Kagome perguntou.

_Seus olhos mudam de cor.

_É mesmo? – Kagome olhou-se no espelho e viu seus olhos no mesmo tom de sempre: azul-céu.

_Antes estavam mais claros... Mais... Por que aqueles idiotas estavam batendo em você?

_Você não vai ficar brava? – Kagome perguntou temerosa e suas pupilas se dilataram e começaram a tremer.

_Não.

_Eu... Curei um passarinho.

_Curou um passarinho?

_É... Ele caiu, tava machucado ai eu peguei ele e ele sarou... Foi sem querer eu juro! – Ela falou rápida e nervosamente.

_Curou um passarinho... Que legal! Que ser minha amiga?

_Amiga?

_É

_Sim eu quero. – Kagome começou a bater palmas e dar pulinhos, e seus olhos tomaram um tom de azul-safira, tão brilhantes quantos os olhos de um gato.

_13 de maio de 2000_

_Sango! Sango! – Kagome agora com nove anos e com os cabelos até o meio das cochas vinha correndo em direção da única amiga que tinha.

Sango e Kagome agora estavam na escola de ensino fundamental "São Reberek", cursando a terceira série, lá o uniforme era uma longa saia lilás rodada e de pregas, que ia até um palmo abaixo do joelho, uma blusa branca de mangas compridas com uma gola lilás de marinheiro, e uma gravata feminina rosa, as meias tinham que ser brancas do tamanho que quisessem, e os sapatos da cor que quiserem, Kagome usava compridas meias até o joelho e um par de sapatos estilo boneca cor de rosa no mesmo tom que a gravata, já sango usava um par de tênis brancos com meias sapatilhas brancas.

_Oi Kagome! – Sango acenou para a amiga.

Por ser descendente de exterminadores, ser muito hábil em lutas, e ter "pavio curto" Sango costumava espantar as outras crianças, por tanto Kagome também era sua única amiga.

Desde o dia em que os poderes de Kagome se manifestarão, quando ela curou o passarinho, seu avô a vinha treinando, mais até agora, tudo o que ela sabia era lançar flechas com poderes espirituais, e curar animais e humanos.

_Eu aprendi a fazer uma coisa nova! – Kagome falou assim que alcançou a amiga, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

Mais os olhos brilhantes de Kagome não eram mais novidades, desde o dia em que as duas se conheceram, seus olhos passaram a mudar constantemente de cor:

Quando estava triste seus olhos se tornavam azul-piscina, quanto mais triste mais claro eles se tornavam.

Quando estava feliz seus olhos se tornavam azul-safira e que brilham como os olhos dos gatos, quanto mais feliz mais brilham.

Quando estava com medo ou assustada suas pupilas dilatam, e começam a tremer.

E depois que seu irmão Souta nasceu, quando ela tinha seis anos de idade, um novo tom foi descoberto, o azul-escuro, Kagome e Souta estavam sempre brigando, e ele sempre fazia até o impossível para irritá-la, e quando isto acontecia os olhos de Kagome se tornavam azul-escuro, quanto mais brava mais escuros eles ficavam.

_O que? – Sango perguntou.

Kagome respirou fundo afastou os pés com um palmo de distancia entre os dois, abaixou a cabeça, e colocou as mãos juntas entrelaçando os dedos, com os indicadores os médios e os polegares esticados para o alto.

Uma fraca brisa começou a soprar, os cabelos e a saia de Kagome começaram a levantar levemente, e então, Sango pode ver uma cúpula rósea se formar em torno da amiga, era uma barreira espiritual, porém ainda fraca em demasiada, e esta desapareceu em poucos três segundos.

_Nossa que demais Kagome! – Sango abraçou a amiga.

_É, meu vovô disse que eu serei tão poderosa como a Midoriko, talvez até mais! – Ela falou retribuindo o abraço.

_Midoriko? – Sango perguntou ao se separar do abraço.

_É simplesmente a mais poderosa Miko que já existiu em todos os tempos, e eu quero ser como ela. – Falou orgulhosa.

_Certo, mais que tal agora irmos para aula, por que estamos atrasadas. – Sango falou puxando Kagome pela mão.

E as duas saíram correndo atravessando o enorme pátio vazio da escola.

*.*.*.*

Com o passar dos anos os poderes de Kagome foram ficando cada vez mais poderosos, e o preconceito contra ela foi crescendo na mesma velocidade, assim aos onze anos de idade ela parou de treinar com o avô, e passou a usar lentes de contato que deixavam seus olhos castanho-escuros, o que deixou o avô profundamente decepcionado, pois segundo ele, Kagome estava "renegando uma dádiva divina que lhe havia sido concebida" mais mesmo depois disso seu poder não deixou de crescer, e assim foi, até que, quando seu pai foi assassinado em um assalto, seus poderes se desenvolveram com tamanha velocidade e força que ela não conseguiu controla-los e chegou ao ponto em que ela não mais os controlava, e sim eles a controlavam.

Uma única vez, quando Kagome foi informada de que a policia não conseguira capturar o assassino de seu pai, os poderes tomaram conta dela, e mais apenas Sango estava com ela.

Kagome correu para fora da delegacia, sentia tudo rodar, e mesmo sem saber o porquê, sabia que tinha que sair dali, Sango sua melhor amiga foi à única que conseguiu alcançá-la, quando ela finalmente parou em meio a um parque deserto.

Naquele momento Kagome dirigiu seu olhar a Sango, e nos olhos da amiga Sango pode ver: Aquela não era Kagome.

Os olhos de Kagome não eram mais os doces e infantis de antes, apesar de naquela época ela ter quatorze anos, agora eles eram ferozes e furiosos como os de uma besta selvagem pronta para atacar, e haviam assumido um tom tão escuro de azul que chegavam a confundirem-se com negro, coisas foram lançadas, outras explodiram, ou foram retorcidas.

_Kagome pare! – Sango gritou.

Mais Kagome não parou, coisas começaram a levitar ao seu redor, e Kagome as socava e chutava, lançando-as para longe.

De seus olhos lágrimas quentes, que pareciam lhe queimar a face, despencavam, essas lágrimas continham não só a tristeza pela morte do pai, mais também a fúria por esta ficar empunhe.

Em certo momento Kagome deu um soco no solo, mais o soco teve tamanha intensidade, que o chão tremeu fazendo Sango cair de costas para esse.

_Kagome! – Sango gritou quando uma árvore foi arrancada do chão pelos poderes de Kagome, e chegou a centímetros de atingi - lá.

Kagome ergueu Sango do chão pelo pescoço, o massacrando com os dedos, as pernas de Sango começaram a balançar a procura de solo, e suas mãos se fecharam ao redor do pulso de Kagome.

_Kagome você tem... Tem que... Parar. – Por causa da falta de ar sua voz quase não podia ser ouvida.

Mais Kagome apertou mais o pescoço de Sango, e esta começara a perder a cor, então como se houvesse recebido um choque de repente Kagome a largou, e Sango caiu de joelhos no chão arfando.

Com as mãos na cabeça Kagome lutava para retomar o controle do próprio corpo, mais seus poderes eram fortes demais, e no momento havia uma confusão de sentimentos em seu coração.

_Por favor, Kagome. – A voz de Sango chegou aos seus ouvidos.

_Eu... – Não era a voz de Kagome que saia de seus lábios – Nunca mais vou vê-lo Sango – ela caiu de joelhos ainda com as mãos na cabeça – E quem o matou vai... – aos poucos sua voz voltava ao normal –... Ficar empunhe – seus olhos fecharam-se e Sango viu quando o corpo da amiga tornou-se mole e caiu para frente.

Depois daquele dia, Kagome passou a se esforçar ao máximo para não sentir emoções negativas (como raiva ou tristeza) fortes, pois temia que os poderes voltassem a dominá-la, havia sido uma sensação terrível, fora como se sua alma fosse arrancada de seu corpo e no lugar houvesse ficado um monstro sem coração, que por pouco não matará Sango.

Sango, sua única e verdadeira amiga, assim como também a única pessoa que já havia presenciado a grandeza e força dos poderes de Kagome, assim como o controle que eles tinham sobre ela.

Foram dois anos para que Kagome voltasse a agir como uma adolescente normal.

*.*.*.*

_6 de novembro__ de 2009_

Kagome chegou à frente da casa da amiga Sango, quase não se contendo de alegria, bateu na porta e poucos minutos depois Sango abriu a porta, e logo Kagome pulou em cima da amiga gritando:

_Feliz aniversario Sango! – Kagome abraçou a amiga com um envelope amarelo em mãos.

_Obrigada Kah, e pensa só, daqui a quatro meses vai ser você a fazer dezenove! – Sango respondeu.

E quando as duas se separaram do abraço, Sango notou o envelope amarelo nas mãos de Kagome.

_E... O que é isso?

_São os resultados, dos testes que fizemos para aquela bolsa de estudos em Tókio!

Ambas deram um grito histérico antes de abrir.

_É com grande prazer que... – Kagome e Sango começaram a lerem juntas, então veio mais um grito seguido de pulinhos e abraços – Nós passamos! Nós passamos! Nós passamos! – repetiam sem parar.

*.*.*.*

Quando souberam da bolsa de estudos os pais de Sango, e a Sra. Sato, que depois da morte do marido votou a chamar-se Sra. Higurashi, fizeram tudo que estava ao seu alcance para ajudá-las, compraram a passagem, o material escolar, alugaram uma casa na cidade de Tókio, e lhes prometeram uma mesada mensal, até que elas estivessem bem estaladas.

E desta forma pouco mais de dois meses depois as duas já estavam desembargando, na grande cidade de Tókio, para cursarem publicidade, na renomada faculdade "Shikon no Tama".

*.*.*.*

**Os cap. dessas fic's só saíram quando eu estiver sentindo algo realmente forte,**** para poder escreve-los, então pode ser que eu demore a postar novamente, já que essa fic me será uma espécie de diário.**

**Resposta a review:**

_**Namy: É mesmo não é? Estou feliz que tenha adorado :D**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ****ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**


	3. A tola Kagome 2

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Faculdade

_De todas as faculdades, tínhamos que ganhar uma bolsa, justo em uma que é obrigatório o uso de uniformes? – reclamou Sango se olhando com uma cara insatisfeita no espelho.

Ela usava um uniforme composto de uma min - saia cinza de pregas com uma blusa social branca de mangas curtas, uma gravata vermelha, e um colete cinza em um tom mais escuro que a saia, com um par de sapatos sócias pretos e meias brancas que iam até os joelhos. Seus cabelos lhe iam até os quadris presos por uma fita branca na ponta, e como maquiagem ela usava apenas uma delicada sombra rosa nos olhos.

_Ah Sango não reclame – falou Kagome sorridente abotoando sua própria blusa – Veja pelo lado bom: Não vamos nos atrasar para aula escolhendo roupas! ^^

_Uma desculpa a menos – resmungou Sango, então franziu o cenho vendo a imagem da amiga atrás de si refletida no espelho – Kagome cabe pelo menos quatro de você ai dentro!

_Você acha? – indagou analisando o próprio corpo.

A camisa de Kagome era cinco vezes maior que a de Sango, batendo no meio de suas cochas cobrindo por completo a saia, e ficando extremamente folgada, as mangas lhe batiam nos cotovelos. Seus cabelos lisos e ondulados nas pontas lhe iam até os joelhos, e ela não usava maquiagem alguma.

_Se eu acho? – ela virou-se para encarar a amiga de frente com uma expressão de horror – Uma lona de circo cairia melhor em você!

_Bom... – Kagome pegou a gravata vermelha de cima da cama e a colocou ao redor do pescoço – Acho que a costureira se confundiu – sorriu amarelo tentando apertar o nó da gravata mais não tendo muito sucesso na tarefa.

_Com o que? – Sango pareia não acreditar que Kagome estava tão calma – Com o gigante Golias?

Kagome riu do desespero da amiga e pegou o colete cinza escuro que antes repousava na cama, mais este era pequeno demais, e ela só descobriu isso quando tentou vesti-lo e ele acabou criando um rasgo nas costas.

_Será que pode ficar pior? – indagou entre risos.

Sango não conseguia entender como Kagome sempre encarava tudo de bom humor, sem nunca se zangar ou ficar triste, embora... Isso não fosse uma opção e sim uma necessidade.

_Sango? – Kagome chamou a tirando de seus devaneios – Você estava longe!

Sango encarou novamente as roupas de Kagome com o cenho tão franzido que suas sobrancelhas quase se juntavam.

_Nem pensar!

_O que...?

_Nem pensar que você vai com essa blusa! – ela apontou para a blusa de Kagome – E nem adianta protestar! – exclamou quando viu a amiga abrindo a boca, dando as costas para ela – Eu vou até meu quarto para pegar uma blusa extra que eu tenho. – e saiu.

*.*.*.*

Inuyasha analisava o pátio da faculdade, procurando alguém que servisse mais se sentiu frustrado ao descobrir que em toda aquela faculdade não sobrará mais garotas, pois umas eram "fora de seus padrões de beleza" e as bonitas simplesmente já haviam sido "usadas e descartadas".

"E olha que só estou no segundo ano da faculdade" – pensou e sorrio – "Eu sou um verdadeiro garanhão!".

O primeiro dia de aula mal havia começado, e ele já estava à procura de um novo "brinquedo", mais todos eram "feios" ou "usados", ele mais parecia uma criança exigente escolhendo a dedo o brinquedo perfeito em uma loja.

"Mais que droga!" – praguejou mentalmente – "Este ano só tem novata feia" – pensou vendo garotas e mais garotas novas adentrarem pelos portões da faculdade– "Ah se eu pego o desgraçado que abriu as portas do inferno!" – pensou, foi quando viu um garoto que andava rebolando e com um batom vermelho na boca, acabou se arrepiando de puro asco – "Deixa pra lá!" – então seus olhos bateram em uma dupla de garotas, nada feias para dizer a verdade.

A primeira era sem duvida mais bonita que a segunda, tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos negros azulados que lhe iam até os joelhos, mais... De longe podia se perceber o ar infantil que carregava – balançou a cabeça aquela é que não! Se fosse visto com uma garota como aquela seria alvo de chacotas, mais a segunda garota... Não era tão bonita quando a primeira mais mesmo assim ainda era bela, passou a língua sobre os lábios superiores, os umedecendo – "perfeito" – pensou.

Com rapidez e pressa seguiu em direção as garotas, e parou a frente delas, as fazendo o encarar confusas.

_Sou Okawa Taisho Inuyasha. – se apresentou de forma cordial pegando a mão da "segunda garota" e lhe beijando a costa desta.

A garota rapidamente fechou a cara, e seus olhos tornaram-se uma mescla de raiva e frieza, quando ela cuspiu as palavras:

_Sou Kawashi Kinamori Sango. Você por acaso é veterano daqui?

Mais enquanto Sango encarava Inuyasha com uma mescla de raiva e frieza, Kagome o olhava admirada, guardando os mínimos detalhes de seu rosto em sua mente, como uma preciosidade, e para ela parecia que o resto do mundo havia se tornado um borrão negro e nada mais existia além daquele garoto de olhos dourados a sua frente.

_Sou. – Inuyasha respondeu convencido, logo deduzindo que aquela garota só saia com veteranos.

_Ótimo, então nos diga onde é nossa primeira aula! – falou grossa empurrando um pedaço amarrotado de papel contra Inuyasha – E seja rápido! – acrescentou impaciente.

Inuyasha demorou alguns estantes, para perceber que ela não estava interessada em sair com um veterano, e sim em pedir informações a um. E foi só então que fitou o pedaço de papel amassado em suas mão.

_É no quarto andar, a sala é a de N° 402.

Respondeu com voz rouca, por estar sendo humilhado publicamente, pelo menos em sua opinião.

_Obrigado! – Sango agradeceu mesmo não parecendo agradecida tomando bruscamente o papel das mãos de Inuyasha.

Em seguida seguiu puxando Kagome para dentro do prédio.

_Sango, porque agiu daquela maneira? Ele só estava tentando ser gentil. – Kagome repreendeu quando as duas já se encontravam a certa distancia.

_Eu sei disso. – Sango respondeu sem deixar de andar e arrastar Kagome junto.

Não havia tratado Inuyasha mal de propósito mais depois de tantos anos sendo rejeitada e vitima de preconceito ela havia adquirido esse costume de tratar todos àqueles que fossem estranhos de maneira grossa, como se fosse uma maneira de se sentir segura e protegida.

_É por isso que você não tem nem um outro amigo ou amiga além de mim! – Kagome acusou.

_Então é isso? – Sango parou de andar fazendo uma cara abestalhada e largando Kagome – E pensar que todos esses anos, pensei que todos tivessem medo de Kirara e que você fosse a única corajosa.

_Oh Sango. – Kagome riu – Nunca se pode falar a sério com você.

_Não é verdade. – Sango riu lançando uma pequena piscadela brincalhona a Kagome.

_Mais mudando de assunto... – Kagome começou, quando as duas voltaram a caminhar – Até que ele é bonito não acha.

_Não, de novo não Kagome! – Sango exclamou – Toda vez que se apaixona acaba saindo machucada!

_Hei! – Kagome protestou – Você fala "toda vez" como se isso já houvesse acontecido muitas vezes, mais foi só duas: uma quando eu tinha treze anos e outra quando eu tinha dezessete. E se me lembro bem, eles saíram bem mais machucados do que eu, porque ambos foram parar internados no hospital – ela fez uma pequena pausa – E eu bem sei que eu não fui à causa deles serem internados. – terminou olhando pelo canto dos olhos de forma sugestiva para Sango – E eu só disse que o achei bonito, e não que estou morrendo de amores por ele! – acrescentou.

_Kagome te conheço o suficiente, para saber quando você está ou não "caidinha" por alguém. – Sango respondeu entrando na sala de aula.

Kagome sorriu olhando para as costas da amiga a se afastar, sim com certeza Sango a conhecia melhor do ninguém, melhor até mesmo do que ela mesma! Pois foi em um lapso de insanidade, que Kagome olhou no relógio por milésimos de segundos, o que foi tempo o suficiente para que ela raciocinasse que a primeira aula só começaria dali a quase uma hora, e saiu correndo descontroladamente, como uma louca, fazendo o caminho de retorno, correndo tão rápido quanto uma simples humana desengonçada pode correr.

Por que mesmo foi que ela e Sango haviam chegado tão cedo ao primeiro dia de aula na faculdade? Ela não sabia, talvez tivesse sido a ansiedade e toda a excitação do primeiro dia na cidade nova... É talvez tivesse sido isso.

Em um baque Kagome se chocou contra uma imensidão de cinza chumbo, que vinha do uniforme de quem ela esbarrou, e depois seu traseiro encontrou-se com o dolorido destino, de um chão duro revestido por lajotas.

_Olhe por onde anda! – exclamou Inuyasha.

_Perdão. – murmurou Kagome erguendo-se do chão.

E agora o que diria, havia sido levada até ele pelo impulso de vê-lo mais uma vez, mais e agora? O que fazer ou falar? Não podia simplesmente ficar ali parada olhando para ele, e provavelmente babando, como se fosse uma idiota.

_Eu queria pedir desculpas pela minha amiga e...

_Já nos vimos antes? – Inuyasha a interrompeu.

Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos de Kagome, ele havia falado com ela, ou melhor, falado com Sango e a ignorado por completo, há alguns minutos, como poderia já não se lembrar dela? Talvez nem tivesse percebido sua presença ali, pensou amargamente, mais rapidamente expulsou a ponta pés aquele pensamento de sua mente, não lhe era permitido pensar daquele jeito!

_Estava falando com minha amiga Sango, há alguns minutos, e ela foi grossa com você... – explicou.

_Ah. – Inuyasha falou curtamente.

_Só queria me desculpar por ela... Sango só é assim com estranhos mais...

_Eu não ligo. – Inuyasha interrompeu mais uma vez, passando por Kagome e indo embora.

Kagome girou-nos próprios calcanhares, e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mais voltou a fechá-la. Dizer o que? Ela não sabia, só sabia que queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... Mais Inuyasha já havia ido embora.

Foi quando ela sofreu um pequeno impacto em suas costas, e se permitiu tropeçar alguns passos para frente, porém antes que alcançasse o chão uma mão lhe segurou o pulso, ela olhou para trás querendo saber quem havia esbarrado nela e logo depois impedido que ela tomasse uma queda, certamente vergonhosa.

Deparou-se com um moreno alto, de cabelos negros e compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis.

_Perdão, eu estava detraído.

_Tudo bem. – disse ajeitando sua blusa, o viu encara-la dos pés a cabeça e sabia que a qualquer momento ele começaria a rir.

_Você é nova aqui, não é? – ele indagou.

_Sou sim. – ela respondeu sorrindo aliviada por ele não ter começado a rir.

_Prazer eu sou Kouga. – Ele lhe estendeu a mão, e Kagome olhou para ele como se fosse um alienígena, não era comum as pessoas quererem se aproximar dela, por mais que ela tentasse.

_Kagome. – respondeu por fim aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia.

_Mais e então Kagome, que curso está fazendo por aqui? – perguntou sem largar a mão dela.

_Publicidade. – ela respondeu, e seu olhar viajou até a mão dele, que ainda segurava a sua – Pode soltar minha mão agora. – sorriu.

_Ah, claro! – ele imediatamente largou a mão dela levando ambas as mãos para o alto extremamente constrangido.

_E você?

_Eu o que? – perguntou desentendido.

_Que curso faz aqui? – ela riu.

_Ah... Designe.

_Nossa que legal! – ela bateu as palmas das mãos – Você deve desenhar super bem!

_Um pouco. – Ele coçou a cabeça encabulado.

_Eu posso ver? – pediu animada.

_Ver? Ver o que?

_Os seus desenhos. – ela riu mais um pouco.

_Claro, seria um prazer!

_Que bom. – ela deu pulinhos batendo palminhas – Quando?

_Bom... Você pode me dar seu numero de telefone, e eu ligo para combinarmos um dia. – ele cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça olhando para o alto não querendo que ela visse o quão vermelho ele estava.

_Que ótimo! – ela mal podia acreditar que fora tão fácil arrumar um amigo novo – Posso levar uma amiga?

_Claro, porque não? – ele sorrio.

*.*.*.*

**Oie galera XD**

**Primeiramente quero desejar a todos, um feliz natal e um feliz ano novo também!**

**Respostas as review's:**

_**Ayame Gawaine**__**: Ah não precisa ter medo da Kagome (por enquanto)**_

_**Olha só quem apareceu *musica de suspense* é isso ai o próprio inuyasha!**_

_**Ah sobre as datas, é porque eu pretendia que a fic se passasse no ano de 2009 e terminasse no ano de 2010, porém como já estamos no final de 2010 mesmo... Eu mudei as datas! Agora a fic se passara em 2010 e terminará em 2011 XD**_

_**Tudo bem cada um tem sua opinião (e posso dizer que meu irmão ficou MUITO feliz com a sua ¬¬').**_

_**Boas festas!**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ****ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atua****is: Kikyou 1 x 8 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête só tem validade até o dia 31/12/10 por tanto quem ainda não voto****u se apresse.**


	4. A tola Kagome 3

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Por favor!

_Sango... – Kagome choramingou.

_Não Kagome! Eu disse não! E quando eu digo não, é não mesmo!

_Nossa quanto "não" T.T

_E mesmo que eu repita essa pequena palavra de três letras vária vezes, você ainda sim parece que não a compreendes. – Sango deu um sorriso maroto balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

_Sango, por favor, ele é legal! – Kagome insistiu balançando Sango pelo braço.

_Kagome! – Sango chamou aos risos – Eu não posso abrir a porta com você me sacudindo!

_Ah, me desculpe. – Kagome sorriu amarelo largando Sango.

Sango acenou com a cabeça e sorrindo encaixou a chave na fechadura da porta e a abriu.

_Sango... – Kagome chamou mais uma vez, assim que colocou os pés dentro da casa.

_Não Kagome.

_Ele me pareceu legal. – insistiu.

_E as pessoas não são o que parecem. – Sango revirou os olhos. – Kirara. – chamou subindo as escadas.

_Por favor.

_Kagome quantas vezes vou ter que dizer não, uns milhões de vezes? – ela parou no terceiro degrau.

_Só até você dizer sim.

_Mais nós duas sabemos que isso não vai acontecer.

_Ah vai San. – suplicou.

_Não Kagome! Além do mais temos muita matéria da faculdade, só nesse _primeiro dia._

_Não temos nem um dever de casa.

_Eu vou estudar a matéria que foi dada hoje.

_Mais você nunca foi do tipo "nerd" antes.

_É diferente agora, nós somos _bolsistas_. Nossa vaga de pende de nossas notas.

_É isso Sango! – Kagome bateu as palmas das mãos – Ele é veterano, pode nos ajudar com a matéria e...

_Se não me falha a memória, você disse que ele cursava _designe_. – cortou Sango continuando a subir.

_Aposto que ele teria coragem de enfrentar Kirara. – Kagome decidiu mudar de tática.

_Não use as coisas que eu digo contra mim mesma!

Kagome riu.

Sango suspirou, sabia que Kagome não desistiria – O que ele é? – perguntou parando de subir as escadas mais uma vez.

Kagome parou de rir, e mordeu o lábio inferior, estava feliz por Sango ao mesmo estar pensando no assunto, e ao mesmo tempo preocupada por ela ter feito à pergunta critica. – Como assim? – fez-se de desentendida.

_Não se faça de desentendida! – do alto da escada Sango a encarou – O que ele é? – repetiu – Youkai, humano ou os dois?

Entre os humanos, youkais e hanyous a espécie que Sango mais odiava era os youkais, pois eles eram os que mais odiavam os humanos descendentes de miko's exterminadores ou monges, e Kagome havia reparado que seu "novo amigo" tinha orelhas pontudas, indicando que ele era um youkai. E mesmo que não usasse seus poderes a anos, ainda assim pode sentir a energia sinistra que ele emanava, e que o denunciou como youkai lobo.

_Não precisa dizer mais nada. – Sango terminou de subir as escadas – Seu silencio a entregou.

_Ele é diferente! – Kagome gritou para que Sango fosse capaz de lhe ouvir.

_Por alguma razão, suas palavras não me transmitem segurança. – Sango gritou em resposta do segundo andar.

As palavras de Kagome não haviam transmitido segurança a Sango, porque nem mesmo a própria Kagome sentia segurança nelas, afinal, ela não sabia se Kouga havia a tratado bem porque realmente era diferente, ou simplesmente porque ainda não sabia que ela era uma descendente de miko.

"_Você não é e nunca será uma simples descendente de miko! Mais sim uma miko legitima, a prova são seus fantásticos poderes!" _

A voz do avô lhe assombrou os pensamentos. E Kagome não pode evitar rir, ao se lembrar das incontáveis vezes em sua adolescência entre os onze e quatorze anos, em que desejara do fundo de seu coração não ter nem uma ligação com aquela raça tão pura e nobre denominada miko.

Sentou-se no segundo degrau da escada, e deu um suspiro.

_Se ao menos Sango não odiasse tanto os youkais. – murmurou – Espere um pouco! – uma luz iluminou a mente de Kagome – Ela não odeia! – e com um solavanco Kagome levantou-se em pulo do degrau e subiu as escadas devorando os degraus. – Sango! – ela abriu a porta do quarto da amiga em um solavanco.

Se Sango já não fosse tão acostumada com a espontaneidade de Kagome, provavelmente levaria um dos maiores sustos de sua vida, ao contrario de Kirara, que afundou suas garrinhas no colchão e se pos a fazer algo parecido com um rosnado, eriçando seus pelos, mais ao perceber que era Kagome acalmou-se novamente.

_Você não vai desistir vai? – Sango a olhou por cima do ombro, sua gravata e seu colete já estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Kagome deu um sorriso maroto, balançando a cabeça, como se dissesse "você me conhece".

_Sango, você não pode odiar tanto os youkais quanto diz odiar.

Sango sentou-se em sua cama para tirar os sapatos, cinco dos sete botões de sua blusa estavam abertos.

_Quer apostar? – ela olhou desafiadora para Kagome.

_Kirara! – ela apontou para a bonita gatinha deitada na cama de Sango com os olhos fechados, e que respondeu erguendo a cabeça abrindo os olhos e dando um miado – Ela é um youkai!

Sango olhou para Kirara por alguns estantes, depois fitou Kagome. – Eu sei disso.

_Sango você não entende? Você não pode odiar os youkais tanto quanto diz, porque _você_ tem uma gata _youkai_!

Sango ergueu-se da cama, seus pés agora eram abrigados apenas pelas meias. – Eu tenho Kirara desde antes de odiar os youkais, não poderia simplesmente odiá-la por toda sua raça ruim.

Kirara olhou para Sango e deu mais um miado, como se houvesse se ofendido.

_Além do mais. Na Era feudal, exterminadores de Youkais costumavam contar com o auxilio de animais youkais, como gatos youkais assim como Kirara.

_Mais ela é youkai. – Kagome insistiu.

Sango colocou as mãos nos quadris arqueando um lado do mesmo.

_Porque precisa da minha aprovação? Não sou sua mãe e você já é maior de idade.

_Sango. – Kagome falou o nome em tom de lamuria – Você sabe o porquê, nós somos melhores amigas, desde que consigo me lembrar, e eu nunca faço nada sem a sua aprovação e nem você sem a minha.

_Não mesmo? – Sango lançou outro olhar desafiador para Kagome.

_Não mesmo! – Kagome respondeu com um olhar confiante.

Sango suspirou – Ótimo então! – Não estava nada ótimo – Pode ir ver esse seu "amiguinho" novo, sair com ele, ou seja, lá mais o que for! Mais Saiba de uma coisa: Se ele lhe machucar de alguma forma, pode ter certeza de que será mais um para a sua lista de garotos que misteriosamente foram parar na UTI de algum hospital!

Mau Sango acabou de falar e Kagome saltou sobre si, lhe abraçando pelo pescoço e dando vários beijos em sua bochecha direita.

_Ah obrigada Sango! Muito obrigada! Eu juro que você não vai se arrepender, e quando conhece-lo...

_Espere um pouco. – Sango a cortou afastando-se de Kagome – Eu disse que _você_ poderia sair com seu novo "amiguinho" e não que _eu_ iria conhecê-lo!

_Sango. – Kagome choramingou.

_Quer que eu mude de idéia? – Sango olhou para Kagome como se fosse uma mãe rígida, dando permissão para uma criança arteira de fazer alguma coisa.

_Não. – Kagome respondeu rapidamente saindo correndo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Com mais um suspiro, Sango deixou-se desabar na cama com os braços abertos, e Kirara teve de ser agiu para que Sango não deitasse em cima de si.

_Sabe Kirara. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que apenas o corpo de Kagome cresce, mais a mentalidade, continua a mesma do dia em que nos conhecemos.

Kirara, agora sentada na cama, deu um miado, olhando para porta por onde Kagome havia saído.

_Sango! – a porta abriu-se em mais um baque, dessa vez por uma Kagome só de sutiã.

Kirara assustou-se e deu um alto e esganiçado miado, pulando no estomago de Sango, que ficou temporariamente sem ar, e de lá para fora da janela.

_Ops. – Kagome sorriu nervosa.

Sango ergueu-se sobre os próprios cotovelos, fitando a janela por qual Kirara fugira, devia ter fechado, então desatou em rir, voltando a se jogar na cama e deixando que as costas sofressem o impacto do colchão macio.

_Foi mau Sango.

_Tudo bem. – E Sango voltou a dar o trabalho aos cotovelos de erguê-la. – Ela a conhece há tanto tempo quanto eu, já devia ter se acostumado. – Kagome deu mais um sorriso nervosa – Mais então? O que quer agora?

_Eu vim devolver sua blusa.

_Está bem. – Sango sentou-se na cama sorrindo de forma carinhosa para Kagome – Jogue em qualquer canto. – Ela franziu o cenho – E por Kami! Vá colocar uma roupa!

Kagome gargalhou, jogando a blusa na cama de Sango e saindo. Sango balançou a cabeça.

_Essa Kagome.

Ela olhou pela janela, devia ter fechado, ao lembrar-se da cena de Kirara fugindo voltou a rir, e deixou que sua risada preenchesse o vazio silencio do quarto, mais logo parou ao ouvir o grito de Kagome vindo de algum lugar da casa, provavelmente a cozinha.

_O que vamos comer Sango?

Levantou-se da cama – Que tal algo comestível? – gritou em resposta.

_Então quer dizer que não vai cozinhar?

Sango cerrou os olhos olhando para a porta do quarto, de forma tão intensa, que parecia que Kagome estava lá, com mais um de seus sorrisos.

_Não cozinho tão mau assim. – murmurou. – Eu não cozinho tão mau! – falou mais alto para que a amiga pudesse ouvir.

A risada de Kagome atravessou a casa, a inundando de alegria, acompanhada de um grito:

_Cozinha sim!

Um miado vindo da janela, ali duas patinhas negras apareceram, e então a cabeça de Kirara emergiu. Outro miado.

_Kirara. – Sango a pegou nos braços e fechou a janela – Você já devia ter se acostumado com Kagome depois de tanto tempo. – sorriu docemente. Outro miado – Kirara, você não acha que eu cozinho mal, acha? – Kirara fechou os olhos e miou mais uma vez – Para o seu bem é melhor que esse miado tenha sido um "não"!

_Sango eu vou pedir pizza. – Kagome gritou.

Sango girou os olhos – Você mesma poderia cozinhar sua preguiçosa! – gritou em resposta colocando Kirara de volta na cama.

Outra gargalhada da parte de Kagome. Sango suspirou desabotoando os dois botões restantes em sua blusa e a tirando. Kagome não passava de uma "criança" e tudo que queria era protegê-la, mesmo depois de tantos anos sendo humilhada e descriminada ela continuava confiando na humanidade, ao contrário de si mesma, e tudo que queria era protegê-la. Se aquele "amigo" de Kagome a magoasse, como outros já haviam feito. Seria mais um na lista da UTI.

*.*.*.*

_**Hoje é aniversario do meu irmão caçula! ^^**_

_**Feliz aniversario para o pestinha que eu mais odeio adorar em todo mundo! **_

_**Respostas as review's:**_

_**Eulalia Arantes**__**: **__Sim eu vou continuar! _

_Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e obrigado por votar em minha enquête._

_**Ayame Gawaine**__**: **__Sim____isso mesmo por enquanto *risada maligna*_

_Pode ser *pensativa* Assim que eu arranjar um espaço para ele, o Miroku entra na fic._

_Bom isso é verdade nem tudo sai come planejado. ^^_

_Sim ele acha, é meio que fã dela._

_Sim muito obrigado, eu vou precisar._

_**Dreime**__**: **__O que esta fazendo por aqui? o.O (Não que eu esteja reclamando)_

_Da até um pouquinho de pena delas sim, mais elas tem que me entender eu NUNCA teria imaginação para ficar imaginando tanta roupa, só para elas irem para escola. (principalmente eu que gosto de descrever detalhes)_

**Resultado da enquête FF, "quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome": Kagome**** é mais bonita.  
Por: Kikyou 1 x 9 Kagome.  
Agradecimento a todos que votaram.**

**Nova enquête FF. Quem é o gato mais lindo do anime Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru: 4**

**Inuyasha: 3**

**Miroku: 0**

**Kouga: 0**

**Bankotsu: 0**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser no mesmo ou em diferentes personagens. E esta enquête é valida até o dia 31/03/11**

**Avi****so ²: Está enquête esta sendo realizada em mais uma outra fic de minha autoria, por tanto os resultados da enquête serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	5. A tola Kagome 4

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Pesadelo.

Em sua cama, Kagome tinha um sono tranqüilo. Tranqüilo e sem sonhos. Até que uma voz feminina, desconhecida e estranhamente familiar, lhe sussurrou em seu ouvido.

__Eu fiz coisas horríveis._

_Quem... Quem é você? – murmurou, mesmo que ainda dormindo.

__Eu sujei minhas mãos com sangue._

_Como...?

__Eu machuquei pessoas.__ – _confessou a sofredora voz.

_Quem...?

__Taylor, e Shinjo._

_Por que...? – virou o rosto apertando os olhos – Porque os machucou. – Murmurou.

__Eles me machucaram primeiro._

_O que...? – virou o rosto mais uma vez, a voz a deixava desconfortável. – O que lhe fizeram.

__Foi há quinze anos atrás. – _havia sofrimento – _Quase dezesseis. – _muito sofrimento – _Chamaram-me de aberração._

__Você é uma Aberração!_– uma segunda voz se juntou a primeira, esta mais agressiva e infantil.

Aquela voz despertou coisas das profundezas da mente de Kagome. Coisas que ela gostaria de esquecer. Sim, agora se lembrava Taylor e Shinjo, foram os dois garotos mais velhos que a agrediram aos dois anos de idade, praticamente três. No mesmo dia em que conheceu Sango.

__Aberração! – _veio à terceira voz, esta igualmente agressiva e infantil como a segunda.

_Parem. – gemeu.

__Eu fui até eles._– continuou a primeira voz.

_Não! – o gemido escapou por entre seus dentes trincados.

__Meses depois eu fui até eles._

_Por favor. – gostas gélidas de suor lhe escorriam pela fronte – Pare, por favor!

__Estava frio. Estava nevando._

_Chega. – apertou o coberto debaixo de suas mãos. – Por favor, chega.

__Eu os machuquei tanto...__ Depois nunca mais os vi._

Kagome gemeu.

__Posso os ter matado. Eu nunca soube._

_Não... – virou a cabeça bruscamente – Não matou. – implorou.

Agora ela se lembrava, meses depois em meados de novembro, os dois garotos, haviam sido dados como desaparecidos e ela nunca mais ouviu falar sobre eles.

__E depois. Vieram mais dois._

Um grito agudo e fino arranhou a garganta de Kagome, sem, porém, escapa de seus lábios, no momento em que ela arqueou a coluna.

__Eles me magoaram._

_Vá... – ela arfou – Vá embora.

__Não posso. _

_Deixe-me. – fagulhas de energia rósea começaram a estourar no ar, por todo o quarto – Deixe-me em paz.

__Partiram-me o coração._

_Pare! – de seus olhos fechados grossas lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

__Primeiro foi Akiko. Ele me desprezou. _– Rancor – _Anos depois, foi Chang. _

_Akiko... Chang – o sussurro escorregou-lhe dos lábios, juntamente com mais lágrimas de seus olhos.

Mas lembranças ruins brotaram na mente de Kagome. Não que ela realmente os houvesse esquecido como poderia? Taylor e Shinjo. Taylor sua primeira "paixonite" de adolescência, aos seus treze anos. O primeiro a quem beijou, mesmo que apenas um selar de lábios. Na verdade ela roubou-lhe um beijo quando o mesmo saia da escola. Para logo depois ele a empurrar humilhando-a e gritando que ela era uma aberração. Ela viu o olhar mortal que Sango lançou aquele garoto no dia. Mesmo em seu "disfarce" ainda havia aqueles poucos, muito poucos, que conheciam a fama da "menina Higurashi". E isso a entristecia e a fazia desejar loucamente ir para longe o quanto antes. E Shinjo, a segunda e ultima "paixonite" de sua adolescência, aos dezessete anos. O rapaz era da mesma classe que ela, muito bonito e popular, muitas garotas se derretiam com um simples sorriso dele. E Kagome não era exceção, certo dia, depois de semanas o observando de longe, ela decidiu se declarar... Shinjo riu na cara de Kagome, zombou dela, dizendo que não ficaria com ela uma "nerd" segundo as palavras dele, quando havia tantas outras mais bonitas. Mais Kagome nunca fora feia de fato, apenas estudava demais, na esperança de conseguir uma bolsa de estudos em algum lugar longe dali. E outra vez ela percebeu o olhar mortal de Sango, dessa vez direcionado a Shinjo. Mais havia... Mais uma coisa... Taylor e Shinjo haviam sido brutalmente atacados, ambos por volta do mês de novembro durante a noite em quanto nevava, apesar de que em anos diferentes, e internados as pressas em hospitais, na UTI. Nunca descobriram quem ou o que de fato os atacou, em ambas as ocasiões Sango havia confessado a Kagome que havia sido ela a atacante, pois eles tinham feito mal a Kagome.

_Sango os fez parar na UTI. – sussurrou como se estivesse contando um doloroso segredo.

__Não!_ – a voz foi brusca – _Fui eu._

_Você? – gemeu.

__Não consegui controlar-me.__ Quase os matei._

_Foi Sango.

__Não. – _a voz pareceu bater-lhe. – _Fui eu! – _afirmou de forma agressiva – _Eu fui atrás deles... Cada qual em sua própria noite de neve._

_Noite de neve. – Kagome repetiu.

__É nas noites de neve que me liberto_. – afirmou, Kagome sentia o hálito gelado em seu ouvido. – _E na neve que seus poderes são mais fortes!_

___Sango... – ela gemeu por ajuda.

__Ela sabe!_

_Sabe...?

__Ela sabe que fui eu! – _chorava assim como Kagome a voz chorava_ – Sabe que foi você._

_Eu não fiz nada. – sua voz não passou de um simples murmúrio que se dissipou.

__Sim!_ – gritou – _Sim você fez_.

_Não! – quase gritou.

__Ela deixou você pensar que havia sido ela, a mandar os dois para UTI. Apenas para protegê-la!_

_É mentira!

__Porque não se lembra? – _a voz agora era agressiva.

_Deixe-me! – os moveis em seu quarto passaram a tremer.

__Eles mereciam. Todos receberam seus castigos._

_Não! – pequenas coisas caiam no chão – Não mereciam.

__Sim mereciam!_ – insistiu – _Eles machucaram a mim. Machucaram você. Tanto física quanto emocionalmente._

_Eu os perdoei!

__Depois de tê-los ferido! _– aquilo foi como um soco – _Cada qual em sua própria noite de neve._

_Neve... – gemeu havia claro sofrimento em seu rosto e agora ela arqueara o joelho direito.

__ Taylor, e Shinjo. – _Cuspiu_ – Akiko e Chang._

_Chega. – a janela passou a tremer – Por favor, já chega!

__Todos tiveram o que mereciam! – _A cama passou a tremer – _Eu não me arrependo de nada!_

_Não, eles não mereciam. Não precisava! – gavetas se abriram com brutalidades.

__Eu tentei evitar. – _defendeu-se_ – Ignorei meus poderes, e isso só tornou as coisas piores!_

_Monstro. – gemeu – Você é um monstro!

__Você é um monstro! – _devolveu a voz – _Ignorou os poderes e eles assumiram o controle sem que percebesse!_

_Isso não é verdade. – o espelho rachou ao meio, em uma rachadura diagonal.

__Quanto mais você os ignora mais perigosa você se torna! – _gritou a voz raivosa.

_Ah! – gritou assustada sentando-se na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que todas as fagulhas sumiram e o resto das coisas parou de tremer.

Seu peito subia e descia, acompanhando o ritmo cardíaco mais que acelerado, e seu coração batia tão alto, que ela não duvidava que acordasse Sango, as pupilas de seus olhos sem lentes de contato estavam dilatadas e tremiam sem parar, ela já não se lembrava da conversa que tivera com a voz e muito menos do que havia lembrado em quanto dormia. Não sabia por que estava tão agitada. Não sabia por que tremia. Não sabia por que estava soando frio. Não sabia por que estava chorando. Ela olhou ao redor, porque seu quarto estava daquele jeito? Porque suas coisas estavam no chão?

_O que...? – sussurrou amedrontada – O que aconteceu. – abraçou os próprios joelhos e se pos a chorar mais – O que eu fiz? – soluçou.

Aquela não era a primeira, e nem seria a ultima, vez que Kagome acordava agitada, no meio da noite, com o quarto destruído, e sem saber o porquê, e aquele era seu único segredo que nem mesmo Sango sabia.

E por muitas e muitas horas Kagome chorou. Chorou até, mais uma vez, ser vencida pelo cansaço. E mergulhou nas profundezas do nada. Deixando-se abraçar, pela reconfortante inconsciência.

*.*.*.*

**Isso ai eu voltei! Vocês não vão se livrar de mim assim tão fácil!**

**Sinistro esse pesadelo da Kagome né não? **

**Eu pelo menos gostei de escrever. ^^**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

_**Dreime**__**: **__Ops Achei que tinha explicado, mais já que não, eu explico agora: entre as três raças (youkais humanos e hanyou's) os que mais discriminam descendentes de Miko's, exterminadores de youkais e monges são os youkais. Então é deles que a Sango menos gosta. A segunda pergunta esse capitulo respondeu._

_Quanto a Kirara foi sem querer. ^^'_

_É que, você sabe, eu não gosto muito de gato e embora eu goste da kirara... Eu não resistir em dar uns sustinhos nela._

_**Eulalia Arantes**__**: **__Obrigado, duas vezes. A primeira pelo elogio e a segunda por votar na minha enquête. ^^_

_**Ayame Gawaine**__**: **__É eu concordo, apesar de que se não fosse eu mesma a ter criado a enquête eu teria votado em todos! *.*_

_É isso seria legal, mais ai eu iria me enrolar todo com o planejamento da fic. ^^_

**Enquête FF. Quem é o gato mais lindo do anime Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru: 7**

**Inuyasha: 5**

**Miroku: 1**

**Kouga: 0**

**Bankotsu: 1**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser no mesmo ou em diferentes personagens. E esta enquête é valida até o dia 31/03/11**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête esta sendo realizada em mais uma outra fic de minha autoria, por tanto os resultados da enquête serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	6. A tola Kagome 5

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Ayame.

_Tem certeza de que está bem Kagome? – Sango colocou as duas mãos sobre suas bochechas – Parece que adoeceu. – ela levou uma das mãos até a testa de Kagome, enquanto a outra verificava a pulsação em seu pescoço.

_Eu estou bem, Sango. – Kagome sorriu alegremente afastando as mãos de Sango.

Mais Kagome não parecia bem, estava pálida e gelada, com um ar cansado, olheiras, seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, delatando suas lágrimas agora secas. E o estado de seu quarto não estava em um estado muito melhor. Mais ela não perguntaria nada, deixaria que Kagome contasse, quando se sentisse segura para isso.

_Não é o que parece! – ela olhou Kagome prender seus cabelos em uma trança – Você não deveria ir para a faculdade hoje.

_Sango! – Kagome riu prendendo sua trança com um broche de flor – Não posso começar o ano faltando na faculdade!

_Ao menos passe maquiagem você está horrível!

_Maquiagem é usada para corrigir imperfeições. – respondeu, colocando suas meias. – Ainda sou jovem e não preciso.

_Só que no momento, seu rosto não esta o primor da perfeição! –Sango apontou para o espelho rachado.

Kagome olhou-se no espelho, só naquela hora percebendo que estava rachado, ele refletia duas garotas fantasmagóricas, espere... Era ela mesma! E então começou a rir, descontroladamente.

_Sango eu estou horrível! – exclamou em meio às gargalhadas.

_Parabéns Kagome, descobriu a descoberta do século! – respondeu sarcasticamente.

_A noiva cadáver é uma Gisele bint se comparada a mim! – riu ainda mais – Meu Deus!

_Isso é um "sim" para a maquiagem? – perguntou já com a mão na maçaneta.

_Só não exagere, OK?

_Certo, certo, hoje está uma manha um pouco fria, é melhor você se agasalhar. – ela recolheu do chão um casaco acolchoado e cor de rosa.

_Sango! – exclamou incrédula – Você disse que está um pouco frio e não congelando!

_Então o que você sugere sabichona? – afastou-se da porta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Kagome recolheu do chão um delicado casaquinho verde, feito de um tecido transparente, cujas mangas batiam quatro dedos acima dos pulsos, e era fechado apenas por uma delicada fita.

_Está certo. – concordou a contra gosto – Mais não venha me procurar quando estiver virando picolé de miko! – e saiu do quarto.

_Você é uma rabugenta! – Kagome gritou bem humorada.

*.*.*.*

Kouga estava sentado ali há horas, concentrado em mais um de seus desenhos.

_Ta desenhando o que? – perguntou uma ruiva de olhos esmeralda, sentando-se ao seu lado ela usava a saia do uniforme mais curta do que o comum, e um casaquinho branco feito de crochê curto de mangas compridas, ao invés do colete do uniforme escolar.

Ele pareceu não ouvi-la.

_Kouga? – sem resposta, ela sorriu maliciosamente inclinando-se em sua direção, tomou ar e... – KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

_Ah! – ele assustou-se e olhou de olhos arregalados para a ruiva – Ayame sua maluca!

_Ta desenhando o que? – ela sorriu inocente.

_Alguém que conheci. – respondeu fazendo um efeito de sombreamento nos cabelos.

_E esse "alguém" tem nome?

_Kagome.

_Hum... – sorriu maliciosa – E por o caso você está interessado nela?

_Vão chamar sua atenção por não está usando o colete obrigatório do uniforme feminino. – comentou mudando de assunto tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

_Oras nunca ouviu falar em liberdade de expressão? – fingiu-se de indignada – É um absurdo nos obrigarem a ficarmos todos iguais! – levantou-se e bateu o pé irritadamente no chão – Eu vou fazer uma rebelião: hoje o casaquinho de crochê, amanha calças jeans! – continuou falando sem se importar com o fato de Kouga estar basicamente a ignorando – Quem está comigo? – gritou alto erguendo a mão esquerda em forma de punho.

Alguns alunos olharam para Ayame de forma estranha, outros com cara de tédio ou então, simplesmente a ignoraram.

_Se está tão revoltada por ter de usar uniforme, porque não pede transferência ao invés de liderar uma rebelião? – Kouga perguntou bem humorado.

_Porque essa faculdade aqui tem o melhor curso de dança oras! – ela o olhou fingindo esta brava e colocando as mãos nos quadris – Além do mais... – soprou a própria franja e deu um sorriso singelo – Uma rebelião tem uma cara mais divertida.

_Se acha que ser presa é divertido. – murmurou voltando novamente a atenção para o seu desenho.

_Estraga prazeres! – falou jogando-se ao seu lado no banco com uma cara emburrada. – E pare de dar mais atenção para esse desenho do que para mim! – exclamou fazendo Kouga dar uma leve risada – O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

_Uma mente sã! – ele riu. – E é bem mais bonita que você. – deu uma piscadela brincalhona.

_Hum. – ela inclinou-se para observar melhor o desenho – Devo me sentir enciumada?

_Com certeza. – ele sorriu galante.

_Deixe-me ver isso aqui! – ela pegou o desenho de suas mãos – Ela não é tão bonita assim.

_Você só pode estar brincando! – ele fingiu-se incrédulo – Olhe só para ela! – ele pegou o desenho – Os cílios longos, os lábios carnudos, as bochechas rosadas o nariz perfeito...

_Me dá isso aqui antes que você babe! – ela tomou o desenho – E se ela é tão bonita quanto você diz, quer dizer que você não desenha tão bem.

_Me devolve isso aqui! – ele puxou o desenho mais ela não largou.

_Kouga? – Kagome parou em frente a ele, seus cabelos presos em uma trança que ia até o final das costas, Sango era capaz de fazer milagres com a maquiagem! Ela quase havia gritado de surpresa ao ver sua figura refletida no espelho quebrado do quarto, nada tinha a ver com a imagem fantasmagórica de antes, ela nunca saberia descrever tudo o que Sango passou em seu rosto, mais dera certo, estava com uma aparência ainda melhor que a de seus melhores dias! E ainda assim nem sequer parecia que ela usava maquiagem, pois havia recusado qualquer batom ou lápis de olhos, apenas permitira que Sango lhe passasse blush nas bochechas por elas já serem naturalmente rosadas. – O que está fazendo?

_Eu? – corou – Nada! Nada mesmo! – ele finalmente conseguiu pegar o desenho das mãos de Ayame e o escondeu nas costas.

_Oi, meu nome é Kagome. – ela estendeu sua mão para a ruiva.

_Ayame. – ela estendeu-lhe a mão, com um sorriso estranho, olhando diretamente para o delicado casaquinho verde, que Kagome usava no lugar do colete cinza.

_Porque está me olhando assim...? – Kagome largou sua mão meio receosa.

_Porque estou muito feliz em ver que alguém aderiu ao meu protesto contra os uniformes escolares!

_Como assim...?

_Você também está usando um substituto para o colete escolar!

_Não é que...

_Não ligue Kagome. – intrometeu-se Kouga – Ayame é louca de pedra!

_Ei! – indignou-se Ayame – Se continuar assim, não vou deixar você colocar meu nome em sua primeira filha!

_Ótimo! Porque eu não acho que minha futura filha iria gostar do nome "Doida varrida"

_Não sou doida varrida! – protestou indignada.

_Além do mais, eu nem tenho namorada. – ele mostrou-lhe a língua em um gesto infantil.

_Mais também não vai virar padre! – ela imitou o gesto infantil.

_Ã... – Kagome interrompeu constrangida.

_Oh desculpe Kagome, acho que nos esquecemos de você. – Ayame sorriu amarelo.

_É...

_Espere! Kagome! – falou repentinamente – Seu nome é Kagome não é?

_Sim. – respondeu confusa, estava começando a acreditar no que Kouga dizia sobre Ayame ser louca.

_Então... – ela deu um sorriso tão grande, que Kagome se lembrou do gato sorridente de Alice – Ela é a garota perfeita que você estava desenhando Kouga?

_Garota... Perfeita?

_Ah não liga para o que a Ayame diz! – Kouga empurrou Ayame para fora do banco, que cambaleou e lutou contra os pés para manter o equilíbrio e evitar que a bela face se encontrasse com a grama, além de girar descontroladamente os braços como se fossem elicies de helicópteros – Ela é uma doida varrida!

_Mesmo? – Ayame mostrou o desenho no qual Kouga estava tão concentrado antes – Porque não fui eu quem desenhou isso.

_O que? – Kouga arregalou os olhos olhando para as próprias mãos.

_Posso ver? – pediu Kagome.

_Pode não, deve! – ela estendeu o desenho para Kagome, mais antes que a mesma pegasse, Kouga o pegou e o enfiou dentro da pasta – Ayame você não tem o que fazer?

_Não. Minha aula só começa depois das onze.

_Esta fazendo o que aqui então?

_Kagome! – Sango chamou de longe, esta não usava agasalho nem um.

_Eu tenho que...

_Ah é bom saber que você me ama tanto. – Ayame fez cara chorosa – Viu só Kagome, como ele me trata? – ela agarrou-se a Kagome, sem duvidas Ayame não sabia o significado da palavra "timidez".

_Ã...

_Kagome! – Sango chamou de novo.

Kagome sorriu agradecida, e se desvencilhou dos braços de Ayame – Eu tenho que ir...

_Ah por quê? – Ayame fez uma cara chorosa. – A que horas começa a sua aula?

_Ã... – Que oras eram?

_Agora! – Kagome se sobressaltou quando Sango falou logo atrás dela – Menina quantas vezes eu vou ter que te chamar? – e antes que Kagome respondesse Sango saiu puxando-a pelo pulso.

_A gente se ver depois Kagome! – Ayame gritou exageradamente alto balançando um braço.

Kagome sorriu sem jeito e fez um leve aceno com a mão. – Ta. – murmurou e Sango a puxou novamente.

_Anda sua lerda! – brincou.

_Já vou, já vou! – Kagome concentrou-se em não tropeçar nos próprios pés.

_Kagome! – chamou Kouga.

_Que? – gritou, já estavam um pouco longe.

_Aqui mesmo em duas horas, esta bom pra você?

Kagome demorou alguns segundos para processar sobre o que Kouga falava mais então a ficha caiu: os desenhos!

_Ainda estaremos em aula. – ouviu Sango responder para que só ela ouvisse.

_Pode ser três? – gritou em resposta, Kouga fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

_Para de tagarelar e anda logo! – Sango apressou agora correndo e sem largar a mão de Kagome.

_Ai já vou! – Kagome respondeu tentando acompanhar os passos da amiga.

_Kagome você está querendo me irritar não é? – exclamou a pergunta quando já estavam longe.

_Do que esta falando Sango? – respondeu confusa ainda tentando acompanhar os passos velozes da amiga.

_Youkais, Kagome!

_Eu sei, mais... – Sango repentinamente virou no corredor e Kagome quase se chocou com uma parede – Cuidado!

_Estamos atrasadas. – justificou.

_Certo mais... – Sango deu mais uma curva brusca levando Kagome consigo – Para com isso! – reclamou. – Porque está brava?

_Ah talvez você não tenha me ouvido. – disse em tom falsamente abobalhado e inocente – Eu disse **youkais**!

_Eu ouvi, mais você já tinha concordado!

_Não, eu concordei que você fizesse amizade com seu "amiguinho", no singular e não "amiguinhos" no plural!

_Eu acabei de conhecer a Ayame.

_Ayame é?

_É a garota ruiva que... Ah! – Sango passou a subir as escadas – Para com isso!

_Ta certo Kagome faça o que quiser mais – Sai da minha frente mane! – alto interrompeu-se ao quase atropelar um garoto de cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo curto e olhos azuis.

_Desculpa! – Kagome gritou ainda sendo arrastada, o garoto lhe respondeu com um sorriso e um aceno.

_Como eu dizia... Faça o que quiser, mais avise para aqueles dois terem cuidado com as noites de neve!

Kagome estremeceu, tinha a impressão de já ter ouvido algo parecido, sobre as noites de neve, mais não sabia, onde. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que Sango queria dizer com aquilo, mais neste momento a própria a lançou para dentro de uma sala de aula.

_Desculpe o atraso! – ela falou rapidamente empurrando Kagome sala a dentro.

*.*.*.*

***Me escondendo atrás de cadeira, com várias pedras e tomates sendo lançados em minha direção* Por favor, me deixem explicar *o ataque continua* Se me matarem eu não vou poder terminar a fic. *ataque para e eu me levanto* Obrigado.**

**Agora me deixem explicar, o porquê da minha demora: Eu tenho uma pequena dificuldade para escrever especificamente essa fic. E eu fiquei sem internet por mais de um mês! Isso é maldade a internet é a minha vida! Foi por causa de uma brincadeira do destino (eu começo a achar que ele me odeia) que meu telefone ficou mudo de uma hora para outra e a minha internet foi-se!**

**E como um pedido de desculpas, eu postei além desse capitulo, mais um capitulo de "É só comigo" e uma one short de nome "Contos de um caderno".**

**Respostas as review's:**

_**Ayame Gawaine**__**: **__Exatamente! Você entendeu direitinho! É concordo, a Sango é uma boa amiga._

_**Dreime**__**: **__Que bom que entendeu, fico bem feliz.____Cruzes! *sinal da cruz* Odeio filme de terror._

_**Eulalia Arantes**__**: **__Que bom que todo mundo entendeu, fiquei com medo de que tivesse ficado meio confuso. _

**Resultado da enquête FF, "quem é o gato mais gato do anime Inuyasha?":**

**1° lugar: Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha com 10 votos cada.**

**2****° lugar: Bankotsu e Miroku com 1 voto cada.**

**3****° lugar: Kouga com 0 voto.**

**Nova enquête FF: Em sua opinião, a quem pertence às melhores brigas do anime?**

**Inuyasha x Kagome?**

**Inuyasha x Kouga?**

**Inuyasha x Sesshoumaru?**

**Inuyasha x Shippou?**

**Sango x Miroku?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso ¹: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser na mesma ou/e em diferentes brigas.**

**Aviso ²: Se houver alguma briga que você queira adicionar na enquête avise-me. ^^.**

**Aviso ³: Esta enquête só é válida até 30/06/11.**


	7. A tola Kagome 6

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Devaneios.

Noites de neve.

Noites de neve.

Noites de neve.

_Kagome? – chamou a distante voz de Sango.

Noites de neve.

Noites de neve.

Noites de neve.

_Kagome? – a voz chamou novamente, mas Kagome não escutava, pois tudo o que escutava eram essas duas palavras, que ricocheteavam em sua mente.

Noites de neve.

Noites de neve.

Noites de...

_Ei! – chamou Sango estalando os dedos em frente ao rosto de Kagome, fazendo-a despertar – Onde você estava? – perguntou, referindo-se ao fato da mente de Kagome estar distante, apesar de seu corpo esta ali a sua frente – Você está aérea.

Kagome olhou para a amiga atordoada, como se houvesse acabado de despertar de um transe ou coisa do tipo, e piscou algumas vezes tentando se lembrar onde estava.

_Sango? – sussurrou.

_Isso. – confirmou a outra – Lembra de mim? Sua melhor amiga.

_É claro que eu lembro de você. – murmurou baixando o rosto, em seu inconsciente ainda ecoava as palavras – Não seja boba.

_O que há com você? – perguntou Sango ficando preocupada.

Kagome ergueu os olhos, estavam confusos, mas fora isso parecia tão... Vazios.

_O que há nas noites de neve? – perguntou.

Tendo sido pega de surpresa, Sango cambaleou alguns passos para trás.

_O que? – talvez não tivesse ouvido direito.

_O que há nas noites de neve? – repetiu; e seus olhos... Eles ainda mantinham aquela confusão.

_Bem... Neve?

Kagome balançou a cabeça – Além disso.

Sango passou a mão sobre os cabelos, onde Kagome queria chegar?

_Eu não sei. – mentiu – O que há?

_Era isso que eu queria que você me respondesse. – ela suspirou deitando sua cabeça sobre seus braços cruzados.

_Mas... – hesitou – Porque dessa pergunta tão... Peculiar?

_Você me disse. – ela virou a cabeça para olhar Sango, mesmo que debaixo – Você me disse para avisar Kouga e Ayame para que eles tivessem cuidado em noites de neve.

Sango mordeu o lábio inferior com força, e sentiu vontade de se espancar ali mesmo, por sua enorme boca.

_Ah... Você sabe...

_Não. – negou Kagome – Eu não sei.

_É sempre perigoso sair em noites de neve Kagome. – passou a mão em seus cabelos, em um clássico sinal seu de nervosismo – Sabe você pode escorregar e...

_Tudo bem. – suspirou Kagome – Se não quer me dizer, não diga, não tem problema. – fez uma pequena pausa – Se for importante, um dia eu descobrirei. – e era isso que Sango temia.

_Mas... – Sango precisava dizer alguma coisa – Vamos levante-se. – disse – A aula já acabou, e nós temos, pelo menos, meia hora antes da próxima aula. – ela levou a mão à barriga com uma expressão sofredora – E eu estou morrendo de fome.

_O que... Aula? – Kagome ergueu a cabeça piscando confusa.

Sango girou os olhos – Hoje você está realmente aérea, não é mesmo? – e deu-lhe um pequeno peteleco na testa.

Como se aquele peteleco houvesse desertado Kagome para a realidade, ela olhou em volta, constatando que realmente estava na sala de aula da faculdade, e que agora havia uns poucos alunos que já estavam de saída.

_Que aula nós tivemos? – perguntou – A professora... Ou o professor... – balançou a cabeça – O que era? Um professor ou uma professora? – e sem dar tempo de Sango responder ela continuou a falar – Ela, ou ele, passou algum assunto importante... Algum trabalho ou...

_Uou! – disse Sango colocando a mão sob os lábios de Kagome – Vá com calma esta certo?

_Huhun. – murmurou, pois a mão de Sango ainda lhe cobria os lábios.

_Está certo. – Sango retirou sua mão dos lábios de Kagome – Você não precisa ficar preocupada, eu te passo a matéria em casa.

_Obrigada Sango. – Kagome sorriu lindamente.

_Por nada. – Sango começou a se afastar – Agora vamos! – chamou – Porque eu já estou ficando azul de fome!

Kagome concordou como uma criança obediente pegou suas coisas e correu para o lado de Sango.

_Onde você acha que fica a cantina? – indagou, Kagome parou de caminhar, lançando-lhe um olhar confuso. – O que foi?

_**Você **quer ir a uma **cantina**?

_É... E daí?

_Você se esqueceu da sétima série Sango? – exclamou espantada, e no mesmo estante Sango ficou pálida – Você disse que nunca, mas comeria em uma cantina escolar!

_Kagome eu já tinha me esquecido disso. – murmurou com um rosto pálido que se mesclava ao seu semblante enojado.

_Como você pode ter se esquecido de um rolinho primavera que de repente começou a andar no seu prato? – exclamou.

_Oh Kagome. – Sango debruçou-se sobre os joelhos como se fosse vomitar.

_E que mais tarde você descobriu que era um... – Mas Kagome parou de falar ao perceber o estado em que a amiga havia ficado. – Me desculpe Sango.

_Tudo bem. – respondeu Sango com voz fraca, e com a aparecia de que ainda iria vomitar.

_Você quer que eu vá pegar um copo de água ou...

_Não precisa. – negou Sango se recompondo – Eu estou bem. – fez uma careta – Mas agora preciso de um lugar novo para comer.

_Desculpe. – Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior – Talvez...

_O que?

_Talvez você possa ir naquela lanchonete.

_Qual?

_Bem... Não é muito longe. Fica mais ou menos na esquina.

_Ah. – lembrou-se – Acho que sei qual é. – e começou a afastar-se acenando para a amiga. – Bom se precisar de mim, já sabe onde estarei.

_Certo. – sorriu.

_Kagome. – chamou a conhecida voz de Kouga, e ao virar-se, lá estava ele, a esperando sentado no banco em que haviam combinado.

Sorriu se aproximando dele, nem sequer havia se dado conta que já havia chegado naquela área da faculdade... Sango tinha razão, ela estava aérea.

_Oi Kouga. – sorriu carinhosamente se sentando ao lado do youkai, que pareceu corar com o simples fato de ela ter sorrido – Onde está a Ayame?

_Aquela louca? – ele torceu os lábios – Deve está discutindo com algum professor de dança, ou coisa parecida.

_Discutindo com um... Professor de Dança?

_É, ela sempre foi meia... Louquinha. – ele olhou de um lado para o outro como se repentinamente a própria Ayame fosse aparecer ali. – Na verdade, quando ela estava no colégio, ela foi expulsa.

_Por quê? – quis saber.

_Bem... Por que ela liderou um protesto, contra a escola por dissecar sapos... Você deve ter ouvido falar, saiu nos jornais de todo o país. – ele sorriu amarelo – E se não estou mal informado até além do país.

_Foi ela? – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

Kouga riu da expressão de Kagome – E você não imagina a dor de cabeça que o pai dela teve, para que a aceitassem em outro colégio.

_Meu Buda. – murmurou.

_É... A Ayame sempre deu dor de cabeça para todo mundo. – ele suspirou com um sorrisinho em seus lábios. – Ah é mesmo, eu quase me esqueci. – ele pareceu mexer alguma coisa em sua pasta – Você quer ver os meus desenhos.

_Isso! – concordou uma entusiasmada Kagome.

_Olhe aqui, este é o meu caderno de desenho. – falou entregando-lhe um caderno de desenho com a capa dura e uma gravura do espaço sideral. – Abra. – sorriu.

Kagome concordou e abriu o caderno, o primeiro desenho era um retrato Ayame... Entretanto era uma Ayame diferente daquela que ela havia conhecido.

Aquela Ayame, retratada em preto e branco no papel, parecia mais singela e delicada, além de que usava um colam e um tutu de bailarina, seus braços estavam erguidos acima da cabeça em um espécie de arco e suas pernas formam um tipo de "4".

E os cabelos de Ayame estavam presos em um coque bem feito, com um adorno de uma bela flor.

A imagem era tão realista que Kagome quase podia vê-la se movendo.

_É bonita não é? – a voz de Kouga a tirou de seus devaneios.

Kagome concordou mudamente e virou a pagina.

Ali estava desenhado o próprio Kouga com um sorriso convencido brincando em seus lábios, o retrato só mostrava do tórax para cima, e ele parecia olhar diretamente para quem quer que veja aquele desenho.

_Muito bonito. – murmurou sem perceber, referindo-se aos traços perfeitos do desenho.

_Obrigado. – Kouga sorriu convencido passando a mão em seus cabelos, deixando Kagome extremamente vermelha – Em minha opinião, este é o segundo rosto mais bonito que eu já desenhei.

_O segundo? – olho-o sem entender, e desta vez foi à vez de Kouga corar. – E quem é o primeiro?

_Olhe a hora! – ele olhou para seu pulso como se acreditasse que ali realmente havia um relógio – Eu preciso ir. – pegou o caderno de desenho das mãos de Kagome, levantou-se e se foi, mas não antes de beija-lhe a face.

_E-ele me beijou. – gaguejou levando a mão até a face.

Ela virou o rosto e assistiu Kouga correr, atrapalhado, mas relativamente rápido, parecia estar tão, ou mais, envergonhado que ela sorriu bobamente, nem um garoto há havia beijado antes, mesmo que na bochecha.

Ele havia a beijado na bochecha.

Ele havia a beijado na bochecha.

Ele havia...

_Ei você! – e havia um ser de cabelos prateados em sua frente, cuja simples presença a arrancou de seus devaneios. Alias... Sobre o que eram mesmo, os seus devaneios? – Onde está aquela sua amiga?

_Que... Que amiga? – Como ele era lindo.

_Aquela de cabelos castanhos.

Kagome baixou o rosto, e apertou as mãos firmemente em punho, claro que ele falava de Sango, nem ao menos devia saber nome! Um horrível, e feroz, animal rugiu em seu peito, ela trincou os dentes. _Sango! Porque Sango e não ela? _Rugia o animal.

Mas então ela abriu os olhos. Oras que animal era aquele, ela não sabia, e nem queria descobrir. Respirou fundo.

_Ah. – infelizmente ela não conseguia expulsar sentimento de tristeza, (ou seria raiva?), de seu peito, por ele só pensar em Sango – Eu não sei. – mentiu – Mas ela disse que estava com fome... Deve ter ido à cantina.

O ser de cabelos prateados, e que era tão belo, fez um aceno com a cabeça e foi se distanciando, deixando Kagome para trás. Ali sentada solitariamente naquele banco ela suspirou. E dirigiu seu olhar para os próprios pés, que estavam balançando, não sabia o porquê de ter mentido, nunca fora de mentir.

E mesmo assim, não pensará duas vezes antes de mentir sobre a localização de Sango... Porque ela havia feito aquilo?

Porque ela havia mentido?

Por quê?

Por quê?

Por quê?

_Porque eu menti? – suspirou.

__Porque é isso que você sempre fez._ – respondeu uma voz misteriosa, dentro da cabeça de Kagome, cuspindo veneno em seus ouvidos. – _Estás ridículas lentes de contato, são a prova!_

Kagome ergueu a cabeça em um solavanco.

_Quem disse isso? – arfou.

_Quem disse o que, Kagome?

Kagome virou a cabeça bruscamente, lá estava Sango com meio hambúrguer em mãos.

_Sango. – arfou – Você me assustou.

_Desculpe, não foi minha intenção, mas a culpa foi sua.

_Minha?

_É. – deu de ombros – Por ficar aérea.

_Hum... Desculpe-me? – sorriu amarelo.

_Ta, tudo bem. – respondeu – Mas vamos logo, porque a próxima aula já vai começar.

_Certo. – Kagome levantou-se em um salto para acompanhar Sango.

Mas e aquela voz?

De quem era aquela voz?

Aquela voz em sua cabeça...

Aquela voz que parecia tanto com a sua própria voz...

E por quê?

Porque parecia que aquela não era a primeira vez que a ouvia?

*.*.*.*

**Não eu não morri, e não desisti da fic (foi quase mais não).**

**Desculpem pela demora e ainda por cima por aparecer com um cap. Pequenininho e sem graça que nem esse.**

**Mas fazer o que *dou de ombros* ah e mais uma coisa: eu aceito sugestões sobre o que rumo a fic deve seguir.**

**Respostas as review's:**

_**Dreime**__**: **__Jura? Gostou da Ayame? o.O_

_Normalmente é difícil te agradar *pensativa*_

_Bündchen? Quer dizer que o Google me fez de trouxa? T.T_

_Ficou tão na cara assim?_

_**Ayame Gawaine**__**: **__Valeu, eu também achei a Ayame super legal (sempre tem que ter alguém com uns parafusos a menos na fic ^^') E até você falar, eu não tinha me tocado do fato de o kouga desenhar a Kah ser bonitinho... Costumo ser meio lenta. ^^'_

_Bem eu estava planejando uma, mas fiquei meio que sem idéias para essa fic, aceito sugestões._

_Claro foi muito legal eles terem empatado... Só foi uma lástima o Kouga não ter recebido nem sequer um votinho. T.T_

_Mesmo? Você também? Porque eu coloquei as brigas deles como concorrentes na enquête, pensando justamente nessa das batatinhas. ^^_

**Enquête FF: Em sua opinião, a quem pertence às melhores brigas do anime?**

**Inuyasha x Kagome: 1**

**Inuyasha x Kouga: 5**

**Inuyasha x Sesshoumaru: 0**

**Inuyasha x Shippou: 0**

**Sango x Miroku: 0**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso ¹: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser na mesma ou/e em diferentes brigas.**

**Aviso ²: Se houver alguma briga que você queira adicionar na enquête avise-me. ^^.**

**Aviso ³: Esta enquête só é válida até 30/06/11.**


	8. A tola Kagome 7

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Feliz dia das mães._

The fury in the snow.

.

Visita.

_Nossa… Como esfriou do começo da manha para cá, não foi? – comentou uma tremula Kagome que batias os dentes sem parar, tamanho o frio.

_Eu disse para você se agasalhar. – Sango girou os olhos – Mas você não quis me ouvir, deu no que deu.

_E porque você não esta sentindo frio Sango? – perguntou Kagome.

Sango deu de ombros – Como descendente de exterminadores de youkai, fui treinada desde pequena a me adaptar a climas extremos, ou seja, não fico tremendo por qualquer friozinho.

_Eu mal posso esperar para chegar a casa e tomar uma boa, e quente, xícara de chá. – suspirou Kagome sonhadoramente – Senão acho que vou morrer congelada!

_Não exagere Kagome. – riu Sango dando-lhe pequenas tapinhas amigáveis nas costas – Vê? Já chegamos. – informou parando em frente à casa que dividiam.

Quando Sango abriu a porta, Kagome correu para dentro de casa indo diretamente para a cozinha.

_Você vai ficar aí na cozinha? – perguntou entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

_Vou sim. – respondeu Kagome colocando água para ferver.

_Então se precisar de mim estarei lá em cima. – informou subindo as escadas – Vou arrumar aquela bagunça no **seu** quarto.

_Ta bem. – respondeu Kagome sorridente – Kirara! – exclamou ao avistar a gatinha dormindo no sofá – Kirara venha cá, vou lhe dar um pouco daquela sua comida, que você tanto gosta.

Kirara deu um miado feliz saltou para fora do sofá, e correu em direção a Kagome, que colocava sua tigelinha no chão. Miou agradecida e se pos a comer.

_Sango. – chamou – Você quer uma xícara de chá? – perguntou colocando o fumegante liquido na xícara.

_Não, obrigado. – respondeu a outra.

_Bem, sobra mais pra mim. – comemorou tomando um gole – Ah, eu precisava disso. – suspirou. – E você Kirara? – perguntou se aproximando da bonita gatinha e agachando-se a sua frente – Quer uma xícara de chá?

Ocupada demais comendo, Kirara nem sequer levantou o focinho dali para dar um miado, enquanto suas duas caudas balançavam para cima e para baixo, quando uma descia a outra subia.

_Acho que não. – sorriu tomando mais um pouco de seu chá e se levantando – Sango. – chamou ao ouvir que alguém batia na porta – Está esperando alguém?

_Não. – Respondeu Sango – Deve ser algum vendedor, ou coisa assim.

Kagome concordou mudamente deixando a xícara de chá no balcão, no caminho entre a cozinha e a porta, sendo seguida de perto por Kirara.

E sem ao menos perguntar quem era, ou olhar pelo olho mágico, ela abriu a porta.

E, imediatamente, foi pega pelo choque de ver quem batia a sua porta.

_A-Ayame? – perguntou desconcertada.

A ruiva dava um sorriso radiante, ainda usando as roupas da faculdade, e segurava entre seus braços uma sacola feita de papel.

_Em carne e osso! – respondeu animadamente.

_O que faz aqui? – perguntou ainda desconcertada.

_Eu vim... Ah Meu Buda! – auto interrompeu-se ao bater seus olhos na pequena gatinha sentada aos pés de Kagome – Mas isso é a fofura mais gracinha e kawaii que já vi em toda minha vida!

Antes que Kagome tivesse tido tempo de ter qualquer reação, Ayame empurrou a sacola de papel contra ela e abaixou-se para apanhar Kirara, que até tentou escapar, mas Ayame conseguiu agarrar uma de suas caudas e puxá-la para si, em seguida esmagando a pequena gatinha entre seus braços e seus seios.

_Kagome? – chamou Sango, cujos passos denunciavam que estava descendo. – Quem esta aí?

Kagome ficou tensa, e gotinhas de suor frio formaram-se em sua testa.

_E você tem garrinhas bem afiadinhas também, não é? – Ayame perguntou a Kirara, segurando uma das patinhas negras da gata, a qual a mesma havia usado para tentar arranha-la, e olhando para ela com extrema admiração.

Até então, a youkai parecia não ter ouvido a voz de Sango... Até ela se fazer presente ao lado de Kagome:

_Quem é você? – perguntou seca e agressivamente – E o que está fazendo com Kirara?

Primeiramente Ayame olhou para Sango, como se fosse uma criança que havia sido pega fazendo alguma travessura, olhar que ela deveria ter praticado muito durante a infância pelo que Kouga falava dela, e depois sorriu um sorriso tão, ou mais, radiante quanto o sol, e respondeu:

_Oi! Eu sou Ayame, amiga da Kagome. – levantou-se com Kirara nos braços, que a esta altura já havia desistido de escapar daquele esmagador e sufocante abraço – Kirara? – ela olhou para a gatinha que pendia em seus braços e sorriu bobamente – Este é o nome dela?

_Sim. – respondeu Sango quase em um rosnado.

_É um bonito nome para uma bonita gatinha! – exclamou esfregando sua bochecha no rosto da gatinha. – Coisinha cuti, cuti da tia Ayame!

Tia Ayame?

_Você a convidou? – Sango perguntou para Kagome, embora que nem por um segundo tenha deixado de fuzilar Ayame com seu olhar assassino.

_Não. – sussurrou baixinho, não queria ser grossa.

_Se não foi convidada... – Sango cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo – Sugiro que dê meia volta e suma de minha vista!

_A tia Ayame vai fazer uma comida bem gostosa para você. Vai sim. – Ayame falou esfregando seu nariz ao de Kirara, que tentava a afastar com suas patinhas, e sem pedir permissão ela auto convidou-se para entrar, abrindo caminho entre as duas garotas para entrar.

_O que pensas que está fazendo? – Sango exclamou indignada.

_Entrando. – respondeu Ayame dirigindo-se a cozinha ainda segurando Kirara – Ou pretendes que eu faça o almoço do lado de fora?

_Você... Vai fazer o almoço? – Kagome perguntou desconcertada seguindo Ayame com a sacola de papel – Por quê?

_Porque eu... – e foi interrompida pelo susto, quando Kirara conseguiu escapar de seus braços pulando para seu ombro e de lá para o chão, então correu em disparada pelas escadas – Ela é tímida, não é? – sorriu.

_Porque veio fazer nosso almoço? – Kagome repetiu, estava realmente curiosa, colocando a sacola de papel sobre o balcão.

Sango permanecia imóvel próxima à porta, que ainda não havia sido fechada.

_Porque eu terminei meu curso, por correspondência, de gastronomia hoje. – respondeu com um sorriso entrando na cozinha – E a comida não fica tão gostosa se você a come sozinha.

Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha, fechando a porta, e Kagome já imaginava a amiga correndo para o quarto disposta a pegar o osso voador e atingir Ayame, para expulsa-la dali.

_Além do mais – prosseguiu Ayame colocando um avental rosa com babados que pertencia a Kagome – Eu preciso de alguém para provar a comida, e me dizer se eu aprendi ou não.

_E decidiu nos usar como cobaias? – perguntou Sango grosseiramente.

_Oh, veja bem, é que não conheço muita gente nesta cidade. – Ayame sorriu amarelo – Apesar de morar aqui há praticamente três anos, eu só conheço Kouga, alguns amigos do curso de dança, a Kagome... E você.

_Eu não conheço você e nem você me conhece!

_Eu me chamo Suzuki Tanaka Ayame, tenho dezenove anos, mais daqui a duas semanas faço vinte, sou ruiva natural, nascida e criada na cidade de Oshu na província de Iwate, nunca tive um animal de estimação, apesar de adorar animais, gosto de dançar e cantar, minha cor favorita é verde, e eu tenho 1,65 de altura. – Ayame falou de uma só vez enquanto começava cortar alguma coisa, que havia pegado da sacola de papel que havia trazido, sem muita habilidade – Bem acho que agora você já me conhece. – sorriu por cima do ombro para Sango.

Definitivamente, Ayame não sabia o que significava a palavra "timidez".

_Fora! – exclamou Sango.

_É assim que você trata as amigas? – perguntou risonha colocando uma panela com água no fogão.

E talvez, também não soubesse o significado da palavra "fora" também.

_Não somos amigas! – Sango marchou até o balcão e bateu as mãos em punho no balcão – E nunca seremos!

_Nunca diga nunca. – Ayame piscou para Sango, que se irritou mais ainda.

_**Nunca** seremos amigas! – repetiu Sango – Porque somos **inimigas**!

_Somos? – Ayame piscou confusa – Por acaso uma de vocês é a favor em usar animais como cobaias em projetos científicos?

_Não. – respondeu Kagome, que até então havia sido emudecida pelo medo, que crescia mais e mais, de que Sango atacasse Ayame.

_Então não somos inimigas, meu bem. – disse Ayame lançando um beijo para Sango e virando-se para voltar a cortar os alimentos.

_Sim nós somos! – afirmou Sango – Você é uma youkai e eu e Kagome, somos descendentes de miko e exterminadores.

_E o que há de mal nisso? – Ayame as olhou por cima do ombro confusa – Sabe... nós não estamos mais na era feudal.

_Ayame, porque quis vir cozinhar justo para nós? – Kagome permitiu-se perguntar agora mais aliviada.

_As pessoas que eu conheço do curso de dança se recusam a comer minha comida, porque não querem engordar, e Kouga... – hesitou – É que Kouga se recusa a comer minha comida desde o natal do ano passado, porque tem medo de ter outra intoxicação alimentar.

_Intoxicação alimentar? – Perguntou Kagome.

_Foi um acidente. – respondeu Ayame sem encará-la, mais havia riso embargado em suas palavras – Mas ano passado, na noite de natal, Kouga, o avô dele, uma tia minha, meus pais, dois primos do Kouga, e minha madrinha, foram internados na emergência com intoxicação alimentar... Aparentemente causado pelo purê de batatas que... – olhou para Kagome com um sorriso amarelo – Que eu tinha feito.

_Por acaso quer nos matar youkai? – perguntou Sango, após se recuperar do choque de ouvir que uma youkai **não se importava** com o fato delas serem o que eram.

_Claro que não. – riu Ayame jogando algumas coisas na panela – Eu melhorei bastante minhas habilidades na cozinha, de uns tempos para cá. – informou mexendo na panela com uma colher – Inclusive, mamãe até mesmo já me deixa chegar perto da cafeteira... – parou pensativa – Um grande progresso considerando que da ultima vez eu explodir ela.

_V-você explodiu a cafeteira da sua mãe? – gaguejou Kagome de olhos arregalados.

_Huhun. – respondeu Ayame provando o conteúdo da panela – Mas foi só uma vez.

_Uma vez. – repetiu atordoada, afinal como se explodia uma cafeteira? – Ayame... – chamou.

_Sim? – respondeu a ruiva que colocava mais sal na panela.

_Como sabia onde eu morava.

_Ah bem. – ela a olhou lançando-lhe uma piscadela – Eu tenho minhas fontes.

_Que fontes são essas, youkai? – perguntou Sango rispidamente.

Ayame suspirou balançando a cabeça – Não, não, não. – disse – Eu me chamo Ayame, e não "youkai".

_Eu sei disso. – cuspiu Sango – Mas é o que você é: uma youkai!

_Eu sei disso. – Ayame respondeu provando o conteúdo da panela mais uma vez – Mas aquela sua gatinha, linda, também é um tipo de youkai, e eu não a vi chamando de "youkai" – Sango abriu a boca para responder, porém Ayame continuou a falar – E você é uma humana, mas eu não vou ficar chamando-a de "humana" porque sei que seu nome é... – Não, Ayame não sabia o nome de Sango – Qual o seu nome? ^^'

_Sango. – respondeu zangada.

_Sango. – Ayame repetiu pensativamente, anotando aquele nome mentalmente – E você gosta de sopa Sango?

Sango cambaleou alguns passos para trás, atordoada, estava tratando aquela youkai da forma mais grosseira e hostil que podia, e ainda assim, ela continuava ali, sorrindo e sendo gentil com ela, definitivamente ela tinha um parafuso a menos! Que tipo de youkai era aquela afinal?

_Eu gosto de sopa. – pronunciou-se Kagome, que em algum momento havia se sentado no balcão.

_Que bom. – disse Ayame desligando o fogão – Onde estão os pratos?

_No armário. – disse Kagome visivelmente feliz e mais calma por Ayame não se deixar abalar ou afastar pelas grosserias de Sango, e, principalmente, não se importar com o fato delas serem o que eram – Deixa que eu pego. – disse saltando do balcão.

_Espero que esteja do gosto de vocês. – sorriu Ayame retirando a panela do fogo – Sabe Kagome... Eu não sabia que você morava com alguém, e por isso só trouxe alimentos para fazer uma sopa que fosse o suficiente para nós duas. – explicou derramando a borbulhante, e de cheiro agradável, sopa em cada um dos três pratos – Mas não tem importância, afinal como minha vovozinha, que Deus a tenha, dizia: Onde comem dois comem três.

_Sua avó dizia isso? – perguntou Kagome sorridente pegando algumas colheres na gaveta do armário.

_Sim. – respondeu Ayame – Ela era brasileira.

Sango respirou fundo, e recuou em direção as escadas, subindo silenciosamente, não que tivesse a intenção de subir sem fazer som algum, mas ela também não fazia questão de fazer barulho.

_Me desculpe. – disse Kagome sentando-se para comer – Quero dizer, por Sango, ela costuma ser meio arredia.

_Tudo bem. – disse Ayame sentando-se em frente a Ayame – Mas prove logo minha sopa, por favor.

Kagome olhou receosa para o prato a sua frente, admitia que depois que Ayame lhe contará a história sobre a comida dela ter mandado Kouga e parte da família dos dois parar na emergência, ela tinha ficado um tanto quanto assustada.

_Vamos prove. – incentivou Ayame.

Ayame mordeu o lábio inferior encarando a sopa, seria seguro? Ela respirou fundo pegando uma colherada de sopa e aproximando-a de seus lábios, olhou receosa para a colher umedecendo os lábios secos com a língua, aproximou a colher lentamente de seus lábios os entre abrindo, mas parou, respirando fundo mais uma vez, ela soprou a colher no intuito de esfriar a sopa. Ayame ainda a olhava ansiosa. Certo... Ela precisa comer!

De uma só vez ela enfiou a colher na boca e engoliu seu conteúdo.

_E então? – perguntou Ayame que estava na expectativa.

Kagome, que até então tinha seus olhos fortemente fechados, só então se lembrou que deveria ver qual era o sabor da sopa, se estava bom ou ruim, porem havia engolido tão rápido que nem mesmo sentira o gosto.

_Hum... – murmurou – Vou tomar mais um pouco para confirmar. – respondeu.

Agora com mais calma, ela levou uma segunda colherada de sopa aos lábios, soprando-a antes de colocá-la na boca, e a verdade, era que a sopa não estava de todo ruim.

_Está bom. – murmurou tomando mais uma colherada – Muito bom.

_Mesmo? – Ayame piscou confusa, e também se arriscou a tomar uma colherada de sua sopa, sem preocupar-se em primeiro esfria-la – É... Não esta nada mal.

_Então acho que não corro o risco de parar na emergência. – Kagome pensou em voz alta tomando mais uma colherada.

_Não acho que não... – concordou Ayame tomando outra colherada – Mas e então Kagome, como é ser uma miko?

Com a pergunta inesperada Kagome acabou se engasgando e tendo um ataque de tosse, cobria a boca com a mão, mas continuou tossindo, enquanto Ayame olhava-a preocupada, e só quando parou de tossir, já com os olhos marejados, Ayame falou:

_Você está bem Kagome?

_Sim. – respondeu enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos – É que... Fui pega de surpresa.

_Ah... – Ayame tomou mais uma colherada ainda a fitando – Eu não devia ter perguntado, não é?

_Não, está tudo bem. – ela respirou fundo e esforçou-se para sorrir – Na verdade eu não sou uma miko de verdade. – fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar – Não sou capaz de criar barreiras, ou purificar coisas... – mentiu novamente, sentindo sua garganta secar por causa disso – Apenas sou considerada uma miko, porque nasci e fui criada em um templo sagrado, do qual meu avô é o monge chefe.

Ayame debruçou-se levemente no balcão aproximando seu rosto de Kagome e fungando como se farejasse algo, e quase que de olhos cerrados ela afirmou:

_Você está mentindo.

_E-estou? – gaguejou.

Ayame ajeitou-se em seu lugar – Bem talvez não. – Tomou uma outra colher de sopa antes de continuar – Talvez seja o cheiro dessa sopa que está me confundindo.

_É... – murmurou também tomando mais uma colherada – Talvez.

_Mas deve ser bem legal ser uma miko. – comentou sonhadoramente tomando mais uma colherada.

_Acha mesmo? – perguntou olhando-a e parando a colher a meio caminho de sua boca.

_Sem duvidas. – respondeu Ayame tomando mais uma colherada – Imagine só ter todo aquele poder... Purificar as coisas, fazer barreiras, lançar aquelas fechas legais...

Kagome suspirou e baixou o rosto, tomando mais uma colherada para disfarçar – "Não é assim tão bom quanto você pensa" – pensou tristemente.

_E ser uma exterminadora de youkais também deve ser muito legal. – continuou Ayame, não percebendo, ou fingindo não perceber, a tristeza de Kagome – Sair correndo por ai, lutando e exterminando youkais, os maus eu quero dizer, e depois ainda receber por isso... – suspirou sonhadoramente – É como ser uma super heroína, e ainda receber por isso... Quando eu era pequena, meu sonho era ser uma miko, ou uma exterminadora de youkais.

_Mesmo?

Ayame fez um aceno afirmativo – E de preferência uma miko.

_Uma miko por quê?

_Porque eu achava, e ainda acho muito legal aquelas coisas que elas podem fazer.

Kagome não pode evitar rir do que Ayame dizia, afinal, era meio estranho ela dizer que seu sonho de infância era ser uma miko ou uma exterminadora de youkais, sendo uma ela mesma uma youkai de sangue puro.

_Deve estar me achando um pouco estranha, não é? – Ayame sorriu como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Kagome.

_Desculpa. – falou risonha.

_Tudo bem. – respondeu Ayame – O Kouga sempre me disse que eu fujo dos padrões da normalidade.

_Mas e a sua avó Ayame? – Kagome mudou de assunto tomando mais uma colherada de sopa – Ela era realmente brasileira?

_Sim. – suspirou Ayame com ar sonhador – Você deve estar achando meio estranho não é? Afinal, não existem lobos no Brasil, como poderia haver youkais lobos?

_É... – respondeu incerta dando um sorriso amarelo, pois não fazia a mínima idéia do que era composta a fauna brasileira.

_Também é meio confuso de explicar. – murmurou pensativa tomando mais uma colherada – Mas basicamente foi isso: Há anos atrás, com toda aquela história de japoneses imigrando para o Brasil, meus bisavôs acabaram indos juntos, e a minha avó acabou nascendo e sendo criada no Brasil até a sua adolescência. Quando eles se sentiram praticamente obrigados a voltar ao Japão porque as coisas não estavam dando muito certo por lá, e aqui eles viveram os restos de suas vidas até a morte.

_Nossa. – murmurou admirada tomando uma colherada de sopa distraidamente.

_Mas a minha avó nunca deixou de me falar do Brasil, e de seu sonho de um dia rever sua "terra natal"... – Ayame baixou os olhos tristemente – Mas ela morreu antes de realizar seu sonho.

_Sinto muito. – Kagome murmurou também baixando os olhos.

_Ei, não fique assim. – pediu Ayame colocando uma mão gentilmente sobre o ombro de Kagome – A minha avó não gostava de ver ninguém triste.

_Huhun. – murmurou.

_Mas um dia... – Ayame suspirou sonhadoramente – Eu mesma irei ao Brasil.

_Você?

_Isso. – ela tomou mais uma colherada de sopa – E irei me apresentar nos teatros que há lá.

_E há muitos teatros lá? – perguntou com curiosidade.

_Oh sim. – respondeu entusiasmada – Há o teatro Amazonas, que fica em Manaus, o Teatro Castro Alves, que fica em Salvador, o Teatro Nacional Cláudio Santoro, que fica em Brasília, o Teatro da Paz, que fica em Belém, o teatro...

_Tudo bem Ayame. – Kagome cortou entre risadas – Não precisa citar a lista toda.

_Desculpe. – Ayame sorriu amarelo – Mas é que dançar nos teatros da terra natal de minha avó é meu maior sonho.

_É um bonito sonho. – comentou Kagome.

_Obrigado. – agradeceu – Mas e você Kagome?

_Eu?

_Sim, qual o seu sonho?

_O meu... Sonho? – baixou os olhos tristemente, tomando uma colher de sopa para disfarçar.

_Sim, você sabe, aquilo que você mais deseja.

O que Kagome mais desejava? Oh sem duvida era ser uma pessoa normal! Não havia nada, que ela mais quisesse além daquilo.

_Nem um, eu acho. – murmurou tomando mais uma colherada.

_Vamos. – incentivou Ayame – Tem de haver algum todo mundo tem um sonho.

_Todo mundo tem um sonho. – repetiu quase que inconscientemente.

_Talvez... Encontrar um grande amor? – arriscou Ayame.

_Um grande amor? – repetiu Kagome erguendo o olhar, lembrando-se imediatamente do rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados – Talvez...

_Você já tem alguém em mente, Kagome? – Ayame sorriu travessamente fazendo as bochechas de Kagome queimarem.

_N-não! – gaguejou – Quer dizer... Ele nem sabe que eu existo.

_Não se preocupe. – disse Ayame – Todo mundo tem sua alma gêmea, esperando em algum lugar.

*.*.*.*

**É até que eu não demorei muito dessa vez... Um grande feito se considerarem que as minhas crises estão ficando cada vez mais fortes e freqüentes.**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

_**Ayame Gawaine**__**: **__É essa foi inesquecível!_

_Valeu me ajudou bastante, normalmente eu não pediria ajuda porque quando escrevo uma fic (não que eu já tenha escrevido muitas) eu já tenho todo um planejamento com uma idéia de como será o começo o meio e o fim na minha cabeça, mas "The fury in the snow" foi uma exceção porque... Ela nasceu da minha raiva._

_Acha mesmo? Puxa você entende mais da minha fic do que eu mesma que sou a autora ^^'_

_Não eu não vou desistir, se eu comecei eu preciso terminar, embora nove das dez vezes em que penso nessa fic meu pensamento seja "é melhor eu desistir" eu não vou desistir! *olhar determinado*_

_**Dreime**__**: **__É um protesto, e também foi expulsa por isso. Não me de seus pesamos, já me acostumei com todos (e eu disse __**todos**__) me fazendo de trouxa._

**Enquête FF: Em sua opinião, a quem pertence às melhores brigas do anime?**

**Inuyasha x Kagome: 1**

**Inuyasha x Kouga: 5**

**Inuyasha x Sesshoumaru: 0**

**Inuyasha x Shippou: 0**

**Sango x Miroku: 0**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**1° Aviso****: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser na mesma ou/e em diferentes brigas.**

**2° Aviso****: Se houver alguma briga que você queira adicionar na enquête avise-me. ^^.**

**3° Aviso****: Esta enquête só é válida até 30/06/11.**

**4° Aviso: A partir de agora essa enquête estará sendo realizada em duas fic's.**


	9. A tola Kagome 8

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Houshi.

_Achei que ela nunca mais fosse embora! – falou Sango extremamente irritada reaparecendo na cozinha.

_Ayame não se demorou tanto assim Sango. – retrucou Kagome colocando os pratos, agora limpos, de volta ao armário.

_Kagome ela ficou aqui por duas horas! – exclamou – Duas horas! – repetiu elevando seu tom de voz – De quanto tempo alguém precisa para tomar uma simples sopa?

_Sango... – chamou Kagome com um sorriso travesso.

_O que?

_Você é bem pior que uma velha resmungona.

*.*.*.*

_Vamos logo Sango, que já estamos atrasadas. – suspirou Kagome parada na calçada com o uniforme da faculdade.

Desta vez ao invés do casaquinho verde transparente do dia anterior, ela usava um casaquinho cor de cinza chumbo curto de mangas também curtas, que era fechado por um único botão, e que se olhasse de relance, ou mesmo de longe, poderia até mesmo ser confundido pelo colete do uniforme original.

_Só um momento Kagome. – pediu Sango, parada em frente à porta de casa, de frente a kirara, que estava sentada no chão, olhando-a atentamente – Você entendeu Kirara? Se alguém invadir a casa, se transforme e ruja, pode até morder o invasor se for preciso...

_Por favor, Sango, a Kirara já sabe isso de trás para frente agora vamos. – Kagome falou em tom de suplica começando a puxar Sango pelo braço.

_Espere kagome! – exclamou Sango – Eu ainda não disse a Kirara, o que ela deve fazer em caso de incêndio!

_Ela deve sair da casa e procurar por você imediatamente. – Kagome girou os olhos – Sango, ela também já sabe disso!

_Espere um pouco Kagome. – pediu Sango – Você está se vingando! – acusou.

_Me vingando? – repetiu Kagome – Do que?

_De eu ficar arrastando-a para todo lado!

_Não seja boba Sango. – riu Kagome ainda a puxando – Mas se não nos apressarmos, chegaremos atrasadas na faculdade.

_Precisamos de um carro! – exclamou Sango repentinamente.

_Por quê?

_Kagome, olhe para nós! – Sango parou de caminhar (correr) e puxou Kagome com brusquidão – Somos maiores de idade, moramos sozinhas e não temos carro!

_E daí? – Sango quase podia ver o ponto de interrogação desenhado no rosto de Kagome.

_E daí que acabamos sendo obrigadas a ir andando para onde quer que seja! \o/

_Não vejo nada de mal em caminharmos. – respondeu Kagome. – Até agora nós só fomos de casa para faculdade e da faculdade para casa.

_Você tem dinheiro para um carro? – perguntou Sango.

_Além disso, caminha é muito saudável. – Kagome ignorou a pergunta de Sango.

_Você tem dinheiro para um carro? – insistiu Sango.

_E os carros poluem muito. – disse Kagome, resignada em continuar a ignorar Sango.

_Você tem dinheiro para comprar um carro? – Sango insistiu mais uma vez.

_E você viu só, como os carros estão quebrando com cada vez mais facilidade hoje em dia?

_É, ela não tem dinheiro para comprar um carro. ¬¬' – concluiu Sango.

_E nem você! – respondeu Kagome.

_Na verdade, nós mal temos para nos alimentar – suspirou Sango.

_Mas o que quer que eu faça? – perguntou a outra – Levante as mãos para o céu e diga "apareça um carro neste exato momento!"? \o/

A buzina de um carro interrompeu a conversa das duas amigas e um "Honda civic 2009" negro estacionou ao lado delas, fazendo-as arregalar os olhos.

_rápido Kagome! – Sango agarrou-lhe pelos ombros e a sacudiu – Diga que vai chover dinheiro do céu! – ela olhou para cima de maneira ansiosa, mas quando viu que não caia dinheiro do céu, olhou para Kagome desesperada e a sacudiu – Diz!

_Mas... Mas... – murmurava Kagome desconcertada.

Logo o vidro da janela do carro baixou, e um jovem sorridente de olhos azuis surgiu.

_Ola moças.

_Ou melhor... – resmungou Sango – Diga que esse cara desapareceu em uma cortina de fumaça.

Kagome o fitou, com um sorriso amarelo, mas logo o sorriso desapareceu e deu lugar a um par de olhos esbugalhados, quando reconheceu aquele que lhes sorria.

Ele era o mesmo garoto com o qual, no dia anterior, Sango havia esbarrado e chamado, aos gritos de mane, logo em seguida.

_Oh céus! – exclamou – Mil desculpas!

_Desculpas? – repetiu confuso – Pelo que?

_Você não sabe? – indagou confusa – Ontem Sango atropelou você, e te chamou de mane logo em seguida.

_Oh, verdade? – ele olhou para Sango – Eu me lembro perfeitamente de uma garota doida, quase deslocar meu ombro ontem ao esbarrar comigo, mas foi tudo tão rápido que eu nem mesmo vi o rosto dela.

_Ops... – Kagome sorriu amarelo.

O sorriso do rapaz se alargou perante a confusão de Kagome.

_Escute, eu só estava passando a caminho de Shikon, quando avistei vocês duas, e percebi que também usavam o uniforme de Shikon, então pensei em dar-lhes uma carona. – explicou.

_Nossa que sorte! – exclamou animada.

_Muito obrigada, é muita gentileza sua, mas vamos recusar. – respondeu Sango.

_Vamos recusar? – Kagome perguntou chorosa.

_Vamos. – respondeu recomeçando a caminhar e levando Kagome consigo.

_Vamos senhorita, porque não aceita minha carona? – perguntou o jovem, acompanhando-as de perto com o carro.

_Porque você é um estranho. – respondeu Sango sem encara-lo – Quem me garante que não é um pervertido, a procura de garotas indefesas como nós?

_Garotas indefesas? – exclamou Kagome surpresa – Sango você é tão indefesa quanto um urso pardo!

Sango cerrou os olhos com raiva contida ao olhar para Kagome.

_Por favor, senhorita. – interveio o rapaz – Eu nunca me perdoaria sabendo que permitir duas damas tão belas irem caminhando até shikon.

Então você terá de conviver com isso. – respondeu voltando a andar com Kagome.

_Oh, por favor, Sango. – suplicou Kagome – Você mesma estava dizendo ainda pouco, que precisamos de um carro, porque não aceitar uma carona quando ela aparece de tão bom grado?

Sango cerrou os olhos mais uma vez, certamente se si negasse a entrar naquele carro, certamente Kagome iria choramingar pelo resto do caminho.

_Está bem. – suspirou.

_Viva! – comemorou Kagome entrando no carro e logo sendo seguida por uma contrariada Sango.

_Miroku, prazer. – apresentou-se o rapaz quando o carro começou a andar.

_Eu sou Kagome, e ela é Sango.

_Vocês são novas em Shikon, não são? – perguntou puxando assunto – Eu, pelo menos, nunca as vi por lá.

_Somos novas sim. – respondeu Kagome.

_Bem vindas a Shikon.

_Obrigado. – neste momento, Kagome deparou-se com algo pendurado no espelho retrovisor – Isto é um pergaminho sagrado?

Ao ouvir a pergunta feita por Kagome, Sango desviou sua atenção da janela para fitar o local indicado pela amiga, e pode confirmar que ali realmente havia um pergaminho sagrado pendurado. Pensando um pouco, concluiu que o único templo pelas redondezas era o templo Takashi, embora ela e Kagome ainda não tivessem tido tempo de ir visitá-lo, logo se aquele pergaminho pertencesse ao templo Takashi, indicava que o rapaz morava pelas redondezas. Inconscientemente gemeu de frustração.

_É sim. – respondeu Miroku, tirando Sango de seus devaneios – Meu pai insistiu para eu colocar um no carro.

_Ele deve ser bem religioso. – comentou Kagome.

_Não poderia ser diferente, afinal ele é um monge budista. – riu Miroku.

_Seu pai, é um monge budista? – perguntou uma descrente Sango.

_Monge chefe. – respondeu Miroku com orgulho. – Ele mesmo fez esse pergaminho.

_Então você também é um monge? – Kagome perguntou desconcertada.

Miroku não se parecia com um monge, ele usava duas pequenas argolas douradas na orelha esquerda e uma única argola solitária na orelha direita, também havia em ambos os pulsos do rapaz braceletes negros adornados com espinhos por sua extensão, ele também usava um discreto piercing na sobrancelha direita e havia fones de ouvido em seus ouvidos. Devia estar em um volume baixo para ele a estar escutando.

_Só de sangue. – respondeu Miroku – Fui nascido e criado em um templo, e treinado para lutar e usar meus poderes espirituais.

_Igual a mim. – pensou em voz alta.

_Você senhorita? – riu Miroku – Desculpe-me, mas você não tem cara de monge budista.

_Não. – Kagome balançou a cabeça – Não um monge budista, uma miko. – sorriu.

_Se me permiti dizer senhorita Kagome, você é uma lindeza de Miko. – Miroku ajeitou o espelho retrovisor para pode ver Kagome que estava vermelha – Realmente é muito bonita.

_Pare de encabular minha amiga. – esbravejou Sango.

_Oh claro, perdão. – respondeu Miroku voltando seus olhos para o transito – E quanto a você senhorita Sango?

_O que tenho eu?

_Também é uma miko? – perguntou sorrindo.

_Não. – Sango sorriu perversa – Sou uma descendente legitima de exterminadores de youkais e fui treinada para matar sem piedade.

O som de Miroku engolindo em seco foi audível para as duas garotas, logo antes dele sair do carro, e só naquele momento elas perceberam que já estavam no estacionamento da faculdade Shikon no Tama.

_Acho que você o assustou Sango. – murmurou Kagome.

_Essa era a intenção. – respondeu Sango com um sorriso maligno – Mas de qualquer forma, eu só disse a verdade.

_Shikon no Tama, senhoritas. – informou Miroku abrindo a porta do carro e curvando-se quando Kagome saiu, ainda esperou por mais alguns momentos com a porta aberta para que Sango também saísse.

_Muito obrigada pela carona, Houshi-sama. – agradeceu Kagome.

_Oh não. – disse Miroku – Não me chame de "Houshi-sama", apenas Miroku está de bom tamanho.

_Claro, Miroku. – Kagome sorriu.

_E agora vamos Kagome. – chamou Sango.

_Sango você não vai agradecer? – Kagome perguntou olhando-a.

_Obrigado. – Bufou Sango – _Houshi-sama._ – e depois disso saiu puxando Kagome.

_Por favor, deixe que eu as acompanhe até a sala de aula. – pediu Miroku apressando-se para alcançá-las.

_Não é necessário, obrigado. – recusou Sango.

_Oh, mas eu insisto. – dizendo isso Miroku passou os braços por sobre os ombros das garotas.

_Tire suas mãos de mim seu abusado! – exclamou Sango afastando-se de Miroku com um empurrão.

_Isso me machucou, senhorita. – Miroku fez uma cara triste colocando a mão sobre o coração. – Bem no fundo.

_Não machucou nem metade do que eu gostaria! – revidou Sango saindo praticamente marchando à frente.

_Você também não vai me abandonar, vai senhorita Kagome? – perguntou ainda com a mesma carinha triste.

_Não Miroku.

_Então vai me deixar acompanha-la? – perguntou sorrindo.

_Vou.

_Oh que bom... Fico muito feliz com isso. – disse em um tom estranho.

Kagome sentiu-se paralisar quando a mão de Miroku desceu de seu ombro e escorregou por sua costa até...

_HENTAI! – gritou lhe estapeado furiosamente e logo em seguida chutando-lhe as partes baixas – NUNCA MAIS SE APROXIME DE MIM! – gritou empurrando-o para o chão e saindo correndo puxando Sango junto com sigo.

_É isso que acontece quando você não me ouve! – Miroku ainda ouviu Sango exclamar, enquanto estava ali estirado ao chão.

_Acho que... Fiquei estéreo. – gemeu.

_Miroku... – a principio, quando ouviu que lhe chamavam, Miroku ignorou achando está alucinando pela dor, àquela garota era demasiada forte – Miroku...

E foi só quando lhe chamaram uma segunda vez, foi que se permitiu olhar, quem lhe chamava era um anjo, só um ser celestial podia ter as curvas de seu corpo tão perfeitas, e embora a claridade do sol que batia diretamente no rosto de seu anjo não lhe deixasse ver as feições, ainda eram claros seus cabelos cor de fogo.

_Um anjo... Veio levar-me? – murmurou com um sorriso bobo – Nunca imaginei que um anjo fosse tão sexy.

_Miroku, está querendo apanhar? – o ser de cabelos cor de fogo, perguntou audivelmente zangado. – Não sou anjo algum!

_Quem...?

_Sou eu! – rapidamente o ser se abaixou e apanhou Miroku pela camisa para levanta-lo – Sou Ayame!

_Ayame? – repetiu atordoado.

_É – girou os olhos – Lembra de mim?

_Lembro. – murmurou ainda atordoado.

_O que deu em você? – e antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder ela o puxou para ir junto com ela e continuou a falar – Você está mais lerdo do que de costume!

_Eu... Fui atingindo.

_Onde, na cabeça?

_Antes tivesse sido na cabeça. – respondeu com um gemido.

_Se não foi na cabeça, onde foi?

_Nas jóias da família. – respondeu com uma careta – Eu acho que fiquei estéreo.

Ayame gargalhou. – Miroku quem fez isso a você?

_Foi uma garota que...

_Qual o nome dela? – interrompeu Ayame com extrema animação – Por favor, me diga para que eu possa agradecer!

_Agradecer? – exclamou Miroku ultrajado – Que tipo de amiga você é?

_O tipo de amiga que sabe como você é, e que também sabe que há um bom tempo merecia umas pancadas, ou nesse caso um chute, já que simples bofetadas não adiantam. – respondeu com falsa seriedade.

_Acho que não sei escolher minhas amizades direito. – resmungou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

_Miroku! – chamou a voz distante de Inuyasha, que fez o costumeiro brilho alegre dos olhos de Ayame se esvaecer. – Ei cara, aqui!

_Não, você não sabe. – murmurou se afastando com tristeza.

_Ayame...! – Miroku ainda chegou a dar um passo a frente com a mão estendida, mas parou quando Ayame o olhou com um sorriso triste.

_Tudo bem Miroku. – falou – Vá falar com seu amigo canalha. – e se distanciou.

***.*.*.***

**Hum... Acho que não demorei né? ^^'**

**Respostas as review's:**

_**Dreime**__**: **__Brasil, Brasil meu Brasil brasileiro... *cantarolando* Sabe de uma coisa? Talvez eu de um dicionário para a Ayame. ^^_

_**Ellen**__**: **__Valeu, vou postar sempre que eu puder.  
Um livro, que máximo! *batendo palminhas* Eu também gostaria de escrever um livro, mas as únicas coisas que saem da minha cabeça são histórias com o tema "Inuyasha". ^^'_

_Bem eu mandaria, mas acontece que eu não tenho o seu E-mail. ^^'_

_**Ayame Gawaine**__**: **__Podes crê você me ajudou bastante! Acho que agora a história finalmente começara a tomar um rumo!_

_E quanto a eu terminar a fic com grande estilo quando eu menos esperar... Que os anjos digam amém!_

_É finalmente a Sango encontrou alguém a altura, para "discutir" com ela. ^^ _


	10. A tola Kagome 9

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Festival.

_Tome Kagome. – disse Kouga oferecendo Kagome um copo de água que havia comprado – Para você também. – disse oferecendo a Sango um outro copo.

_Não aceito água vinda de youkais. – cuspiu a garota, ainda que estivesse ofegante e com o rosto vermelho.

_Por favor, aceite. – insistiu Kouga vendo pelo canto do olho Kagome tomar sua água com certo desespero – Eu juro que não usei meus poderes malignos de youkai nessa água. – completou em tom de brincadeira. – Mas se você não quiser, eu quero...

_Der-me logo essa água youkai! – bradou Sango tomando o copo das mãos de Kouga e tomando o liquido a contra gosto.

_E então? – perguntou ao ver que Kagome já havia terminado – Agora podem me contar o que aconteceu?

_Fomos atacadas por um pervertido. – respondeu Kagome.

Kouga arregalou os olhos.

_Por Buda! – exclamou espantado – Vocês estão bem? Ele machucou vocês?

_Não nos machucou. – respondeu Sango passando a mão nos lábios, para seca-los – Na verdade, foi a Kagome que machucou ele.

_Do que está falando? – perguntou confuso olhando do sorriso perverso de Sango para a vermelhidão do rosto de Kagome.

_E-eu chutei ele. – murmurou envergonhada.

_Onde? – perguntou não querendo acreditar no que sua mente lhe dizia.

_No "lugar onde dói mais" – respondeu Sango ainda com o mesmo sorriso – Acho que ele nunca terá filhos depois dessa.

_Eu me assustei. – murmurou Kagome, envergonhada demais para encarar Kouga.

Kouga engoliu em seco e instintivamente se afastou alguns passos.

_Lembre-me de nunca assusta-la.

_Lembrar de nunca assustar quem? – perguntou Ayame atrás de Kouga.

Com o susto Kouga acabou dando um salto e encarando Ayame como se ela fosse algum tipo de monstro ou coisa do tipo.

_Demônio!

_Obrigado. – ela sorriu – Nunca assustar quem?

_Kagome. – respondeu.

_Kagome? – ela piscou confusa, só então notando a presença da morena e sua amiga ali – Olá. – cumprimentou sorridente, depois se voltou para Kouga novamente – Porque nunca deve assustá-la?

_Porque agora pouco Kagome deixou um pervertido estéril, lá no estacionamento. – Sango respondeu com um sorriso triunfante. – E agora ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de chegar perto de nós duas novamente!

Ayame arregalou os olhos – Por Buda! – exclamou – Foi você Kagome? – Em um gesto brusco ela empurrou Kouga para o lado e pulou sobre Kagome esmagando-a em um abraço – Em nome de mim e de 70% das mulheres do planeta, que tenham entre 15 e 30 anos, quero lhe agradecer Kagome!

_O-o que? – gaguejou Kagome, já começando a sentir o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões.

_Ayame largue a menina. – disse Kouga puxando a youkai. – Você sempre esquece que seus abraços podem quebrar os ossos de uma humana, como Kagome.

_Eu só estava agradecendo por ela ter dado a merecida lição no Miroku, que nós, mulheres, queríamos dar.

_Então foi aquele sem vergonha?

_E quem mais poderia ser?

_Onde ele está? – perguntou bruscamente – Eu vou...

_Esperem um pouco! – exclamou Sango, se sentindo perdida na história – Vocês dois conhecem ele?

_Claro que conhecemos. – respondeu Kouga à contra gosto – Ele é um mau caráter sem vergonha que...

_Não liguem pro Kouga. – interrompeu Ayame – O Miroku, apesar de um pouco sem vergonha, é gente boa, e um grande amigo...

_Gente boa? – interrompeu Kouga – Ayame o que você considera gente má?

_Eles são sempre assim? – Sango perguntou no ouvido de Kagome.

_São. – respondeu a morena em tom baixo – Nunca concordam.

_Não vamos começar com isso de novo. – Ayame girou os olhos – Miroku é meu amigo.

_Como pode ser amiga dele? – exasperou-se Kouga.

_Sendo!

_Ayame, ser amiga daquele cara é o mesmo que uma gazela ser amiga de um leão!

_Eu não sou gazela! – indignou-se Ayame – Sou loba!

_Isso não vem ao caso agora. – girou os olhos – Já se esqueceu do que ele te fez?

_Primeiro: eu não esqueci. Segundo: não foi ele, foi aquele amigo canalha dele!

_E ele foi cúmplice!

_Mas ele se arrependeu!

_Então porque ele continuou calado, que espécie de amigo é esse?

_Um amigo melhor que você! – exclamou furiosa – Porque ele me deixou furar as orelhas dele!

_Ayame, nós já falamos disso! – respondeu Kouga também furioso.

A está altura Sango e Kagome começaram a se distanciar.

_Eu não ia deixar você esburacar minhas orelhas só porque tinha desejo de furar as orelhas de alguém! – Kouga continuou a falar, sem notar as duas garotas que se distanciavam – Aliais que tipo de desejo insano é esse de furar orelhas?

Ele só percebeu que havia ido longe demais, ao ver a expressão magoada de Ayame.

_Tudo bem Kouga. – falou com voz fraca, virando-se para que ele não visse as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos – Se é isso que você pensa...

_Ayame, me desculpa, eu não queria dizer isso. – falou colocando a mão sobre o ombro da garota.

_Sim você queria. – respondeu puxando o ombro para si.

_Por favor, Ayame, me perdoa. – pediu colocando a mão novamente no ombro da ruiva. – Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...

_Na verdade... – Ayame fungou enxugando uma lágrima dos olhos – Tem sim...

_O que?

_Deixe-me furar suas orelhas! – pediu virando-se para ele e o surpreendendo com um sorriso radiante.

_Nem pensar! – respondeu de imediato.

_Kouga... – choramingou Ayame – Você disse que faria qualquer coisa em trocar do meu perdão.

_Eu não disse nada disso! – negou Kouga – Não distorça a realidade!

_Oh Kouga! – ela agarrou-se a ele – Seja um bom amigo e deixe-me furar suas orelhas.

_Não! – respondeu.

_Kouga... – ela o olhou com grandes olhinhos pidões – Estou com desejo de furar orelhas.

_Ah, olha ela ali! – exclamou Kouga, afastando Ayame de si e saindo correndo em uma direção.

_Aonde você vai? – gritou Ayame.

_Acho que vi sua lucidez correndo praquele lado! – respondeu o youkai, apontando para uma direção.

_Kouga! – gritou indignada – Eu não sou louca, seu pateta!

*.*.*.*

Depois do dia em que Sango e Kagome conheceram Miroku, havia se passado pouco mais de uma semana e as duas não voltaram a encontrá-lo, segundo Kouga, a faculdade era grande o suficiente para que elas não o encontrassem por semanas, meses até.

Mas havia uma coisa que intrigava Sango: ela simplesmente não conseguia afastar aqueles youkais lobos dela!

Isso porque Kouga parecia tão alienado ao significado de xingamentos e outras ofensas quanto Ayame, embora ele não parecesse tão louco quanto ela. E sango já começava a pensar que todos os youkais eram daquele jeito, ou que no mínimo era algo contagioso.

Além do mais, os dois estavam sempre discutindo, não por coisas sérias, em sua maioria eram coisas banais, como, por exemplo, a repentina vontade que Ayame teve de fazer "luzes" nos cabelos de Kouga, que não havia aceitado, alegando que gostava de ter cabelos.

Os dois haviam discutido por quase meia hora, por isso.

E depois Ayame havia ido pedir a Kagome, que a deixasse fazer luzes em seu cabelo, mas ela, da forma mais educada que conseguiu, também recusou.

Já Sango, deu a resposta mais agressiva e grosseira que conseguiu, dizendo que gostava de seus cabelos na cabeça, quando Ayame perguntou a ela.

_Sango, acha que eu realmente ficaria bem com os cabelos loiros? – perguntou Kagome, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

_Não. – respondeu Sango – Seus cabelos estão bons do jeito que estão, e pare de deixar aquela youkai colocar minhocas em sua mente.

_Mas eu também acho que você ficaria bem com mechas roxas. – comentou.

_Oh Kagome. – suspirou Sango.

Foi quando um carro negro que logo foi reconhecido por elas, parou ao lado delas.

_Com licença senhoritas... – disse Miroku baixando o vidro.

_O que você quer? – explodiu Sango.

_Por favor, não vamos nos exaltar. – falou erguendo a mão em sinal de paz – Eu não gostaria de repetir o incidente da ultima vez que nos encontramos. – fez uma careta – Certamente não gostaria.

_Então...? – perguntou Kagome.

_Eu só queria pedir desculpas por meus atos devassos.

_Muito bem, você já pediu, agora nos deixe em paz! – retrucou Sango puxando Kagome – Vamos Kagome.

_Por favor, senhorita, me escute. – pediu Miroku acompanhando-as com seu carro – Como prova de meu arrependimento quero lhes entregar isso. – disse entendendo um folheto para as duas.

_Um folheto? – perguntou Kagome apanhando o folheto.

_Espero ver-las por lá – sorriu acelerando – Não vão se arrepender! – gritou ao dobrar a esquina.

_E então? – indagou Sango – O que ele deu a você?

_Um panfleto do templo Takashi. – respondeu Kagome – _"Venham ao templo Takashi, nesta segunda-feira (11 de fevereiro), para comemorar juntamente conosco o festival em homenagem ao Dia nacional da Fundação". _– leu.

_Deixe-me ver. – pediu Sango pegando o panfleto e o lendo – É você tem razão.

_Claro que tenho, ou acha que já não sei ler? – replicou Kagome.

_Não é nada disso. – respondeu Sango.

_Mas então, nós vamos?

_Não temos kimonos. – respondeu Sango, voltando a caminhar.

_Temos sim. – insistiu Kagome – Eu trouxe pelo menos cinco na minha mala.

_Por quê?

_Nunca se sabe. – deu de ombros.

_Você sabe como é difícil vestir aquelas coisas?

_Eu visto você! – respondeu de imediato. – E não são "coisas" são roupas tradicionais da nossa cultura!

_Que seja. – girou os olhos – De qualquer forma, eu não posso ir.

_Por quê?

_Por que...

_Não tem desculpa Sango. – cortou Kagome com um sorriso – Nós vamos!

*.*.*.*

_Ah, Sango eu estou tão animada! – Exclamou Kagome subindo a escadaria do templo aos pulinhos, usava um kimono verde bebê com estampa de algumas borboletas negras, e pequeninos raminhos de flores por sua extensão, alem da típica faixa de cor negra enrolada em sua cintura que fazia um grande laço nas costas. E seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança frouxa, serpenteava até o meio de suas coxas.

_Não entendo por que ainda fica tão animada com esses festivais. – comentou Sango que vinha subindo mais atrás, com as mãos enfiadas nas mangas de seu kimono vermelho, de estampa floral, além da típica faixa de cor amarela que lhe enfaixava a cintura e fazia um grande laço nas costas e os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo muito frouxo com uma fita também vermelha. – Você nasceu num templo budista cheio de festivais!

_Eu sei. – respondeu – Mais ainda adoro os festivais.

Sango bufou – Não quero nem pensar no trabalho que vou ter pra tirar isso depois!

_Sango você está com fome, não está?

_E como vou ao banheiro? – exasperou-se ainda que sem tirar as mãos de dentro das mangas, mas então percebeu o que Kagome havia lhe perguntado – Hã? Ah sim estou com fome!

_Eu sabia. – sorriu Kagome. – Você sempre fica rabugenta quando está com fome!

_Você não me deixou comer desde que chegamos a casa!

_Como eu disse Sango... – Kagome olhou-a por cima do ombro com um sorriso travesso ao acabar de subir as escadas – Você é bem pior que uma velha resmungona.

_Pare de tagarelar, e vamos procurar algo pra comer! – respondeu também acabando de subir as escadas e caminhando para dentro do festival

_Está bem, talvez isso melhore seu humor. – concordou a seguindo.

_Meu humor está ótimo! – replicou. – Não ria! – exclamou ao ver que Kagome gargalhava.

_Ei meninas, aqui. – as risadas de Kagome cessaram ao ouvir a voz de Ayame, logo as duas procuravam pela ruiva, no meio da pequena multidão – Aqui! – falou a voz novamente.

Não demoraram muito, até que avistaram Ayame, sentada em cima de um imenso tanque de água, rodeado por um balcão, usando somente um maio, que lhe deixava as costas nuas, de cor verde escura com listras verticais e onduladas de cor negra, desta forma lembrando uma casca de melancia. Os cabelos estavam presos em seu tão costumeiro penteado.

_O que você está fazendo ai em cima? – perguntou uma confusa Kagome ao se aproximar.

_Ganhando meu arroz de cada dia. – respondeu alegremente.

_Trabalha aqui? – espantou-se Sango erguendo as duas sobrancelhas.

Claro que Sango sabia que alguns youkais freqüentavam templos budistas, exceto o templo Higurashi por terem medo de Kagome, mais jamais havia ouvido falar de youkais **trabalhando** em templos budistas.

_Eu só faço um "bico" nos festivais daqui. – respondeu Ayame com um sorriso amarelo. – Nada de importante. – completou. – Mas recebo 200 ienes por hora. *

*Isso equivale a mais ou menos R$ 4,00 aqui no Brasil.

_E não senti frio? – indagou Kagome.

_Por enquanto não, na verdade estou até mesmo a sentir um pouco de calor, o festival começou não faz muito tempo, e ninguém me derrubou na água ainda...

_Ayame. – chamou Kagome – Kouga também veio?

_Aquele lobo teimoso? – riu Ayame – Ele nem sonha que estou aqui!

_Por quê?

_Porque ele odeia o Miroku, e esse ódio se estende a família dele. – respondeu – Kouga é um cara muito rancoroso.

_E porque ele odeia está família, youkai? – perguntou Sango, logo presumindo que Kouga era igual aos vários youkais de sua cidade natal, que desprezavam a ela e a Kagome.

_Por que...

_Ei Ayame, eu não lhe pago para conversar com os fregueses!

Repreendeu uma voz bem humorada de detrás de Sango e Kagome. Ao virar-se Kagome deparou com um monge budista, que por um estante confundiu com Miroku, pois aquele homem era muito parecido com Miroku, exceto pelos olhos cor de prata os poucos cabelos grisalhos pertos de suas orelhas, e a falta de brincos nas orelhas, além de que ele parecia mais maduro que Miroku.

_É o pai de Miroku. – concluiu Kagome em um murmuro.

_Perdão Houshi Takashi. – respondeu Ayame com um sorriso amarelo – Mas elas são minhas amigas, e é a primeira vez que elas vêm a esse templo.

_Oh, então sejam bem vindas amigas da Ayame! – exclamou alegremente surpreendendo as duas garotas com um abraço – Eu sou o houshi Takashi, mas podem me chamar de Akio-san. – informou alegremente passando os braços por sobre os ombros das duas – E eu me ofereço para mostrar o templo Takashi pessoalmente...

_Calma lá, houshi Takashi! – exclamou Ayame – Está morena que está do seu lado, é a mesma morena que quase tornou impossível seu sonho de ser avô!

Akio olhou com olhos arregalados para Kagome e depois se afastou das duas garotas com um sorriso amarelo.

_Então... Você é que é a menina Higurashi?

_Sim, senhor. – Kagome murmurou envergonhada fazendo uma reverencia – Desculpe por ter chutado seu filho, mas ele assustou-me.

_Oh certo... – ele coçou a cabeça nervosamente – Mas você não vai me chutar também, vai?

_Não senhor. – murmurou.

_Quem vai chutá-lo sou eu. – falou Sango com um sorriso sádico – Caso demonstre o mesmo comportamento de seu filho.

_Oh bem... – sorriu amarelo retirando algo de dentro da manga de seu kimono – De qualquer forma, sejam bem vindas ao templo Takashi. – entregou a cada uma delas um pergaminho sagrado e saiu correndo.

_Acho que você o assustou. – falou Kagome.

_Tal pai, tal filho. – sorriu Sango.

_Ei meninas. – chamou Ayame – Que tal tentar a sorte? Eu estou morrendo de calor aqui em cima. – sorriu. – E só custa 100 ienes!

_Vamos tentar Sango? – pediu Kagome.

_Você pode tentar. – respondeu Sango se afastando – Porque eu vou procurar o que comer.

_Olha kah, a coisa é bem fácil. – disse Ayame – Você só precisa acertar o alvo e me derrubar daqui, então você ganha o... – Ayame parou de falar quando seus orbes verdes fixaram-se em algo, além de Kagome, em meio a multidão e seu rosto empalideceu.

_Ayame? – chamou Kagome, porém não houve resposta da parte da ruiva.

Intrigada, Kagome também olhou na mesma direção que Ayame, e deparou-se com o garoto de olhos dourados.

Kagome ainda teve tempo de pestanejar sobre a idéia de ir falar com ele, antes que o próprio desaparecesse bem em frente aos seus olhos, em meio à multidão, como num passe de mágica.

Piscou confusa, como ele havia sumido tão rápido?

Talvez estivesse apenas imaginando coisas.

Mas ao voltar-se para Ayame novamente, teve a certeza de não está imaginando.

O sorriso de Ayame havia desaparecido de seu rosto, suas mãos pousavam quase de forma inconscientemente sobre o ventre liso, a penas haviam parado de balançar, a vermelhidão de seus cabelos sobressaltava-se diante a palidez de sua pele, e ela olhava para um ponto distinto na água logo abaixo de si.

Ayame parecia ser uma boneca de cera, fria e sem vida, o que teria acontecido com toda a sua alegria?

_Ayame? – Chamou Kagome em tom preocupado.

Mas Ayame não respondeu. Preocupada Kagome deu-se conta de que a ruiva não respirava.

_Ayame? – chamou mais uma vez, dessa vez um tanto quanto alarmada – Ayame acorde!

Lentamente Ayame ergueu os olhos, um sorriso fraco e triste brotou-lhe nos lábios, seu peito começou a movimentar-se com sua respiração lenta, suas mãos foram parar ao lado de seu corpo.

_Perdoe-me Kagome. – falou por fim – O que dizia?

_Você estava me explicando como jogar.

_Oh é claro. – um sorriso forçado surgiu nos lábios de Ayame enquanto ela se ajeitava em seu lugar.

Kagome franziu o cenho, Ayame lhe parecia uma garota de sorriso extremamente fácil, porque forçaria um agora?

Com os olhos Ayame começou a vasculhar o festival, estaria ela procurando o garoto de olhos dourados?

_E essa agora. – resmungou Ayame – Onde pode ter se metido àquela bicha louca do jakotsu? – perguntou para si mesma enquanto vasculhava o festival com o olhar – Oh, ali está ele! – exclamou apontando para uma direção distinta.

Levada pela curiosidade Kagome olhou na direção apontada por Ayame, mas havia tantas pessoas que era impossível saber para quem a ruiva apontava.

_Jakotsu! – gritou Ayame, mas ninguém respondeu – Jakotsu! – Ayame gritou novamente, ou Jakotsu não estava a ouvindo ou então estava a ignorando, e então para a surpresa de Kagome, Ayame retirou de dentro do decote do maio, um pequeno apito.

O som produzido por aquele "brinquedinho", parecia inacreditável, de tão agudo. Ao ponto que Kagome sentiu-se obrigada a curvar-se para frente tampando os ouvidos, e todo o festival parou.

_Desculpem-me – Ayame sorriu amarelo voltando à guarda o apito – Mas esta é a única forma de chamar a atenção do...

_Menina está querendo deixar todo mundo surdo? – exclamou uma voz aguda.

Kagome não demorou a achar o dono da voz. Ele era um rapaz, que aparentava ter praticamente sua idade, cujo batom vermelho deixou-a intrigada. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque mal feito por um alfinete de bolinha azul, e Kagome teve certeza de que se estivessem soltos alcançariam mais ou menos a altura dos ombros.

No entanto não foi à voz aguda, o batom vermelho, o penteado, ou mesmo o sutil rebolado de seus quadris, que chamou a atenção de Kagome, e sim a forma como ele se vestia.

Ele usava um Kimono de tom rosado com a estampa de folhas verdes, uma faixa vinho de detalhes de linhas negras diagonais aqui e ali, estava amarrada preguiçosamente a sua cintura, fazendo um laço na lateral. Além de um cachecol cinza que pendia de seus ombros ao redor de seu pescoço, e do lado esquerdo de seu kimono que estava dobrado e preso à faixa na cintura deixando parte de sua perna esquerda amostra.

_Foi o único jeito de chamar-lhe a atenção. – sorriu Ayame. – Você parece que fica surdo quando vê um bofe.

Bofe?

_Que posso fazer, se eles ficam me jogando charme? – Ayame se pos a rir. – Não ria, aquele ultimo até acenou pra mim.

_Ele estava acenando para mim Jakotsu. – riu Ayame.

_Droga. – murmurou contrariado – Talvez eu deva pintar meus cabelos de vermelho.

_Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer Jakotsu. – Ayame gargalhou.

_E você? – Jakotsu indagou de repente voltando-se para Kagome com as mãos nos quadris – Esta olhando o que?

_Eu...

_Não sabe que é falta de educação ficar encarando?

_Desculpe, mas eu nunca tinha visto alguém vestir um kimono do mesmo jeito que você.

_Mesmo? – um sorriso entortou o canto dos lábios vermelhos de Jakotsu – E o que achou?

_É bem... Hã... – Mordeu o lábio inferior incerta – Extravagante.

_Ai obrigado querida! – Jakotsu agradeceu de forma excessivamente escandalosa praticamente sufocando Kagome em um abraço – Eu sou Jakotsu. – apresentou-se com um sorriso em seguida dando um beijo em cada uma de suas bochechas – E você?

_Kagome.

Murmurou um pouco confusa, e assistiu Jakotsu franzir o cenho como se silenciosamente perguntasse "e o que mais?", respirou fundo, não estava acostumada com aquilo, inclinou-se para frente e beijou as bochechas de Jakotsu o mais rápido que conseguiu.

_Ai que tudo, ela aprende rápido! – comemorou Jakotsu.

_Não ligue Kagome, essa também é a primeira vez que Jakotsu vem a esse templo. E como pode ver ele está muito animado. – Ayame sorriu. – Na verdade, eu nem sei se até hoje ele já tinha colocado os pés em um templo budista.

_Eu tenho a certeza de que provavelmente não. – Kagome sorriu amarelo.

_Que absurdo! – exclamou Jakotsu – É claro que eu já fui a um templo budista antes!

_Quanto tempo demorou a expulsarem você? – Perguntou Ayame em um tom inocente.

Jakotsu permaneceu calado, despertando assim as gargalhadas de Ayame, e um risinho abafado de Kagome.

_Você me chamou aqui para isso? – indagou Jakotsu contrariado.

_Não. – Ayame balançou a cabeça com um sorriso – Kagome é nossa cliente é melhor atende-la antes que ela desista e vá para outra barraquinha, e você sabe que se não conseguimos nem um cliente hoje, você tem mais chance de ser demitido do que eu, já que essa é sua primeira noite aqui enquanto que eu...

Jakotsu arregalou os olhos – Menina vira essa boca pra lá!

E então mais do que depressa correu para rodear o tanque e pegar um carrinho de supermercado que continha um balde repleto de bolas plásticas coloridas, bichos de pelúcia e uma caixa de sapatos encapada com papel de presente, Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se como não havia percebido aquele carrinho ali antes.

_Por 100 ienes você ganha duas bolas querida. – sorriu Jakotsu – E ganha mais uma por conta da casa, o que acha?

_Ótimo. – Kagome sorriu, retirando de dentro do kimono sua bolsinha e em seguida entregando uma nota a Jakotsu.

_Obrigada querida. – Jakotsu sorriu exibindo seus dentes extremamente brancos e que se destacavam perante o vermelho de seus lábios, guardou o dinheiro na caixa de sapatos e entregou a Kagome três bolas coloridas. – Agora espere um pouco. – em seguida ele sacou uma sombrinha de dentro do carrinho e armou-o a sua frente como se fosse um escudo – Pronto.

Kagome sorriu.

Das três chances que tivera, Kagome derrubara Ayame em duas, e ficara muito feliz com a coelhinha e o leãozinho de pelúcia que ganhará como premio depois se despedira dos dois, prometendo passar ali novamente antes de ir para casa.

Em seguida sairá à procura do garoto de olhos dourados, tinha certeza de ter-lo visto, mas infelizmente não o encontrará, ao invés disso acabou por encontrar Sango, que esperava pacientemente por uma tigela de ramen.

_Como você vai comer, com as mãos enfiadas nas mangas do kimono? – indagou Kagome se sentado ao seu lado, Sango tornou-se rígida – Sango? – chamou em tom desconfiado.

_Kagome... O que você acharia se eu dissesse que desde o principio não confiei no convite daquele monge? – perguntou Sango hesitante.

_Que só estava sendo você mesma. – Kagome deu de ombros.

_E se eu por acaso viesse prevenida?

_Do que está falando? – Kagome franziu o cenho – Eu mesma ajudei você a se vestir, não pode ter escondido nem uma arma nas suas roupas.

_Não exatamente uma arma. – Sango mordeu o lábio inferior retirando lentamente as mãos das mangas do kimono.

_Oh Sango! – Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ver Kirara colocar a cabeça para fora e dar um miado confuso.

_Entenda Kagome. – Sango sorriu amarelo enquanto Kirara pulava para seu colo – Desde que chegamos a Tókio Kirara não saiu de casa.

_Sim eu entendo. – riu Kagome, lembrando-se dos tempos de escola quando Sango levava Kirara escondida em sua mochila – Mas não acho que passear dentro da manga de um kimono seja o passeio ideal para Kirara.

Kirara deu um miado, assentindo com o comentário de Kagome.

_Seu ramen senhorita. – anunciou o jovem de fones de ouvido que trabalhava na barraquinha, colocando a tigela de ramen em frente à Sango.

_Obrigada. – agradeceu Sango, começando a comer de prontidão.

_Olhe Sango eu não estou com fome, e nem estou disposta a ficar aqui a vendo comer. – comentou Kagome olhando em volta a procurando o que fazer, até que avistou uma barraquinha de peixes dourados, seu rosto iluminou-se com um sorriso – Se precisar de mim estarei ali pegando peixinhos dourados. – informou já pulando de seu lugar.

Com um pequeno miado kirara a seguiu.

_Às vezes acho que a Kirara gosta mais dela do que de mim. – murmurou Sango de boca cheia.

Alguns minutos depois, Sango juntou-se a Kagome e Kirara para observar a fracassada missão de Kagome em tentar pegar um peixinho dourado. Sem que nem uma delas soubesse estarem sendo observadas.

_Esta a vendo ali? – indagou Inuyasha – A de kimono vermelho.

_Aquela lá? – Miroku, que vestia as típicas roupas de um monge budista, fez uma careta.

_O que a de errado com aquela?

_Nada. – deu de ombros. – Se você for masoquista.

_Que quer dizer com isso? – indagou intrigado. – Você a conhece?

_Basicamente. – Miroku deu de ombros – Nós trocamos algumas palavras.

_E...?

_E se não fosse pela amiga dela...

Fez um gesto com a cabeça para indicar a morena de kimono verde que tentava pegar os peixinhos dourados, enquanto segurava um leãozinho e uma coelhinha de pelúcia com a outra mão, e só então Inuyasha percebeu o que parecia ser um gato de duas caudas sentado a seu lado dela, franziu o cenho, estaria vendo coisas?

_Eu provavelmente estaria jogado em alguma vala com a boca cheia de formigas. – a voz de Miroku o trousse de volta a realidade.

_Não seja ridículo!

_Ridículo? – Miroku riu sem humor – Vá lá falar com ela, e comprove por si mesmo!

Inuyasha analisou a postura da garota em questão, reta, rígida e imponente como um general do exercito, lembrou-se que ela falava de modo grosso e duro, como se estivesse sempre pronta para brigar... Talvez o que Miroku dizia não fosse tão ridículo afinal.

_Não me diga que ela faz parte da extensa lista de garotas que lhe estapearam. – comentou por fim.

_Não. – respondeu Miroku debruçando-se sobre o balcão da barraquinha de amuletos onde estava – Mas posso te dizer que a amiga dela tem uma força descomunal.

_Agora sim, isso é ridículo! – concluiu Inuyasha – Se diz que a que te bateu foi aquela tentando pegar aqueles estúpidos peixes, porque a mais perigosa é a que está de pé?

_Porque a srta. Kagome só me bateu quando se assustou com meus atos... Libertinos. – respondeu Miroku, fazendo Inuyasha girar os olhos – Mas a srta. Sango... Bem digamos que eu não gostaria de encontrá-la sozinha num beco escuro.

Inuyasha analisou Sango mais uma vez, ela realmente devia ser perigosa para Miroku dizer uma coisa daquelas, e uma garota daquelas exporia ao ridículo qualquer um que tentasse conquista-la, e sua beleza, tão comum, definitivamente não valia aquele preço... Inuyasha passou sua atenção para a morena, um sorriso entortou o canto de seus lábios, aquela era mais apropriada, pois ela além de bonita, e sua beleza não era tão comum, era gentil, facilmente dominada, não era agressiva como a outra...

_Inuyasha? – chamou Miroku em tom desconfiado – Que sorriso é esse?

*.*.*.*

**Eu sei que demorei... Na verdade era para eu ter postado nesse domingo que passou, mas ai eu quis alongar o capitulo e de 9 paginas passou para 14. ^^'**

**Respostas as review's:**

_**Dreime**__**: **__Porque diz isso, você se queimou? _

_Engaçado eu não fiquei com pena dele. ^^'_

_Se você quer mesmo saber acompanhe a fic. ;)_

_**Ayame Gawaine**__**: **__Isso ai, ele apareceu e já foi apanhando. ^^_

_Acredite, foi uma coisa horrível e imperdoável o que ele fez a ela._

_Verdade, uma coisa dessas nunca acontece quando a gente pede. *suspiro sonhador*_

_**EllenChaii**__**: **__Desculpa a demora, mas eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade para escrever especificamente essa fic._

_OMG! Como isso aconteceu? O.O_

_Fico feliz que esteja fazendo outros, espero poder comprar um livro seu um dia. ^^_

_A FF apagou seu e-mail, mas é mais seguro passar o e-mail por mensagem privada desse modo aqui:_

_Ex. Fulana (ponto) ciclana (arroba) Hotmail (ponto) com_


	11. A tola Kagome 10

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Liberte-me.

_Sango! – chamou Kagome batendo na porta do quarto da amiga – Acorda e toma banho!

_Kagome! – a voz embargada de sono de Sango respondeu de dentro do quarto – Pelo amor de Deus, hoje é domingo me deixa dormir!

_Nada disso! – respondeu batendo mais forte – Hoje nós temos um dia cheio!

_Vai dormir Kagome! – gritou Sango.

Kagome suspirou ao que tudo indicava Sango realmente não ia se levantar da cama tão cedo, preparou-se para ir embora quando algo lhe impediu seus olhos azuis, sem a camuflagem da lente de contato, brilharam e tornaram-se mais claros do que jamais foram.

__Porque não abre a porta? – _Aquela voz... Kagome conhecia aquela voz, já a havia ouvido antes, mas... Onde? – _Você só precisa girar a maçaneta._

Obediente, quase hipnotizada, Kagome voltou-se para a porta, seus dedos fecharam-se ao redor da maçaneta, mais quanto tentou girá-la, a mesma protestou, a porta estava trancada.

__Destranque-a._ – ordenou a voz. – _Destranque a passagem._ – alguma coisa no tom da voz, parecia indicar que ela não se referia à porta do quarto de Sango.

Mas como destrancar a porta? Kagome não possuía a chave.

__Sim, você possui a chave_. – sussurrou-lhe a voz. – _Eu lhe mostro como usar._

Sem piscar, Kagome acenou com a cabeça, seus lábios estavam entre abertos e sua expressão vazia.

__Primeiro, largue a maçaneta._ – instruiu-lhe, e Kagome obedeceu deixando que sua mão caísse inerte ao lado de seu corpo – _Muito bem, agora... Concentre sua energia através de seu braço, até que chegue a sua mão, e então a concentre toda nas pontas de seu dedo médio e indicador._

Todo o corpo de Kagome pulsou, e ela fechou os olhos fortemente, dando um passo para trás, lutando para reassumir o controle sobre seu corpo.

__Acalme-se._ – a voz falou mansamente – _Você consegue._

_Não posso. – sussurrou dando outro passo para trás.

__Sim, você pode._

_Não!_ – _subitamente os olhos de Kagome voltaram ao seu tom naturalmente azul céu e ela jogou-se para trás, percebendo então não estar mais em sua casa, mas sim em um lugar que era, aparentemente, infinito e onde a luz não existia, e a porta continuava ali a sua frente.

Porém já não era mais a porta de madeira do quarto de Sango, mas sim uma porta metálica com várias correntes e cadeados a trancando.

__Por quê?_ – a voz já não vinha da cabeça de Kagome, mas sim do outro lado da porta, e ela estava furiosa. – _Por que continua mantendo-me aqui?_ – a porta estremeceu.

Assustada Kagome correu.

__Liberte-me!_ – gritava aquela que estava do outro lado da porta – _Liberte-me!_

E então, Kagome caiu, despencou no infinito, enquanto a voz continuava a gritar, clamando por sua liberdade, e Kagome dava voltas e mais voltas no ar, balançando os braços e pernas, ela iria cair... Para sempre?

_Kagome! – e finalmente ela chegou ao chão.

Toda enrolada em seu cobertor, com as pernas nuas para o alto, e as costas grudadas ao chão.

_Sango? – murmurou, retirando o cobertor de seu rosto.

Sango olhava-a risonha.

_Parece que estava tendo um sonho agitado, não é mesmo? – perguntou estendendo a mão para ajudar a amiga a levantar – Eu vim chama-la para o café da manha, e quando cheguei a vi despencando da cama. – explicou – Com o que você estava sonhando?

Kagome passou as mãos nos cabelos e piscou confusa ao perceber que não se lembrava, na verdade, nem mesmo se lembrava de ter sonhado.

_Eu não sei.

_Tudo bem, venha tomar o café. – passando o braço ao redor dos ombros de Kagome, Sango a conduziu para o corredor, e de lá em direção as escadas – Você está pálida.

_Você me conhece. – Kagome sorriu debilmente – Tenho uma cara horrível antes do meio dia.

_Huhun. – concordou Sango fazendo Kagome sentar-se no balcão e entrando na cozinha.

Kagome fez uma careta – Não era para você concordar!

Sango riu, pousando uma xicara de café com leite a frente de Kagome, que novamente fez uma careta, desde pequena, quando fora passar aquele verão na casa da madrinha nos Estados unidos Sango gostava de café.

_Sango eu não gosto de café. – protestou.

_Eu não gosto de chá. – retrucou Sango tomando um gole de seu café – Mas tomo, não tomo?

_Não. – Sango sorriu amarelo diante a resposta de Kagome. – Aliás, nós não costumamos tomar café aqui no Japão.

_Você sabe que nem eu, nem você, somos japonesas tradicionais Kagome. – Sango deu-lhe uma piscadela.

_Tradicionais ou não. – Kagome empurrou a xicara – Eu não gosto de café.

_Deveria ao menos experimentar. – comentou tomando outro gole.

Kagome observou o liquido fumegante, já havia experimentado há algum tempo atrás, quando fora tomar café da manha na casa de Sango em uma manha de outono, e certamente Kirara se lembrava disso, ao pensar nisso Kagome olhou em volta procurando pela adorável gatinha.

_Eu deixei Kirara sair para pegar um ar fresco. – comentou Sango como que lendo seus pensamentos – Não precisa se preocupar em cuspir o café quente nela.

_Oh, pobre Kirara. – suspirou Kagome com ar culposo.

_Pare de enrolar e tome logo. – Sango sorriu.

Kagome acenou com a cabeça e pegou a xicara, para beber o liquido, porém o mesmo nunca chegou a tocar seus lábios.

__Liberte-me!_ – gritou aquela voz em sua cabeça novamente no mesmo momento em que a xicara explodiu.

Novamente?

_Kagome tudo bem? – Sango aproximou-se preocupada com um guardanapo em mãos.

_Eu estou bem. – murmurou levando uma mão a cabeça.

_Kagome, o seu rosto! – exclamou Sango – Está sangrando!

Atordoada Kagome escorregou a mão até sua face, havia um corte diagonal em sua bochecha esquerda com aproximadamente 3,5 cm, por onde o sangue lhe escorria.

_Oh. – murmurou fitando a ponta dos dedos ensanguentados – Mas o que aconteceu?

_A xicara explodiu na sua mão, Kagome! – exclamou limpando o filete de sangue do rosto de Kagome com o guardanapo – Um dos cacos deve ter voado direto para seu rosto e lhe cortado.

_Eu devo ter segurado com muita força. – comentou.

Sango encarou-a séria, pois Kagome estava segurando a xicara pela aza, não havia como ela simplesmente explodir, ela sentia que Kagome lhe escondia algo, mas a mesma estava tão atordoada que Sango duvidava que ela mesma soubesse o que se passava consigo, e ela podia ver na confusão de tons de azuis que eram os olhos de Kagome, que ela estava confusa.

_Kagome. – suspirou – O que está havendo com você?

Agora não era só a confusão de azuis que dominava os olhos da amiga, as pupilas haviam se dilatado, e tremiam, Kagome estava com medo.

_Eu não sei. – confessou levantando-se, Sango pensou em impedi-la de se afastar, mas alguma coisa em Kagome lhe dizia que ela precisava ficar só – Eu vou subir e colocar algo para cobrir este arranhão.

Mas será que não seria pior deixar Kagome só?

_Tudo bem. – concordou em um suspiro – Eu vou limpar as coisas por aqui.

Kagome subiu as escadas com lentidão, às mãos firmemente agarradas ao corrimão, ao chegar ao segundo andar ela seguiu pelo corredor até a ultima porta, e a empurrou, depois disso deslizou para dentro e fechou a porta, naquela manha havia acordada exausta.

_Eu preciso... Preciso lavar o rosto. – concluiu debilmente, encaminhando-se para a pia, onde abriu a torneira em toda a sua potencia e encheu suas mãos para molhar o rosto.

Quando se ergueu, deparou-se com seu reflexo no espelho, fixou os olhos nele notando algo diferente... Os olhos!

Aqueles olhos que lhe encaravam do espelho não eram os seus, pois eles tinham um brilho frio e cruel, de um tom de azul gelo que jamais existiu em sues próprios olhos, agora espantada, e mais atenta, ela deu-se conta que seu reflexo não possuía o corte na bochecha que a pouco ela ganhara, além de que usava roupas diferentes, pelo menos até onde se podia ver pelo pequeno espelho, as roupas eram negras e nada tinham a ver com sua delicada e inocente camisola amarela de mangas curtas.

Seu reflexo, ao contrario de si mesma, usava uma sombra negra nos olhos e um brilho labial nos mesmos.

__Kagome eu nunca lhe faria mal, tudo o que desejo é protegê-la de toda essa imundice em que se tornou o mundo físico_ – disse-lhe o reflexo seriamente. – _Porque então insiste em me manter aqui?_

Um pavor inexplicável tomou conta de Kagome e assim como em seu sonho, do qual ela não lembrava, ela tentou escapar, mas a porta do banheiro estava trancada, em seu desespero ela tentou girar a maçaneta, mas a mesma não se movia.

__Você precisa destrancar a porta com a chave._ – informou-lhe o reflexo.

_A chave! – repetiu amedrontada olhando em todas as direções possíveis, exceto a direção em que se encontrava o espelho, a procura da chave. – Onde está?

__Você possui a chave._

Kagome já não ouvia, tudo o que ela queria era abrir a porta, escapar dali.

__A porta só se abrirá com a chave. – _informou-lhe o espelho _– Abra a porta._

Não era da porta do banheiro que ela falava disso Kagome tinha certeza.

__Abra a porta!_ – ordenou-lhe o reflexo – _Liberte-me!_

_Me deixe em paz! – gritou virando-se e fazendo um repentino e bruto movimento com a mão direita.

De sua mão uma onda de energia rósea foi disparada, como um chicote, em direção ao espelho, à energia o atingiu quebrando-o em vários pedaços que voaram pelos ares, Kagome gritou assustada, mas antes que um daqueles cacos de espelho a atingisse uma barreira formou-se ao seu redor.

__Um dia me libertarei!_ – foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de desmaiar ali mesmo no banheiro.

A escuridão... Era esse o seu refugio.

__Levante-se Kagome. – _a voz ordenou-lhe pacificamente, e Kagome sentiu o cálido toque de uma mão em sua face.

Kagome abriu os olhos numa única vez, e não viu nada se não a escuridão, estaria ela cega?

__Levante-se Kagome._ – repetiu a voz.

O coração de Kagome disparou. Oh não, de novo não!

__Está tudo bem, não precisa me temer. – _falou a voz mansamente, e Kagome sentiu que algo acariciava lhe os cabelos, então ela percebeu: a voz tinha um corpo._ – Sinto ter sido tão bruta, e tê-la assustado, mas tente compreender-me, eu sou o que você é em seu intimo, sou incapaz de dissimular ou mesmo controlar o que sinto... E eu sinto muitas coisas._

Subitamente tomada de uma calma inexplicável Kagome permitiu-se usar seus braços para impulsionar seu corpo e sentar-se sobre os próprios joelhos, a sua frente outra Kagome encontrava-se na mesma posição, passeando delicadamente as costas dos dedos pela lateral de seu rosto.

Assim como ela já havia percebido, aquela outra Kagome era diferente de si, carregava olhos azuis gelo, um pouco de maquiagem e roupas negras, e seus cabelos eram mais curtos mal lhe passavam dos ombros.

Suas roupas, Kagome reparou, eram constituídas de um belo vestido longo, cuja saia era armada, o decote quadrado e avantajado lhe dava destaque aos seus dotes assim como a renda negra que adornava o decote, as mangas seguiam rentes aos braços até dois dedos após o cotovelo onde também havia rendas negras, e ela também usava pequenas luvas negras feitas de renda.

Kagome sentiu-se bem, em paz, uma estranha e confortável sensação lhe inundou o corpo, e ela pode ver com a visão periférica, a tênue luz rósea que escapava dos delicados dedos daquela outra Kagome, que lhe traçava o corte em sua bochecha.

Hesitante Kagome tocou com as pontas dos dedos os dedos enluvados que lhe acariciavam a pele, e sentiu a energia fluir por todo o seu corpo, então, naquele momento, ela soube que o corte deixara de existir.

Aquela que estava a sua frente, havia-lhe cicatrizado o corte com um simples toque, utilizando-se daquela energia pura que provinha de sua alma, de tal maneira que apenas uma miko poderosa e pura poderia fazer.

_Quem é você?

__Eu sou você._ – respondeu-lhe a outra Kagome serenamente – _Você sou eu._

_Onde estamos? – perguntou olhando em volta, não havia nada senão a escuridão.

__Nós estamos bem aqui._ – respondeu-lhe botando ambas as mãos em forma de concha sobre o lado esquerdo do peito e abaixando o olhar.

Kagome sentiu-se impulsionada a imitá-la, colocando também as mãos em concha sobre o lado esquerdo de seu peito.

_Aqui?

__Exato._ – sussurrou-lhe. – _Aqui é onde você me aprisiona._ – sua fisionomia tornou-se triste quando a outra Kagome voltou a encará-la.

_Perdão. – murmurou Kagome.

__Houve uma época, em que fomos uma só._ – informou-lhe a outra Kagome – _Mas as pessoas desprezaram-nos, porque éramos diferentes... Éramos apenas uma criança, e você achou que a solução seria jogar-me aqui, fingir que eu simplesmente não existia. – _ela fez uma pausa baixando o olhar _– Eu cresci aqui, aprisionada, cheia de ódio._

Ódio. Entre todos; aquele era o sentimento mais perigoso, ódio, também conhecido como o "sentimento irracional", o temor voltou a tomar conta de Kagome, pois aquela Kagome havia lhe confessado estar cheia deste sentimento.

__Mas não é a você, que meu ódio se dirige._ – disse a outra Kagome deixando lentamente que suas mãos escorregassem de seu coração para o seu colo _– Mas sim aqueles que nos maltrataram._

_Aqueles que nos maltrataram... – repetiu em um murmúrio também colocando as mãos sobre o colo. – Quem nos maltratou? – ela sabia que muitas pessoas havia a maltratado, mas queria saber qual a extensão da lista de ódio daquela Kagome a sua frente.

__Houve dois porcos imundos que presenciaram meu despertar._ – exemplificou a outra Kagome – _Eles bateram-nos, e nos fizeram chorar... Se Sango não tivesse intervindo, eu mesmo o teria feito._

Kagome estremeceu, pensando no que aquela Kagome poderia ter feito aos garotos.

__Sabe..._ – a outra Kagome ergueu o olhar para algum ponto distante na escuridão a cima da cabeça das duas, em seus lábios havia o que parecia ser um sorriso sonhador – _Nós somos capazes de criar uma barreira dentro de um ser humano, e expandi-la até que ele exploda._

Kagome arregalou os olhos, horrorizada perante aquela revelação, seu avô nunca havia lhe ensinado aquilo... Ou talvez, ela não tenha lhe dado tempo.

– _Você me aprisionou por não me compreender, e por temer que eu fizesse mal aqueles que você ama. –_ lamentou-se a outra Kagome desfazendo-se de seu sorriso_ – Não posso mentir Kagome, seu medo tem fundamentos. – _confessou-lhe_. – Você interrompeu seu treinamento. – _falou de repente.

___Sim, eu... –mordeu o lábio inferior, e sem coragem para continuar a encarar a outra Kagome ela desviou o olhar – Já não podia mais suportar, enquanto todas as crianças brincavam na rua e faziam amizades eu estava presa em casa treinando.

__Kagome._ – chamou-lhe a outra Kagome docemente a segurando pelo queixo e a obrigando a encará-la – _Você tem ideia da grandiosidade de nossos poderes?_

_Sim. – sussurrou baixando o olhar para suas próprias mãos.

__É evidente que não._ – comentou a outra Kagome como se não houvesse ouvido o que ela havia dito – _Do contrário, você saberia que jamais deveria ter cessado com o treinamento, por tanto você é incapaz de controlar aa teus próprios poderes... _–suspirou erguendo o olhar novamente e retirando a mão do queixo de Kagome _– Por tanto_ _eu sou incapaz de controlar-me._

_Eu... Eu não compreendo.

__É claro que não._ – a outra Kagome lhe sorriu ternamente.

Por alguns minutos elas ficaram caladas, o silencio era a única companhia que elas tinham, até que a outra Kagome respirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem para falar algo.

__No inicio, eu não me importei de está aprisionada neste lugar. _– contou-lhe – _Assim como você, eu achei que isto era o melhor a se fazer... Para que você pudesse ser como uma garota normal._ – ela suspirou novamente, sua expressão era sofredora – _No entanto, a cada dia que se passava você separava-se cada vez mais e mais de mim, e então sem consegui suportar passei a tentar comunicar-me contigo através de teus sonhos, que são como um meio termo entre o mundo físico, o qual está praticamente fora de meu alcance, e este mundo, que até então estava fora de seu alcance, mas você horrorizava-se quando eu..._

_Quando, você...?

__Quando eu confessava-lhe as coisas horríveis que eu havia feito em minhas poucas aventuras ao mundo físico, fortalecida pelo ódio e pelo desejo de vingança._

Sem explicação os rostos de Taylor e Shinjo, os dois garotos que havia lhe machucado quando muito pequena e que meses depois foram dados como desaparecidos e nunca mais encontrados, passaram por sua mente, depois os rostos de Akiko e Chang, os dois garotos que, supostamente, Sango havia mandado para a UTI... Ela não sabia por que, mas de repente passara a duvidar das palavras de Sango.

__E de alguma forma, você sempre arranjava um jeito de enfurecer-me._ – a outra Kagome a tirou de seus devaneios e um sorriso fraco e triste brotou no rosto dela quando ela levantou-se – _O que não é muito difícil._

_Eu não compreendo, nunca falei com você antes. – falou também se levantando, e só naquele momento deu-se conta de estar vestida exatamente igual a sua outra eu, porém inteiramente de branco.

__Kagome nós já nos falamos muitas vezes. – _por cima do ombro ela lançou lhe um olhar melancólico, pelo visto, aquela Kagome sentia uma enorme tristeza em seu coração, além do ódio que ela confessara ter_ – Acontece que você sempre apagava de tuas lembranças no momento em que acordavas. – _explicou começando a caminhar.

_Por quê? – perguntou Kagome fazendo menção de mover-se para seguir sua outra eu, mas percebendo então, estar presa.

__Porque você quer ser como as outras pessoas. – _respondeu-lhe a outra Kagome sem olhar para trás_ – E eu sou __**aquilo**__ que não a deixas ser normal._

Neste momento Kagome notou haver um espelho a frente de sua outra eu, e que ela caminhava em sua direção, porém não havia reflexo.

__Agora me escute Kagome._ – pediu olhando-a novamente por cima do ombro enquanto colocava uma mão sobre o espelho – _Recentemente eu pressenti o perigo, e lutei para libertar-me... Para unir-me novamente a você._ – a mão dela, Kagome percebeu, estava adentrando o espelho lentamente – _Para que assim eu pudesse defendê-la, para que juntas fossemos capazes de nos proteger, tentei fazê-la destrancar a passagem, libertar-me, mas você está determinada a manter-me aqui._ – agora seu braço já adentrará o espelho até a altura que começava a manga do vestido – _Por tanto só me resta avisá-la: Tome cuidado Kagome, o perigo se aproxima._

_O perigo? – espantou-se Kagome.

__Sim._ – confirmou a outra se virando para frente e dando um passo à frente em direção ao espelho, entrando completamente no mesmo _– Ele saberá como seduzi-la, e cegará teus olhos com o brilho, muitos serão aqueles a tentar, assim como eu, salvá-la, mas você não lhes dará ouvidos... _– lentamente a imagem daquela Kagome dentro do espelho e de costas para ela ia desaparecendo –_ Não se deixes ser capturada Kagome._

Agora que a imagem sumirá por completo, o espelho transformou-se em uma porta metálica, trancada com cadeados e correntes.

__E eu lhe imploro Kagome._ – lá estava ela, a voz, novamente em sua cabeça – _Não te esqueças._

_Eu não me esquecerei. – respondeu pousando as mãos em concha sobre o coração e baixando o olhar.

__Prometa-me. – _pediu a voz angustiada. _– Prometa-me que não esquecerás._

_Eu... Prometo. – sussurrou fechando os olhos.

Uma brisa vinda de algum lugar soprou no rosto de Kagome, fazendo seus longos cabelos dançarem esvoaçantes, mas ela não se incomodou nem mesmo em abrir os olhos, e por isso não percebeu que suas roupas antes brancas tornavam-se novamente sua camisola amarela.

_Olhe, acho que ela está acordando. – Kouga?

_É mesmo... Mas ela está com uma cara horrível. – Ayame?

_Ayame ela desmaiou no banheiro e ficou inconsciente por quase duas horas, é claro que a cara dela está horrível! – definitivamente eram Ayame e Kouga – Como você acha que sua cara ficaria se isso acontecesse com você?

_Aposto que bem melhor do que está agora. – murmurou Kagome abrindo os olhos.

_Ela acordou! – exclamou Ayame saltando sobre Kagome para abraça-la.

_Ayame larga ela! – espantou-se Kouga a puxando – Quer que ela desmaie novamente?

_Eu só queria mostrar o quanto estou feliz, por ela ter acordado. – argumentou fazendo beicinho.

_Francamente Ayame. – Kouga girou os olhos – Ela só desmaiou, não é como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar de um coma.

_E se ela tivesse batido a cabeça e...

_O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kagome, encerrando com a discursão, enquanto sentava-se ainda meio zonza.

_Eu vim convidar você e Sango para irmos ao shopping comemorar meu aniversario. – respondeu Ayame.

_E que é só daqui a dois... – Kouga parou de falar quando finalmente fitou Kagome diretamente –... Dias. – terminou em um murmúrio depois balançou a cabeça e recomeçou a falar – Quando Sango abriu a porta e eu vi que você não estava por perto, achei que ela ia tentar exterminar a gente.

_Há quanto tempo vocês chegaram?

_Estávamos entrando quando ouvimos você gritar no banheiro, e então a encontramos, caída no chão. – a expressão de Ayame tornou-se eufórica – Foi à coisa mais legal que eu já vi!

_Como disse? – perguntou sem entender.

_Não você está caída no chão como se estivesse morta! – Ayame tentou corrigir-se erguendo as mãos, ais quais estavam enfaixadas por ataduras até os pulsos, e balançando a cabeça – Me refiro à barreira!

_Que barreira?

_Você estava envolvida por uma barreira... – Kouga parou por um momento, esforçando-se para lembrar algo – Espiritual!

Kagome empalideceu, eles haviam visto.

_Ayame, o que houve com suas mãos? – tentou mudar de assunto olhando preocupada para as mãos enfaixadas da amiga.

_Essa maluca. – Kouga começou a falar antes que Ayame tivesse chance – Quando chegamos ao banheiro e a vimos caída no interior daquela barreira, ela ficou tão preocupada que se esqueceu de que era uma youkai e tentou tirar você lá de dentro, mas assim que tocou a barreira...

_Eu fiz isto. – concluiu em um murmúrio culposo.

_Não se culpe! – exasperou-se Ayame – A culpa é minha por ser tão estabanada!

_Sango, por ser humana, foi à única que conseguiu tocá-la dentro da barreira, e no momento em que fez isso a mesma desapareceu então nós a trouxemos para o seu quarto. – Kouga encerrou com seu relato.

_E... Onde está Sango?

_Ela saiu agora a pouco. – respondeu-lhe Ayame – Foi guardar o material de primeiros socorros que usou para enfaixar minha mão. – sorriu amarelo.

Fez-se silencio por um estante, até que Kagome retomasse a palavra:

_Ayame, disse que veio convidar Sango e eu para irmos ao shopping comemorar seu aniversario?

_Sim! – respondeu animada ao lembrar-se do fato – Ah, e o Kouga vai ser nosso chofer e carregador. – completou com um sorriso diabólico.

_É isso que dar morar na faculdade. – Suspirou Kouga deixando a cabeça tombar para frente – Você vira um alvo fácil.

*.*.*.*

**Olha eu aqui ressurgindo dos mortos! o/**

**Eu deveria ter postado há semanas, mas meu comutador quebrou de repente e sem aviso prévio (o sorte ¬¬') e quando voltou tudo tinha sido apagado e eu tibe que redigitar tudo de novo, mas olhe pelo lado bom o capitulo saiu com quase o dobro do tamanho que ia sair anteriormente!**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

**Dreime:** Você arranja muitos machucados Dreime-san.

Sabe como é só pra confirmar. ^^'

**EllenChaii: **Que bom que gostou, e pode exagerar o quanto quiser, porque é um belo incentivo para eu escrever. ^^

**Ayame Gawaine**: Bem acho que sim, eu dei bastante pistas. ^^'

É verdade, o Jackotsu é tudo! Apesar de ele ser vilão no anime, todo mundo ama ele.

É a Ayame não é normal, definitivamente ela tem uns parafusos a menos. ^^

Nossa verdade? o.O

Que coincidência, e eu realmente acreditava que fosse porque você gostava da personagem.

Bem eu perdi tudo, mas estou tentando reescrever (inclusive a dúzia de one shorts que eu tinha prontas para serem postadas) infelizmente a minha memória não colabora muito.

Mas eu não vou desistir! *olhar determinado*


	12. A tola Kagome 11

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

80 km/h.

Kouga e Ayame adoravam discutir, ao menos, fora essa a conclusão que Kagome chegará, desde o momento em que ela havia acordado eles não haviam parado de discutir, exceto para respirar, discutiam desde como o rosto dela estava horrível, até quem dirigiria a caminhonete ano 2000 de pintura vermelha (e descascada em algumas partes) com um enorme amassado no para choque, de Kouga.

_Ainda acho que Kagome deveria ter ficado em casa para descansar. – insistiu Kouga, de trás do volante.

Afinal, este era o novo "tópico" da discursão dos dois, Kagome apenas não sabia se si sentia aliviada por tais discursões, já que era apenas nesses momentos que Kouga parava de olhá-la daquela forma tão estranha, ou...

_Você só diz isso porque você queria ficar dormindo até tarde. – Ayame, desviou seu olhar da paisagem urbana além da janela, para Kouga e lhe mostrou a língua.

_Hoje é domingo! – defendeu-se Kouga – Até o maior dos homens precisa de um descanso de vez em quando!

_Descanso do que? – alfinetou Ayame – Tudo o que você faz é desenhar o dia todo!

Uma forte buzina encerrou com a discursão, logo atrás um motorista impaciente buzinava sem parar, já há algum tempo que o sinal abrirá.

Ou envergonhada pela atenção que aquelas brigas chamavam.

_Além do mais. – Ayame continuou a falar quando a caminhonete recomeçou a andar, parecia não estar disposta a encerrar a discursão – Eu pedi as chaves da sua caminhonete emprestada, e não para você vir junto.

_E deixar que você amasse o resto do que _sobrou_ do meu carro? – sem pensar duas vezes ele desviou o olhar da Rua para Ayame – Não obrigado.

_Eu já pedi desculpa, você nunca vai esquecer isso?

E lá estava mais um "tópico" para eles discutirem: o amassado gigante no para choques.

_Só vou esquecer quando você pagar o concerto!

_E porque eu? – indignou-se.

"Tópicos" para discutir, não lhes faltavam.

_Ayame você bateu em outro carro com a minha caminhonete!

_Tinha uma velhinha doida no volante!

_Uma velhinha doida no volante de um _carro parado_!

_Quem te contou isso? – espantou-se.

_Eu estava sentado bem ao seu lado, lembra? ¬¬

_Ah, é mesmo.

_OLHA PRA FRENTE! – berraram Kagome e Sango sentadas no banco de trás.

Kouga voltou a prestar atenção à rua, bem a tempo de fazer uma brusca manobra, lançando Kagome e Sango de um lado para o outro no banco de trás, que praticamente parou o transito, para desviar-se de um ônibus, mas ainda assim, cruzando um sinal vermelho.

_Eu ainda estou viva? – perguntou Sango, o medo estampado em seu rosto – Ou estamos todos mortos?

_Tenho quase certeza que ainda estamos vivas. – Kagome disse arfante.

Ou aterrorizada pelo iminente perigo, que a fazia, juntamente com Sango, quase atravessar a tênue linha entre a vida e a morte!

_Quanto tempo dessa vez? – perguntou Sango pálida como um fantasma.

_Quase um minuto inteiro. – respondeu Kagome ainda mais pálida – Falta muito para o shopping?

_Graças a Deus, não. – respondeu com a mão sobre o peito, sentindo o coração aos saltos, e comprovando que ainda estava viva, _por enquanto_ – Isso se nós sobrevivemos.

_Perdoem-me. – pediu Kouga fitando-as através do espelho retrovisor, e lá estava aquele olhar estranho novamente – Não era minha intenção assustá-las a esse ponto.

_Se eu estivesse dirigindo, isso não aconteceria. – afirmou Ayame.

_Ayame, quando você dirige seu lema é: "Se não quiserem ser **atropelados** saiam da **calçada**!".

E lá iam eles mais uma vez.

_Como você sabe disso? – ela espantou-se.

_**Eu **estava na calçada!

_Mas só aconteceu uma vez! – ela protestou.

_Exato. – novamente Kouga desviou a atenção da Rua para Ayame, despertando pânico em Kagome, e até mesmo em Sango, novamente – No seu teste para tirar a carteira de motorista! – completou – E por falar nisso, como você conseguiu tirar a carteira?

_Eu sou uma ótima motorista! – exclamou indignada.

_Você avançou a mais de 80 km/h na calçada! – ele acusou, começando uma competição de quem gritava mais alto – E só dirige em duas velocidades: Correr e Parar!

_É bem melhor que você, que dirige feito uma velha! – E Ayame estava muito perto de ganhar o 1° lugar.

_Pelo menos eu tenho chances de chegar à velhice. – Porém Kouga era um forte concorrente – Do jeito que você dirige, não vai chegar nem aos 30...!

Quinze longos e apavorantes minutos mais tarde, Kouga estacionou a caminhonete no estacionamento do shopping, mas antes que pudesse ele mesmo sair do veiculo, Sango e Kagome, já haviam saltado para fora, totalmente desesperadas por um sopro de vida, abençoando o que elas haviam chamado de "solo sagrado", e quase o beijando.

_As mikos são realmente uma raça de humanas bem estranhas. – comentou Ayame saindo da caminhonete e observando Sango e Kagome praticamente chorarem de felicidade, por estarem vivas – E as exterminadoras de youkais também.

_As mikos e as exterminadoras? – perguntou Kouga, também saindo da caminhonete.

_Kagome é uma descendente de miko, e Sango uma descendente de exterminadores de youkais. – explicou Ayame apontando para as duas.

_Pôs para mim, me parece que Kagome é bem mais que uma simples descendente. – respondeu Kouga.

_Não quero nem pensar em como voltaremos para casa. – suspirou Sango, alguns minutos mais tarde andando pelo shopping com um sorvete de casaquinha na mão. – Porque naquela caminhonete eu não entro mais, nem que me paguem!

_Não sei o que é pior, uma louca a 80 km/h na calçada, ou um doido que se esquece de olhar pra pista enquanto dirige.

_Ei. – protestaram Ayame e Kouga logo atrás – Nós estamos ouvindo!

_Nós sabemos. – responderam as duas.

_Viu só? – Ayame olhou acusadoramente para Kouga – Você as traumatizou!

_Não mais do que ficariam se fosse você dirigindo. – respondeu cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

_Como é? – berrou Ayame fuzilando Kouga com o olhar.

_Você ouviu! – Kouga respondeu também a fuzilando. – Você já dirige mal, e agora com essas mãos enfaixadas, nem subindo nos postes as pessoas iriam se salvar!

Enquanto os dois discutiam, fazendo uma pequena multidão de curiosos se aglomerarem ao redor deles, Kagome e Sango se afastaram envergonhadas, em poucos segundos estavam a mais de 40 metros de distancia.

_Gente doida. – disse Kagome com uma gota na cabeça. – "Me pergunto se era esse o tal perigo ao qual minha outra eu se referia... Não, ela parecia falar de algo realmente sério".

_Vamos! – chamou Sango começando a puxá-la para ainda mais longe – Antes que eles deem por nossa falta!

_Aonde vamos? – perguntou Kagome deixando-se ser levada, realmente tinha um pouco de medo de ficar perto daqueles dois naquele momento.

_Procurar um ponto de taxi.

_Sango espera! – exclamou tentando parar, mas Sango continuava a arrastá-la – Ayame pode ficar magoada!

Sango parou bruscamente, e Kagome bateu contra suas costas, as duas cambalearam alguns passos, mas não caíram, Sango voltou-se furiosa para Kagome, que se encolheu amedrontada, sem saber se Sango estava tão brava por ela ter tocado no nome de Ayame ou por ter esbarrado nela.

_Ayame? – exclamou Sango, dando um fim a duvida de Kagome – Kagome o que você prefere: continuarmos com vida e magoarmos Ayame, ou deixarmos Ayame feliz e morremos num **terrível** acidente de carro?

Kagome ponderou sobre a questão e Sango bateu na própria testa.

_Não acredito que você esta pensando na resposta!

Murmurou voltando a arrastar a amiga...

_Eles não são tão ruins. – Protestou Kagome enquanto era arrastada.

_Não me pareceu que estava pensando isso, há alguns minutos, quando estava abençoando o chão do estacionamento como "solo sagrado". – alfinetou Sango.

– Quer dizer... – com a mão livre ela coçou a cabeça nervosamente – Talvez você os convença de deixar você dirigir.

_Devo lembra-la que não tive muitas experiências atrás de um volante.

_De qualquer jeito, tenho certeza que você não vai se esquecer de olhar para frente e nem vai avançar a 80 km/h na calçada. – Kagome sorriu – Ah! – exclamou quando recebeu mais um forte puxão por parte de Sango para apressar o passo.

Mas nem uma das duas sabia que era observada por um par de perigosos olhos dourados.

Um sorriso entortou seus lábios deixando os caninos pontiagudos à mostra, enquanto ele observava as duas garotas se afastarem, mas logo sua atenção foi chamada para um "casal" que discutia no meio do pátio do shopping, com pelo menos quinze pessoas curiosas a observá-los, fez uma careta.

Desde segunda feira vinha observando aquela garota, e percebeu que ela _sempre_ estava junto daquela outra garota mais alta, e não raras vezes as duas se encontravam com o "casal de lobos" embora a mais alta parecesse um tanto quanto contrariada com esse fato, ou seja, _ela nunca estava só!_

Mas agora, aquela era a sua chance, os lobos estavam distraídos discutindo entre si, e provavelmente demoraria com aquilo, ele só precisava separá-la daquela outra garota, que mais parecia um cão de guarda.

No entanto, Miroku poderia muito bem ajuda-lo naquilo... Ele olhou em volta a procura do amigo, e encontro-o a alguns poucos metros conversando com duas garotas, girou os olhos, típico!

_É verdade, eu estou dizendo. – afirmou Miroku com um sorriso galante.

_Ah, sei. – uma das garotas riu ceticamente.

_Por favor, meninas. – ele pegou a mão de cada e olhou-as com olhos brilhantes – Acham que esses olhinhos seriam capazes de mentir?

_Sim. – riram as duas, e Miroku encenou uma cara desanimada.

Mas Miroku não demorou a animar-se.

_Ai esta meu bom amigo Inuyasha, para comprovar o que digo! – afirmou abrindo os braços como se convidasse Inuyasha para um abraço.

_Pare com isso Miroku!

Exclamou Inuyasha agarrando o braço de Miroku e o puxando para o lugar onde ele estava antes, as duas garotas deram uma risadinha e foram embora.

_Hei eu ia me dar bem! – protestou Miroku.

_Calado! – exclamou Inuyasha – Olhe.

Inuyasha não precisou apontar para que Miroku soubesse do que ele estava falando, afinal Kouga e Ayame costumavam chamar atenção.

_Quer ir embora? – perguntou hesitante.

_Está doido? – exclamou Inuyasha – Finalmente eles largaram do pé dela! – e sem nem uma descrição apontou para as duas garotas, que pareciam indecisas sobre qual decisão seguir – O problema é que aquela garota continua pendurada nela!

_Ah, são as senhoritas, Kagome e Sango. – Miroku debruçou-se perigosamente sobre a grade de proteção para vê-las melhor.

_Exato, e eu preciso que você afaste a mais alta da morena.

_É assim que você as chama? – indagou Miroku olhando-o inexpressivamente – "A mais alta e a morena"?

_Que se dane! – Inuyasha girou os olhos – Separe-as.

_Eu acho que você não deveria se meter com a Srta. Kagome, Inuyasha. – falou Miroku apreensivo, mas ainda o olhando inexpressivo.

_Só porque ela é a garota que te chutou? – Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha – Nem uma garota jamais me bateria.

_Não é isso. – Miroku voltou a olhar as garotas, que agora se afastavam – É que ela me parece diferente.

_Pare de dizer estas asneiras Miroku, e faça logo o que eu mandei! – ordenou Inuyasha segurando firmemente o braço de Miroku e o arrastando em direção as escadas rolantes – E é pra ontem! – urrou o jogando.

Miroku tropeçou-nos próprios pés e cambaleou alguns degraus, até que finalmente conseguiu se estabilizar, ele olhou para o alto da escada, mas Inuyasha já havia desaparecido, olhou então na direção em que Kouga e Ayame discutiam, e depois, com um olhar triste, olhou na direção que as garotas haviam seguido.

_E novamente a história irá se repetir. – suspirou.

*.*.*.*

E ai, quem quer pegar uma carona com o Kouga ou com a Ayame?

Eu sei que eu demorei, mas (acreditem ou não) eu tinha me esquecido de digitar essa fic. ^^'

_**Respostas a review:**_

_**EllenChaii:**_ Obrigada, e para ser sincera fic's desse tipo também não me chamam muita atenção (note a ironia da situação.)

Sabe você não é a primeira que me diz isso, mas acho que só estão exagerando. ^^'


	13. A tola Kagome 12

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Capturada.

_Como esse lugar pode ser tão grande? – reclamou Sango – As pessoas não podem gostar tanto assim de comprar, podem?

_Na verdade podem. – respondeu Kagome olhando para um lindo cordão através de uma vitrine – Olha só Sango, que graça.

_Eu olho mais tarde! – exclamou Sango puxando Kagome pelo braço – Talvez daqui uns dez anos!

_Senhoritas, que prazer vê-las por aqui! – exclamou uma voz de trás delas.

_Senhor monge. – rosnou Sango sem sequer virar-se.

Kagome piscou e olhou para trás, dando de cara com um sorridente Miroku.

_É Miroku não é? – perguntou.

_Que boa memoria a senhorita tem! – animou-se Miroku, mas então franziu o cenho – Tem alguma coisa diferente em você.

_Tem? – Kagome piscou sem entender.

_Não caia na lábia dele de novo Kagome! – alertou Sango, voltando-se para Miroku pela primeira vez – Sabe o que aconteceu da ultima vez.

Miroku fez uma careta de dor.

_Eu certamente sei.

_Então se sabe o que é bom para sua saúde, nos deixe em paz! – exclamou voltando a puxar Kagome, mas Miroku correu para alcançá-las.

_Por favor, senhorita, não se irrite tanto comigo, deixe-me ao menos lhe pagar um café.

Por um momento Sango parou... Café, aquele era o ponto fraco de Sango, ela pareceu hesitar, até que por fim respondeu.

_Está certo, mas tente alguma coisa e serei eu mesma a chutá-lo, e não vai ser só uma vez! – ameaçou começando a segui-lo e levando Kagome consigo.

"_Ao menos, já as desviei de sue destino original."_ – pensou Miroku – _"Agora só preciso separá-las... Sinto muito, Srta. Kagome". _

*.*.*.*

_Ayame, não esta sentindo falta de nada? – Kouga suspirou, sentado ao lado de pelo menos três dúzias de caixas de sapatos.

_Não, por quê? – respondeu Ayame experimentando uma sandália branca de tirinhas e salto alto.

_Digo... Não está sentindo falta de ninguém? – perguntou em meio a um bocejo entediado.

_Do que esta falando Kouga? – perguntou Ayame colocando a sandália de volta à caixa e em seguida a jogando junto com as outras.

_De duas lindas jovens que...

_Ah, safadinho. – interrompeu Ayame com um sorriso malicioso, agora experimentando uma bota de cano curto – Me trás para comprar meus presentes de aniversário e só fica pensando em ir atrás de "lindas jovens".

_Ayame, acorde! – exclamou Kouga – Em que planeta você está? Eu estou falando de Sango e Kagome!

_Ah sim. – murmurou retirando a bota – O que têm elas?

_Dê-me paciência senhor! – Kouga bateu na própria testa – Ayame, você as arrastou até aqui, e já não as vemos a mais de meia hora!

_Ah é verdade. – concordou jogando a caixa com as botas para junto da pilha ao lado de Kouga – Eu tinha me esquecido delas.

_Como você conseguiu se esquecer com essas ataduras na sua mão? – Kouga cerrou os olhos.

_Ah é. – Ayame olhou as ataduras – A Sango fez um ótimo trabalho não acha? – perguntou – Só acho que ela apertou um pouco demais.

*.*.*.*

Inuyasha rosnou impaciente, porque Miroku estava demorando tanto para separa-las? Ele já estava esperando ali há meia hora, e as duas pareciam tão grudadas quanto antes, pareciam até mesmo que eram siamesas ou algo do tipo.

Foi então que propositadamente Miroku derrubou algo na blusa da morena, cujos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo lhe alcançavam o meio da cocha, mas fez de tal forma que qualquer que não soubesse de suas intenções juraria de pé junto que não passou de um acidente.

Um trágico acidente... Quando Miroku iria aprender que garotas como aquelas eram capazes de matar por uma blusa manchada, um salto quebrado, ou qualquer uma dessas futilidades? E foi então que, para surpresa de Inuyasha, a garota começou a rir, não estava esperneando e xingando seu amigo tal qual ele esperava, na verdade ela ria como se tivesse ouvido uma ótima piada. Ainda rindo ela levantou-se dizendo algo para os dois, que com sua audição apurada Inuyasha pode ouvir perfeitamente:

_Sango, espere-me aqui, vou tentar da um jeito nisso e já volto Miroku você vai me pagar uma bebida nova.

Inuyasha não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, sua audição só podia estar falhando.

_Eu sinto muito, foi totalmente sem querer. – desculpou-se Miroku, e por um momento Inuyasha pode ver certo ar de culpa em seu semblante.

Girou os olhos, antes Miroku aceitava ajuda-lo de mão beijada, mas depois do que aconteceu com a bailarina, ele passara a hesitar e carregar aquele ar culpado, o que só ajudava, pois as garotas acabavam por se penalizar dele.

_Não foi nada Miroku. – a garota deu-lhe ligeiras tapinhas nos ombros e seguiu por um caminho que Inuyasha sabia que ia dar a um banheiro.

Sorrateiramente Inuyasha atravessou o local para segui-la, até mesmo nisso Miroku havia pensado, pois arranjará um jeito de colocar a outra garota sentada de costas para o lugar por onde ele passava agora, seguiu até o banheiro feminino mais próximo e esperou em frente a ele, poucos minutos depois a morena saiu, sua atenção estava voltada para a blusa, com a mancha agora seca, a qual parecia que ela havia tentado amenizar.

Quando ela ergueu os olhos azuis, foi clara a sua surpresa ao vê-lo ali. Piscou como se achasse que estava sonhando ou algo assim, mas ele continuava ali, Inuyasha sorriu, e aquilo pareceu abalar a menina, que quase caiu para trás.

_Olá. – ele disse.

A respiração da menina falhou e algo em sua mente pareceu gritar "PERIGO!", mas ela ignorou.

_O-olá. – Gaguejou.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho, procurando se lembrar do nome pelo qual Miroku a havia chamado...

_Agome?

_Quase. – ela sorriu singela – É Kagome.

Inuyasha concordou – Poderia vir comigo, Kagome? – perguntou estendendo-lhe a mão, com um sorriso.

Naquele momento, Kagome se esqueceu de tudo ao seu redor, esqueceu-se que Miroku e Sango a esperavam na cafeteria, esqueceu-se que precisava comprar um presente para Ayame e... Do que mais ela havia se esquecido? Mesmo que tentasse, ela jamais conseguiria se lembrar, não com aqueles encantadores olhos dourados a fitando com tanta intensidade, e sorrindo ela aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida.

Seus olhos, tal como a outra Kagome havia avisado, haviam sido cegados pelo brilho.

*.*.*.*

_Você realmente pretende ficar passeando pelo shopping, no meio de tanta gente, usando essas roupas? – indagou Kouga, embora conhecesse Ayame a mais de uma década, a ruiva não parava de surpreendê-lo.

_O que há de errado com minhas roupas? – ela o olho inocentemente.

Na ultima loja em que entraram, Ayame havia simplesmente mudado toda a sua roupa, agora ela vestia uma blusa roxa de alças finas, uma saia branca de cintura alta que lhe alcançava pouco acima do meio das cochas, por baixo havia uma legue negra, cujo final não podia ser visto, devido às botas al-star que lhe alcançavam os joelhos, além do colar com um pingente em forma de um coração roxo, que pendia em seu pescoço, das argolas negras em suas orelhas e das duas pulseiras roxas em seu pulso direito, uma bolsa negra com a alça feita de uma corrente dourada, pendia de seu ombro esquerdo.

_Nada. – respondeu Kouga – A não ser pelo fato de que parece que você comprou a loja inteira, e teve de vestir o que não coube mais nas sacolas. – ele balançou a mão, mostrando as cinco sacolas que havia em cada – E por falar nisso, onde arranjaste tanto dinheiro?

_Na sua carteira. – respondeu Ayame distraidamente.

_Folgada e cara de pau. – resmungou Kouga – Ao menos devia trocar essas roupas, elas são muito estranhas, chamam atenção.

_Não tanto quanto aquela sua caminhonete com aquele amassado enorme! – revidou Ayame indignada.

_E quem foi que amassou? – protestou Kouga.

_Não mude de assunto! – revidou Ayame.

_Quem esta mudando de assunto é você, estávamos falando das suas roupas mulher!

_O que eu visto ou deixo de vestir não é da sua conta! – ela apontou para o rosto dele.

_É sim, quando sou eu que estou pagando! – ele agarrou-lhe o pulso praticamente rosnando, e deixando cair às sacolas que segura com esta mão.

No final, nem Ayame nem Kouga, ninguém chamava tanta atenção quanto os dois juntos, e de longe, ao ver uma pequena multidão de pessoas que não tinham o que fazer Sango logo soube o que acontecia e se encaminhou para lá.

_Discutindo de novo? – perguntou Sango parando ao lado deles – Oh não importa. – girou os olhos. – Vocês viram...?

_Onde está a Kagome? – Kouga interrompeu.

_Era isso que eu ia perguntar. – retrucou Sango – Disse que ia ao banheiro, e não voltou.

_Acha que ela se perdeu? – perguntou Ayame – Esse lugar é muito grande.

_É claro que não. – disse Kouga, apontando para uma direção – O banheiro feminino é ali.

_Então vamos... – Ayame deu um passo à frente, mas Sango agarrou-lhe o braço.

_Ela não está lá. – disse seriamente – Já procurei Kagome por quase todo o shopping, e não a encontrei, Kagome sumiu.

_Ela pode ter ido embora. – disse Kouga.

_Sem mim? – Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Kouga calou-se um momento, depois recomeçou a falar, aceitando a veracidade nas palavras de Sango:

_Ok, vamos nos separar para cobrir uma área maior, cada um procura num andar. – sugeriu – Nos encontramos na fonte do pátio dentro de uma hora, tendo ou não encontrado a Kagome.

_Eu procuro no segundo andar. – disse Sango já se afastando.

_E eu no terceiro! – Ayame pulou animada e saiu correndo.

_Nada de procurar por Kagome no cinema! – gritou Kouga – Bem, para mim, restou o primeiro andar. – e saiu caminhando, a procura de uma bela garota de longas madeixas escuras.

*.*.*.*

_Corações femininos._

_O coração humano é realmente algo, surpreendente, ilógico e, arisco dizer, masoquista, já prestou atenção que sempre somos atraídos por aquilo que nos pode destruir?_

_Em especial, perdoem-me a sinceridade, as mulheres, parecem ser amantes do sofrimento, algum tipo de culto masoquista que nem mesmo elas entendem, onde seus corações, irresponsáveis e donos de uma lógica ilógica que apenas e somente eles compreendem, dominam._

_Por alguma razão inexplicável, até mesmo para elas, estas criaturas tão frágeis merecedoras de nossa proteção sentem-se atraídas por aqueles que não as merecem, aqueles que apenas e somente as farão chorar._

_Mas por quê?_

_Porque, em sua maioria, os corações femininos carregam esta teimosia de auto flagelar-se?_

_Este é um dos vários mistérios do cosmo, que talvez nunca sejam revelados, talvez as mulheres e seus frágeis corações simplesmente gostem de sofrer, talvez aja algo nos "caras maus" que as atraiam, como a luz atrai as mariposas, belo e perigoso._

_Quem sabe? _

_É como diz aquela música, "apenas o amor conhece a verdade", mas a pergunta é: quem conhece o amor?_

_Este sádico sentimento que há tantos milênios castiga a nós humanos, com suas cruéis traquinices, em especial, a essas frágeis criaturas, belas e delicadas, com seus corações de cristais, que chamamos: mulheres._

_E agora... Postar. – disse Miroku – E pronto, mais uma postagem bem sucedida para o "santuário da palavra". – ele sorriu orgulhoso fechando o notebook.

_Você ainda escreve nesse blog, mesmo sabendo que ninguém lê? – perguntou uma sorridente Ayame sentando-se a sua frente.

_Eu gosto de escrever a verdade, e ninguém lê porque as pessoas não gostam de ouvir a verdade. – Miroku sorriu.

_Isso é porque você sempre arranja um jeito de ofender as pessoas com sua "verdade". – Ayame sorriu ainda mais.

_A verdade dói às vezes. – Miroku deu de ombros.

_Como daquela vez em que escreveu que as mulheres gostam de usar salto alto por sentirem-se inferiores aos homens? – perguntou inocentemente.

Miroku fez uma careta.

_Este é um ótimo exemplo. – concordou – Nunca achei que precisaria receber tantos pontos por ser acertado por um salto alto!

Ayame gargalhou – E aposto que ainda recebe ameaças de morte!

_Uma vez a cada dois meses. – confirmou Miroku, como se estivesse orgulhoso. – Sabe que eu nunca soube como descobriram minha identidade e telefone?

_Você não tem noção das coisas que uma mulher enfurecida é capaz de fazer. – Ayame sorriu malignamente, fazendo Miroku arrepiar-se – E agora, sobre o que você escreveu?

_Corações femininos.

_Corações femininos? – Ayame arqueou uma sobrancelha – Miroku você é um homem, e um galinha ainda por cima, como pode entender algo sobre corações femininos?

_Entendo que são feitos de puro masoquismo. – Ayame acertou-lhe com um soca no ombro – Ai! – reclamou – Não falei? Há pessoas que não aceitam a verdade!

_Você é um idiota. – murmurou Ayame apoiando o rosto sobre a mão.

_E o que você faz por aqui sozinha, Ayame? – mudou de assunto, guardando o notebook na mochila, mesmo sabendo que Ayame não estava sozinha, precisava fingir não saber de nada.

_Não estou só. – disse Ayame – Eu vim com Kouga, Sango e Kagome, mas Kagome perdeu-se de nós. – Ayame sorriu malignamente – Lembra-se dela? Aquela que te deu um chute no meio das...

_Eu me lembro. – interrompeu Miroku se levantando. – Bem, se Kouga está por perto, está é a minha deixa.

Ayame sorriu um pouco triste – Você eram amigos.

_Éramos, mas agora ele me odeia, e com razão. – respondeu em um suspiro, jogando a mochila nas costas – Não entendo porque você, não me odeia.

_Somos amigos. – respondeu com simplicidade.

_É somos, e ainda assim, eu a apunhalei pelas costas. – com um aceno ele distanciou-se.

Ayame estava prestes a levantar-se quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

_A conta. – disse a garçonete.

_Mas eu não consumir nada. – murmurou, porém assustou-se com o olhar demoníaco da garçonete e apressou-se a pegar algumas notas em sua bolsa – Fica com o troco, é sua gorjeta. – disse nervosamente.

_Obrigada, e volte sempre. – sorriu a garçonete repentinamente simpática, depois se foi embora.

Ayame suspirou, deitando a testa contra a mesa.

_Aquele malandro fez de proposito, me deixou aqui para pagar a conta. – resmungou – Bem, é melhor eu ir antes que decidam me cobrar por esta sentada aqui. – comentou se levantando e distanciando o máximo que conseguia – Oh tem uns ótimos filmes em cartaz hoje! – surpreendeu-se – Talvez Kagome esteja no cinema! – exclamou animadamente.

*.*.*.*

E aqui estou eu mais uma vez, postando essa fic (cujo meu maior desejo é dar fim de uma vez) para vocês, e eu nem demorei muito não é? Só um mês (exatamente um mês nem mais nem menos) prometo tentar não demorar tanto na próxima.

Respostas as review's:

**Dreime****: **É aposto que queria, e nem ia colocar sinto de segurança. Você não é normal Dreime.

**EllenChaii****: **É, esses dois atrás de um volante dão medo, mesmo. O.o'

**Ayame Gawaine****: **Menina, por onde você andou? Você sumiu!

Achei que tivesse me abandonado.

É a outra Kagome é de dar pena, e ela não sente como uma humana, ela sente mais do que uma humana.

Yes você acertou! O perigo tem olhos dourados!


	14. A tola Kagome 13

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Louca.

Naquela manha, Ayame se sentou ao acordar e como de costume esticou os braços para o alto, e exclamou um grande e alto:

_Bom dia!

Embora não houvesse ninguém ela gostava de dizer isso ao acordar, Kouga (como seu melhor e mais antigo amigo) sabia deste seu hábito, e costumava dizer ela era louca por dar bom dia às paredes, ela retrucava que estava dando bom dia ao sol, embora em parte ela realmente desse bom dia as paredes, nunca admitiria aquilo.

Voltou-se para a janela com os olhos cerrados e jogando o braço por cima dos mesmos para protegê-los da claridade excessiva.

_Preciso comprar cortinas bem grossas. – comentou.

Ayame morava em um minúsculo e simples apartamento de um cômodo só, com o chão forrado de tatame, havia um pequeno e estreito balcão onde ficava a pia em que ela lavava os pratos, preparava suas refeições e escovava os dentes, ao lado um fogão de mesa com duas bocas, no armário embaixo ela guardava sua escassa louça, um guarda-roupa embutido na parede onde ela guardava tudo o que possuía (o que não era muita coisa) desde os livros da faculdade e revistas que comprava, até suas roupas, que (graças às compras do dia anterior) haviam praticamente triplicado de quantidade, tal quais seus sapatos. E entre o "guarda-entulhos" (como ela gostava de dizer) e a minúscula "cozinha", havia uma mesa de madeira extremamente baixa, com uma televisão de aparecia muito antiga em cima, e um relógio despertador parado sobre ela, no canto entre a parede da janela e a parede oposto a televisão e o resto, havia uma mesinha menor ainda, de pernas dobráveis que ela gostava de usar para estudar. E esta era toda a mobília do quarto, não havia cama, pois ela dormia em um futon no chão. E nem banheiro.

Ela morava, em um prédio de aparência antiga, com três andares, quatro apartamentos em cada, e todos os apartamentos eram tão minúsculos quanto aquele e não possuíam um banheiro, por isso havia um banheiro no final do corredor de cada andar, usado pelos inquilinos.

O prédio não era luxuoso é claro, e muito menos era perto da faculdade, mas era o máximo pelo que Ayame podia pagar, já que havia se recusado a aceitar ajuda dos pais, alegando que eles já estavam gastando demais para lhe pagar a faculdade.

_É melhor, ir tomar meu banho. – pensou em voz alta, guardando o futon enrolado dentro do "guarda-entulhos" e pegando dali uma pequena bacia com coisas de higiene pessoal.

Saiu de seu quarto do jeito que estava: Usando uma camisa larga masculina que comprara apenas para dormir e descalça, dirigindo-se ao banheiro no final do corredor.

_O que? – perguntou-se confusa ao perceber a porta trancada.

Quem poderia estar no banheiro? Pelo que sabia, ela era a única a ocupar aquele andar.

Poderia ser Jackotsu? Não, ele morava no primeiro andar (assim como o senhorio) no apartamento 103, e usava o banheiro correspondente ao seu andar, não era ele.

Assim como ela Jackotsu, não tinha muito dinheiro e aquele humilde apartamento um tanto distante da faculdade era o máximo pelo que ele podia pagar.

_Mas então, quem pode ser? – ela afastou-se um passo, olhando a porta de cenho franzido.

Havia uma senhora de, pelo menos, cinquenta anos no segundo andar, ocupava o apartamento 202, e um homem caladão, de bigode estranho do apartamento 203, também do segundo andar, mas provavelmente não era nem um deles.

_Talvez... – falou pensativa – A tia solteirona com aquele gato estranho do 104, no primeiro andar. – Jackotsu demorava tanto tempo no banheiro que era provável que ela tivesse se sentida obrigada a usar o banheiro de outro andar.

Sem mais escolha, ela suspirou, e recostou-se a parede para esperar a pessoa que estivesse ali dentro, resmungando para que não acabasse com toda a água quente.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, sete talvez, e a porta abriu-se, e ela mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos lhe diziam.

Quem estava no banheiro, não era a tia solteirona do primeiro andar, e muito menos a senhora idosa ou o homem de bigode estranho do segundo andar, mas sim um estranho, um estranho muito bonito por sinal.

Ele tinha pele morena clara, longo cabelos negro ondulado que lhe iam até o meio das panturrilhas, os olhos eram azuis acinzentados, com certo ar sombrio, ela nunca havia visto um garoto de cabelos tão compridos antes. Mas não era nisso que Ayame estava interessada, e sim no fato de que ele usava somente uma toalha ao redor dos quadris, e que a mesma poderia cair a qualquer momento, se não fosse por ele esta a segurando com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava uma pequena bacia com suas próprias coisas.

Os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos, e a pele molhada, Ayame percebeu.

Foi quando, ele a olhou, ela tornou-se vermelha, por ter sido pega o observando, ainda mais tão de perto, sendo que o corredor era estreito, mas ele nada disse, seguiu reto pelo corredor, passando pela porta de Ayame, a porta seguinte, as escadas que levavam tanto ao segundo andar quanto ao terraço, e a terceira porta, até que por fim entrou na ultima porta, apartamento 301.

Ayame soltou o ar, que só naquele momento percebeu ter prendido, e tombou para trás, e se não fosse à parede, provavelmente teria caído.

_Desde quando...? – arfou, mal acreditando que havia visto um verdadeiro monumento caminhando só de toalha pelo corredor.

Pai do céu será que ainda estava dormindo?

Se estivesse, por favor, que alguém a acordasse porque mais uma visão daquela e ela enfartaria!

_Ui, fiquei até arrepiada. – falou entrando no banheiro e se abanando com a mão – Que vista!

*.*.*.*

_Sua louca! – gritou Jackotsu ao quase ser atropelado pelo furacão Ayame e sua bicicleta – Porque não usa o metro como gente normal? A faculdade é muito longe para ir de bicicleta!

Ayame parou a bicicleta bruscamente alguns metros à frente e mostrou-lhe a língua – Só está irritado porque eu posso usar essa sainha curta para ir à escola e você não!

_Cala a boca! – protestou Jackotsu cruzando os braços emburrado por ter que usar aquele uniforme masculino, e então assumiu um ar de vitima – Não fale desse jeito, assim você me magoa.

Ayame riu – Mas você não quer uma carona?

_Esta achando que sou suicida? – indagou horrorizado – Obrigada meu bem, mas ainda há muitos bofes para se ver na vida!

Ayame mostrou a língua novamente, e saiu a toda a velocidade em sua bicicleta.

Era sempre assim, na maioria das vezes pelo menos, ela sempre acabava por quase atropelar o pobre Jackotsu na saída para a faculdade, isso porque ela sempre saia a toda velocidade, não porque estivesse atrasada, mas sim porque simplesmente gostava de velocidade. Claro, um carro seria bem mais veloz do que uma bicicleta, e era o que ela realmente queria, mas quando pedira um (mesmo que velho usado e caindo aos pedaços) aos seus pais no ano passado, em seu aniversário de dezenove anos, eles quase tiveram um infarto.

Ayame franziu o cenho ao lembrar-se da reação dos pais, e de como falavam rápido demais para ela compreender, algo sobre um desastre iminente, centenas de mortes, uma catástrofe, uma verdadeira chacina, seria ainda pior que uma terceira bomba nuclear, com centenas de morte por todo o Japão.

Segundo eles (e o resto do mundo), qualquer coisa com rodas era uma arma perigosa nas mãos de Ayame, até mesmo uma inocente bicicleta, foi na base de muita insistência e chantagem emocional que ela havia conseguido aquela.

_Não dirijo tão mal! – afirmou para si mesma, inclinando a bicicleta sobre a roda traseira e descendo com ela por uma longa escadaria de pelo menos trinta degraus – Me desculpa! – gritou para uma mulher com carrinho de bebê, que passava ao pé da escada e quase fora atingida.

Decidiu cortar caminho pelo parque, onde havia mais espaço para correr, pedalou ainda mais rápido cruzando a rua como um furacão em direção ao parque preferiu seguir por meio das árvores, pelo menos elas não ficavam gritando xingamentos e outras ofensas quando ela passava.

Já dizia Jackotsu:

"Um dia você ainda vai ser linchada, por causa dessa sua mania de sair correndo feito morcego fugindo do inferno, todo dia!"

Ah Jackotsu, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao pensar no amigo, havia o conhecido pouco tempo depois de conhecer Kagome, e logo em seguida Sango, quando ele se mudará para a pensão, e alugara o quarto 103, no primeiro andar, aquele ano estava realmente sendo divertido.

Foi então que aconteceu mesmo com toda a velocidade naquele momento o tempo pareceu parar, ou ao menos, ficar tudo extremamente mais lento, ali há alguns metros, caminhando pela trilha havia uma mulher, e em seus braços uma pequena criaturinha dormia toda embrulhada, parecia um bebê recém-nascido, do ombro da mulher pendia uma sacola, dessas que se guardam coisas de bebê, e ela parecia muito feliz, apesar de não haver sinal de aliança em sua mão esquerda, ainda sorrindo a mulher baixou o rosto e encostou o nariz na testa do bebê, e foi só então que Ayame despertou.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOAAH! – gritou dando um cavalo de pau na bicicleta e parando-a bruscamente a poucos centímetros de uma gigantesca árvore.

O movimento fora tão brusco que levantara uma boa quantidade de poeira, provocando alguns espirros em Ayame e a fazendo lagrimejar.

_Arg, eu tinha lavado o cabelo. – comentou enquanto tossia, e sacudia seus longos cabelos vermelhos, após alguns segundos ergueu seus olhos, agora vermelhos e lacrimejantes, mas não avistou a mulher e seu bebê novamente – Melhor ir logo. – falou para si mesma, retomando em poucos segundos a velocidade com a qual pedalava antes.

*.*.*.*

_Kagome se apresse ou vamos nos atrasar. – chamou Sango calçando os sapatos na saída.

_Acalme-se! – gritou Kagome vindo correndo, desta vez já não havia nem um agasalho, mesmo que leve, por cima de seu uniforme, afinal a primavera estava começando e o frio do inverno começava a despedir-se. – Acontece que eu não achava nada para prender meu cabelo! – completou parando a frente dela e amarrando os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Sango bufou – Já lhe disse, corte esse cabelo, está muito comprido.

_Eu gosto deles assim tá? – Kagome fez uma careta também saindo de casa, e fechando a porta atrás de si – Até mais tarde Kirara! – gritou.

Kirara miou da janela da sala, como que se despedindo, abanando as duas caudas para cima e para baixo.

_Cuide da casa. – disse Sango também se afastando.

As duas caminharam em silencio por algum tempo, com Sango apenas observando Kagome pelo canto dos olhos, no dia anterior Kagome havia simplesmente sumido no shopping, Kouga e ela ainda a procuraram por mais umas boas horas, já que Ayame havia ido "procura-la" no cinema, porém não a encontraram, e ao voltar para casa pronta para mandar Kirara rastreá-la pela cidade, deparou-se com Kagome, comendo algo que havia esquentado no aparelho de micro-ondas e sorrindo sonhadoramente, ainda tentou perguntar por onde ela esteve, mas Kagome parecia longe demais para responder, e foi só então, naquele momento que Sango percebeu os olhos de Kagome, azuis e brilhantes, como duas enormes safiras, e deu-se conta, que ela havia passado o dia todo, sem as lentes de contato castanhas. Era essa a razão daquele olhar de Kouga sobre ela, estranho quase desconfiado, que ele havia lançado algumas vezes, e que Kagome certamente percebera. E era isso que Miroku afirmara esta diferente nela, mesmo não sabendo reconhecer o que era ao certo, eram os olhos.

Porém Sango achou melhor não comentar nada, do contrario Kagome certamente entraria em pânico.

_O que foi? – perguntou Kagome, já se sentindo incomodada com o olhar de Sango sobre si.

Daquela vez, ela usava as lentes de contato, de cor castanha escura, porém elas pareciam um pouco mais claras do que de costume, talvez pelo brilho de extrema felicidade de seus verdadeiros olhos, por detrás delas.

_Nada. – respondeu a outra, podia perguntar novamente a Kagome porque ela havia sumido no dia anterior, e principalmente o porquê de esta tão feliz, mas sabia que a mesma, não responderia.

***.*.*.***

Ayame abaixou-se próxima à bicicleta e passou ali a corrente e o cadeado, para que ninguém a roubasse, logo em seguida levantou-se e olhou em volta, nem sinal do carro negro de Miroku, na verdade havia muitos poucos carros no estacionamento, e sabia que mesmo que procurasse não veria o de Kouga, porque ele ficava em uma área especial do estacionamento da faculdade.

_Não entendo porque não permitem bicicletas dentro da faculdade.

Comentou apressando-se para dentro do prédio e começando a correr por seus corredores, no intuito de chegar o mais rápido possível ao pátio dianteiro, onde Kouga costumava ficar desenhando, e por onde Sango e Kagome sempre entravam.

_Carros eu até entendo, mas bicicletas? – ela dobrou um corredor, cada vez mais ansiosa para encontrar os amigos, e mostrar a eles o que havia feito com o uniforme.

Ela dobrou mais dois corredores, pelo menos, e suspirou cansada dando a volta, devia ter dobrado errado no ultimo corredor ou algo assim.

_Porque esse lugar tem que ser tão grande? – perguntou-se.

A faculdade era um verdadeiro amontoado de prédios interligados por um emaranhado de corredores, com centenas de pessoas passando por eles a cada minuto, não seria difícil alguém, que não conhecesse bem o local, se perder ali dentro, finalmente Ayame saiu no pátio da frente da faculdade e respirou aliviada. Havia ali vários alunos, humanos e youkais, mas logo se deu conta de que Kouga não estava no mesmo banco que sempre costumava ficar com seus rabiscos, e não havia nem sinal de que Kagome e Sango já haviam chegado, também. Todos estavam atrasados, foi o que pensou Ayame no momento em que se intrometeu a seguir por um dos vários caminhos de pedras que ladeavam os verdes gramados do lugar, nem sequer lhe passou pela cabeça que talvez ela estivesse adiantada.

Seguiu o caminho de pedras que certamente a levaria até Kouga, cumprimentando com sorrisos e acenos algumas pessoas que conhecia do curso de dança no caminho, que lhe retribuíam meio hesitantes, olhando estranho para suas roupas, logo ela adentrava por um bosque que ficava ali mesmo nas propriedades de Shikon no Tama, torceu as feições sem conseguir imaginar o porquê de uma faculdade ter um bosque em suas propriedades, pouco tempo depois o caminho de pedras pelo qual ela seguira se bifurcava em dois, um que levava a esquerda e outro a direita, com uma placa indicando qual caminho levava a qual lugar, ela escolheu o caminho da esquerda, e continuou no mesmo até, poucos minutos mais tarde, o bosque encerrasse e o caminho de pedras serem substituído por um pátio de cimento cercado de muros com pelo menos dois metros e meio de altura, onde havia uma comprida casa com varias janelas, de dois andares.

Atravessou o pátio sem dar muita atenção aos poucos rapazes que por ali estavam, os quais a olhavam abismados, como se nunca houvessem visto uma garota na vida, bem, certamente nunca haviam visto uma que se vestisse daquela forma.

Entrou no casarão com ares de alojamento através das portas duplas de mogno maciço, o lugar não era mobiliado, havia ali um punhado de pelo menos duas dúzias de portas e uma escada que dava ao segundo andar.

_Olá minha linda! – cumprimentou um rapaz, debruçado sobre as grades do corredor do segundo andar, um youkai felino, ela percebeu pelo cheiro. – Está perdida?

Ayame sorriu simpática.

_Nada disso. – respondeu – Takaiama.

_O que? – indagou outro, desta vez um humano que estava ao lado do primeiro.

_Takaiama. – repetiu – Takaiama Kouga. Estou procurando Takaiama Kouga. – explicou.

Os dois murmuram sons de compreensão, e logo em seguida, o youkai falou – Se não está lá no pátio desenhando e nem na aula, só pode estar no quarto. – e com um gesto do polegar indicou uma porta não muito longe de si.

_Agradecida. – Ayame fez uma mesura segurando as pontas de sua saia.

Os dois rapazes riram e Ayame os acompanhou em suas risadas, enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar, e lá ela enfiou-se entre eles e os abraçou pelos ombros dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

_Vocês são uns doces rapazes! – exclamou, e os dois riram ainda mais.

Ela se separou de ambos e entrou no quarto que haviam indicado, sem sequer bater na porta, ali Kouga dormia na cama debaixo de um beliche, de um quarto sem janelas, sem nem uma mobília além da cama beliche, encostado a parede direita, de um guarda roupa que ocupava toda a parede esquerda, e de um par de cômodas, uma de cada lado do beliche, ele não usando nada além de uma cueca samba canção, deitado de barriga com os cabelos desgrenhados e soltos ao redor de sua cabeça, os lábios entre abertos deixavam um leve ronco escapar.

Naquele momento ela desejou com todas as suas forças que não tivesse esquecido o celular no apartamento, para que pudesse tirar uma foto daquilo, afinal não era uma coisa que se via todo dia, mas infelizmente seu celular estava sim, esquecido em seu apartamento.

_Ei Kouga! – chamou fechando a porta atrás de si – Acorda lobo dorminhoco!

Kouga nem sequer se mexeu, ao invés disso respondeu a ruiva com um ronco mais alto.

_Grosseiro. – resmungou indo até ele, o balançou por um dos ombros. – Alô, belo adormecido? Acorda!

Kouga roncou ainda mais alto e virou-se na cama, sua mão pesada viajou pelo ar e quase atingiu o rosto de Ayame, que assustada encolheu-se para não ser atingida.

_Agora já chega!

Exclamou de cenho franzido, levantou-se em um salto e delicadamente pegou a ponta da orelha pontiaguda de Kouga com as pontas de seus dedos, aproximando seus lábios dali, e então... Ela gritou. Um grito repleto de horror, e ainda mais agudo que o grito das atrizes dos filmes de terror. Os olhos de Kouga abriram-se arregalados e ele saltou da cama, batendo com a cabeça na cama de cima, seu corpo voltou pesado afundando-se contra o colchão e ele gemeu com o coração quase saltando pela boca, e sua mente estava atordoada.

Enquanto isso, Ayame se contorcia de rir, segurando a barriga que já doía aquilo havia sido hilário, agora mais do que nunca ela queria ter seu celular ali em suas mãos, aquilo sem duvida merecia ser filmado!

_Sua louca. – ele resmungou ainda meio atordoado. – Podia ter me matado sabia? – e puxou o coberto para cima de si, deixando somente de seus olhos para cima de fora.

_Mas seria uma morte hilária! – gargalhou Ayame, já completamente sem ar.

_E o que faz aqui? – resmungou dando as costas a ela – Meninas não podem entrar no dormitório masculino!

_Nem um dos meninos lá fora, reclamou. – Ayame sorriu de canto – Até me disseram onde era seu quarto.

_Bando de retardados. – resmungou.

_Levanta dai de uma vez. – Ayame girou os olhos – Já está atrasado.

Kouga fez menção de se sentar em um salto, mas lembrou-se da cama acima da sua e principalmente da forma como estava vestido, ou melhor, da forma como **não** estava vestido, mexeu-se um pouco, cobrindo as orelhas também e ainda sem olhar para Ayame.

_Que horas são? – perguntou com a voz arrastada de sono.

_Quando eu saí de casa há uma meia hora atrás, já eram umas dez horas. – Ayame deu de ombros.

Desta vez Kouga não pode evitar, levantou-se em um salto, batendo a cabeça contra a cama de cima e voltando ao seu colchão em um baque pesado, sem rodeios girou no colchão e apanhou o celular na cômoda, para checar a hora.

_Ayame! – rugiu – Ainda não são nem sequer oito horas!

Por alguns momentos Ayame ficou ali parada sem entender absolutamente nada, mas então piscou, e deu-se conta do que havia acontecido, riu de si mesma batendo na própria testa.

_Como sou boba! – disse – Eu esqueci de novo, que aquele relógio está parado a mais de três semanas.

_E quem acaba pagando o pato sou eu, certo? – perguntou o moreno, sentando-se e tomando cuidado para não bater a cabeça na cama acima, curvando-se sobre os próprios joelhos – Sai daqui, me espera lá fora, que eu já vou.

_Certo! – Ayame sorriu e correu para a porta, mas antes de sair voltou-se novamente para Kouga – E Kouga?

_O que? – respondeu massageando a cabeça.

_O que achou das minhas roupas? – perguntou animada, girando de um lado para o outro.

Por debaixo da saia de Ayame havia uma meia calça roxa, e em seus pés botas negra de cano curto e salto baixo, a gravata que deveria estar em seu colarinho repousava amarrada de lado em seus quadris, a blusa tinha s três primeiros botões abertos, deixando aparecer um pedaço extra de pele e uma gargantilha negra com o pingente de um coração também negro, nas mãos havia luvas roxas meio dedo, que lhe iam até metade do antebraço, lhe encobrindo as ataduras, nas orelhas havia brincos de pedrinhas roxas, e ela parecia ter colocado alguma anágua por debaixo da saia, para que a mesma se estufasse um pouco.

_Que você é completamente pirada, é o que eu acho. – respondeu – Agora sai do meu quarto **e** do dormitório masculino.

Ayame riu de Kouga, e saiu do quarto, mas não sem antes dizer:

_Eu sei que você adora minhas roupas!

_É. – ele resmungou colocando-se de pé, agora sozinho em seu quarto – Roupas que me levaram a falência.

*.*.*.*

Kagome cantarolava feliz, enquanto caminhava, dando pequenos pulinhos e giros eventuais e, embora aquele estado animado fosse contagiante, Sango estava começando a ficar preocupada com o que teria deixado a amiga tão feliz, mas sua preocupação não era maior do que o alivio de vê-la tão feliz.

_Sango vá à frente, tá bem? – perguntou a alegre morena encaixando o braço ao da amiga.

_Por quê? – perguntou desconfiada.

Kagome riu, e olhou para os lados, como se fosse contar o segredo mais valioso do mundo, ela puxou Sango pra mais perto, seus lábios roçaram na orelha da amiga, e deixaram escapar três pequenas palavras, que saíram apressadas, correndo com medo de que alguém as ouvisse, correram para longe e se perderam, enquanto Kagome também corria para longe, deixando Sango para trás, parada na rua.

As palavras de Kagome:

"_É um segredo"._

*.*.*.*

Uau! Olha o tamanho deste capitulo! É o maior não é? *dando pulinhos* mais de 3.000 palavras. Fiquei emocionada! Foi muito divertido escrever esse aqui! Comecei escrevendo sobre a Ayame, era para ser só uma apariçãozinha rápida, mas aí não consegui parar de escrever, e quando vi já era um capitulo enorme!

E ai, qual será o segredo da Kagome, quem se arrisca?

**Respostas as review's:**

**Dreime****:** Puxa está animada hein!

É eu já tinha percebido essa sua cratera por botas, eu também gosto de sapatos mais nem uma cratera em especial.

Isso mesmo, ajudar o Inuyasha numa arapuca, é muito feio.

Eu também gosto de ir ao cinema, embora possa contar nos dedos de uma só mão as vezes que eu fui.

**Ayame Gawaine****:** Sim e seja bem vinda! \o/

Isso é um mistério, mas deu pra ver que ela ficou bem feliz, não deu?

É a Ayame é meio pancada nessa fic, e eu até gosto das roupas dela. Só não uso porque minha mãe não deixa. (opressão! T.T)

Isso mesmo um blog! E corre risco de vida por isso KKKKK

É, pode ser que sim, ou pode ser que não... *musica de mistério*

Mas não se preocupe logo as coisas vão começar a se desenrolar.


	15. A tola Kagome 14

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

**Doces ou travessuras? :D**

The fury in the snow.

.

Revelações.

_Sango, que grande prazer em revê-la velha amiga! – exclamou Ayame, saltando sobre Sango para abraçá-la, como se fossem amigas que a muito não se viam.

_Não somos velhas amigas. – Sango suspirou – Nem mesmo amigas!

_Como não? – perguntou Ayame, soltando-a e afastando-se para olha-la diretamente – O que somos então, senão amigas?

_Não sei. – resmungou Sango, mas logo balançou a cabeça e se contra disse – Somos inimigas, é claro!

_Não somos não. – negou Ayame. – Você é amiga de Kagome não é?

_Sou, mas...

_Eu também sou. – cortou Ayame – E a amiga da minha amiga, é minha amiga também.

_Papo furado! – bufou Sango dando as costas a Ayame e se dirigindo a um banco próximo dali.

_E por falar nisso... – Ayame comentou – O que achou das minhas roupas?

É claro que um assunto nada tinha haver com outro, mas o que Sango poderia falar? Ayame parecia viver em um mundo próprio. Ela ainda chegou a pensar em sair correndo dali, mas Ayame com sua velocidade de loba youkai, certamente a alcançaria.

"Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come. Não é o que dizem?" – pensou, e com certa relutância ergueu os olhos para fitar Ayame, em sinal de derrota, suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se surpresas ao finalmente notarem as roupas extravagantes de Ayame – O que cargas D'água você esta vestindo?

_Não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu? – Ayame sorriu lindamente e começou a rodopiar de um lado para o outro, mas então subitamente parou, percebendo a falta de águem – Onde está Kagome?

Sango ia dizer que não sabia, mas Ayame a cortou.

_Preciso que ela veja minha nova roupa, e talvez ela também queira aderir ao meu mais novo protesto.

_E porque você acha que ela faria isso? – Sango perguntou descrente.

_Porque ela já aderiu ao primeiro é claro! – Ayame piscou e mostrou um sinal de vitória com a mão direita.

_Kagome nunca...!

_Não adianta tentar contrariá-la. – interrompeu Kouga, saltando sobre o banco e sentando-se ao lado de Sango, as marcas de sono ainda eram visíveis em seu rosto – Ela só escuta o que quer.

Sango nada respondeu um pouco contrariada com a proximidade de Kouga moveu-se no banco para alguns centímetros mais longe dele, que era o máximo que aquele estreito banco permitia.

_E só por curiosidade Ayame. – falou Kouga – Contra o que está protestando agora?

_Contra as lavagens cerebrais e esses uniformes pervertidos que somos obrigadas a usar! – respondeu com veemência.

_Sei que vou me arrepender por isso, mas... – Sango respirou fundo – Do que está falando, sua lunática?

_Ah crianças, tolas crianças. – suspirou Ayame – Suas mentes ainda são muito novas e imaturas para entender a complexidade do que estou prestes a lhe contar.

_Ela sempre fala desse jeito quando quer jogar na minha cara que é cinco meses mais velha. – resmungou Kouga.

_Mas mesmo assim tentarei. – completou Ayame – E Kouga, querido, eu sou cinco meses e dois dias, mais velha que você.

Kouga resmungou coisas inteligíveis, fazendo Ayame sorrir com seu desagrado.

_Prestem atenção. – Ayame falou no mesmo tom em que uma mãe contava um conto a uma criança – Todo esse negocio de nos obrigar a usar uniformes não passa de um artificio para nos tirar nossa personalidade, eles querem transforma-nos em fantoches que só fazem suas vontades, a começar pelas roupas, tirando o estilo de cada um de nós.

_Ela...? – Sango fitou Kouga sem conseguir terminar.

_Sempre. – respondeu Kouga balançando a cabeça – Uma vez até cheguei à pergunta para a mãe dela, se ela não havia caído de cabeça quando bebê.

Ayame pigarreou, e os dois voltaram a prestar atenção nela.

_Como eu dizia. – ela cruzou os braços, um tanto contrariada– Eles vão arrancar de nós cada pedacinho de originalidade que temos, dessa forma, nos fazendo uma espécie de lavagem cerebral, e deixando-nos no final de tudo, como criaturas descerebradas e sem vontade própria! É isso que acontecerá caso não lutemos.

_Não diga nada. – sussurrou Kouga quando viu Sango abrir a boca – Apenas concorde.

_E também tem essa história desses uniformes sem vergonhas! – exclamou uma indignada Ayame. – Ou nunca repararam como essas saias são ridiculamente curtas? – E antes que Kouga sequer pensasse em dizer algo, acrescentou – E estou falando com a Sango, que é mulher e não fica olhando para as pernas de pobres e inocentes alunas feito um lobo faminto, estendeu Kouga?

_Essa doeu. – resmungou Kouga massageando a bochecha como se houvesse levado uma bela bofetada.

_Era pra doer mesmo. – retrucou Ayame – Mas e então Sango, você já tinha reparado?

_Não.

_Como não? – horrorizou-se Ayame – Esses pedaços de trapos que eles chamam de saias parecem ter sido projetados para ser erguidas pelo vento além do umbigo de tão leves e curtas que são!

_Nem todas são assim. – protestou Sango, lembrando-se da saia de seu uniforme no primário, que era tão comprida ao ponto de lhe ultrapassar os joelhos, embora o tecido do qual fosse composto fosse um tanto quanto leve demais.

_Não, só a maioria. – retrucou Ayame – Eu estaria mais bem coberta se usasse unicamente meu maio parar vir à faculdade!

_Você não vai fazer isso vai? – Kouga horrorizou-se diante a ideia.

_Não. – respondeu Ayame – Tenho apenas um único maio e preciso dele, não posso dar-me ao luxo de usa-lo para vir á faculdade.

Kouga suspirou aliviado, mas ficou com medo de perguntar para que ela precisava do maio, pois não sabia do "bico" que ela fazia no Templo de Miroku e sua família, sendo assim preferiu permanecer na segurança de sua ignorância.

_Por isso a meia calça? – perguntou Sango – Para cobrir suas pernas?

_Exato! – exclamou Ayame – Foi-se o tempo em que esses velhos pervertidos que nos obrigam a usar essas coisinhas minúsculas podiam ficar olhando para nossas pernas de forma tão descarada! Agora usaremos legues, meias calças e outros afins!

_Não acho que todas as mulheres reclamem, na verdade acho que algumas até gostem. – comentou Kouga olhando descaradamente para as pernas de uma aluna um pouco longe dali, cuja saia parecia mais curta que o normal. – E legues e meias calças não servem para cobrir muita coisa.

Ayame abriu e fechou a boca sem emitir nem um som, até que finalmente, quando seus olhos não podiam arregala-se mais, ela saltou sobre ele, sentando-se com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e lhe socando o tórax várias vezes.

_Seu miserável pilantra safado! – gritou – E depois diz que não sabe por que eu disse não quando me pediu para casar com você!

_Ei calma! – exclamou Kouga segurando seus pulsos – Eu tenho olhos para ver as coisas belas da vida!

_Ele pode ser homem, mas acho que tem razão. – concordou Sango ignorando o que Ayame havia dito sobre Kouga e casamento – Não sobre os olhos dele serem para se apreciar coisas belas! – apressou-se a explicar – Mas sobre que as meias calças e as legues não servirem para cobri muita coisa.

_Estão todos contra mim! – indignou-se Ayame – Onde está Kagome? Ela vai me apoiar!

Kagome não se encontrava muito longe dali, na verdade estava no estacionamento da faculdade, abraçando a certo rapaz de olhos dourados, com a cabeça pousada em seu tórax.

_Você demorou tanto. – sussurrou.

_Perdoe-me meu anjo. – respondeu o rapaz, com um sorriso satisfeito e retribuindo ao abraço – O trânsito estava muito ruim hoje.

_Há esta hora? – ela ergueu seus inocentes olhos para ele.

_Sim. – ele respondeu ainda sorrindo, mas então franziu o cenho.

_O que foi?

_Tem algo diferente em você. – afirmou pensativo – Apenas não sei o que... Os seus olhos.

_Os meus olhos?

As bochechas de Kagome tornaram-se rubras, claro agora ela estava usando as lentes de contato, ao contrário do dia anterior, como podia esperar que ele não percebesse a súbita mudança de cor em seus olhos estando assim tão perto?

_É... – ele forçou a memoria para lembrar-se da cor que tinham no dia anterior, porque era tão difícil lembrar esses detalhes idiotas? – Eles tinham outra cor ontem, não tinham?

Kagome baixou o olhar e tentou se afastar, mas ele seguro-a firmemente pela cintura, ela voltou a olhá-lo, desta vez com um sorriso hesitante.

_Quer falar mesmo de meus olhos?

E resignada a fazê-lo esquecer-se daquele assunto mais ainda assim a não mentir para ele, pois odiava mentir, ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés e encostou seus lábios aos deles, fechando os olhos no segundo seguinte, Inuyasha não reclamou, muito pelo contrario, ao invés disso á abraçou ainda mais apertado e correspondeu furiosamente ao beijo, que antes era tão cálido e inocente.

_Ei, estamos em uma área publica. – reclamou uma voz por detrás deles.

Kagome corou com tanta intensidade e velocidade quanto era humanamente possível e empurrou Inuyasha para longe de si, e muito envergonhada para encarar quem os havia interrompido saiu correndo, pedindo desculpas a Inuyasha, mas tinha que correr, pois já estava atrasada.

_Era a Srta. Kagome, não era? – perguntou a mesma voz, agora com um leve tom decepcionado – Você devia se afastar dela Inuyasha.

_Por quê? – indagou Inuyasha com tom zombeteiro virando-se para Miroku. – Acha que ela vai me chutar também? – gargalhou.

_Não. – resmungou Miroku de forma contrariada – Claro que não.

_Então o que é?

_É que ela é especial. – suspirou – Quase uma menina.

_Ah se todas as meninas fossem assim. – suspirou Inuyasha sonhadoramente.

_Que seja! – bufou Miroku – Mas lembre-se do que aconteceu com...!

_Ela estava fingindo seu estupido. – cortou Inuyasha com voz ríspida.

_Você sabe que não estava.

_Tanto faz. – Inuyasha deu de ombros pouco se importando e voltou-se para ir embora – De qualquer forma, a criança não era minha.

_Você não a viu! – protestou Miroku indo atrás dele. – Se a visse saberia que...!

_Que fosse ou não minha, a criança está morta agora, não está? – a voz de Inuyasha pareceu ter penetrado como uma espada no coração de Miroku. – E como viemos parar nesse assunto afinal?

_Não importa. – Miroku respirou fundo para conter a raiva que sentia do amigo naquele estante, sem entender como ele podia ser tão insensível em relação ao próprio filho. – Só não quero que aconteça o mesmo com a Srta. Kagome. Fui suficientemente claro? – perguntou com voz autoritária.

_Cristalino. – zombou Inuyasha.

_Ela é especial Inuyasha. – afirmou Miroku.

_Você já disse isso.

_E ainda assim, você não vai se afastar dela. – afirmou com certa relutância.

_Não. – riu Inuyasha. – Mas não se preocupe Miroku, pode ficar com ela quando eu acabar.

Nunca antes, Miroku teve tanta vontade de socar Inuyasha como naquele estante, mas, em nome da longa amizade que cultivavam, achou melhor controlar-se.

_Vai fazer com ela o mesmo que fez com todas as outras? – perguntou rude – Usá-la para enciumar sua "amada Kikyou" e depois, quando Kikyou vier lhe implorar para reatarem o namoro, vai descartar Kagome como se não fosse absolutamente nada?

_Esse é o plano. – concordou Inuyasha.

_O que a tia Izayoi teria dito se pudesse vê-lo agora? – suspirou.

_Mas ela não pode. – negou Inuyasha – Está morta!

_Deve estar se revirando no tumulo neste exato estante. – comentou de forma distraída.

_Não acredito nessas besteiras. – retrucou Inuyasha em um resmungo.

_Fique quieto! – advertiu Miroku – Buda vai te castigar!

_Já disse, não acredito nessas coisas. – repetiu Inuyasha ainda resmungando e logo em seguida entrando na sala de aula.

_Vou rezar por tua alma, Inuyasha. – resmungou Miroku afastando-se dali.

Não longe dali, em outro prédio da faculdade, Kagome entrava ofegante na sala de aula. Pouco menos de trinta minutos antes da mesma se iniciar, sentou-se em seu lugar de forma abalada, alguém os havia visto juntos! E se contassem a Sango? Ela iria virar uma fera.

_Oras o que é isso Kagome? – disse a si mesma – Você já é maior de idade, afinal!

__Pois não parece, já que age de forma tão imatura!_ – espantou-se a ouvir a própria voz em sua cabeça, e de uma única vez todo aquele estranho sonho onde se encontrava com outra Kagome após ter desmaiado no banheiro, veio a sua mente, e ela arregalou os olhos – _Você jurou que não iria se esquecer! Você mentiu para mim! _

_Perdoe-me! – disse sem pensar.

__E mentiu para si mesma! _– acusou a Kagome em sua mente.

_Porque está tão zangada? – exasperou-se Kagome a beira do pranto.

__Você foi capturada sua tola! – _vociferou.

_Não... Não compreendo. – murmurou.

_Kagome? – a voz de Sango a fez despertar em um sobre salto – Por onde esteve?

_Eu... – Kagome olhou em volta e percebeu que praticamente toda a turma já havia chegado, teriam ouvindo-a falando só? Suas bochechas queimaram de constrangimento diante esse pensamento.

_Fique sabendo, que acabei tendo que aturar aqueles dois, sozinha. – informou Sango, sentando-se a sua frente.

*.*.*.*

Hoje estou feliz, e como é halloween (e eu amo o halloween porque passa aquele monte de filmes e desenhos legais) eu vim aqui postar! Ah, mas uma coisa, quinta-feira é meu aniversário, estarei fazendo 15 anos, então que tal me enviar review's como presente?

**Respostas as review's:**

**Dreime****: **Que bom que riu, porque eu também, a Ayame é bem maluca! ^^

Sim um estranho bonitão *babando*

Então você imaginou o segredo certo?

Claro, afinal nossa querida Ayame é uma revolucionaria o que achou desses dois novos protestos dela? ^^


	16. A tola Kagome 15

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Bolo.

_Kagome! – Sango acordou em um sobressalto ao ouvir o estardalhaço de vários objetos caindo no chão ao mesmo tempo – Kagome! – chamou pulando da cama e rapidamente correndo até a porta do quarto.

Ela sabia o que era aquilo, eram novamente os pesadelos de Kagome obrigando a seus poderes que se manifestassem na realidade.

Sango sabia dos pesadelos de Kagome, assim como a família Higurashi, mas todos preferiam se mantiver calados, pois no dia seguinte ao pesadelo Kagome sempre estava muito abatida e frágil e caso eles comentassem ela poderia ficar nervosa o que não seria uma boa coisa.

Mas ela havia descobrido sobre aquele pequeno fato apenas alguns dias antes das duas viajarem para Tókio:

_Sango, venha aqui querida. – chamou-lhe a Sra. Higurashi certa vez que Kagome estava muito distraída discutindo com Souta sobre que canal da televisão deveria assistir.

_Sim Sra. Higurashi? – respondeu formalmente.

Em silencio a Sra. Higurashi pediu para que Sango não fizesse barulho e lhe acompanhasse até o andar de cima, onde o velho avô da família Higurashi as aguardava.

_Olá, minha jovem. – ele cumprimentou pedindo para que o seguissem.

_O que está havendo? – perguntou um tanto incomodada com todo aquele mistério.

_Por favor, querida. – pediu a Sra. Higurashi abrindo a porta do quarto de Kagome – Precisamos falar com você.

Sango engoliu em seco mais entrou, e sentou-se na cama, enquanto a Sra. Higurashi fechava a porta, tomando o cuidado para ter certeza que Kagome não havia reparado a falta da amiga ou que estava por perto.

_O que está havendo? – perguntou Sango ainda nervosa.

_Jovem você sabe sobre os poderes de minha neta não sabe? – indagou o vovô Higurashi severamente.

_Sei, eu estava lá no dia em que eles despertaram.

_Pois bem. – a Sra. Higurashi sentou-se ao seu lado – E também sabe que foi por causa dela que aqueles dois meninos desapareceram, e aqueles outros dois foram encontrados gravemente feridos e encaminhados diretamente para a UTI. – ela foi baixando o tom de voz conforme falava – Não sabe?

_Sei. – Sango engoliu em seco. – Mas porque estão falando disso?

_Por que... Desde pequena logo depois que aqueles dois meninos desapareceram, Kagome vem tendo pesadelos horríveis, nos quais seus poderes se manifestam inconscientemente e lhe destroem todo o quarto. – explicou o vovô Higurashi.

Sango aspirou o ar com força, devido à surpresa.

_Uma noite chegou a arrancar a porta do quarto. – disse a Sra. Higurashi tristemente. – É como se seu subconsciente quisesse puni-la por seus atos inconscientes.

_Mas eles pioraram dez vezes mais depois que Kagome renegou aos próprios poderes. – disse o vovô Higurashi contrariado – Acho que, como ela os mantem presos dentro de si, eles vão acumulando-se cada vez mais e mais dentro de seu corpo e caso uma pequena parte deles, mesmo que mínima, não seja liberada ela seria capaz de explodir como um balão cheio de ar, por isso às vezes os libera enquanto dorme.

_Porque estão me contando isso?

_É certo que os pesadelos de Kagome não irão cessar mesmo depois que ela se mude para Tókio. – falou a Sra. Higurashi com tristeza – Então pedimos que não se assustem quando acontecerem, e nem comente nada no dia seguinte, porque Kagome sempre fica muito abatida e frágil depois dessas noites, então ela poderia se agitar e... E... – ela soluçou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos – A minha menininha, minha pobre menininha é incapaz de dominar todo esse poder que lhe foi concedido!

_Mas o mais importante minhas jovem. – o idoso senhor colocou a mão no ombro de Sango olhando-a diretamente nos olhos – Jamais entre no quarto de Kagome durante esses pesadelos, você pode sair gravemente ferida, ou até mesmo _morta._

Na primeira noite em que Kagome tivera um pesadelo depois que as duas se mudaram para Tókio, Sango havia ficado revirando-se em sua cama, contendo-se para não ir ao socorro da amiga, em especial quando ouvia Kagome gritar, e depois que todo o barulho cessou Sango teve de se levantar e ir ao seu quarto, a morena que chorava em sua cama não percebeu que a amiga a observava da porta, ela tinha vontade de ir ali e abraça-la, mas isso só poderia deixa-la mais agitada, e foi por isso que naquela noite Sango voltou para seu quarto sem fazer barulho. Mas daquela vez era diferente, o barulho havia sido alto demais e Sango temia que a amiga tivesse se machucado seriamente.

_Kagome! – chamou abrindo a porta do quarto da amiga.

Porém o quarto de Kagome estava sereno e envolvido na penumbra, quando Sango acendeu as luzes percebeu que Kagome não estava em sua cama.

_Kagome? – chamou um pouco mais alto.

_Aqui em baixo. – respondeu a voz de Kagome.

Hesitante com o que poderia encontrar ao descer, Sango desceu as escadas cautelosamente, como se houvesse uma granada escondida em cada degrau, mas Kagome também não estava na sala, e ela voltou a chamar.

_Kagome?

_Na cozinha. – informou Kagome.

Porém Sango só avistou a amiga depois de inclinar-se sobre o balcão, Kagome estava deitada no chão, cercada de panelas de alumínio, e vestindo seu avental rosa com babados, e Sango suspirou aliviada.

_O que está fazendo?

_Eu queria fazer um bolo. – respondeu Kagome sentando-se no chão – Mas quando tentei pegar a forma... Deixei tudo cair. – ela deu um sorriu amarelo – Desculpe se te acordei.

__Se_, você me acordou? Eu pensei que a casa estava caindo! – ralhou Sango – E da onde tirou a ideia de fazer um bolo de madrugada?

_É que hoje é aniversário de Ayame e...

_Mas ainda? – interrompeu Sango – Ela está fazendo aniversário desde domingo, quantos dias duram os aniversários dessa ruiva afinal?

_Só um, mas ela quis comemorar no domingo, só que oficialmente é hoje, então eu queria fazer um bolo para ela.

_E porque você simplesmente não compra um bolo em uma confeitaria, ao invés de fazer todo este estardalhaço no meio da madrugada? – reclamou Sango – Daqui a pouco a policia vai está batendo aqui, com uma denuncia de perturbação a paz!

_Não posso comprar um bolo de confeitaria. – Kagome colocou-se de pé e começou a juntar as panelas do chão – Seus pais, minha mãe e meu avô, já dão muito duro para enviar essas poucas economias para nós duas todos os meses, por isso temos que poupar dinheiro, então achei que sairia mais barato fazer eu mesma um bolo do que comprar um.

_Mas precisa fazer isso de madrugada? – reclamou Sango – As pessoas dormem a noite, você sabia?

_É que eu queria que ficasse pronto antes de amanhecer e irmos para a faculdade.

_Faça o que quiser então. – Sango girou-nos próprios calcanhares para voltar ao seu quarto e a sua confortável cama – Mas sem barulho.

_Eu faria menos barulho se você me ajudasse. – Kagome sorriu alegremente – Afinal você já está acordada mesmo, não é?

_Vou trocar de roupa. – suspirou Sango desanimada.

Quando amanhecesse, ela prometeu a si mesma, iria empurrar aquele bolo na garganta da loba!

_Um bolo para Ayame. – admirou-se Kouga quando as duas encontraram-no no pátio da faculdade. – Nossa muito gentil da parte de vocês e tenho certeza que ela iria ficar eufórica se estivesse aqui. Mas vocês só vão poder entregar o bolo amanha.

_Por quê? – Sango cerrou os olhos de forma desconfiada.

_Ayame nunca vem à aula em seu aniversário, na verdade já foi bastante surpreendente ela ter vindo ontem e segunda-feira. – ele explicou.

Kagome sorriu triste e sentou-se ao lado de Kouga, com o bolo embrulhado sobre suas pernas.

_Mas... – Kouga endireitou-se e limpou a garganta – Eu comprei algo para Ayame, e estava pensando em ir entregar-lhe depois das aulas no apartamento dela. Gostariam de vir comigo?

_Não fale no plural. – resmungou Sango.

_É claro que nós... – Kagome hesitou, pois acabava de se lembrar de algo: no dia anterior ela e Inuyasha haviam combinado de sair.

E se saísse com Inuyasha seria desleal com seus amigos, além de que Sango ficaria mais desconfiada do que já estava, mas por outro lado se não saísse com Inuyasha ele poderia ficar bravo com ela, Kagome abaixou o rosto mordendo o lábio inferior, talvez conseguisse se explicar com Inuyasha...

_Adoraríamos ir! – respondeu por fim, com um sorriso radiante. – Mas onde guardaremos o bolo?

_Porque vocês dois adoram falar no plural?

_Uma por todas e todas por uma. – Kouga riu, arrancando uma página de seu bloco e entregando um desenho recém-terminado para Sango. – E me de aqui o bolo Kagome, eu guardo na mini geladeira do quarto de um colega meu lá do dormitório masculino.

_Ah você está brincando comigo. – ela murmurou contrariada.

O desenho de Kouga retratava Ayame, Sango, e Kagome vestidas de mosqueteiras, empunhando espadas para o alto, fazendo com que suas pontas encontrassem-se, com Kagome no meio, Ayame à esquerda e Sango à direita.

_Onde ela está? – Kouga perguntou batucando impacientemente com os dedos no volante da caminhonete – Ela não te disse aonde ia?

_Banheiro. – resmungou Sango sentada no banco de trás com o bolo em mãos – Mas deve ter se afogado na pia!

_Porque fica sentada ai atrás? – Kouga mudou de assunto – Pode sentar no banco do carona.

_Não quero distrair sua atenção. – respondeu contrariada – Kagome e eu quase morremos da ultima vez que alguém sentou no banco do carona.

_Mas aquela era Ayame, ela é doida! – defendeu-se Kouga – Tente você prestar atenção em algo com ela tagarelando ao seu lado!

_Não vamos arriscar. – Kouga riu das palavras de Sango – O que?

_Você também adora falar no plural! – ele acusou risonho.

Ela ia retrucar, mas bem nessa hora Kagome entrou na caminhonete, e sentou-se ao lado de Sango.

_Desculpe, eu me perdi. – sorriu nervosa.

Kouga fungou e torceu o nariz, Kagome cheirava a cachorro e a _mentira_. Ele mexeu no espelho retrovisor para que pudesse encará-la.

_Você se perdeu _mesmo_ Kagome?

_Claro! – respondeu Kagome como se estivesse ofendida.

Kouga suspirou, Kagome cheirava a cachorro e a mentira ele tinha certeza, e ele sabia por que, já havia presenciado aquilo antes, mas ele não deixaria o cara de cachorro fazer outra de suas amigas sofrer, e sem dizer mais nem uma palavra deu a partida na velha caminhonete.

_Ela mora ai? – perguntou Sango minutos depois, olhando pela janela da caminhonete para o decadente prédio de três andares.

_Teimosa feita uma mula, não deixou os pais ajudarem mais do que já ajudam. – reclamou Kouga descendo da caminhonete e abrindo a porta de trás para que elas saíssem – Então arranjou uns trocados sei lá da onde e alugou um micro apartamento neste prédio, só não sei da onde ela tira dinheiro para continuar pagando o aluguel.

_Micro apartamento? – repetiu Kagome seguindo Kouga para atravessar a rua pouco movimentada, desta vez era ela a segurar o bolo.

_Um quarto de um cômodo só, sem banheiro ou mobília. – explicou Kouga contrariado – Olhe só, este prédio nem sequer tem segurança! – reclamou quando encontrou as portas abertas sem nem sequer uma alma viva na "recepção" – Alguém poderia entrar aqui a qualquer momento e simplesmente rasgar a garganta daquela desmiolada com uma faca!

_Cruz e credo! – disse Sango – Vire essa boca para lá, seu lobo agourento!

Kouga resmungou mais alguma coisa sobre Ayame ser uma mula teimosa, enquanto subiam os lances de escadas até o terceiro e ultimo andar, foi então que ele recomeçou com suas reclamações:

_E ela mora praticamente sozinha neste prédio! – ele começou a caminhar pelo estreito corredor mal iluminado com Sango e Kagome logo atrás – A maior parte dos apartamentos está desocupada.

Parou a frente da porta mais próxima a porta do banheiro (que Kouga entre uma reclamação e outra havia explicador ser usado por todo o andar, ou seja, apenas Ayame), onde estava gravado o número desgastado: 301.

_Ayame. – chamou – Ainda está viva? Porque eu vou entrar, e caso esteja viva é melhor está vestida! – depois deste breve aviso ele empurrou a porta e entrou – Pelo amor de Buda mulher, já ouviu falar em tranca?

_Odeio quando você vem aqui Kouga. – resmungou Ayame sentada no chão em posição de lótus, em frente da televisão com um pote de ramen no colo. – Porque sempre reclama feito uma velha rabugenta.

Suas roupas não eram extravagantes como as que ela usava na faculdade, desta vez Ayame usava apenas um short curto e largo, de cor lilás com estampas florais em outro tom de lilás ao estilo havaiano e uma blusa justa verde camuflada ao estilo do exercito, o decote era redondo e as alças largas.

Pela primeira vez Kagome estava vendo os cabelos de Ayame sem estarem presos dos dois lados como normalmente, desta vez apenas estavam presos em um coque mal feito.

_Que mal agradecida que você é. – acusou Kouga – Vim aqui lhe dar os parabéns por seu aniversario, e você me diz que odeia quando venho aqui!

_Sou sincera. – Ayame deu de ombros e voltou a olha para a televisão, sem perceber a presença de Kagome e Sango ali.

_Muito bem meninas, eu acho que ela não quer mesmo nossa companhia. – Kouga virou-se e começou a afastar as duas da porta – Vamos para a casa de vocês e comemos o bolo lá sem ela.

_Bolo? – Ayame levantou-se em um salto do chão e em menos de três segundos já havia os alcançado – Kouga meu bom amigo! – rapidamente o puxou para um abraço e depois se colocou na ponta dos pés para espiar por cima de seu ombro, sorriu ao ver um embrulho nas mãos de alguém, que logo deduziu ser o bolo – É bolo de que?

_Interesseira. – Kouga murmurou a afastando de si – Deixe-nos entrar e você descobre.

_Claro! – Ayame concordou de prontidão, empurrando aos três para dentro. – Kagome. Sango! – exclamou quando finalmente percebeu quem era, e só não as esmagou num abraço para não amassar o bolo – Vocês me trouxeram um bolo, que legal! – ela começou a saltitar – Podemos fazer uma festinha!

_Mas é só um bolo. – Kagome murmurou.

_Bobagem! – Ayame correu para o canto de seu quarto, e pegou ali uma mesinha de pernas dobráveis – Coloque aqui, eu vou até o primeiro andar chamar Jackotsu para comer conosco, com certeza ele vai querer trazer algo!

_Jackotsu? – repetiu Kouga.

_A bicha louca do primeiro andar. – Ayame riu.

_Ah Jackotsu é... – Kagome falou lembrando-se do amigo homossexual de Ayame, que havia conhecido no templo.

Mas Ayame lhe lançou um olhar suplicante, quase se dava para ouvi-la falar "Não! Você nunca me viu no templo e nem conheceu Jackotsu!", claro, olhou para Kouga com um sorriso, havia se esquecido de que ele não guardava muita simpatia por Miroku e sua família. E deixaria Ayame em apuros caso comentasse aquilo.

_Jackotsu é um nome interessante. – concluiu por fim – Nunca tinha ouvido, e você Sango?

_Não. – respondeu Sango – Vá logo chamar esse seu amigo para que possamos comer e eu possa ir embora.

_Sango! – repreendeu Kagome, colocando o bolo sobre a pequena mesinha – Ah, e parabéns Ayame.

_Obrigada! – Ayame sorriu radiante.

_Sango também lhe deseja parabéns. – falou constrangida quando percebeu que a amiga não ia dizer nada.

_Oh tudo bem. – Ayame foi até a porta e mesmo descalça saiu para o corredor – Vou chamar Jackotsu e volto já. – ela parou pensativa – Essa é até uma ótima oportunidade para falar com o bonitão do final do corredor.

Kouga, que atacava o ramen de Ayame, se engasgou, e teve um ataque convulsivo de tosse, mas Ayame pouco se importou e foi embora assim mesmo, quando ele finalmente conseguiu parar de tossir, com os olhos lacrimejantes, exclamou uma mistura de espanto e algo mais que Kagome e Sango não souberam identificar:

_Como assim "bonitão do final do corredor"?~

***.*.*.***

**Hoje meu mundo é cinzento, perdi meu sorriso em algum lugar desta longa e árdua vida, minhas esperanças a muito também se foram, a luz simplesmente esvaiu-se de mundo, deixando-o frio e escuro.**

**Resposta a review: **

**EllenChaii****: **Eu também concordo, apesar de achar os uniformes de lá lindos. U.U

Olhe só, Ayame já ganhou alguém para apoiá-la nesse protesto! ^^

Vi sim, muito interessante, mas detalhes na minha review.

P.S: Bem fico feliz com isso, mas que tal um trato? Você indica a minha fanfic por ai, e eu indico a sua! :D


	17. A tola Kagome 16

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Bankotsu.

_Me desculpem. – disse Kouga após esperarem pelo retorno de Ayame por meia hora – Eu devia ter avisado que a Ayame é sempre a noiva do casamento.

_A noiva do casamento? – Sango franziu o cenho.

_Tá sempre atrasada. – Kouga explicou.

Kagome achou graça na comparação de Kouga.

_E ela sempre foi assim?

_Sempre. – disse Kouga – Precisavam ver na época do colegial, ou do primário, nunca chegava na hora para a aula, sempre entrava no segundo horário, dizia que era porque tinha muito congestionamento.

_Às vezes isso acontece. – comentou Sango olhando pela janela distraidamente.

_Não quando você mora do outro lado da rua. – Kouga arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Kagome explodiu em risos – É verdade! Acredite!

_Eu acredito! – respondeu em meio às risadas.

Porem suas risadas logo desapareceu quando a porta abriu-se em um baque, e por ali irrompeu uma Ayame cuja face confundia-se com os cabelos, de tão vermelha que se encontrava.

_Ayame, você está bem? – Kouga perguntou ao ver a extrema vermelhidão da ruiva.

_Ele tem razão, você parece um pouco pálida. – comentou Sango sarcástica a olhando de soslaio.

_Você está com febre Ayame? – Kagome levantou-se e colocou a mão sobre sua testa – Como pode ter adoecido assim tão de repente?

_Ela não está doente coisa nem uma, mona! – exclamou uma voz desconhecida vinda da porta.

Kouga franziu o cenho sem saber se aquela era uma voz masculina ou feminina.

_Então o que ela tem? – perguntou Kagome olhando em direção à porta.

Ali estava Jackotsu parado, ainda vestido com o uniforme da faculdade e carregando duas enormes sacolas de compras, Kouga também o olhou, assim como Sango, e ambos surpreenderam-se ao ver os lábios rubros pintados de batom vermelho, Sango preferiu esconder sua surpresa desviando o olhar.

_Ayame não estava brincando. – murmurou Kouga sem graça.

_O que ela tem? – gargalhou Jackotsu com sua voz estridente que fez os ouvidos de Kouga darem fisgadas de dor aguda.

Ele não compreendia como nunca havia visto aquele "rapaz" na faculdade, uma pessoa com uma risada tão estridente quanto aquela não deveria passar despercebida.

_É me diga o que aconteceu com ela, para estar tão vermelha.

Kagome parecia ser a única a não está surpresa com o jeito de Jackotsu agir, e Kouga teria desconfiado disso, se não estivesse ocupado demais pensando no quanto Ayame podia arranjar amizades estranhas quando queria.

_Está vermelha de vergonha porque se descobriu uma "papa-anjo" em potencial! – ele entrou alegremente no quarto deixando para trás seus sapatos – Que vergonha Ayame, ele só tem 16 anos!

_E-eu não sabia! – gaguejou apressando-se a sentar no chão nervosamente.

_E ainda por cima é meu irmão caçula. – falou com fingida indignação.

_Ah céus! – murmurou Ayame, muito envergonhada.

_Bankotsu entre logo aqui! – gritou também se sentando no chão, e foi quando viu Kouga e abriu um lindo sorriso – Oi, que falta de educação a minha, eu sou Jackotsu! – e estendeu a mão de forma que indicava para que Kouga a beijasse.

Kouga arregalou os olhos, e pegou a ponta dos dedos de Jackotsu balançando-a levemente, em um estranho aperto de mão, depois a largou o mais rápido que era possível.

_Kouga. – disse nervosamente.

_Ele é seu bofe mona?

_Não. – disse Ayame ainda mais vermelha (se é que era possível).

_Oh... – Jackotsu piscou para Kouga – Depois te dou o meu numero, gatinho.

_Jackotsu pare de paquerar todo cara que vê pela frente! – reclamou alguém também entrando no aposento.

Kouga, que estava de frente para a porta foi o primeiro a ver quem estava entrando, era um homem, de olhos azuis cinzentos e os cabelos negros e trançados mais compridos que ele já vira em toda a sua vida, esperava que ele não fosse como o primeiro, caso contrario teria um colapso nervoso!

O rapaz que entrava também carregava uma sacola plástica em uma das mãos, usava sandálias de dedo, calça jeans desbotada e uma camiseta azul com a frase escrita em letras brancas: "meu primeiro celular" e abaixo um desenho daqueles telefones feitos de latas e barbante.

_Ayame arranja umas amizades bem estranhas quando quer. – murmurou Kouga.

_Este é Bankotsu, meu irmão caçula. – apresentou Jackotsu – Ayame estava paquerando ele.

_Eu não estava não! – defendeu-se Ayame, sentada na frente de Kouga e de costas para a porta – Eu só o vi uma vez no corredor, foi só isso!

_Ah, eu me lembro de você. – disse Bankotsu rodeando a mesa para sentar-se ao lado de Kouga – Você é a menina que estava no corredor, quando eu saí do banheiro!

Kouga ao ver que Bankotsu pretendia se sentar a sua direita, rapidamente arredou para que ele sentasse a sua esquerda e ficasse entre ele e Jackotsu. Ele sentou-se ali, lançando um sorriso de compreensão do Kouga, do tipo: "Eu te entendo, ele realmente assusta!".

_E você continua com aquele velho habito de andar só de toalha de um lado pro outro? – Jackotsu perguntou tirando distraidamente as coisas das sacolas.

_Eu não disse que o Jackotsu não iria querer aparecer de mãos vazias? – Ayame tentou desesperadamente mudar de assunto – Por isso demoramos tanto, ele insistiu para irmos ao mercadinho!

_Ah, e por falar nisso linda. – Jackotsu remexeu em mais uma das sacolas e tirou de lá um saco de batatas fritas – Aqui está seu presente de aniversario.

_Um saco de batata fritas?

_Elas te deram um bolo, porque não posso dar batatas fritas? – ele reclamou.

Eles ficaram ali, apenas comendo o bolo que Kagome e Sango trouxeram, mais as guloseimas os refrigerantes de Jackotsu e Bankotsu, enquanto riam das reações de pânico de Kouga quando Jackotsu lhe paquerava, ou das histórias de Bankotsu de quando morava na casa dos pais.

_Você tem dezesseis anos, não é muito novo para morar só?

_Pois é só que eu não estou só, estou morando com o meu irmão, pelo menos é o que eles pesam.

_Irmã! – corrigiu Jackotsu – Sou sua irmã!

_Irmãs não precisam se barbear pela manha. – Bankotsu balançou a cabeça.

_Ah como são irritantes os irmãos caçulas! – esbravejo Jackotsu.

_Concordo. – disse Kagome, lembrando-se do irmão – Tenho um que sempre me tirava do sério.

_Nem todos são assim tão maus. – Sango franziu o cenho – Kohaku é um amor.

Kagome sorriu para Sango, ela sabia por que a amiga não estava implicando com os estranhos irmãos Bankotsu e Jackotsu: eles eram inteiramente humanos. E contra os humanos Sango nada tinha contra. Exceto se eles lhe dessem motivos.

_Admita Jackotsu: Você está mais do que satisfeito. – Jackotsu repentinamente começou a tossir, e Bankotsu girou os olhos – Satisfeita. – corrigiu-se – Por eu ter nascido menino, ao invés de menina, e por isso não ficar roubando sua maquiagem.

Kouga engasgou-se com um brigadeiro, graças a esse comentário.

_Ah, quanto a isso não posso discordar. – concordou Jackotsu.

Quando a comida acabou, Kouga apressou-se a ser o primeiro a levantar, dizendo com certo desespero que levaria Kagome e Sango para casa.

_Não precisa nos levar para casa, é serio. – disse Sango de braços cruzados no banco de trás.

_É nós não queremos incomodar, podemos ir de metro. – disse Kagome.

_Bobagem, eu trouce vocês, por tanto é minha obrigação leva-las de volta. – respondeu dando a partida na caminhonete – Além do mais, eu estava doido para sair de lá.

_Jackotsu te deixou assustado não deixou, lobo? – Sango sorriu perversa.

_Confesso que fiquei apavorado. – respondeu, fazendo Kagome gargalhar – A acha engraçado é? E se fosse com você? E se Ayame de repente inventasse de te paquerar?

_Certo, não tem graça. – disse Kagome em tom risonho.

_Eu não me surpreenderia se meu celular começasse a tocar de repente, com um número desconhecido, e quando eu atendesse descobriria que é ele.

_E como ele iria saber seu numero? – desafiou Sango.

_Ayame. – respondeu Kouga – Aquela atentada vai dar pra ele meu telefone, endereço e até CPF se ele pedir.

_Seria engraçado. – comentou Kagome disfarçando uma risadinha.

_Ah, você acha? – Kouga começou a acelerar. – Porque eu também achei muito engraçado quando estava dando carona a vocês, com Ayame bem aqui no banco do carona. – ele dobrou o mais bruscamente que pode e as duas foram jogadas uma por cima da outra, no banco de trás.

_Kagome, bote o cinto! – ordenou Sango, botando o próprio cinto.

_Ouço corações acelerados. – comentou Kouga sadicamente, então se virou para elas – Não seriam os seus, seriam meninas?

_Kouga olhe para a rua. – suplicou Kagome.

Kouga riu e voltou a olhar para a pista.

_Poderia ter nos matado! – exclamou Sango.

_Eu só desviei a atenção por um minuto. – desculpou-se Kouga.

_Você sabe o que acontece em um minuto? – arfou Kagome.

_Uma pessoa de 75 kg que cai do décimo andar chega ao chão e morre em um minuto! – exaltou-se Sango.

_Certo, me desculpem, eu não faço mais. – Kouga parou a caminhonete em frente à casa das duas – Na verdade deveriam agradecer ao céu por este carro ser velho e não muito rápido.

Kagome e Sango saíram rapidamente do carro. Mas Kouga esperou até que elas entrassem na casa para dar a partida, e seu semblante antes leve e tranquilo, agora havia ficado duro e pesado, pois Kagome cheirava a mentira e cachorro. _Ele_ estava fazendo _novamente_!

Suas mãos apertaram-se em volta do volante, enquanto amargas lembranças lhe assombravam:

_Ayame, porque você não foi à faculdade hoje? – indagou Kouga dois anos mais cedo – Não estamos mais no colegial, você não pode ficar faltando.

Ayame suspirou, estava sentada no chão olhando o sol se por pela janela, uma mão apoiava seu rosto e a outra segurava algo, por sobre o parapeito da janela. Kouga estranhou, em qualquer outra situação Ayame teria se virado, lhe mostrado a língua e dito que ele não era o seu pai. Então ele se irritaria e começaria a falar sobre o fato dela começar a ter mais responsabilidades, então os dois iram discutir até cansarem. Mas desta vez... Ayame só ficou ali. Sentada. Olhando para fora. Não fez mais nada além daquilo.

_O que você tem? – perguntou já preocupado.

Ayame jogou-lhe o pequeno objeto que segurava na mão, e ele por puro extinto o apanhou, quando olhou percebeu que nunca havia visto nada parecido com aquilo antes... Parecia ser um pequeno bastão.

_O que é isso? – perguntou.

_Um teste de gravidez de farmácia. – Ayame o olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Kouga eu estou grávida!

*.*.*.*

Hoje estou muito feliz! Então aproveitei pra postar, porque situações assim são muito raras (**muito mesmo**)! E também, as minhas provas começam segunda-feira. Espero que tenham gostado do cap. E se alguém além da EllenChaii, da Ayame Gawaine, da Dreime (por onde andam essas duas? ) e da Priy Taisho (seja bem vinda!) ler essa fanfic mande sinal de vida (review) por favor, pra eu saber que você existe e não cancelar a fanfic! A falta de review's pode levar ao cancelamento de uma fanfic! U.U

E mais uma coisa: Leiam a fanfic "Quase um desastre" ela é muito legal e diferente! Kagome e Inuyasha estão com personalidades totalmente opostas as suas personalidades originais! Ela é incrível! Eu acompanho e recomendo!

**Resposta as review's:**

**EllenChaii**: Sério que você fez isso mesmo? KKKK

Olha não quero ofender nem nada, mas... Acho que você é uma Ayame na vida! :D

Hades? Hum... Por acaso você não seria fã de Percy Jackson seria? *.*

Porque eu adoro Percy Jackson! Qual é o seu deus favorito? E deusa?

Deveríamos nos falar por MSN e... Deixa pra lá, eu sou muito enxerida mesmo! ^^

**Priy Taisho:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE BOM! Essa fanfic aqui está precisando seriamente de leitoras! (como você deve ter percebido).

Gostou mesmo? Porque eu não gosto muito dessa fanfic... Os "níveis de popularidade" dela não me agradam muito, então eu só a escrevo de teimosa mesmo! U.U

É, o Inuyasha e o Miroku são tudo isso mesmo! Mas talvez, quem sabe, Sango e Kagome não possam dar um jeitinho neles? ^^

Jura que achou a repulsa dela engraçado? KKK Eu nunca iria imaginar que alguém acharia isso!

Ah eu também gosto bastante da outra Kagome. (claro né, eu que criei ô.õ), eu amo a cor das roupas dela!

Ei! Não revele o que vai acontecer! Se não perde a graça! O.O (Se é que essa estória tem alguma).


	18. A tola Kagome 17

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

_Feliz Natal! \o/_

The fury in the snow.

.

Amargura.

Kouga cambaleou atordoado e precisou se apoiar no batente da porta para não cair.

_Grávida? – repetiu – Como isso aconteceu?

_Bem se você não sabe, então está pior que eu. – ela murmurou secando uma lágrima com as costas da mão.

_O que eu quis dizer foi... – balançou a cabeça na tentativa de ordenar os pensamentos – Quem é o pai?

_Como assim "quem é o pai?"? – indignou-se – Inuyasha é claro! Que tipo de mulher está achando que eu sou?

_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Ayame! – exasperou-se – É só que... Você me pegou de surpresa, eu não consigo pensar direito.

_Você nunca pensa direito. – ela bufou e voltou a olhar através da janela.

Kouga ainda absorvia a informação tão repentina e inesperada quando notou os ombros de Ayame tremendo, e percebeu que ela chorava. Sentiu-se ainda mais perdido, pois sabia que as mulheres grávidas tinham sérias mudanças de humor, por causa dos hormônios, mas não imaginou que começassem tão cedo, então sem pensar duas vezes, fechou a porta atrás de si e correu até ela, então a puxou para si e a abraçou.

_Kouga! – ela falou em meio ao pranto – O que é que eu vou fazer?

_Calma, Ayame, calma. – sussurrou – Nós... Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

_Como? – ela olhou-o – Não quero abortar, isso seria assassinato, e eu não quero ser uma assassina Kouga, eu não quero!

_Você não vai abortar. – ele lhe disse, tentando acalmá-la – Ele já sabe?

_Não. – soluçou – Acabei de descobrir, você é a primeira pessoa a quem conto.

_Então, primeiramente, temos de avisá-lo...

_Não! – ela gritou – Quer dizer... Ele não precisa saber.

_Por quê?

_Por que... – ela escondeu o rosto em suas roupas – Ele vai achar que eu estou usando o golpe da barriga para prendê-lo a mim!

_Mas você não está.

_É claro que não! – disse indignada, ainda que sem afastar-se dele e por tanto sua voz estava abafada.

_Então porque ele acharia isso de você?

_Por... Nada. – ela tentou esconder a angústia.

_Ayame... – ele a afastou de si, segurando-a pelos ombros – O que você está me escondendo?

_Nada. – respondeu desviando o olhar.

_O que, exatamente, houve entre você e o cara de cachorro? – ele insistiu – Há alguma coisa que você não me contou.

_Nada Kouga, não houve nada! – disparou agressivamente – Nós namoramos por sete semanas, depois terminamos, e pronto, fim da história!

_Não foi apenas isso, foi Ayame?

Ela afastou-se dele, e abraçou a si mesma, numa forma de autoproteção, ele já estava começando a crer que ela não lhe responderia, quando finalmente ela disse em um fio de voz:

_Não.

_O que mais houve Ayame? – perguntou-lhe gentilmente.

Kouga parou a caminhonete, e olhou para o lado pela janela, depois daquele dia achou que jamais voltaria ao templo Takashi novamente, mas estava enganado, ele soltou o volante e deitou a cabeça no banco enquanto as lembranças voltavam com força total a sua cabeça.

_Você... Você se lembra de quando Inuyasha e eu namoramos?

_Claro. – disse Kouga passando a mão nos cabelos da ruiva – Vocês terminaram há apenas uns seis dias, afinal.

_Quando ele terminou comigo, eu descobri que isso não doeu tanto quanto eu achei que iria doer. – ela colocou-se de pé e deu as costas a ele, abraçando-se pelos cotovelos – Acho que eu simplesmente não o amava, talvez uma paixonite, coisa passageira, mas não amor.

_Porém...?

_O que doeu, foi à forma como ele terminou comigo, ele... Ele humilhou-me Kouga.

_Como é? – Kouga praticamente latiu.

_No dia em que terminamos, eu cheguei à faculdade em cima da hora, queria perguntar a ele porque não havia vindo me buscar em casa como prometeu que faria na noite anterior... Depois de sair daqui.

_E então? – Kouga cerrou os olhos de forma irritada e desconfiada.

_Eu o encontrei, abraçado a uma mulher... Não. Beijando uma mulher, e ela era muito bonita, de cabelos negros muito compridos e bonitos, e uma pele sedosa tão... Perfeita. Quando eu perguntei a ele o que estava acontecendo, a mulher virou-se para mim e riu, disse-me coisas horríveis.

_O que ela disse? – Kouga quis saber raivosamente.

_Que eu apenas fui o ultimo brinquedo de Inuyasha, como tantas outras, que ela era a verdadeira e única namorada dele, mas às vezes eles acabavam tendo alguns desentendimentos, e ele procurava outras mulheres para deixa-la enciumada, e quando conseguia, ela voltava para ele, e então exigia que ele jogasse fora a outra. – ela enxugou mais algumas lágrimas do rosto – Miroku o ajuda nisso, sempre há um dedo de Miroku nessas histórias, parece que ele gosta de consolar as moças desiludidas que são descartadas por seu amigo.

_Canalhas! – esbravejou Kouga colocando-se de pé. – Mas alguma coisa?

_Sim. – Ayame virou-se para ele sem conter as lágrimas – Ela também me disse "E nem tente usar o golpe da barriga para tê-lo novamente, _querida_, porque outras quatro já tentaram isso".

Aquilo havia sido a gota D'água, e como se estivesse possuído Kouga saiu do quarto de Ayame, e dirigiu feito um louco até o templo Takashi, foi um milagre não ter causado nem um acidente fatal no caminho, ele quase matará Miroku ali mesmo em frente aos pais dele, gritando enfurecido que Ayame estava grávida e desolada em seu quarto, por causa do maldito canalha que era Inuyasha.

_Grávida? – Miroku gaguejou, chocado, pouco antes de Kouga arremessá-lo contra uma árvore e desmaiar.

E agora, ali estava ele novamente, subindo as escadas pulando de três em três degraus, desta vez ele não iria bater em Miroku tanto quanto da ultima vez, mas desta vez iria obriga-lo a fazer o canalha afastar-se de Kagome, ainda era cedo, talvez ainda desse tempo de tirá-la daquela armadilha sem machuca-la.

_Onde está Miroku? – exigiu saber assim que chegou ao pátio – Eu vou esmagar o crânio daquele cara!

Havia uma mulher jogando alpiste no chão, para alimentar os pássaros que ali pousavam, mas que saíram voando assustados com ele. Ela mesma teria aberto azas e voado se pudesse.

_Quem é? – perguntou olhando-o assustada – O que quer com meu filho?

Aquela mulher tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, cortados em Chanel e os olhos tão azuis quanto os do filho. Ela não era uma miko, ou mesmo uma descendente, era apenas uma mulher comum, que morava ali por ser a esposa do monge chefe e a mãe do possível futuro monge chefe.

Kouga a reconheceu de imediato, pois foi ela quem chamou a policia da primeira e ultima vez em que ele estivera ali com a intenção de matar seu filho. Ele obrigou-se a se acalmar passando as mãos pelos cabelos, mas o que poderia dizer para acalmá-la?

Ele não poderia simplesmente dizer:

"Fique tranquila, desta vez eu não vou tentar assassinar o seu filho, apesar dele ser o cafajeste miserável que é."

Não, claro que não, afinal ela era a mãe dele, e certamente não sabia do verme que era seu filho.

_Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com seu filho. – disse mais calmamente – Por favor.

Ela o olhou meio desconfiado e de modo temeroso, Kouga tinha certeza de que ela estava pensando em um jeito de ir chamar a policia sem que ele percebesse.

_Eu não vim aqui para brigar, perdoe-me a entrada brusca e violenta. – tentou tranquiliza-la – "Oh, por favor, mulher, já faz quase dois anos!" – pensou aborrecido, embora não pudesse dizer nada, pois mesmo depois daquele tempo, o próprio ainda guardava imenso rancor.

_Está tudo bem mamãe. – Miroku avisou de longe.

Ele vinha caminhando, segurando um balde em uma mão e acenando com a outra, usava apenas bermudas, sandálias de dedos, e uma toalha ao redor do pescoço, sem camisa.

_Você não vai acreditar, eu estava tomando banho quando acabou a água... De novo, então tive que ir pegar água lá no poço, quando ouvi alguém gritando que iria esmagar meu crânio. – ele parou a frente da mãe e lhe beijou a face – Eu bem que avisei para o papai que era melhor chamar um encanador, mas não, ele tinha que concertar sozinho.

_Acontece que seu pai acha que pode fazer tudo. – ela lhe disse, apertando-lhe o braço com a mão que não segurava a cesta de alpiste. – Miroku...

_Está tudo bem mamãe. – ele interrompeu, colocando o balde com água no chão – Eu acho que sei por que ele veio.

_Você vem comigo, então? – Kouga não conseguiu conter um rosnado.

_Ah sim, claro. – disse Miroku – Mas me deixe acabar de tomar banho. – ele riu um pouco, e Kouga percebeu que os cabelos de Miroku estavam soltos e levemente ensaboados. – Eu já volto. – ele pegou o balde e deu as costas a Kouga, mas não foi embora sem antes sussurrar para a mãe – Só por precação, fique perto do telefone.

_Eu vou estar no carro, e não tente dar uma de espertinho e fugir, porque se tentar. – ele cerrou os olhos – Eu vou saber.

_Miroku. – chamou a Sra. Takashi ao ver que o sujeito já havia ido embora – Não se envolva com esse homem, ele é perigoso.

_Não mamãe. – negou Miroku pegando o balde no chão – Ele não é o que a senhora pensa, ele só se importa e se preocupa demais com as amigas.

Dez minutos depois, Miroku desceu e encontrou Kouga sentado dentro de sua caminhonete em frente ao templo.

_É proibido estacionar aqui, você sabia? – comentou entrando.

_Uma multa por estacionar em lugar proibido não chega nem perto das multas que Ayame me arranja. – respondeu dando a partida – Mas não me enrole, eu não vim falar disso.

_Eu sei. – assumiu Miroku – Na verdade por um momento, achei que quisesse me levar para um lugar onde não houvesse testemunhas e dar um fim em mim.

_Não seria má ideia. – concordou Kouga – Mas não, desta vez eu só quero falar.

_Que alivio. – suspirou Miroku – Sabe que você tem um soco devastador?

_Você não viu nada, eu poderia tê-lo matado com aquele soco se quisesse. – informou Kouga. – Mas pare de me enrolar.

_É sobre a Srta. Kagome, que você quer falar não é?

_Exato. – Kouga o olhou pelo canto dos olhos – Quero que o cara de cachorro se afaste dela.

_Eu também. – ele admitiu, recostando-se ao banco.

_Não acredito em você.

_Eu também não acreditaria se fosse você. – concordou – Mas é verdade, depois do que aconteceu com Ayame eu não quis que isso acontecesse com mais nem uma.

_Mas Ayame não foi a ultima. – Kouga rosnou apertando as mãos envoltas do volante.

_Não. Mas há algo diferente em Kagome que me faz relutar ainda mais em ajudar Inuyasha nessa criancice dele, e embora você não acredite eu quero sim afastá-los.

_Antes que ele a machuque demais. – completou Kouga – Como machucou Ayame.

*.*.*.*

_Vá Kirara, você precisa de um pouco de ar fresco. – disse Sango abrindo a porta de casa para que Kirara saísse. – Mas cuidado para não ser atropelada!

_Ei Sango, foi bem divertido lá na casa da Ayame, não é? – perguntou Kagome que fazia alguns trabalhos para a faculdade, na sala.

_Não sei por que tivemos que demorar tanto. – reclamou Sango em resposta.

_Não se finja de brava, eu sei que você até que gostou. – alfinetou Kagome – Pelo menos, não implicou tanto com aqueles irmãos quanto costuma implicar com Ayame e Kouga.

_São uns irmãos muito estranhos, se quer saber. – Sango deu de ombros e fechou a porta.

_Eu sei por que você não implicou tanto com eles, quanto implica com Kouga e Ayame.

_Diga então. – desafiou Sango cruzando os braços.

_É porque eles são humanos, pura e simplesmente humanos, nem youkais e nem hanyous, apenas humanos.

_Está me dizendo que tenho preconceito? – ela cerrou os olhos.

_Eu não diria preconceito, é mais como... Ódio e rancor.

_E com razão! – defendeu-se Sango – Ou você já se esqueceu de tudo o que passamos?

__É você não se esqueceu, não é? –_ perguntou a outra Kagome em sua cabeça.

_Não. – murmurou – Só estou dizendo que alguns youkais são legais, como o Kouga e a Ayame.

_Sim. – Sango respondeu a contra gosto – Admito que eles **talvez** sejam uma **pequena **exceção.

A imagem de Inuyasha veio à mente de Kagome, e ela não conseguiu impedir-se de falar:

_E talvez alguns hanyous também, quem sabe, afinal eles têm uma metade humana também.

__Mas os humanos também podem ser cruéis_. – advertiu a Kagome em sua cabeça, que parecia saber de algo que ela não sabia.

_Sango. – Kagome chamou, decidida a ignorar a voz em sua cabeça – Eu me esqueci de ver a correspondência hoje.

_Ah, então deixa que eu vá. – ela ofereceu-se, já abrindo a porta – Embora eu preferisse as deixar lá. – comentou, referindo-se ao fato delas só receberem unicamente contas – Poderíamos ter uma daquelas entradas para cartas, na porta, você não acha? Isso nos pouparia o trabalho.

_Mas se fosse assim, nós teríamos outro trabalho: O de tomar o que restar da correspondência de Kirara, afinal, ela é um gato.

_Tem razão. – Sango sorriu antes de sair. – Divertindo-se Kirara?

Perguntou para a felina que perseguia borboletas no gramado, então se encaminhou para a caixa de correio, mas antes de chegar parou, pois viu uma caminhonete de pintura vermelha descascada passar, caminhonete esta que ela reconheceu, e que, ela percebeu que continha duas pessoas: Um era o motorista e dono, Kouga, o outro, no banco do carona, era aquele "monge" pervertido: Miroku. Cerrou os olhos em desconfiança.

_O que estarão fazendo juntos? Eu achei que se odiassem.

*.*.*.*

**Olá e feliz natal!**

**Façam uma caridade a está autora desesperada e me mandem uma review, porque essa fanfic precisa desesperadamente!**

**E lembrem-se: a falta de review's pode levar ao cancelamento da fanfic.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**EllenChaii:** KKKK verdade? Que coincidência! E também amo Percy Jackson!

Sou filha de Éris, a deusa primordial do caos e da discórdia, o meu deus favorito é Apolo (digamos que eu tenho um tombo por ele) e a deusa é Demeter (Não conta pra mamãe)!

**Priy Taisho:** Você estranha e eu esquisita (Minha mãe já me disse que sou)

Então? Eu demorei muito?


	19. A tola Kagome 18

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Pânico.

Bankotsu estava em seu quarto erguendo pesos quando de repente começou a ouvir uma gritaria realmente alta vinda do quarto de Ayame.

_Você disse que não faria mais isso! – ela gritava – Kouga me ajude a mata-lo!

E depois horríveis estrondos, como se Ayame estivesse demolindo o quarto com as próprias mãos.

Depois fortes batidas, em sua porta, ele correu até lá já assustado com todo aquele barulho e deu de cara com seu irmão, ou irmã como ele gostava de dizer.

_Você está ouvindo isso? – ele perguntou pálido, encolhendo-se ao som de mais um estrondo.

_Se estou ouvindo? – O peito de Bankotsu subia e descia rapidamente sobre sua camisa branca, onde havia escrito: "Roupa velha pijama novo" – Parece que ela quer demolir o apartamento com as próprias mãos!

_Ayame! – eles ouviram alguém gritar, um homem – Acalme-se e coloque essa televisão no lugar!

_Você me prometeu! – ela urrou.

_Acha que devemos ir lá ajudar? – perguntou Jackotsu.

_Ela ou ele?

_Talvez devêssemos chamar alguém. – sugeriu com desespero, quando ouviu algo grande se quebrar, provavelmente a televisão.

_É. – concordou Bankotsu – O exército!

De repente. O silêncio.

Os dois irmãos encararam-se com o pânico estampado nos rostos.

_Acha que ela o matou?

Bankotsu empalideceu diante essa pergunta e voltou correndo para dentro do quarto, vestiu um casaco surrado e começou a socar coisas em seus bolsos.

_Rápido precisamos ir ao cinema!

_O que? – Jackotsu o olhou chocado – Temos um provável assassinato aqui do lado e você que ir ao cinema?

_É! – Bankotsu saiu do quarto batendo a porta – Para termos um álibi quando a policia vier investigar, porque eu não vou ser testemunha nem uma!

Jackotsu gemeu.

_Se formos testemunhas vão nos colocar naqueles horríveis programas de proteção às testemunhas, onde nos mandarão para um interior de fim de mundo com os nomes trocados, você será Tim McJoe e eu serei Tom McJoe!

_O que? Dá onde você tirou isso? – Bankotsu estava surpreso com a mente fértil do irmão – Ah deixa pra lá, vamos! – e saiu o puxando rapidamente escadas abaixo.

Kouga que estava encostado ao lado da porta de Ayame, com os braços cruzados e assistirá a tudo, segurou a vontade de rir quando os dois irmãos desapareceram nas escadas, eles realmente haviam ficado assustados com o escândalo de Ayame.

No entanto ele não havia ficado tão preocupado assim, afinal, Ayame havia feito exatamente a mesma coisa da primeira vez que viu Miroku após descobrir sua gravidez. Ele ainda se lembrava com clareza do dia em questão.

_Ayame! – chamava Miroku do outro lado da porta – Ayame me deixe entrar!

_Vá embora seu falso e traidor! – ela gritou de volta, sentada na janela com as pernas balançando para fora através das grades de proteção.

Kouga, que lavava a louça, suspirou, talvez não devesse ter contado nada aquele cara, mas ele precisava tirar satisfações com alguém, não precisava?

_Porque você contou a ele? – Ayame lhe olhou irritada. – Você não tinha nada que contar!

_Eu precisava de alguém em quem bater. – ele deu de ombros. – Pena que não sei onde o cara de cachorro mora.

Ayame suspirou e saiu da janela, atravessando o quarto para abrir a porta.

_Então talvez eu também precise de alguém em que bater. – disse abrindo a porta e acertando um gancho de direita no rosto de Miroku no instante seguinte.

Kouga sorriu ao lembrar-se daquilo, a cara de surpresa que Miroku havia feito era inesquecível! Com queria ter tirado uma foto naquele dia.

Apesar de Ayame ter mais gritado do que batido nele, ela ainda o havia deixado bem machucado, principalmente por não ter nem sequer tentado reagir.

_Eu mereci. – ele disse sentado no chão com sangue escorrendo de um corte na testa.

Havia hematomas e escoriações por todo o corpo de Miroku, a maioria deixada por Kouga dez dias antes.

_Você merece muito mais! – disse Ayame magoada – Me enganou, ajudou seu amigo a me usar e me humilhar, e agora Miroku? O que é que eu vou fazer com essa criança que carrego?

Miroku ergue os olhos para Ayame, eles estavam roxos, o que o fazia parecer um guaxinim, um guaxinim muito feio, mas um guaxinim.

_Então é verdade. – disse – Você está mesmo grávida.

_É. – ela confirmou – Quatro semanas e dois dias.

_Você poderia...

_Não diga aborto! – interveio Kouga, já prevendo outra explosão de raiva vinda de Ayame enquanto usava um guardanapo para limpar o ferimento no ombro causado por um prato que o atingirá por acidente no meio da confusão.

_Claro, me desculpa. – Miroku balançou a cabeça – Ainda é muito cedo para saber o sexo da criança?

_E que diferença isso faz? – perguntou Ayame, sua irritação pareceu esvai-se um pouco.

_É que se fosse um menino, poderia chama-lo de Miroku.

_Só por cima do meu cadáver! – exclamou Kouga – Se for menino vai ter que se chamar Kouga!

_Kouga! – exclamou Ayame colocando a cabeça para fora do apartamento – Ficando aqui fora esperando a confusão passar, feito um covarde, será que não tem vergonha?

_Eu só queria evitar ser atingido por algum prato voador. – ele encolheu os ombros e entrou. – De novo.

*.*.*.*

Kagome suspirou de alivio quando finalmente terminou os trabalhos da faculdade e levantou-se satisfeita do chão, já com as pernas formigando, pelo excesso de tempo que havia passado com elas imóveis, Sango havia saído já há algum tempo para pegar a correspondência e não voltará, provavelmente estava deitada na grama com Kirara.

Foi até a janela e afastou a cortina levemente, tal como pensava, Sango realmente estava deitada no gramado, com a correspondência esquecida em uma de suas mãos, enquanto Kirara brincava a sua volta tentando capturar uma borboleta, mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto se afastava para pegar o celular em cima da mesa, mas quando sentiu sua mão queimar largou-o rapidamente.

__Desculpe._ – disse a Kagome em sua mente – _É para o seu bem._

_Você ficou calada por anos, porque agora lembrou que sabe falar? – murmurou pegando o celular no chão.

__Só quero o seu bem_. – ela se defendeu com sofrimento.

_O seu bem. – Kagome retrucou.

__O nosso bem. – _acrescentou em sua mente_ – Somos uma só, e eu tenho de cuidar de você._

_Eu... Eu sei me cuidar! – disse já discando o número de Inuyasha.

A outra Kagome manteve-se calada, e ela concluiu que havia desistido, colocou o celular na orelha e começou a subir pelas escadas.

_Inuyasha? – sorriu – O que está fazendo?

__Nada._ – ele respondeu e o simples som de sua voz fez o coração de Kagome disparar – _E você?_

Na verdade Miroku deveria ter ido a casa dele, para que passassem uma daquelas típicas tardes onde passavam o tempo todo falando abobrinhas, vendo televisão e jogando videogame, mas o amigo lhe dera o bolo, e em sua casa o pai do rapaz não sabia dizer onde ele estava.

_Eu estava fazendo alguns trabalhos, mas já acabei, e acho que não tenho mais nada para fazer. – respondeu entrando em seu quarto.

__Hum..._ – ele soou pensativo – _Então estamos os dois sem fazer nada._

_Acho... Acho que sim. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso constrangido com a proposta que iria fazer – Então que tal fazermos nada juntos?

__Ah. –_ Inuyasha sentou-se na cama ao ouvir a proposta – _Me de seu endereço e eu..._

_Não! – ela praticamente gritou, mas então tampou a boca de olhos arregalados, temendo que Sango tivesse ouvido algo. – Quer dizer... – murmurou amedrontada enquanto espiava pela janela do quarto para saber se Sango havia a ouvido gritar, mas felizmente ela parecia distraída conversando com Kirara. – Podemos nos encontrar no...

__Ringue de patinação._ – ele sugeriu.

_Ringue de patinação? – ela repetiu – Porque lá?

__Ah... Faz muito tempo que eu não vou ao lugar. _– respondeu, embora a verdadeira razão fosse de que ele queria que certa pessoa que costumava frequentar o ringue de patinação os visse juntos – _Sabe patinar?_

_Não. – admitiu

__Então eu te ensino._ – prometeu com um sorriso – _Sou um ótimo professor._

_A que horas? – perguntou já subindo as escadas apressadamente.

__Que tal em... Uma hora?_ – sugeriu – _Sabe onde fica o ringue?_

_Bem... Não. – ela parou de andar pelo quarto sentando-se na cama – Há muitos ringues em Tókio.

__Pegue um táxi então, eu pago, diga ao taxista que quer ir ao ringue de patinação "princesa de gelo". Entendeu?_

_Sim. – concordou.

__E use algo quente, ou então pegará um resfriado._ – ele advertiu – _Nos vemos lá._

_Certo. – os dois desligaram – Agora... O que direi a Sango?

Ela aproximou-se do espelho partido em seu guarda-roupa para prender os cabelos, mas surpreendeu-se quando seu reflexo tremeluziu e sua outra eu surgiu ali.

Kagome só podia vê-la até o final dos quadris, mas podia ver que usava um espartilho negro por cima de um vestido de alças finas com o decote quadrado não muito profundo, de saia leve e esvoaçante que por sinal não era comprida, em sua garganta havia uma fita negra, e ela usava lápis de olho, o cabelo estava preso dos dois lados, por outras duas fitas negras, que o faziam mal alcançar o final das orelhas deixando apenas uma mecha solta na lateral de cada lado do rosto, nas mãos usava pulseiras de tecido que lhe cobriam os pulsos e os dorsos das mãos.

__Você poderia dizer "Ah Sango vou até ali me encontrar com alguém que só vai me machucar"._

_Porque você não some? – gemeu frustrada afastando-se do espelho.

__E porque você não me ouve?_

_Acho que... Vou dizer a ela que vou dar uma volta porque preciso de ar. – comentou ignorando sua outra eu no espelho. – Vou dizer que... Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.

__Se ao menos você pudesse o ver como eu vejo..._ – sussurrou sua outra eu no espelho, encostando a palma da mão e a testa ali, enquanto uma lágrima lhe cortava a bochecha e ela desaparecia.

_*.*.*.*_

_E então, você já soube Kikyou? – perguntou a youkai de cruéis olhos vermelhos quando secretamente avistou algo – Inuyasha tem uma nova namorada.

_Ah isso é bom. – sorriu a humana de exuberantes madeixas negras. – É bom que ele se divirta com outras quando estamos separados, porque assim eu também posso me divertir, sem que ele possa reclamar.

_Kikyou você é tão má. – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

_Eu sei. – afirmou com o mesmo sorriso – E quando eu me canso de brincar, volto para Inuyasha, afinal... Ele é meu brinquedo favorito, e o mais rico também, é claro.

_Ah... Mas talvez dessa vez ele não esteja apenas brincando. – ela sorriu maldosa – Talvez tenha encontrado sua perfeita substituta.

_O que quer dizer? – Kikyou exaltou-se parando de patinar.

_Ah querida, olhe para trás.

Ela virou-se no mesmo instante, e quase caiu para trás quando viu os dois, não por Inuyasha, mas sim por quem o acompanhava, parecia seu clone.

_Onde... Onde ele foi arranjar aquela miniatura minha? – esbravejou.

_Eu não sei. – disse Kagura – Mas olha como a oferecida se agarra a ele.

Kikyou bufou.

Kagome foi entrando no ringue de patinação com as pernas bambas, agarrando-se firmemente aos ombros de Inuyasha e batendo os dentes de frio. Inuyasha riu e segurou-a mais firmemente pela cintura enquanto patinava de costas.

_Você nunca vai aprender se não perder o medo de cair.

_Mas também estou com frio! – ela quase não conseguiu falar, por causa dos dentes batendo.

_Aqui, se apoie mais em mim, vou lhe aquecer. – ele a aproximou mais de si, fazendo-a quase grudar-se a ele – É claro que você ficaria quente mais rápido se tirássemos as roupas.

Um casal de idosos que patinava por ali os olhou de forma reprovadora e se afastaram, enquanto o rosto de Kagome passava do azul para o vermelho, ao menos ela havia ficado mais quente... De certa forma.

_Ei, eu só disse a verdade. – Inuyasha riu do embaraço da garota – Manual de sobrevivência.

_Então acho que em uma situação dessas, eu iria acabar morrendo congelada. – ela murmurou.

_Ah não tenha tanta certeza disso, em situações desesperadas fazemos qualquer coisa.

Lentamente Inuyasha começou a desprender-se dela, para segura-la somente pelas mãos, querendo que ela patinasse só. Os pés de Kagome se afastaram no mesmo instante, e quando ela tentou juntá-los novamente perdeu ainda mais o equilíbrio e Inuyasha tentando segurá-la acabou caindo junto com ela no gelo. Ele bateu com as costas no gelo duro e frio e ela caiu por cima dele. Houve algumas risadinhas no gelo.

_Desculpe. – ela murmurou sem jeito.

_Oras, vejam só o que temos aqui. – falou Kikyou maldosamente – Sua nova namorada parece uma pata desengonçada _Inu_.

_Todos nós somos desajeitados na primeira vez, Kikyou. – afirmou Inuyasha sentando-se e puxando Kagome para junto dele, que já havia começado a bater os dentes e tremer de novo.

Ele ficou surpreso quando percebeu que, por alguns instantes, havia esquecido o motivo de ter levado Kagome até ali, talvez por ficar distraído com o quanto ela poderia ser desengonçada no gelo.

_Ah eu me lembro da minha primeira vez. Inu. – ela começou a patinar envolta deles, com a intenção de ver melhor a acompanhante de Inuyasha, mas a descarada estava com o rosto escondido nas roupas dele – Você lembra que nós caímos e você me deu um beijo _tão_ bom?

Inuyasha sorriu internamente, estava dando certo, Kikyou estava ficando enciumada, nunca havia conseguido tão rápido antes, esse era um tempo recorde, por isso decidiu brincar mais um pouco com ela, pois queria ver até onde ela ia, já que um de seus passatempos favoritos era brincar com as cabeças das pessoas.

_Ah, claro. – sorriu convencido e puxou o rosto de Kagome pelo queixo. – Você machucou-se?

Kagome estava vermelha de frio e de vergonha por ter caído, e ouvido o que ouviu, mas conseguiu murmurar um pequeno "Não".

_Tem certeza? – ela aproximou mais o rosto do dela, olhando de canto para Kikyou querendo ver suas reações sem perder nem um detalhe.

Houve um estalo na cabeça de Kagome, as pupilas dilataram-se em sinal de medo.

_S-sim! – gaguejou afastando-o por está assustada com a forma como agia. – E eu tenho que ir.

Ela tentou levantar-se, mas acabou caindo em cima dele novamente, em sua cabeça algo a alertava que deveria sair dali, era a forma como aquela mulher a olhava, e o jeito como Inuyasha começou a agir de repente, isso tudo a deixava assustada.

Inuyasha tentou fazer com que ela ficasse, mas Kagome queria ir embora, o coração martelava em sua garganta, ela sentia algo ruim, e não sabia dizer por que, era como se não tivesse o controle do próprio corpo, de alguma forma conseguiu ficar de pé.

_Eu tenho que ir. – repetiu patinando desajeitada para fora da pista.

Tirou seus patins apressadamente e correu para o banheiro feminino mais próximo, atrás de si a porta fechou-se e trancou-se sozinha, ela correu para a pia querendo enxaguar o rosto.

_O que é isso? – perguntou a si mesma – O que é isso que estou sentindo?

A sua frente o reflexo no espelho endireitou-se e transformou-se na Kagome que vivia em seu interior.

_Isto é o pânico, você esta sentindo o que eu sinto quando fica próxima de Inuyasha. – ela lhe respondeu.

Kagome ergueu-se espantada.

_E porque você entra em pânico quando estou perto dele?

_Porque ele é mal Kagome, seu coração está cheio de intenções ruins. – ela alertou-a, mas Kagome tampou os ouvidos e começou a balançar a cabeça recusando-se a acreditar no que ouvia. – É tudo verdade Kagome, eu não minto, jamais minto, porque simplesmente sou incapaz de mentir!

_Então me diga por que estou sentindo o que você sente! – perguntou ainda tampando os ouvidos, embora parando de balançar a cabeça.

_É por causa do gelo. – respondeu – Quanto mais frio, mais ligadas estamos, por isso me comunico com você em seus sonhos, durante a noite, porque sem o calor do sol a temperatura abaixa, no gelo nossas emoções se misturaram, na neve chego a ficar tão poderosa que consigo libertar-me, mesmo sem o seu consentimento, e por isso Kagome, quero que tome o cuidado de não deixar que ele te machuque de forma alguma, porque isso só alimentará minha sede de vingança e tenha a certeza que eu irei atrás dele, em uma noite de neve.

_Espera! – Kagome chamou quando a imagem da outra Kagome começou a tremular no espelho dando lugar ao seu próprio reflexo.

_Kagome eu sou tudo o que você desprezou e escondeu dos outros. – ela voltou a falar, sua voz parecia cada vez mais distante – Sou a vingança, a fúria, o ódio, a raiva, o rancor, e todos estes sentimentos ruins, mas também sou a personificação de teus poderes.

E com estas palavras, ela desapareceu por completo.

*.*.*.*

_Você vai falar com o cara de cachorro, dizer a ele que se afaste de Kagome. – Kouga largou Miroku que caiu sentado no chão.

_Mas eu já falei. Desde que ele cismou com a Kagome que eu estou falando isso, mas ele não me ouve.

_Então faça ouvir! – irritou-se – Ayame e eu vamos tentar falar com Kagome.

_Não. Você vai tentar falar com Kagome. – corrigiu Ayame, de braços cruzados em frente à janela – Eu vou falar com Sango.

***.*.*.***

**Eu já tinha que ter postado dia 02/02, mas a minha net foi cortada por falta de pagamento, então só estou podendo postar agora. ^^'**

**Demorei né? Aposto que teve gente que pensou que eu abandonei!**

**Respostas as review's:**

**EllenChaii****: **Ei calma! Você já viu que eles vão fazer de tudo para protegê-la.

**Priy Taisho****:** Ele está um cafajeste ordinário, pode dizer.

E a Kikyou é uma *censurado*

Vou dizer a Sango a sua sugestão, quem sabe ela não siga?

**Vera:** É meio estranho alguém dizer que amou esta fanfic, mas legal! ^^

Espero que ainda não tenha morrido de curiosidade.


	20. A tola Kagome 19

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Revolta

_Que você quer dizer com isso? – Kouga rosnou.

_Ele não quer largá-la cara! – disse Miroku exasperado – Disse-me que Kikyou nunca ficou enciumada tão rápido antes, ela viu Kagome pela primeira vez ontem e já ficou soltando fogo pela boca, ele quer ver até onde ela vai, droga cara tenho medo do que aquela cascavel possa fazer com a Kagome!

Kouga puxou Miroku pela camiseta e rosnou.

_É melhor ter medo do que eu possa fazer com você, se machucarem Kagome!

_Vou tentar outro argumento com ele. – garantiu. – Falo com você depois.

Kouga suspirou quando Miroku se foi, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, o cara de cachorro não iria largar de Kagome, era como tentar tirar um osso de um rottweiler faminto, era melhor tentar avisar Kagome.

_Psiu. Kagome. – chamou o mais baixo que pode aproveitando que Sango estava distraída tentando convencer Ayame de que ela ficava melhor com os cabelos castanhos do que ruivos. – Pode vir aqui um pouquinho?

_O que foi Kouga? Algum problema?

_É, tem um problema sim. – Kouga olhou para Sango e Ayame por cima do ombro de Kagome, ao que parecia Ayame estava falando algo sobre um corte de cabelo para Sango – Pode vir comigo?

Kagome não entendeu o porquê de Kouga fazer tanto mistério, mas concordou e o seguiu, quando os dois já estavam longe o suficiente Kouga virou-se para ela, e puxou com a força a respiração, sem saber por onde começar.

_Vou direto ao ponto. – disse – Sei que você está saindo com o cara de cachorro, e não tente negar, saí dessa que é furada, ele está te usando.

_Kouga, como você sabe? – ela franziu o cenho – E do que está falando?

_Você está cheirando a xixi de cachorro. – ele ergueu as mãos de repente – Não quis te ofender. Mas o ponto é que ontem você conheceu uma mulher, hã, cabelo preto comprido, olhos castanhos... Sorriso cruel. Chamada Kikyou.

_Sim, mas...

_É para isso que ele está usando você! – ele agarrou-a pelos ombros – Kikyou é a namorada dele, ou ex-namorada é difícil de saber, os dois se desentenderam, de novo, e ele esta saindo com você para afazer ciúmes em Kikyou e reconquistá-la.

_Kouga, o que está me falando é um absurdo. Inuyasha não é assim.

_Você não entende Kagome! – ele jogou a cabeça para trás e cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos – É exatamente assim que ele é!

_Não é não, e não dirija mais a palavra a mim. – ela virou-se para ir embora – Pelo menos, até que recupere o juízo.

_Kagome quem tem que recuperar o juízo é você! – ele a rodeou – Não confie no cara de cachorro Kagome!

Fazia algumas semanas que todos andavam estranhos demais para o gosto de Sango. Kagome já não falava mais com Kouga, ele e Ayame não paravam de trocar olhares como se soubessem de algo que ela não sabia, cinco semanas, sem que Kagome dissesse sequer um "oi", para Kouga, seu aniversário de 19 anos veio e passou, a primavera começava a desabrochar e Kagome nem sequer chamara Kouga para ir até a casa delas, comemorar seu aniversário, como teria feito em uma situação normal, na verdade desde o aniversário de Ayame ela quase não parava em casa, estava sempre saindo para "dar uma volta", nunca dizia aonde ia e não tinha hora para voltar.

Sango estava varrendo a sala quando a campainha tocou, mas não poderia ser Kagome, pois ela tinha a chave, mas então... Quem seria?

Kirara correu até a porta e cheirou, mas então sibilou e arrepiou-se, e saiu correndo escadas acima, Sango achou estranho, Kirara nunca saia correndo de nada, mas mesmo assim foi abrir a porta, e quando o fez preferiu nunca ter feito, Ayame estava ali, vestindo uma blusa verde de mangas compridas, um curto short jeans, meia-calça negra, coturnos cor de caramelo, uma touca branca e jaqueta também branca curta de mangas compridas.

_Kagome está?

_Não. – Sango tentou fechar a porta, mas Ayame a impediu.

_Ótimo, precisamos conversar.

Desde que a conhecera, aquela era a primeira vez que Sango via a ruiva séria, normalmente ela estava sempre rindo e brincando, ou então discutindo com Kouga, mas sempre bem humorada nunca séria como estava agora.

Ela entrou, antes que Sango pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

_O que você quer conversar comigo? – perguntou fechando a porta.

_É sobre Kagome. – Ayame sentou-se no sofá – Têm ideia se ela vai demorar?

_Não. – Sago sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá – Ela saiu, mas não disse aonde ia.

_Provavelmente foi se encontrar com ele. – Ayame sussurrou – Escute-me Sango, Kagome está em perigo, ela esta saindo com... Uma pessoa, que não está bem intencionada, tudo o que esta pessoa quer é brincar com os sentimentos dela, sem se importar com as marcas que pode deixar.

_Do que está falando, youkai?

_Ayame. – ela corrigiu.

_Que pessoa é essa?

_Será que posso te contar uma história? Prometo que é importante.

Sango olhou-a desconfiada, mas concordou e sentou-se no sofá, o olhar de Ayame tornou-se distante quando ela começou a contar.

_Há dois anos eu achei que estivesse apaixonada por uma pessoa, mas esta pessoa era suja e baixa, estava apenas me usando para causar ciúmes à ex-namorada, porque os dois estavam sempre discutindo e terminando o namoro, então sempre que isso acontecia ele procurava outra para enciumá-la, fazia com que se apaixonassem por ele, e depois jogava fora como se fossem descartáveis. Mas quando essa pessoa terminou comigo, eu descobri que não estava realmente apaixonada, e também que estava grávida.

_Você já esteve grávida? – surpreendeu-se Sango.

_Estive, foi uma gravidez difícil e complicada, fiquei furiosa com um amigo meu, muito querido porque ele havia sido cumplice dessa pessoa para me usar, só que, este meu amigo querido se arrependeu, e eu acabei o perdoando, mas Kouga não. Meu amigo e Kouga me ajudaram muito durante a gravidez, mas a pessoa que me deixou grávida nunca apareceu, eu tive que trancar a faculdade de dança, e comecei a ter desejos estranhos.

_Mulheres grávidas sentem desejo durante a gestação. – Sango disse pacificamente, de repente já não sentia tanto ódio do fato de Ayame ser uma youkai.

Ayame balançou a cabeça, e deu um débil sorriso.

_Meus desejos eram estranhos de verdade, eu sentia desejo de furar orelhas, pintar cabelos e essas coisas, Kouga não me deixou fazer nada disso com ele, mas meu amigo, talvez por causa do peso da culpa, me deixou furar suas orelhas quantas vezes eu quisesse, e pintar seus cabelos de verde, só que Kouga não queria que eu fosse mãe solteira e pediu-me em casamento. Ele é um doce não é?

_Claro, um doce. – murmurou.

_Mas eu não aceitei, não queria que ele cuidasse de um bebê que não fosse seu, mas ele não desistiu, ficou insistindo na ideia de casamento, mas como eu já disse a minha gravidez... – ela engasgou-se com o choro – Era de risco.

_Você perdeu a criança?

_Ela nasceu prematura. – contou Ayame, com lágrimas nos olhos – De 29 semanas, e era tão pequeno e frágil... A primeira criança do mundo a ter três raças misturadas em seu sangue, porque seu pai era um hanyou, de uma raça diferente da minha, então meu filho, meu lindo Hajime, nasceu com o sangue de humano, e de youkai cachorro do pai, e também o meu sangue de youkai lobo.

_O pai de seu filho era um hanyou cachorro? – perguntou Sango – Ayame por acaso ele era...

_ Não é tão raro que youkais e humanos se relacionem. – interrompeu Ayame – Mas é realmente raro que espécies diferente de youkais se relacionem quanto mais youkais puros com hanyous. Meu filho foi chamado tanto de monstro, quanto de milagre da genética. O primeiro e ultimo hanyou cachorro lobo do mundo.

_Tudo o que está me contando, é mesmo verdade?

Ayame colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta branca e puxou de lá uma fotografia que entregou a Sango, havia ali um bebê recém-nascido, de olhos fechados cujos poucos cabelos eram prateados de reflexos vermelhos, com orelhas brancas, havia um canino entre saindo de sua boquinha, e em lugar de pés havia patinhas brancas, e uma cauda prateada com reflexos vermelhos projetava-se do ponto logo acima de seus quadris, mas a pobre criança estava com vários aparelhos ligados a si, e ao que parecia em uma incubadora.

_Também tenho a cicatriz da cesariana, e alguns recortes de jornal se quiser ver.

_Não... Não é necessário.

_Eu não entendi direito o que os médicos falaram algo sobre seus genes de humano, cachorro e lobo, estarem brigando por território dentro dele, não conseguirem misturarem-se, e isso somado ao fato dele ter nascido prematuro fizeram com que seus pulmões e coração não conseguissem se desenvolver direito... – Ayame não conseguiu mais falar, as lágrimas molharam seu rosto – Meu Hajime morreu com 81 horas de vida. Desculpe. – ela enxugou o rosto com a manga da jaqueta.

_Tudo bem. – Sango levantou-se para pegar água para Ayame.

_O pai nunca apareceu para vê-lo, e nunca mais falou comigo, mas disse a Kouga que a criança não era sua. Meu amigo disse-me que se ao menos ele tivesse visto a criança, ele mudaria de ideia, mas eu acho que não. – ela continuou a falar – Eu nem sequer pude segurar meu menininho nos braços, ou ver de que cor eram seus olhos, provavelmente dourados, a família de seu pai tinha genes dominantes.

_O pai de seu filho, é Inuyasha, e o amigo que se arrependeu, é Miroku. – afirmou Sango entregando o copo de água para Ayame – Por isso Kouga o odeia.

_Miroku uma vez me disse que nem uma mulher sofreu tanto nas mãos de Inuyasha quanto eu, porque nem uma engravidou, pelo menos do conhecimento dele. – Ayame sorveu um pouco da água. – Sempre que o vejo, eu sinto algo repuxar-me as entranhas, e eu não desejo para nem uma mulher no mundo o que houve comigo Sango, porque ainda dói demais.

_E agora, ele está atrás de Kagome. – Sango concluiu sombria. – Eu já devia ter notado alguma coisa, ela está muito estranha nesses últimos dias.

_Miroku me prometeu que ele não ajudaria mais Inuyasha nisso, só que ele me traiu de novo, mas prometeu-me tentar falar com Inuyasha, Kouga tentou falar com Kagome, e ela ficou furiosa com ele, e eu... Vim tentar avisá-la, porque você é a pessoa que é mais próxima dela, acho que se eu tivesse tido alguém para avisar-me de Inuyasha, na época, talvez... Talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

_Miroku vai falar com Inuyasha... – repetiu Sango devolvendo a foto a Ayame – Isso se ele viver o suficiente, porque eu vou mata-lo, e depois mato Inuyasha, Kirara venha aqui, já esta na hora de fazer uso de todo o treinamento para matar que recebi!

Ayame arregalou os olhos surpresa, embora já devesse esperar uma reação daquela, vinda de Sango.

_Sango espera! – gritou Saltando do sofá e correndo para pega-la aos pés da escada – Sem violência, O.K.? Violência não leva a nada!

Ela deu um abraço de urso em Sango e a ergueu do chão, imobilizando lhe os braços, e automaticamente Sango chutou-lhe a canela, fazendo-a uivar de dor e larga-la, para dar atenção à canela machucada.

_Não funciona para você, porque eu vou...!

_O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Kagome abrindo a porta.

_Kagome! – espantaram-se as duas.

_Eu ouvi gritos lá da rua. – Kagome franziu o cenho fechando a porta – Sango quem você quer matar?

_Isso não interessa, onde você esteve? – cruzou os braços inquisidora.

_Eu fui dar uma volta... Estava chorando Ayame?

_Não, imagina! – Ayame guardou a foto de seu filho de volta no bolso e começou a esfregar o rosto com as duas mãos.

Kagome olhou-a sem entender.

_Kagome. – chamou Sango mais séria – Nós precisamos conversar. Agora.

_Eu acho... Que já vou. – Ayame deu um sorriso brilhante para Kagome – Eu vim aqui para te chamar para irmos a algum lugar, porque lá em casa tá muito chato... Só que Sango já me dispensou.

_Ah, certo, então... Tchau.

_Tchau. – Ayame abraçou-a e se foi.

_Ayame estava meio estranha, não acha Sango? – mas quando olhou para Sango, viu que ela continuava tão seria quanto antes – Sango, o que...?

_Kagome, quero que você se sente, nós precisamos conversar.

Quando Kagome sentou-se, Sango contou a ela tudo o que Ayame lhe disse, sobre como Inuyasha brinca com os sentimentos, o pequeno Hajime, nascido prematuro e falecido com 81 horas de vida, mas Kagome recusou-se a acreditar em qualquer uma de suas palavras.

_Não é verdade. – disse calmamente.

_Kagome você não pode achar que eu estou...

_Sango, você nunca gostou de youkais, então é até de se esperar que tente me separar de Inuyasha, porque ele tem parte youkai, por isso eu não queria que soubesse. Mas não achei que fosse recorrer a medidas tão sórdidas, como uma estória absurda dessas! – interrompeu – Estou decepcionada com você.

Ela levantou-se para ir embora, mas Sango segurou-lhe o pulso.

_Você não pode acreditar que estou mentindo para você Kagome, se nunca menti antes.

_Ah não? – desafiou Kagome – Você me disse que mandou aqueles garotos para a UTI Sango, porque ficou brava por eles terem me magoado, mas não foi você, foi Sango?

_Eu...

_Fui eu.

A cor fugiu do rosto de Sango, e ela rapidamente desviou o olhar.

_Quando você se lembrou? – perguntou derrotada.

_Nunca. – respondeu – Eu não me lembro de ter feito mal a eles, mas sei que fiz.

_Kagome, me escute, Inuyasha...!

_Para Sango, para! – Kagome puxou a mão e a levou a cabeça – Inuyasha não é ruim!

Uma parede sólida de energia surgiu à frente delas, no mesmo instante em que o copo vazio, deixado por Ayame na mesa explodiu em dezenas de pedaços.

_Kagome! – gritou Sango no susto.

Kagome abriu os olhos, a parede de energia piscou e sumiu, ela olhou para Sango com as feições duras.

_O Inuyasha não é ruim. – e deu um pequeno sorriso – Você vai ver que não é, quando o conhecer melhor, Sango.

*.*.*.*

__Como você poder ser tão imbecil? _– a outra Kagome levou as mãos à cabeça – _Ele não é uma boa pessoa, porque não enxerga isso? Ouça os seus amigos!_

Ela usava um colam negro de alças finas e decote em forma de coração, com uma longa capa que arrastava no chão atrás de si a cada passo que ela dava, presa a um cinto marrom nos quadris, com fivela rateada em forma de borboleta, calçava longas botas negras, que batiam quatro dedos acima do meio das cochas, havia duas mechas de seu cabelo trançadas sobre seus ombros, enquanto o resto caia solto pelas costas, desta vez juntamente com a sombra negra nos olhos, ela usava um batom negro, ao invés do brilho labial de sempre.

_Acho que a palavra certa é louca. – suspirou Kagome sentada em posição de lótus, vestida com roupas exatamente iguais só que brancas – Nem esse lugar e nem você existe de verdade. Então estou falando só.

__Você não está me ouvindo!_ – a outra Kagome a sacudiu bruscamente pelos ombros – _Ele é perigoso, será que não entende?_

_Sabe o que eu não entendo mesmo? – Kagome tirou calmamente as mãos de sua outra eu de seus ombros, já havia se acostumado com o fato de falar consigo mesma constantemente – Porque antes eu só te ouvia nos meus sonhos e quando acordava esquecia-me de tudo, mas agora eu te vejo e te ouço com cada vez mais frequência, e não me esqueço de nada quando acordo.

__Ah_. – a outra Kagome cruzou os braços – _É porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo você está se deixando sentir "coisas ruins", como a raiva... Está com raiva de Kouga não está?_

_Estou. – bufou.

__E de Sango_. – acrescentou.

_Não... De Sango não. – negou hesitante.

__Kagome, não adianta mentir, eu sou você, eu sei de quem você tem raiva, ou você não se lembra de quem eu sou?_

_A personificação de meus poderes, e também a vingança, a raiva, a fúria, rancor e tudo o que há de negativo.

__Exatamente, e quando você se deixa sentir coisas ruins, você me deixa mais forte, me dá mais liberdade, a sua revolta me alimenta, e eu pretendo usar isso para afasta-la dele: o perigo de olhos dourados!_

Um som estridente soou na escuridão, vindo de lugar algum.

_Não é possível, até eu mesma estou contra mim! – murmurou Kagome se levantando. – Olha meu despertador está tocando, então tenho que acordar tá bem? Até a noite.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu-se encarando o teto de seu quarto, levantou-se com um bocejo e espreguiçou-se.

__Está cometendo um grande erro Kagome. – disse sua outra eu, em seu espelho partido – Sua revolta vai nos levar a ruina!_

***.*.*.***

**Eu já tinha que ter postado dia 07/02, mas a minha net foi cortada por falta de pagamento, então só estou podendo postar agora. ^^'**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Priy Taisho**: Tem razão, as coisas começam a ficar sérias.

Bem seria assim se infelizmente a Kagome não se recusasse tão veemente a dar ouvidos aos outros.

**Veraozao****:** Bem talvez sim... Mas eu duvido.

**EllenChaii****:** Sorte sua que foram só três dias, eu fiquei quase dois meses. ^^

Medo? Mas eu ainda nem postei o capitulo... Opa! Quase eu conto.


	21. A tola Kagome 20

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

_Que triste, minhas aulas já começam segunda-feira! __T.T_

The fury in the snow.

.

Vingança.

Era uma ensolarada manha de domingo na populosa cidade de Tókio, agora que o inverno havia se despedido finalmente e a primavera começava a desabrochar, os pássaros cantavam, e as ruas da grande cidade se enchiam com o cor-de-rosa das belas e perfumadas flores de cerejeira, as tão conhecidas sakuras, flores símbolo do Japão que só desabrocham uma vez ao ano, e que infelizmente tem uma vida tão efêmera, mas nem tudo eram flores, pois numa mansão a beira de uma piscina um casal discutia:

_Você e Miroku já estão me enchendo à paciência. – disse Inuyasha com frieza – Eu já disse a ele, e também já disse a você, mas se é preciso eu torno a dizer: Eu não pretendo deixar Kagome ainda.

_O que você quer dizer com isso Inuyasha? – guinchou uma furiosa Kikyou – Porque não vai deixa-la?

_Ainda, Kikyou. Ainda. – acentuou Inuyasha cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando para o céu.

_E por quê? – exigiu saber. – Por acaso esta apaixonado por ela?

__Apaixonado._ – repetiu Inuyasha em pensamento, mas logo balançou a cabeça – É obvio que não, Kikyou, como pode pensar isso se você sabe que é a única para mim?

_A única. – resmungou descrente – Então, se eu realmente sou a única para você, me diga por que não vai deixa-la, mesmo agora que estou lhe pedindo?

_Porque está sendo muito divertido. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

_Divertido? – ela grunhiu – O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

_Ingenuidade. – respondeu simplesmente, em seguida gargalhando com a cara de espanto de Kikyou – Oras, não faça essa cara de espanto Kikyou! O que eu te digo é a mais pura verdade.

_Como assim ingenuidade. Inuyasha?

_Kikyou você nunca viu alguém como Kagome. – Inuyasha sentou-se na espreguiçadeira e colocou os óculos escuros sobre a cabeça – Ela é tão tola que parece uma menininha no corpo de uma mulher.

_Então. – Kikyou cruzou os braços. – Esta me dizendo que você prefere uma _menininha_ a mim?

_Não Kikyou, é claro que não é isso. – Inuyasha sorriu de canto – Mas agora me diga você se lembra da bailarina?

_Aquela ruiva abusada que _supostamente_ estava grávida e que dizia que o filho era seu? – bufou Kikyou.

_Na verdade ela realmente estava grávida. – ponderou Inuyasha.

_Mas a criança não era sua. – insistiu Kikyou.

_Feh. É claro que não, ela só estava tentando me dar o golpe.

_Mas Miroku acreditou nela. – alfinetou.

_Miroku é um imbecil! – grunhiu Inuyasha.

_Deveras. – concordou com deleite – Mas você tem razão meu amor, ela era uma verdadeira caça dotes. – disse com hipocrisia, já que ela mesma era a verdadeira caça-dotes, e arrogância – Como eu não iria me lembrar daquela que usou um golpe tão baixo para tentar tirar você de mim?

_Que bom, e quanto ao amiguinho lobo dela, lembra-se dele? – ele perguntou.

_É claro que sim. Afinal ele te deu um belo soco de esquerda. – girou os olhos castanhos – Mas aonde quer chegar com isso?

_Ele me acertou, porque me pegou de surpresa, e fui eu quem levou a melhor depois. – rosnou Inuyasha – Fui claro?

_Cristalino, meu amor. É que eu tinha me esquecido que no final ele saiu mais machucado que você, mas compreenda que é difícil de lembrar já que os dois pareciam bem feridos no final. – de repente Kikyou balançou a cabeça – Mas o que é que isso tem haver com a tal de Kagome? Você não esta querendo me tapear esta Inuyasha?

_Óbvio que não Kikyou, deixe de ser tão paranoica. – Inuyasha girou os olhos – E tem tudo haver, Kikyou. – ele levantou-se rapidamente – Porque Kagome também é amiga daquele lobo sarnento.

_Sim. E daí?

_Ora, imagine como o lobinho vai se sentir quando se der conta de que não foi capaz de proteger outra de suas _amiguinhas_. – os olhos de Inuyasha brilharam com um brilho perverso – Ele vai me pagar, por aquele soco.

_Então é isso. – concluiu Kikyou empurrando-o para se sentar novamente – Você não procura apenas diversão, também quer vingança.

_Que bom, parece que você finalmente entendeu.

_Oh Inu, sempre tão rancoroso, não? – ela inclinou-se para frente e lhe apertou uma das bochechas – Isso não é saudável sabia?

_Pare com isso, Kikyou. – Inuyasha afastou sua mão.

_Mas tem uma coisa que eu ainda quero saber, Inuyasha.

_E o que é?

Kikyou cruzou as pernas e cerrou os olhos, antes de dizer:

_Até quando pretende levar essa vingança? – e jogou os longos cabelos escuros para trás – Porque francamente eu já estou ficando cansada de esperar.

_Até...

_BALA DE CANHÃO! – gritou uma garotinha, logo em seguida pulando na piscina e espirrando água para todos os lados sem piedade.

_Sblosh!_

Kikyou gritou irritada ao ser molhada, e fuzilou a pequena menina de oito anos que nadava alegremente na piscina, por baixo da água e por tanto sem perceber a fúria de quem a observava, depois olhou para Inuyasha ainda mais irritada.

_O que _ela_ faz aqui?

Inuyasha inclinou-se mais para frente, a fim de ver melhor a pequena nadando.

_Eu não tenho ideia. – respondeu com um sorriso, pois gostava da menina, logo em seguida erguendo uma mão e a balançando no ar – Ei Rin! O que esta fazendo aqui?

Rin era uma garotinha meiga e travessa de oito anos, que Sesshoumaru, o meio irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, havia achado há um ano e meio vagando pelas ruas, pouco depois descobriu que a menina havia perdido o pai, a mãe, e o irmão, em um assalto a sua casa, mas com medo acabou por fugir da assistente social, e então ele mesmo decidiu adotá-la e assumir sua guarda, tornando-se assim o seu tutor. Um pequeno fato inexplicável, já que Sesshoumaru sempre repudiou crianças, e humanos, e também era inexplicável que a menina ainda não houvesse fugido de casa e de seu tutor com humor glacial.

_Oi tio Inuyasha! – respondeu a sorridente garotinha emergindo a cabeça no mesmo instante. – Foi o senhor Sesshoumaru quem me trouce.

_É claro que foi. – concordou Inuyasha – Mas por quê?

_Eu não sei. – respondeu a menina – Não quer nadar também tio Inuyasha?

_Não deixa pra próxima. – sorriu Inuyasha – Onde esta aquela sua babá verde?

Rin piscou.

_Mas o senhor Jaken não é minha babá verde, é o mordomo verde do senhor Sesshoumaru.

Jaken o youkai sapo, mordomo de Sesshoumaru foi quem não gostou nada da adoção de Rin, pois desde que a criança chegará, ele automaticamente fora rebaixado a babá da arteira menina, e submetido a "severas" punições por parte de Sesshoumaru no caso dele não conseguir tomar conta dela, o que só o deixava ainda mais escandaloso e afobado, principalmente porque absolutamente tudo o que acontecia com a menina Sesshoumaru automaticamente atribuía a culpa ao mordomo.

_RIIIIIN! – gritou o Jaken escandaloso como sempre – MENINA NÃO SSSE JOGUE DESSSSE JEITO NA PISSSCINA, SSSE VOCÊ SSSE AFOGAR O SSSENHOR SSSESSSHOUMARU IRÁ ME PUNIR!

_Oi senhor Jaken! – gritou Rin acenando para o pequeno youkai verde.

_Inuyasha. – chamou Kikyou colérica. – A presença dessa menina irritante aqui é muito desagradável, mande-a embora agora!

_Se há alguém aqui que precisa ser mandada embora, é você mulher. – disse Sesshoumaru aparecendo atrás deles pelas portas de vidro. – Pois a sua presença é _insuportável_ para mim.

Sesshoumaru, diferente de Inuyasha é um youkai completo, pois é filho do primeiro casamento de seu pai, com outra mulher youkai, e apesar dele não se conformar com o fato de Inutaisho ter se casado com uma humana, ele respeitou Izayoi até o ultimo dia de sua vida, diferente de Kikyou, a quem ele simplesmente não suportava e desprezava.

_Como ousa? – indignou-se Kikyou.

_Sesshoumaru. – rosnou Inuyasha, levantando-se em defesa de Kikyou. – Você esta em minha casa, e Kikyou é minha convidada. Portanto não tem o direito de falar assim com ela.

_Não. – negou Sesshoumaru com calma – Eu estou na casa de nosso pai, e esta mulher é uma visita indesejada, pois sua presença não agrada nem a mim, que sou o primogênito e por tanto tenho mais direitos que você, apesar de já não morar aqui, e nem ao dono desta casa, e ela disse que a presença de minha protegida é irritante, então me vejo no pleno direito de dizer o que penso sobre ela.

_Oras seu...! – guinchou Kikyou.

_O que? – incentivou Sesshoumaru, olhando-a com seus olhos penetrantes – Diga mulher.

Kikyou gritou de frustação e encarou Inuyasha, com os olhos incandescentes de raiva.

_Até mais tarde _Inu. _– disse com os dentes cerrados – Eu já vou de repente o ar ficou muito poluído por aqui.

_Concordo plenamente. – acentuou Sesshoumaru. – O ar por aqui esta empesteado de veneno.

Kikyou deu mais um pequeno gritinho e foi-se, marchando e pingando, entrou na casa pelas mesmas portas de vidro que Sesshoumaru havia usado, e pouco se importou com o fato de esta encharcando o carpete. Inuyasha rosnou para Sesshoumaru.

_Você não tinha o direito de expulsá-la daqui Sesshoumaru!

_Primeiro: Eu não a expulsei, ela que se foi por vontade própria. – retrucou Sesshoumaru – Segundo: Aquela mulher fede demais, _irmãozinho_.

_Seu...!

Rosnou Inuyasha, mas foi cortado pelos gritos do escandaloso Jaken, que era empurrado para dentro da piscina por Rin:

_RIIIIIIIIIIIN NÃÃÃÃO!

_Sblosh! _

Em seguida uma nova onda de água, desta vez um pouco menor que a primeira, molhou a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, a menina riu alegremente e tomou distancia para poder dar um belo salto.

_SAI DE BAIXO! – gritou pulando novamente na piscina.

_AAAAAAAAAH NÃO! – gritou Jaken desesperadamente tentando nadar para longe, com uma espécie atrapalhada de nado cachorrinho.

_Sblosh!_

Uma terceira onda de água os molhou novamente, e a cabeça da menina surgiu na água gargalhando de felicidade, e há poucos metros dela, Jaken apareceu boiando, com os braços e a boca aberta.

_Rin. – suspiraram os ensopados irmãos Taisho.

_Senhor Jaken! Senhor Jaken! – Rin começou a chamar e a sacudir o youkai quando percebeu que havia desmaiado – Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor Jacke morreu!

Sesshoumaru tirou os cabelos do rosto, Jaken não estava morto, ele sabia disso, estava apenas dramatizando como de costume.

_Jaken recomponha-se. – disse com a voz séria de costume, e olhou para o meio-irmão – Vamos entrar.

Inuyasha seguiu o meio-irmão, não porque ele mandou, mas sim porque queria se secar, então ou entrava para apanhar uma toalha, ou ficava ali mesmo ao ar livre e se sacudia como faziam os cachorros de verdade (coisa que não adiantaria muito com Rin espalhando água a todo o momento).

_Você mudou muito depois que Izayoi morreu não é irmãozinho? – provocou Sesshoumaru seguindo em direção à longa escadaria – Começou a namorar aquela cobra peçonhenta, e brincar com a cabeça de meninas tolas, e pelo que ouvi, já tem mais uma em suas garras, o que pretende? Enlouquecê-las talvez?

Inuyasha enrugou os olhos enquanto seguia o irmão.

_Sempre pensei muitas coisas a seu respeito, Sesshoumaru. – rosnou Inuyasha – Mas nunca que fosse um bisbilhoteiro que fica ouvindo a conversa dos outros.

Sesshoumaru se virou numa velocidade sobre humana e ergueu o meio-irmão pelo pescoço.

_Você é uma criatura desprezível seu pequeno vermezinho, _não ouse_, falar comigo desse jeito novamente, ou eu irei sujar minhas mãos com este teu sangue imundo de mestiço. Entendido? – ele falou com a mesma frieza de sempre – Rin ficará aqui por alguns dias, e não quero que você traga aquela mulher aqui, e nem qualquer outra, durante este período. – Dito isso ele o largou no chão. – Iriei dizer ao nosso pai sobre a breve estadia de Rin aqui.

Inuyasha colocou a mão sobre o pescoço, lentamente recuperando o ar perdido, Sesshoumaru, aquele desgraçado, ele também iria pagar muito caro!

Ele levantou-se do chão e seguiu para seu quarto para secar-se.

***.*.*.***

Kagome já havia ido dormir quando Sango sentou-se na sala escura no sofá ao lado de sua gata Kirara, estava preocupada com Kagome, ela vinha tendo pesadelos todas as noites, e havia mudado muito, quase como se fosse uma pessoa totalmente diferente, e infelizmente ela sabia qual era a razão de toda essa transformação.

_A Kagome esta muito diferente Kirara, nem parece mais a mesma. – comentou Sango acariciando entre as orelhas da pequena gatinha bege – O que acha de sairmos para caçar, e o exterminamos?

Kirara miou, e subiu sobre suas pernas para deitar-se ali.

_Poderíamos arrancar a cabeça dele com o osso voador. – disse pensativa – Ou então cortá-lo ao meio, qualquer coisa que desse um jeito nele de uma vez por todas, porque eu não vou deixar de maneira alguma que ele faça com Kagome o que fez com Ayame e com tantas outras.

Mas a linha de seu pensamento foi cortada, quando ouviu alguém a esmurrar a porta.

***.*.*.***

**Eu já tinha que ter postado dia 06/03, mas a minha net foi cortada por falta de pagamento, então só estou podendo postar agora. ^^'**

**Resposta a review:**

**EllenChaii: **Eu agradeço imensamente o seu apoio mais... Esta fanfic quase não tem popularidade, estou pensando seriamente em abandoná-la, embora certa vez eu tenha jurado pelo rio estige que jamais abandonaria uma fanfic nesta altura eu não sabia como é doloroso o fracasso.


	22. A tola Kagome 21

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

_Feliz dia das mães para suas mãezinhas queridas._

The fury in the snow.

.

Agome.

A primeira tentativa de abrir os olhos de Kagome não havia dado certo, pelo contrário, Kouga só conseguira faze-la se afastar dos amigos, e tampouco Miroku havia conseguido sucesso com Inuyasha, mas ao menos Ayame havia tido sucesso com Sango, e agora ela também estava ciente do perigo que Kagome corria nas garras de Inuyasha, mas ainda assim não era o bastante e Miroku decidiu mudar de estratégia.

Ele já havia errado uma primeira vez quando ajudou e apoiou nos joguinhos mentais de Inuyasha logo que eles começaram, após a morte da mãe, e depois errara uma segunda quando, mesmo depois de ter prometido a Ayame que não faria, continuará ajudando Inuyasha em seus jogos mentais. Mas o que poderia fazer? Ele era seu melhor amigo.

_Se eu realmente fosse um bom amigo não iria ajuda-lo nesses joguinhos mentais dele. – falou para si mesmo enquanto caminhava.

Mas agora não erraria uma terceira vez, deixando que isso acontecesse com mais Kagome também, por isso, ele havia decidido, ele mesmo falaria com Sango, já que falar com Inuyasha não estava gerando resultado positivo algum, talvez mais tarde ele dissesse a Ayame que mostrasse a Kagome a foto do pequeno Hajime, e daí ela talvez pudesse acreditar no que eles diziam.

Parou na porta da casa que ele sabia que Kagome e Sango dividiam, ergueu a mão e bateu três fortes vezes na porta, esperou mais alguns estantes, e já ia recomeçar a bater quando a porta se abriu.

_Você por aqui _senhor monge_? – Sango olhou-o inexpressiva – Desculpe, mas acho que se enganou porque o seu templo fica mais adiante.

Disse já fechando a porta.

_Espere! – exclamou impedindo-a de fechar a porta. – Eu quero ajudar.

_Ajudar em que?

_Você sabe. – ele respondeu tentando não se constranger com a culpa que o corria por dentro – O problema da Kagome com o Inuyasha.

Sango desconfiada cerrou os olhos.

_Por quê?

_Para me redimir, e se eu não fosse tão idiota nem teria porque me redimir. – admitiu – Me deixa entrar?

_Não. – e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

_Quem era Sango? – perguntou Kagome do alto da escada.

_Ninguém, apenas um desses vendedores de porta em porta. – respondeu. – Você já não estava dormindo?

_Tive um pesadelo. – na verdade sua outra eu não a havia deixado dormir – Desci para tomar um copo de leite morno, os especialistas dizem que ajuda a dormir.

Sango concordou, e enquanto Kagome dirigia-se a cozinha virou-se rapidamente para dar uma rápida espiada para fora, entreabrindo a porta, Miroku havia sumido, ela suprimiu um suspiro de alivio e virou-se novamente para Kagome.

_Com o que você sonha?

_Hum? – Kagome olhou-a de canto.

_Todas as noites você tem pesadelos, Kagome, com o que você sonha?

Kagome suspirou desligando o fogo do fogão, e virando-se para colocar o leite em um copo, mas Kirara começou a se esfregar em suas pernas, ela deu um pequeno sorriso e colocou metade do leite em um pires.

_Tome aqui Kirara. – disse colocando o pires no chão.

_Kagome. – Sango voltou a chama-la vendo que a outra evitava olha-la – O que você sonha?

Kagome suspirou derrotada.

_Eu sonho comigo mesma Sango. – confessou – Sonho com outra eu, que usa roupas pretas e tem os olhos frios como gelo, que vem e... Me fala sobre muitas coisas ruins.

Sango enrijeceu.

_Que tipo de coisas ruins?

_Não... Lembro-me. – mentiu Kagome.

_Essa sua outra eu... – recomeçou a falar tentando conter o nervosismo – Por acaso ela não se chama "Agome" se chama?

Kagome olhou-a por cima do ombro, com um bigode de leite sobre os lábios, e piscou.

_Eu nunca perguntei o nome dela Sango, afinal ela é eu, então deve ter meu nome, porque eu perguntaria seu nome?

_É você tem razão. – Sango assentiu nervosa – Foi bobagem minha.

_Mas porque acha que ela se chama "Agome"?

_Eu... – Sango olhou o relógio de pulso – Já esta tarde, é melhor irmos dormir.

_Esta bem. – Kagome colocou o copo sujo na pia – Vamos.

Sango seguiu Kagome de perto enquanto ela subia as escadas, a amiga tinha uma aparecia abatida, e fazia muito barulho a noite, porque tinha pesadelos, agora ela sabia qual eram a causa desses pesadelos.

"_Se Agome está de volta, então o caso é mais grave do que eu pensei." – _pensou aflita. – _"Talvez eu realmente deva aceitar a ajuda do Miroku"._

Quando, em seu quarto, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, Sango sonhou com uma noite, datada de aproximadamente seis anos atrás, da noite de quando o primeiro garoto "Akiko" fora encontrado gravemente ferido, e enviado as pressas para a UTI:

Era noite de novembro, faltava menos de um mês para o natal, e lá fora nevava. A jovem menina Sango, que completará quatorze anos a poucos dias estava sentada em sua cama escovando os cabelos e preparando-se para dormir, quando de repente Kirara, sua fiel gata youkai que dormia ao seu lado, despertou e sibilou, colocando-se de pé com os pelos eriçados. Sango piscou.

_Ei menina, qual é o problema?

Kirara olhou para Sango e miou depois pulou para a janela e começou a arranhar o vidro com a patinha dianteira esquerda. Sango levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela, o frio da noite fazia sua respiração se condensar diante seus olhos, lá fora a iluminação era fraca e ela enrugou os olhou tentando avistar algo, além da neve, mas não conseguiu ver nada.

_Tem alguma coisa lá fora, é isso Kirara?

Kirara ergueu-se sobre as patas traseiras e começou a arranhar o vidro com as duas patas dianteiras. Sango suspirou e abriu à janela, sua pequena gatinha saltou para o telhado da casa e de lá para o céu, e em pleno ar entrou em combustão instantânea transformando-se em um grande felino voador com dentes de sabre. Kirara olhou para o horizonte e depois para Sango, enviando-lhe um pedido mudo, que Sango logo compreendeu:

_Quer que eu vá com você, quer me mostrar algo. – e suspirou – Dê-me alguns minutos para colocar algo contra o frio.

Minutos mais tarde, Sango sobrevoava a cidade nas costas de Kirara, havia colocado uma jaqueta com zíper sobre o pijama, e usava também cachecol e luvas, mas nada além de pantufas azuis abrigavam seus pés. Ela respirava lufadas de ar condensado e a pele estava azulada pelo frio, tremia muito e agarrava-se ao pelo de Kirara numa tentativa desesperada de se aquecer, ou acabaria morrendo congelada.

_Falta muito Kirara? – gaguejou um sussurrou quase inaudível.

Kirara rugiu, mas não em resposta, e sim em agonia, como se de repente tivesse sido atingida por algo mortal, jogou a cabeça para trás, e contorceu-se quase derrubando Sango de suas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que fagulhas de energia rosa estouravam ao seu redor, como se as duas tivessem batido em algum tipo de cerca elétrica, que, entretanto não causava dano algum a Sango, de repente, a poderosa youkai felina perdeu a consciência e voltou a sua forma original, enquanto as duas caiam em queda livre diretamente para a morte.

E então, tudo escureceu Sango também perdeu a consciência.

*.*.*.*

_Você é Sango. – afirmou uma voz distante. – É nossa amiga, então eu posso confiar em você.

As pálpebras de Sango tremeram, e ela abriu os olhos sem saber onde estava, a sua frente uma forma escura e esguia se erguia, uma mulher, Sango percebeu, e então sua visão começou a clarear.

_Kagome?

Ela olhou em volta um pouco atordoada, havia ouvido Kagome dizer "nossa" como se houvesse mais alguém ali, mas parecia não haver mais ninguém ali além delas duas.

_Acha mesmo que essas são roupas apropriadas para sair de casa nesse tempo?

De repente, tudo voltou à cabeça de Sango: Ela e Kirara atravessando os ventos gelados. As explosões de fagulhas rosa. A queda livre das duas para a morte. E então... Nada. Levantou-se da neve com tanta velocidade que tudo girou a sua volta.

_Kirara! – chamou – Onde está Kirara?

_É uma gata muito forte esta que você tem, acho que vai ficar bem. – disse Kagome apontando para um montículo na neve.

_Kirara! – gritou engatinhando da melhor maneira possível até a pequena youkai, que se encontrava coberta por um casacão negro de aviador, e cuidadosamente a pegou nos braços. – Oh Kirara.

_Infelizmente eu não pude tocá-la, a não ser que quisesse ter sua gatinha youkai totalmente purificada e dizimada.

E estendeu-lhe a mão com a palma virada para cima, mostrando as fagulhas róseas que explodiam ali, e só então Sango percebeu que fagulhas iguais àquelas estouravam ao redor de todo o corpo de Kagome, mas decidiu encarar a mão estendida como uma oferta de ajuda para levantar e agarrou-a.

Tocar a mão de Kagome não lhe causou nem um mal, ou mesmo um desconforto sequer, ao contrario, tocar a mão de Kagome a fez se sentir restaurada e totalmente reanimada, como se não houvesse acabado de despencar mais de trinta metros em queda livre (e por falar nisso, como era possível que ainda estivesse viva?). E só quando ficou de pé foi que se encontrou cara a cara com Kagome, e pela primeira vez percebeu que sua pele estava pálida, e os olhos eram de um tom de azul nunca visto antes neles, eram frios como o gelo. A face mostrava-se impassível.

_Kagome? – perguntou.

_Agome. – corrigiu a mulher que se vestia de preto, mas como ela poderia não ser Kagome se era exatamente igual a ela? Embora mais fria e distante. – Mas você pode me chamar de Kagome já que eu sou ela, mas eu prefiro Agome porque eu não sou ela. – explicou confusamente.

_Eu não entendo. – disse com os lábios azuis e trêmulos de frio.

_É muito simples, Kagome e eu somos uma, e somos duas. – e ao ver que Sango continuava sem entender continuou a explicar: – Há algum tempo Kagome percebeu que era especial, que ser especial a tornava diferente, mas ela não queria ser diferente, então oprimiu a parte dela que a fazia especial. Ou seja, seus poderes. – fez um gesto com o polegar indicando a si mesma – Mas logo se deu conta de que apenas sufocar seus poderes não bastava, porque sempre que ela se exaltava eles vinham à tona, então trancafiou no mais profundo de seu ser tudo o que desencadeava seus poderes. – e começou a contar nos dedos enquanto falava – Alguns bons exemplos são: a fúria, o ódio, a raiva, o rancor, e consequentemente a vingança. O resultado de tudo sou eu. – fez um gesto amplo com as duas mãos. – Eu sou tudo que ela não tem coragem para ser.

_Kagome. – Sango chamou temerosamente – Oh meu Deus Kagome, você tem dupla personalidade.

_É Agome. Porém se realmente prefere chamar-me assim, não há problema, afinal eu sou Kagome. – retorquiu a outra com um sorriso de canto, que logo desapareceu, e sua face voltou a demostrar frieza, exceto pelos olhos que se tornaram tão letais quanto o aço de uma espada, ao seu redor as faíscas de energia estouraram com um pouco mais de força – E _nós_ **não** temos dupla personalidade!

Sango recuou um passo para trás.

Ela parecia fazer de propósito, ficava falando "nós", "eu" e "ela", para confundir a mente de Sango o máximo possível.

_Certo. Vocês não tem dupla personalidade.

_Exato. – Agome cruzou os braços. – Kirara deve ter sentindo nossa energia espiritual e te trazido até aqui, então acho que esta tudo bem em eu dizer-lhe que eu estava fazendo uso desta energia para proteger Kagome.

_Como?

Agome arredou um passo para o lado, e com um gesto de mão indicou que Sango olhasse além dela. Onde um corpo humano estava caído na neve, maculando sua brancura com o vermelho sangue. Era um homem, Sango percebeu com horror, suas pernas estavam dobradas em um ângulo doloroso, e havia tantos machucados feios que ela sentiu o jantar lhe subir pela garganta, mas mesmo assim se aproximou, querendo saber a quem Kagome havia sido capaz de machucar daquela forma, mas o rosto do corpo estava tão deformado e inchado que se tornou impossível de reconhecê-lo.

_É Akiko. – esclareceu-lhe Agome parando ao seu lado – Ele magoou Kagome, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, porque ele nos fez ficarmos tristes.

_Akiko_. O nome relampeou pela cabeça de Sango.

A dupla personalidade é um caso psicológico muito raro, onde a personalidade da pessoa se "quebrava" e partia-se em duas ou mais partes, após passar por uma experiência de grande choque psíquico.

No inicio do ano letivo Kagome havia tido uma pequena paixonite de adolescente por Akiko, um garoto da escola, mas quando lhe roubara um beijo na saída da escola ele a empurrou, gritou que ela era uma aberração e a humilhou. Por várias semanas Kagome trancou-se em seu quarto e não quis mais ver a luz do sol, até que por fim Sango a convenceu a voltar a sua vida normal.

Mas aquela segunda personalidade de Kagome não era recente. Sango percebeu com um choque. Os meninos do primário aqueles que espancaram Kagome e logo depois desapareceram. Foi _Agome_!

Quando Kagome descobrira que era diferente sua personalidade havia rachado, e então quebrado de vez ao ser agredida, com pouco mais de dois anos de idade, afinal com certeza ser agredida sem entender o porquê e com tão pouca idade havia sido um grande baque emocional, mas só agora onze anos para tarde, Sango finalmente tomava conhecimento da segunda faceta de Kagome: a cruel _Agome_.

Sango queria vomitar, queria sair correndo dali, queria esquecer-se de tudo, queria fazer qualquer coisa menos estar ali, porém... Antes ela precisava saber.

_Por quê? – perguntou – Por que só agora?

_Porque Kagome nasceu na primavera, ela tem o coração amável, quente e cheio de vida. Eu tenho o coração cruel, frio e estéreo, logo sou o oposto de Kagome, a quem tanto protejo, então enquanto ela nasce no aconchego da primavera, eu nasço no frio do inverno. – explicou sem desviar os olhos do corpo deformado de Akiko – Agora ele não fará mais mal a Kagome, e nem a mais ninguém.

Fúria explodiu em Sango e quando ela deu por si já havia estapeado Agome. Que pega de surpresa desequilibrou-se cambaleou para trás, girando desajeitadamente e caiu sentada na neve. As faíscas de energia rósea ao seu redor de repente tornaram-se muito perigosas, como ondas de eletricidade, seus olhos escureceram, num azul profundo até quase tornarem-se negros, e seu rosto tornou-se uma máscara de fúria, em sua bochecha estava à marca vermelha incandescente dos cinco dedos de Sango.

_Como você ousa tocar-me? – urrou. – Achei que fosse minha amiga!

_Eu sou amiga da Kagome!

_Eu sou Kagome!

_Não, você é um monstro! – gritou Sango – Não quer que ninguém magoe Kagome, mas tem ideia de como ela vai sentir-se quando descobrir o que vocês fizeram?

Os olhos de Agome clarearam para o azul gelo de antes, suas pupilas dilataram-se e tremeram da mesma forma que acontecia com Kagome sempre que ela se assustava.

_Você não pode dizer nada a Kagome, Sango! – disse em desespero – Ela não pode saber o que eu fiz Sango ou então ela vai ficar arrasada!

Pela primeira vez Agome parecia humana, e não aquele monstro sem coração com o qual havia se deparado ao acordar, e ela não queria que sua amiga soubesse o que havia feito porque isso iria deixa-la destroçada, mas... Será que não era melhor contar a alguém? A mãe dela talvez? Ela precisava sabe o que se passava com sua filha afinal.

_Não conte a mamãe! – Agome apavorou-se como se tivesse ouvido o rumo dos pensamentos de Sango – Não conte a ninguém, eles vão achar que somos loucas.

Sango hesitou, e deu um passo a frente, Kirara tremia em seus braços.

_Eu...

_Por favor, Sango não conte nada a ninguém, ou irão interna-nos num hospital de loucos! – Agome implorou em meio ao pranto – E se você contar eu... Eu... Eu mato-te ouviu? Eu mato-te, porque jamais vou permitir que alguém machuque a Kagome e saia empune disso!

Ameaçou em desespero, mas estava mentindo, porque jamais seria capaz de ferir as pessoas que amam Kagome e a quem Kagome ama.

_Eu não vou contar. – Sango balbuciou – Agora vá embora daqui.

Agome não se moveu.

_Vá! – gritou.

Agome levantou-se e correu, a nevasca estava piorando, e logo ela estava tão longe que apenas as faíscas de energia estalando a sua volta podiam ser vistas. Sango esperou até que as faíscas também sumissem para finalmente se mover. Deu primeiro um passo, depois outro e outro, e ai estava correndo, e só parou ao encontrar um telefone publico.

Dali ela ligou para a emergência, e enquanto Kirara despertava ela olhava a volta tentou dar o máximo de informação possível sobre a localização de Akiko, e assim que botou o fone no gancho montou e Kirara e voou de volta para casa, ninguém percebeu que ela saiu de casa.

Mas dizia o noticiaria na manha seguinte:

"Jovem de 15 anos encontrado misteriosamente em meio à nevasca de ontem à noite, após ligação anônima, ele estava gravemente ferido, e se encontra agora internado na UTI com risco de vida".

Sango abriu os olhos. Kirara estava sentada sobre seu peito observando-a, e assim que a viu despertar deu-lhe um miado de bom dia e depois pulou para o chão. Quando se sentou na cama a imagem de Akiko deformado e ensanguentado jogado na neve voltou-lhe a cabeça e uma forte vertigem a atingiu, ela dobrou-se gemendo com os braços em volta da barriga como se alguém houvesse acabado de lhe acertar a boca do estomago com um soco, o rosto tornou-se esverdeado e ela correu para o banheiro, quase pisando em Kirara no caminho.

*.*.*.*

Naquela manha quando Kagome acordou, após mais uma longa, e cansativa discursão com sua outra eu, encontrou a porta do banheiro aberta, e dentro dele Sango estava ajoelhada no chão abraçando ao vaso sanitário enquanto vomitava.

***.*.*.***

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 24/03, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**A Agome é sinistra né?**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Veraozao: **Bem quanto a isso... Confesso, não consigo escrever ou ler qualquer coisa deles como casal, nem sequer posso imaginar isso.

**EllenChaii: **O Sesshoumaru é maneiro né?

E a Agome então? Agora sim é pra ter medo dela!

Eu li em algum lugar que todo escritor passa por isso, uma hora em que eles dizem "Não dá mais!" e a maioria encerra suas obras por ali mesmo.

**Camila: **Oi,

Bem, é que eu tenho muita dificuldade em escrevê-la, e ela não é muito popular por isso eu ando pensando em abandoná-la.

Uma vez eu tentei, mas ao final do primeiro capitulo já disse a mim mesma eu não voltaria a ler, porque não consigo vê-los como um casal. Pois é, no começo também achei que a ideia fosse interessante, mas me parece que nem todo mundo concorda. Olha essa é até uma boa ideia, mas não espere que eles venham a se tornar um casal, porque, como já mencionei antes, não consigo vê-los como casal.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio.


	23. A tola Kagome 22

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Esperança.

_Tem certeza de que está bem? – Kagome perguntou novamente.

_Eu já disse que sim Kagome. – Sango respondeu tediosamente colocando uma bala de menta na boca – Foi só um sonho ruim.

Kagome cerrou os olhos de forma desconfiada.

_Um sonho ruim que te fez correr para o banheiro para vomitar assim que abriu os olhos.

_Já disse Kagome, não foi nada demais. – Sango parou um pouco para absorver melhor o sabor de menta da bala, e depois falou com um suspiro: – Odeio vomitar.

_Com o que exatamente você sonhou? – Kagome perguntou preocupada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. – Deve ter sido algo bem horrível.

_Por favor. – Sango falou em tom de suplica, enfiando outra menta na boca – Não me faça lembra Kagome.

_Não faça você lembrar-se do que, Sango? – perguntou Ayame surgindo bem diante de seus olhos.

_De um sonho ruim, que ela teve. – respondeu Kagome em tom de confidência.

_Ah sei. – murmurou olhando para Sango – Noite mal dormida?

_Não, infelizmente assim que fechei os olhos não consegui mais abri-los. – Sango respondeu em tom de lamento, e duvidava que se acordasse teria coragem para voltar a dormir.

_E assim que abriu os olhos correu para o banheiro e vomitou. – sussurrou Kagome em seu ouvido.

_Deve ter sido um sonho horrível! – espantou-se Ayame, fazendo Sango gemer.

Porque elas insistiam em falar sobre aquilo?

Ayame virou-se para Kagome e contou:

_Talvez nem mesmo tenha sido um pesadelo, mas sim uma lembrança!

_Como assim uma lembrança?

_Um trauma! – respondeu em tom de quem sabe de tudo – Uma vez eu... Passei por um trauma muito forte, e passei os próximos seis meses da minha vida sonhando com aquilo.

_Nossa!

_É. E eu acordava chorando compulsivamente no meio da noite. – ela franziu o cenho – Na verdade ainda faço isso às vezes.

_Eu passei por alguns traumas quando era criança. – contou Kagome – Mas nunca tive pesadelos sobre eles.

Não que ela se lembrasse.

_Talvez não tenham sido traumas tão grandes. – sugeriu Ayame.

"_Ou talvez eles tenham arranjado outra forma de se manifestar"_ – Pensou Sango colocando outras duas balas de menta na boca – _"Uma forma muito mais perigosa"._

_Tem certeza de que devia ter vindo a faculdade hoje? – Ayame questionou com o mesmo ar preocupado de Kagome.

_Ah! – Kagome estalou os dedos – Foi exatamente isso que eu disse a ela!

_Eu estou bem! – protestou Sango. – E você? Tem certeza que devia ter vindo com a gravata do uniforme amarrada aos quadris ao invés de ao pescoço? – devolveu.

_Isso se chama liberdade de expressão! – indignou-se Ayame.

Mas Kagome a puxou de lado e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

_Não se deixe enganar. Ela esta usando no mínimo um quilo de maquiagem na cara para esconder o quanto esta abatida.

Ayame balançou a cabeça como se dissesse: Eu sabia o tempo todo. E depois piscou ao ver Sango enfiar a ultima bala de menta do pacote na boca.

_Pra que tanta menta?

_Eu fico com um gosto horrível na boca quando vomito, não importa quantas vezes escove os dentes. – respondeu Sango.

O forte cheiro de menta bateu contra o rosto de Ayame, infiltrando-se em seus pulmões e fazendo-a tossir.

_Pura paranoia. – afirmou Kagome.

Ayame notou que naquela manha, Sango estava menos agressiva com ela, como era de costume, simplesmente por ela ser uma youkai, na verdade, também estivera mais calma no dia anterior, talvez estivesse realmente doente.

_Não quer mesmo ir para casa? – sugeriu.

_Ora é claro que não! – Sango piscou confusa. – Eu estou me sentindo perfeitamente bem!

Ela fez menção de colocar outra bala de menta na boca, mas percebeu que já estava sem nem uma, suspirou.

_Escutem vou procurar um lugar para comprar mais balas de menta, e te encontro na aula Kagome.

_Uma vez ela vomitou no parque de diversões logo depois de ter saído da montanha russa, e passou a semana seguinte comendo menta. – contou Kagome quando Sango já estava longe. – Porque insistia que estava sentindo gosto de vomito na boca.

*.*.*.*

O rosto de Kouga ficou vermelho, enquanto ele apertava os punhos com força, como se estivesse pronto a esmurrar Miroku.

_Você fez o que? – ele quase latiu.

Seu rosto era uma mistura de espanto, raiva e surpresa.

_Fui falar com elas pessoalmente ontem à noite. – Miroku repetiu lentamente.

_Seu imbecil! – disparou Kouga. – Kagome não fala comigo há semanas porque tentei falar diretamente com ela, o que esta tentando fazer? Jogá-la de uma vez no bur...

_Sango bateu a porta na minha cara. – Miro cortou, franzindo o cenho ao perceber algo – Como espera ajuda-la se tem medo até de falar com ela?

Kouga contraiu o maxilar, contrariado e irritado por não ter uma resposta pronta.

_Você tem que insistir Kouga. – aconselhou Miroku – Tem que insistir, mesmo que ela não queira te ouvir, você tem que insistir até que ela pelo menos comece a cogitar a hipótese de que você possa estar falando a verdade. Afinal você conhece o ditado: Água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura.

_Não sei Miroku. – ele resmungou incerto.

_Vamos lá, temos que tirar Kagome-chan dessa! – insistiu o monge.

Kouga irritou-se, e empurrou Miroku para trás fazendo-o cair sentado no chão.

_Em primeiro lugar, nós não teríamos do que tirá-la se não fosse por você seu maldito!

_O que? Então a culpa é minha culpa?

_Ou você acha que eu não sei que é você que ajuda aquele canalha a seduzir as garotas?

_Ei não jogue toda a culpa pra cima de mim! – Miroku ergueu as mãos em defesa – Inuyasha as seduziria com ou sem a minha ajuda!

_Não me importa! – gritou raivoso, e querendo descontar sua raiva em alguém – Você o ajudou, é só isso que me importa para arrebentar-te de novo!

_Ei calma! – Miroku recuou para trás – Eu não farei mais, eu juro!

_E jurou da ultima vez também seu miserável!

Kouga o levantou do chão segurando-o pela camisa, e ergueu o punho para esmurra-lo.

_Ontem a noite disse-me que queria ajudar, mas vejo que é você quem precisa de ajuda agora.

Comentou Sango aproximando-se com as mãos nos bolsos da saia, apesar de toda a maquiagem ela tinha uma expressão cansada, e seu andar era debilitado, ela parou um pouco cansada puxando o ar com força, e Kouga sentiu o forte cheiro de menta e algo mais que ele não reconheceu bem ao fundo, vindo de seus lábios.

_Tudo bem com você Sango? – perguntou apreensivo.

_Estou ótima. Porque todo mundo fica me perguntando isso? – ela balançou a cabeça – Quem parece que não vai ficar nada bem daqui a pouco é o _senhor monge._

"_Mulher implicante." – _Pensou Miroku.

_Oh! – murmurou Kouga percebendo que ainda segurava Miroku, e largando-o no mesmo estante fazendo-o cair de costas no chão – Nós só estávamos...

_Discutindo – ela completou. – Ontem à noite você foi até a minha casa oferecer ajuda, não foi isso?

_Hã... É exatamente isso. – ele se levantou do chão.

_Pois bem. – ela cruzou os braços e acenou com a cabeça – Eu decidi aceitar a sua ajuda.

Miroku olhou vitorioso para Kouga.

_Viu só? Fale diretamente e terá resultados mais rápidos!

_Ah parem com isso. – Sango girou os olhos.

_Desculpe. – falou Kouga – O que dizia?

_Ayame me contou sobre Hajime. – continuou Sango – E se isso acontecer com Kagome, aquele hanyou nojento vai pagar muito caro.

_É claro que vai! – jurou Kouga.

_Não. Vocês não me entenderam. – Sango passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Kagome não sabe disso, mas ela é muito perigosa, ela pode causar mais devastação que um desastre natural ela...

Sango interrompeu-se, o que diria?

_Ela tem dupla personalidade, e sua outra personalidade é uma maníaca psicopata, obstinada em proteger Kagome a todo custo._

Não, ela não podia contar aquilo, a meros estranhos, aquele era um segredo de Kagome, um segredo que nem mesmo a própria Kagome sabia e Sango não podia simplesmente sair contando ele por ai... Porque senão levariam Kagome para um sanatório.

_Ela não quer ouvir ninguém e precisa de ajuda. – Sango completou por fim.

Kouga e Miroku estranharam, pois ambos sentiam que não era exatamente aquilo que Sango ia dizer. Mas acabaram deixando passar.

Distraidamente Miroku deu uma rápida olhada em seu relógio e pigarreou.

_Eu preciso ir, Inuyasha não pode saber de maneira alguma que andei falando... – Ele lançou um olhar significativo a Kouga – Com você. Sem ofensas.

Kouga girou os olhos e gesticulou com a mão no ar como se dissesse "Vai logo".

_Bem, espero poder falar novamente com você bela Sango. – Miroku fez um gesto à moda antiga para Sango como se estivesse usando chapéu e se afastou.

_É impressão minha, ou o senhor monge, é um belo de um vira casaca? – indagou Sango aproximando-se de Kouga com os braços cruzados.

_Ayame é a única que confia nele. – respondeu Kouga coçando o queixo – Mas francamente eu nunca soube de que lado ele está.

*.*.*.*

_Ei onde você estava? – perguntou Inuyasha assim que viu Miroku se aproximando.

_Que pergunta Inuyasha. – Miroku deu seu melhor sorriso pervertido – É claro que eu estava com uma garota.

_Você não muda. – zombou Inuyasha.

"Olha quem fala". – pensou Miroku.

_Mas falando em garotas, há uma lá em casa que quer te ver.

_Ah sim? – o sorriso pervertido de Miroku aumentou – E ela é bonita?

_Sim ela é adorável, mas se você ao menos pensar em alguma gracinha, eu te arrebento a cara, isso se Sesshoumaru não chegar antes de mim. – respondeu Inuyasha – Na verdade acho que ele viria voando de Hong Kong só para ter esse prazer.

_Ah é a Rin. – concluiu Miroku – Aposto que esta querendo uma revanche em banco imobiliário.

_É claro que esta. – Inuyasha deu duas tapinhas nas costas de Miroku para ele entrar na sala. – E ela ainda insiste que você trapaceou naquela ultima vez.

_Ela é uma má perdedora. – acusou Miroku.

_Ela tem oito anos. – defendeu Inuyasha – E eu também acho que você trapaceou.

_Na idade dela eu já sabia perder, com dignidade, sem acusar ninguém de trapaça.

_Mesmo? – Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha – Mas você não sabe ganhar sem se gabar e fazer pouco dos outros, não poupa nem uma criança de oito anos, e não me lembro de você perdendo com dignidade em momento algum da sua vida.

Rin era certamente a única garota que Inuyasha nunca machucaria e sempre defendia, e sempre que falava da sobrinha, Miroku se perguntava por que ele não tratava assim as outras garotas também, como Kagome, por exemplo, ela com certeza merecia ser bem tratada, ela merecia o tratamento de uma rainha.

Mas se Inuyasha ainda podia respeitar e cuidar ao menos de uma mulher no mundo, ainda que ela fosse somente uma criança, talvez então ele não fosse de todo mal, talvez ainda houvesse uma esperança para ele, pelo menos, era nisso que Miroku queria acreditar. Que ainda havia esperança para o seu amigo... Para o próprio bem dele.

"_Kagome não sabe disso, mas ela é muito perigosa..."._

Lembrou-se de Sango dizendo, mas como poderia Kagome, a pessoa mais gentil do mundo, aparentemente incapaz de fazer mal a qualquer um que fosse ser assim tão perigosa quanto Sango afirmara?

_Miroku? Miroku? – chamou a pequena Rin sacudindo Miroku por um ombro. – O que você tem? É a décima quinta vez que perde no banco imobiliário, não está concentrado?

_Ah desculpe Rin. – ele sorriu-lhe gentil – Mas é que este jogo já esta me entediando, não podemos jogar outra coisa?

_Tudo bem, o que? – perguntou a inocente menina.

_Algo bem mais divertido e com dinheiro de verdade.

Ele falou bem baixinho e olhou pelo canto do olhou para Jaken, que a esta altura já dormia em pé no canto do quarto, se aquele velho sapo ouvisse o que ele estava falando à menina, com certeza que iria pô-lo para fora da casa a vassouradas.

_Legal! – disse a menina no mesmo tom – E como se chama este jogo?

Os olhos de Miroku brilharam.

_Pôquer. – Rin piscou, como se nunca tivesse ouvido aquela palavra antes e Miroku continuou a falar – Mas primeiro temos que tirar sua babá daqui.

_Sem problemas! – a menina estava tão animada, que nem se incomodou em dizer que Jaken não era sua babá, e correu até o pequeno youkai para sacudi-lo – Senhor Jaken! Senhor Jaken!

_O que foi? O que foi menina? Pare de me sacudir!

_Eu estou com fome. – disse Rin inocentemente.

_Certo. – Jaken concordou – Vou pegar um lanche para você.

_Eu quero hambúrguer, batatas fritas, Pepsi azul, sorvete de morango, pizza de frango...

_Queijo quente. – adicionou Miroku.

_É! – concordou Rin sorrindo diante a cara espantada de Jaken – Acho melhor sair para comprar, não é?

_Oh certo. – Jaken suspirou e saiu do quarto.

_Senhor Jaken! – Rin gritou – Quero também um brinde do Mac. Donald!

Ouviram um gemido de Jaken, e minutos depois a porta da frente batendo-se, a pequena Rin olhou travessa para Miroku:

_Temos que nos livrar do vovô também?

_Não, ele nem vai perceber. – Miroku tirou o celular do bolso – O Inuyasha saiu com uma amiga, então não temos que nos preocupar com ele também.

_Porque o tio Inuyasha não para de ficar pulando de namorada em namorada, e também não dá um pé na bunda daquela bruxa da Kikyou?

Perguntou Rin, para o espanto de Miroku, que logo sorriu.

_Você é bem esperta para a sua idade... Acho que você sabe mais do que parece, não é?

_É. Mas é segredo. – Rin piscou.

_Huhun. Agora vamos chamar alguns amigos meus.

***.*.*.***

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 08/04, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**Resposta a review:**

**Veraozao: **Bem isso é um problema psicológico, algumas pessoas têm dificuldades de aceitar a si mesmas, e tentam "se encaixar" sem nunca perceber que isso só piora as coisas. Eu sei disso, porque eu sou como Kagome, eu não me aceito.

Sobre o Sesshoumaru e a Kagome, você não é a primeira a sugerir isso, mas a verdade é que eu não consigo imaginá-los juntos.


	24. A tola Kagome 23

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

_Feliz dia dos namorados a todas aquelas que (assim como eu) são forever alone!_

The fury in the snow.

.

Culpa.

_Pode ir comprar a pipoca e os refrigerantes? – perguntou Inuyasha entregando a Kagome o dinheiro – Eu tenho que fazer uma ligação.

_Tudo bem. – Kagome concordou.

_Alô Miroku? – falou Inuyasha assim que Kagome se afastou – Como está Rin?

__A Rin está ótima._ – respondeu Miroku do outro lado da linha – _Como está a Srta. Kagome?_

_Sem gracinhas. – Inuyasha rosnou. – Ainda estão jogando banco imobiliário?

__Não, Rin e eu cansamos daquele jogo há umas duas horas... Estamos jogando dominó agora._

_Sem apostas não é? –Inuyasha cerrou os olhos.

__E você acha que aquela babá verde ia me deixar apostar ao menos uma batata frita com a menina?_ – Miroku suspirou descontente.

_Bem ao menos pra isso aquele sapo velho serve. – resmungou Inuyasha – Kagome e eu vamos entrar para ver o filme agora, então só me ligue se houver um problema. Entendido?

__Claro... Inuyasha?_

_O que?

__Você estar usando a Srta. Kagome como se ela fosse um brinquedo e você uma criança mimada conta como problema?_

_Miroku... – rosnou como se fosse capaz de esganar Miroku pelo telefone.

__Certo. Já entendi só ligar se houver um problema._ – Miroku sorriu – Mas relaxa Inuyasha não vai ter nem um problema.

__Assim espero._ – Inuyasha desligou.

_O que o tio Inuyasha disse?

Indagou Rin de pé logo atrás de Miroku, que estava sentado ao redor de uma mesa redonda com outros três homens, um deles fumava um charuto.

_Ah nada demais. – respondeu Miroku enfiando o celular no bolso – "Não aposte com a menina", "Me ligue se houver problema e bla, bla, bla" sabe como é seu tio.

_Huhun. – murmurou a menina.

_Eu cubro a aposta. – declarou o homem com charuto, jogando três fichas no centro da mesa.

_Então e cubro a aposta, e aumento mais cinco!

Declarou Miroku confiante, seus companheiros de jogo ficaram hesitantes em aceitar a aposta, até que Rin colocou-se nas pontas dos pés e apoiou-se nos ombros de Miroku, e de olhos arregalados exclamou:

_Você aumenta cinco fichas com isso?

_Pago pra ver! – disseram os três homens em sequencia despejando suas fichas na mesa.

Com um sorriso satisfeito que mal lhe cabia no rosto Miroku estendeu suas cartas na mesa. Para o espanto de todos.

_Parece que eu ganhei. – declarou com jubilo.

Um dos homens olhou furiosamente para Rin.

_Qual é garota? Você não sabe jogar Pôquer?

Rin deu um sorriso esperto, como eles podiam ser tão ingênuos?

_Sei, e você não sabe blefar?

_Menina esperta! – elogiou Miroku batendo a mão com a de Rin.

*.*.*.*

Kagome aproximou-se de Inuyasha com um balde de pipoca num dos braços e equilibrando dos copos de refrigerante um em cima do outro, com dos canudos entre os dedos, Inuyasha suspirou e pegou dela o balde de pipocas e um dos copos de refrigerante.

_Vamos?

Inuyasha piscou.

_Não vai perguntar para quem eu liguei?

Kagome inclinou a cabeça de lado sem entender porque ele estava perguntando aquilo.

_Não.

Porque ela não iria perguntar? Kikyou sempre perguntava, e depois não acreditava quando ele dizia a quem tinha ligado, e insistia que ele tinha ligado para uma garota... Talvez porque Kikyou fosse uma maníaca controladora, de repente viu-se sorrindo.

_Vamos entrar, então?

_É claro.

Ela concordou colocando-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo antes de entrar na sala de cinema.

Inuyasha piscou. O que...? O que era aquilo no peito dele? Uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes. O que era aquele... Aperto.

*.*.*.*

_Eu cubro a aposta e aumento dez. – disse o terceiro homem presente na mesa.

Ele usava óculos escuros, uma badana na cabeça e uma barba que o fazia parecer muito mais velho do que realmente era.

Miroku inclinou-se sobre a pequena Rin, agora sentada na mesa junto com os outros três homens, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

_Acho que ele te pegou.

Rin cobriu o rosto com as cartas e balançou a cabeça levemente, sussurrando tão baixo que Miroku quase não pode ouvir:

_Ele esta blefando.

Miroku franziu o cenho e sussurrou de volta:

_Como é que você pode saber?

Rin olhou do homem para Miroku, e voltou a sussurrar:

_Ele está passando a mão na barba.

_E daí?

_Ele sempre passa a mão na barba quando blefa. – os dois olharam para o oponente de Rin – E então? O que eu faço?

Miroku deu um sorriso perverso.

_Acaba com ele!

Rin olhou para o homem, e deu o mesmo sorriso perverso de Miroku, desperdiçando sete fichas sobre a mesa.

_Então eu pago pra ver. – anunciou.

Gotículas de suor surgiram na fronte do homem, enquanto ele franzia o cenho. Encarou Rin por alguns estantes e então jogou as cartas na mesa.

_Eu odeio essa moleca!

Rin gargalhou divertida, e colocou um pote na mesa quase cheio até a boca de dinheiro.

_Você falou moleca, tem que pagar para o pote dos palavrões!

O homem resmungou e tirou algumas notas do bolso da jaqueta e as enfiou no pote, lembrando-se mentalmente de nunca mais aceitar um convite de Miroku para jogar pôquer.

_Mas que droga é essa que esta acontecendo aqui? –Jaken espantando-se ao entrar no quarto de Rin.

_Olá senhor Jaken! – Rin virou-se com um sorriso brilhante – O senhor falou Inferno.

_O que?

_Tem que colocar dinheiro no pote dos palavrões. – ela correu até Jaken e sacudiu o pote em frente aos seus olhos.

_Como é?

_Todos nós colocamos. – suspirou o homem com charuto na boca.

_O que esta acontecendo aqui? – indagou Inuyasha parando na porta do quarto da menina.

_É o que eu estou tentando descobrir! – gritou Jaken.

Inuyasha agarrou o pequeno youkais, e o ergueu a altura do rosto olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

_Como você pode não saber se o seu único trabalho é tomar conta da Rin? – e o sacudiu – Seu inútil!

Jaken começou a se debater.

_Largue-me! Largue-me seu hanyou impuro ou então vou mata-lo com meus poderes de youkais!

_Feh tente e eu te esmago seu sapo! – Inuyasha voltou a sacudi-lo.

Aproveitando-se da briga dos dois, Rin chamou a Miroku e seus companheiros de pôquer guiando-os em direção a porta que ligava o seu quarto ao quarto de Sesshoumaru quando ele passava algum tempo na casa do pai, de lá Miroku e seus amigos saíram para o corredor desceram as escadas e saíram pela porta da frente sem que Jaken e Inuyasha sequer se dessem conta.

Como Miroku havia dito, a travessa menina era esperta demais para sua idade.

Porém continuava sendo apenas uma menina...

_Tio Inuyasha? – chamou baixinho, encolhendo-se diante o som de um trovão – Tio Inuyasha acorda, por favor!

Ao som de mais um trovão a menina aterrorizada atravessou o quarto correndo e pulou na cama do tio com tal força que ele acordou ao sentir o colchão sacudir. Choro.

_Quem...? – perguntou sonolento.

_Eu tenho medo! – ela gritou em pranto – Tio Inuyasha faz os trovões pararem!

_Menina idiota. – resmungou Inuyasha – Não se pode fazer os trovões pararem!

_Mas eu tenho medo! – chorou tampando os ouvidos.

Inuyasha suspirou, ele nunca se perdoaria se mandasse a menina aterrorizada do jeito eu estava de volta para o quarto e voltou a cobrir-se a abraçando protetoramente.

_Certo pode ficar aqui, mas só dessa vez. – Outro trovão a menina se agarrou a ele com mais força ainda. – Mas se contar a alguém eu arranco seus braços e os enfio na sua goela entendeu? – perguntou abruptamente.

_Certo eu não vou contar a ninguém. – concordou a menina encolhendo-se de medo dos trovões.

_Feh. – Inuyasha fitou o teto – E onde está aquele inútil do Jaken?

_Dormindo. – ela respondeu, fazendo uma careta ao lembrar-se que os trovões não eram o único motivo pelo qual não conseguia dormir, já que o senhor Jaken que insistiu em montar guarda na porta de seu quarto roncava muito alto. – Eu não quis incomodá-lo.

_Mas não se importou de incomodar o seu tio favorito. Muito obrigado. – resmungou descontente – Aquele sapo velho é mesmo um inútil.

Rin suspirou adormecendo, porque seu tio não podia ser legal com as outras garotas como era com ela? Afinal, apesar dos poucos e raros dias que passava na casa do avô adotivo ela já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes atendera mulheres chorando ao telefone querendo falar com seu tio.

*.*.*.*

Kagome analisou suas próprias roupas. Um longo vestido branco cuja saia armada exibia bordados com centenas de perolas, a frente de gola alta era fechada por delicados botões de perolas, as mangas seguiam rentes até os cotovelos, e então após um cordão de perolas sem seus cotovelos, elas se abriam em mangas largas que lhe ultrapassavam as mãos e faziam com que Kagome sentisse como se tivesse asas caso abrisse os braços. Ao redor de seu pescoço havia um colar de perolas tão comprido que dava três voltas em seu pescoço, sendo que a ultima volta batia na altura de seu umbigo. Na cabeça um arranjo de perolas que dava três voltas, presas na lateral por uma flor branca de tecido com uma perola dez vezes maior que as outras em seu centro. Todas as centenas de perolas que Kagome usava eram negras.

Mas ela estava sozinha. Onde estava sua outra eu?

Kagome pensou em chama-la, mas achou que seria loucura gritar algo como "Outra Kagome, onde esta você?", se é que já não era loucura o suficiente chamar a si mesma. De repente lembrou-se do que Sango havia dito, quando ela comentou sobre suas noites mal dormidas por causa de sua outra eu.

"_Essa sua outra eu... Por acaso ela não se chama "Agome" se chama?"._

Bem, não custava nada tentar. Kagome encheu seus pulmões de ar e gritou:

_Agome! – nem uma resposta, ela tentou novamente – Agome!

Silêncio. Estrelas.

Kagome estranhou, da onde havia vindo àquelas estrelas?

Nunca antes havia havido alguma coisa ali naquela escuridão além dela e de Agome, nem mesmo estrelas. Prestando mais atenção ela percebeu que as estrelas aos poucos iam se aproximando e aumentando de numero.

E então, quando estavam a cerca de meio metro de Kagome, ela percebeu que não eram estrelas, e sim perolas do vestido de Agome.

Como de costume Agome vestia-se exatamente igual à Kagome, porém seu vestido e a flor em sua cabeça eram tão negros quando a escuridão que as cercava, e as perolas de seu traje era imaculadamente brancas, como a neve pura.

Os cabelos esvoaçavam ao redor de sua cabeça, e a saia ao redor de suas pernas, como se não pesassem nada, ou como se ela estivesse dentro da água. Kagome viu que seus sapatos eram negros com saltos pequenos e grossos, no bico havia um laço com uma perola tão grande quanto a que havia na flor em sua cabeça, no centro, e baixou os olhos para levantar a própria saia e ver seus sapatos, eles eram brancos com uma enorme perola negra no centro de cada laço.

__Desculpe, eu não achei que viesse hoje._ – Agome falou, fazendo com que Kagome rapidamente largasse sua saia e erguesse o olhar.

_E por quê?

__Porque eu não a chamei hoje, eu precisava pensar._

Kagome surpreendeu-se.

_Então como eu posso estar aqui?

Agome inclinou a cabeça de lado e sorrio.

__Estava pensando em mim antes de adormecer não estava?_

_Sim. – confessou Kagome – Estava pensando que seria mais uma longa noite com você matracando que Inuyasha é uma pessoa ruim.

_E ele é. – Agome afirmou calmamente.

Kagome já não gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando, e que tomava todas as noites (será que Agome não sabia falar de outra coisa?), cruzou os braços e virou-se para ir embora.

_Se você não me chamou, pois muito bem, então me pode dizer como saio daqui?

_Eu estive pensando em Inuyasha. – comentou Agome como se não tivesse ouvido o que Kagome disse – Porque hoje, por um momento, eu tive a impressão de ter sentindo algo diferente nele.

Kagome parou de andar.

_Como assim?

_Hoje eu tive a impressão de ter sentindo nele algo além da malicia e das segundas intenções usuais... – curiosa Kagome olhou-a por cima do ombro – Um sentimento diferente.

_Que sentimento? – perguntou hesitante.

_Um que eu não raramente sinto. – Agome colocou as mãos sobre o coração e fixou seu olhar nos olhos de Kagome – Culpa.

_O que quer dizer c...?

Kagome abriu os olhos. Ao seu lado o despertador tocava insistentemente, mas ela nem sequer se importou em desliga-lo, levantou-se de sua cama em um salto e correu até sua penteadeira, procurando no espelho partido a imagem de Agome, onde ela ficava todas as manhas em que acordava. Mas na única vez em que Kagome queria realmente falar com ela, Agome não estava ali.

Suspirou.

Culpa o que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

*.*.*.*

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 27/04, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**Agora gente é provável (quase certo) que eu só vá postar de novo nas férias, porque segunda-feira já começam minhas provas na escola e eu tenho que estudar.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Veraozao:** Ah puxa, não sei como fui dar a impressão de que eles seriam um casal. Mas a verdade é que eu não consigo vê-los como tal... Simplesmente não dá.

**Neherenia:** Você amou? Jura? O.O

Então você deve ser a única!

Já eu estou mais para Kagome mesmo. ^^'

Bem, que o Inuyasha se ferre... É eu planejo fazê-lo sofrer um pouco. Que o Sesshoumaru vá ajudar ela... Até que não é má ideias. Mas não espere vê-lo fazendo casal com ela, porque eu não gosto desse casal.

Agora sobre ele se redimir depois de ter feito a Kah sofrer... Não é isso que ele sempre faz no anime?


	25. A tola Kagome 24

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Passado.

O sol brilhava, o céu estava de azul puro e expendido, e os passarinhos cantarolavam felizes, parecia quase uma infâmia que o dia estivesse tão perfeitamente lindo e feliz diante o tumulo de Izayoi Taisho, adorada mãe e esposa. Pai e filho assistiam imóveis enquanto a terra era jogada sobre o caixão de Izayoi, o menino tinha pouco mais de sete anos e não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que não era uma coisa boa. Agora estava quieto no colo do pai, mas antes ele já havia gritado e chorado muito para que sua mãe se levantasse daquela caixa comprida, mas nada acontecera.

_Pai os manda pararem de jogar terra na caixa, diz que a mamãe tá lá dentro. – pediu o pequeno Inuyasha puxando os cabelos do pai – Quando a mamãe acorda, ela não vai conseguir sair.

_Sua mãe não vai acordar Inuyasha. – disse Inutaisho com os olhos fixos no caixão de sua esposa que a esta altura desaparecia sobre a terra – Nunca mais.

E não voltou a falar.

Nos dias que se passaram, Inuyasha viu seu pai mostrar o tipo de dor mais excruciante e arrasadora que podia existir: a silenciosa.

Ele não derramou lágrimas, somente calou-se, começou a perder peso rapidamente, tornou-se distante, fechado... E também algo próximo do alcoolismo. Às vezes, ele se sentava em algum lugar da casa e ficava horas com o olhar vidrado no vazio, como se de repente desligasse seu cérebro.

Em dados momentos Inuyasha achava que seu pai havia se tornado um zumbi.

_O que ele tem?

Perguntou há Sesshoumaru, pois na época ainda não o odiava, duas semanas após a morte de sua mãe, quando o mesmo ainda morava com eles, pois ainda era jovem com somente 19 anos de idade. Os dois irmãos observavam juntos, o antes tão poderoso Inutaisho, sentado em frente à lareira com um copo de uísque ao lado, e um olhar vazio vidrado em lugar algum.

_Ele está morto. – respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos que imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas. A aquela altura ele já havia entendido o significado da morte: sua mãe havia fechado os olhos, e nunca mais os abriria, ele jamais voltaria ouvir sua voz, nunca mais a veria.

E agora seu pai também estava morto?

_Não é literalmente seu cachorrinho mijão. – Sesshoumaru lhe deu um cascudo na cabeça – Acontece que nosso pai amou tanto a sua mãe, que quando ela morreu, ele também morreu junto, ou alguma coisa assim, em poucas palavras o que vemos agora é mais ou menos uma casca vazia.

Seu pai amou demais a sua mãe, e agora olha no que deu.

Um brilho de raiva nasceu nos olhos do pequeno Inuyasha, tinha raiva de sua mãe por ter morrido e deixado seu pai daquele jeito, e principalmente, teve raiva dela por tê-lo deixado sozinho com ele.

Um ano e meio depois, a situação continuava a mesma, seu pai era um zumbi ambulante, que vivia a base de uísque e o que conseguissem enfiar em sua goela, que continuava calado, jamais respondia quando falavam, Inuyasha desconfiava que ele nem mesmo escutasse, achava que agora o pai vivia em um mundo totalmente diferente, se é que seu pai ainda estava ali, porque ele recusava-se a acreditar que aquilo fosse somente uma casca vazia... Que seu pai não estava mais ali.

Mas a verdade batia cada vez mais forte, martelando nos ouvidos de Inuyasha, era impossível ignora-la. Seu pai estava morto.

O amor havia matado seu pai.

Na teoria o amor podia ser maravilhoso, mas na prática ele era um belo de um filho da mãe, que deixava a todos cego, e depois os jogava num abismo sem fundo, da onde ninguém jamais conseguia se levantar.

_Mas você não pode me deixar aqui! – o menino bateu o pé raivosamente no chão.

_Ah é? – Sesshoumaru olhou-o impassível – Então fique olhando.

_Não vá embora! – o menino suplicou – Porque vai embora?

_Porque mês que vêm faço vinte e um anos, acho que já estar mais do que na hora de sair daqui. – a verdade era que ele não suportava mais ver todos os dias o estado lastimável de seu pai.

_E então vai me deixar aqui sozinho com ele? – Inuyasha olhou-o amedrontado – Por favor, não Sesshoumaru.

_Você não estará sozinho, sabe que está casa esta cheia de empregados.

_Mas tenho medo, eu acho que papai esta ficando louco! – insistiu o menino – Outro dia, eu o vi falando sozinho no quarto Sesshoumaru, e ele estava conversando com a mamãe.

Por um momento uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Sesshoumaru, mas logo voltaram à mesma frieza de costume.

_Um dia você também vai sair daqui. – disse passando a mão na cabeça do irmão caçula.

Foi a primeira e a ultima vez que demonstrou algum afeto pelo caçula de forma tão explicita.

_Me leve com você! – implorou Inuyasha.

_Não. – respondeu duramente fechando o porta-malas do carro.

Ele não podia ficar ali nem mais um dia sequer, e tão pouco queria levar um pirralho com ele, egoísmo? Sim talvez, mas ele não se importava afinal ninguém nunca tomou conta dele, e também nunca disse que tomaria conta de Inuyasha, então ele que se virasse sozinho.

Por isso não olhou para trás, quando entrou no carro e dirigiu para fora da propriedade. Deixando para trás um pequeno garotinho hanyou, de dentes trincados e punhos cerrados, cujo coração começava a abrigar ódio pelo irmão mais velho. Aquele maldito o havia abandonado!

Inutaisho não chegou a perceber que um de seus filhos já não morava mais em sua casa, Inuyasha chegava a ter suas duvidas de que o pai ao menos se lembrava de que tinha filhos, e jurou nunca ficar igual ao pai. Jurou que jamais amaria uma mulher.

E então, ele conheceu Kikyou, mesquinha, egoísta, falsa, superficial, interesseira e atirada. E soube que jamais poderia amar a aquela mulher, tornou-a então sua namorada, e embora soubesse que ela só se interessava por seu dinheiro, ele pretendia pedi-la em casamento um dia, pois assim se seu casamento tivesse um final trágico como o de seus pais, ele não terminaria como seu pai.

Porém Inuyasha tinha que descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa, e passou a brincar com as mulheres, sempre as fazendo sofre o máximo que podia e terminando o relacionamento antes que houvesse algum envolvimento emocional por parte dele.

Ele magoaria dez mil mulheres antes de permitir que uma delas chegasse pelo menos a quinze metros de seu coração.

Quando Rin apareceu, ela era uma menina quieta, calada, introvertida (nem mesmo dizia o próprio nome), e tinha muitos machucados (um olho inchado, e vários hematomas e arranhões por todo o corpo), mas se Sesshoumaru odiava crianças, especialmente humanas, então porque abrigaria uma em sua própria casa? Essa pergunta fez com que Inuyasha olhasse com desconfiança para o irmão. Seria Rin filha de Sesshoumaru? Não, impossível.

Para isso a menina teria de ser uma Inu hanyou assim como Inuyasha, e Sesshoumaru nunca "sujaria ainda mais o sangue puro da família Taisho o misturando com mais sangue humano", segundo suas próprias palavras.

Por outro lado, onde Rin teria conseguido todos aqueles machucados?

Era impossível saber, a menina não falava.

_Onde a achou? – ele perguntou a Sesshoumaru, olhando para a menina sentada a beira da piscina com os pés dentro da água.

_Na rua. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

_E pretende ficar com ela? – Inuyasha e suas perguntas irritantes.

_Evidentemente.

_Por quê?

Para isso, Sesshoumaru não tinha uma resposta.

E de fato ele ficou com a menina, que aos poucos foi se tornando cada vez mais faladora e alegre, até mesmo começou a chamar Inuyasha de tio, o que só aumentava a carga de trabalho do miserável mordomo de Sesshoumaru, o youkai Jaken. Á Rin Inuyasha não sentia nem uma vontade de magoar, e porque faria isso? Ela era somente uma menina, não tinha porque temer a ela.

Muitas vezes Sesshoumaru a deixava ali, quando precisava viajar e não podia leva-la.

_Olá, eu sou Rin. – ela disse certa vez a Inutaisho – A nova protegida do senhor Sesshoumaru, você é o pai dele certo?

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Inutaisho mostrou sinais de perceber a presença de alguém, pois olhou para Rin, embora não parecesse realmente vê-la. Enquanto a menina continuava a falar:

_Se é assim eu vou chama-lo de vovô. Tudo bem? Posso chama-lo de vovô?

_RIIIIIIIIIIIN! – gritou Jaken correndo em direção à menina – Menina aloprada não incomode o senhor Taisho, ele não gosta que o perturbem!

_Ela não está incomodando ninguém. – Inutaisho falou com a voz rouca, quebrando por fim seu silêncio de tantos anos – Deixe-a ficar Jaken.

A menina sorriu diante o novo avô, de fato ela era uma menina muito especial.

_Tio Inuyasha. – a menina chamou em mais uma daquelas muitas noites que ficava na casa do avô.

_O que é Rin? – Inuyasha suspirou cobrindo a menina.

_Porque você faz tantas meninas chorarem?

E apesar de tão especial, ela tinha aquela maldita curiosidade que a tornava de fato tão... Irritante.

_Só dorme tá legal Rin?

Ele apagou a luz, e deixou a menina sozinha em seu quarto, que franziu o cenho de forma pensativa.

_Pra mim ele tem é medo de se apaixonar.

Era verdade, Inuyasha tinha medo de se apaixonar.

Até que um dia... Ele se deparou com uma jovem a quem não tinha coragem de machucar, ela era pura, ingênua, apaixonada e especial como Rin, mas de uma forma diferente. Quando não estava com ela, Inuyasha só queria está com ela, e quando estava com ela, ele só queria vê-la sorrindo, doía-lhe pensar que alguém poderia fazê-la chorar, e doía-lhe ainda mais, pensar que ele poderia ser esse alguém.

Pura, generosa, e verdadeira. Tinha uma risada doce como mel, e seus olhos eram suaves. Não havia malicia em seu olhar, e tampouco maldade em seu coração, tão pura que ele a comparava a um anjo.

Enquanto que ele era um canalha, simplesmente o pior de todos os canalhas, como poderia ao menos pensar na possibilidade de machucar aquele anjo? De fazê-la chorar?

Não, nunca se perdoaria se a fizesse chorar.

E pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele estava hesitando antes de partir o coração de mais uma de suas conquistas. Mas acima de tudo Inuyasha temia que seu pior pesadelo estivesse se tornando real; acima de tudo ele temia que estivesse se apaixonando por aquela jovem.

Mas não era possível, que depois de todos aos anos nos quais foi obrigado a assistir seu pai definhando sem a presença de sua mãe. Depois de ver em primeira mão as consequências que aquele maldito sentimento, a quem todos adulavam, exercia sobre um ser humano, depois de tudo isso...!

Ainda sim, Inuyasha Taisho temia que estivesse amando, sim, amando.

Ele temia estar amando, a Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos de repente, que sonho maluco era esse que tivera? Um riso nervoso sacudiu todo o seu corpo, ele apaixonado? Era loucura!

Inuyasha Taisho jamais amara alguém em sua vida.

Será mesmo?

Balançou a cabeça, não havia porque duvidar de si mesmo, e como prova daria fim aquele "romance" de uma vez por todas, aos infernos com aquela vingança imbecil, ele acabaria com Kagome da mesma forma que acabou com as outras. E ponto!

Quando a culpa começou a lhe esmagar o coração, disse a si mesmo que aquela jovem estava começando a ficar pegajosa demais.

*.*.*.*

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 30/05, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**


	26. A tola Kagome 25

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Dor.

Ela era rápida, ele tinha que admitir, mas não tão rápida quanto ele o era. Apertou os passos, mas ela percebeu estar sendo seguida e também se apressou, trincou os dentes e pôs-se a correr, nervosa, como se estivesse sendo perseguida pela policia, ela também já ia correr, mas deu de cara com o tórax de Kouga. Como ele podia ser tão rápido?

_Participei do clube de atletismo no secundário. – ele disse como se lendo seus pensamentos.

Oras bolas! Clube de atletismo, o que isso lhe interessava?!

Bufou, virou o rosto, não queria falar com Kouga, mas ele não a deixou partir. Pois lhe agarrou o braço.

_Não me ignore Kagome, eu não quero começar com essa brincadeira de gato e rato de novo! – disse enérgico.

Kagome olhou raivosa, a fúria faiscando em seus olhos.

_Então deixe de me seguir, quero que me deixe em paz!

Kouga trincou os dentes.

_Ora o que é isso Kagome? Justo você que sempre foi tão meiga! – Kagome tentou puxar o braço, mas Kouga era forte demais – Eu só quero te ajudar, porque não acredita em mim quando digo que o cara de cachorro é um grande cafajeste?!

_Ele disse-me, que você o odeia! – ela disparou. – Porque ele namorou com Ayame e os dois terminaram.

_E é verdade, eu o odeio sim! – disparou Kouga – Mas não só por isso! Por acaso ele não te contou o que mais aconteceu?!

Kagome gemeu tentando livrar-se do aperto do punho de Kouga, pois o braço começava a avermelhar-se. Só que ele não tinha a menor intenção de deixa-la ir.

_Você esta me machucando, solte-me Kouga! – exigiu.

_Não Kagome agora você vai me ouvir! O Inuyasha é...!

_Não! – Kagome recusou-se a ouvir.

O maxilar de Kouga apertou-se, ele sentia uma profunda vontade de sacudir Kagome até que ela recobrasse o juízo perdido.

_Porque Kagome? – perguntou tentando acalmar-se embora deixasse transparecer a mágoa em sua voz – Porque confia mais nele do que em mim?

Kagome desviou o olhar.

_Eu mal conheço você Kouga. – balbuciou.

_É essa a sua desculpa? – indignou-se Kouga – Não confia em mim porque me conhece há pouco tempo? Então posso supor que confia no cara de cachorro porque o conhece há muito mais tempo, não é? – finalizou com sarcasmo.

Aquilo foi como uma punhalada em Kagome.

_Eu...

Kouga balançou a cabeça, e sem afrouxar o aperto no braço de Kagome voltou a falar:

_Se não me conhece o suficiente para confiar em mim, ao menos confia em Sango certo?

_Sempre. – respondeu sem hesitar.

O peito de Kouga estufou-se com revigorada esperança, quando ele falou:

_Então se afaste de Inuyasha, ela também não gosta dele.

Kagome relutou em responder àquilo, esquecendo-se por um momento de seu braço aprisionado na mão de Koga, afinal era verdade, ela confiava em Sango e Sango não gostava de Inuyasha, mas por outro lado, Sango sempre foi muito desconfiada das pessoas, especialmente youkais, e Inuyasha tinha lá o seu lado youkais. Então era natural que ela não gostasse de Inuyasha... No principio.

Por fim, e sem querer demonstrar o quanto estava contrariada ela encolheu os ombros.

_Isso não é nada, ela também me dizia para me afastar de você e de Ayame no inicio, e não quer dizer que vocês sejam pessoas ruins.

Respondeu, embora nem de longe sentisse a segurança que tentava transmitir.

Já cansado de todo aquele joguinho de palavras de bate e rebate, Kouga segurou também o outro braço de Kagome e não intencionalmente a sacudiu.

_Escute-me agora Kagome, aquele canalha é...!

A forma como ele a sacudiu, juntamente com o aperto em seus braços e a voz grossa beirando ao desespero despertaram algo na mente de Kagome, algo que anunciava perigo, e deixou-a num estágio próximo ao pânico e que chamou a atenção de Agome.

Como havia prometido uma vez, Agome jamais permitiria que alguém tocasse em Kagome.

Fechou os olhos com um gemido de dor.

_Me solta que já estar a machucar-me! – gritou de repente.

Algo como uma corrente elétrica atravessou as mãos de Kouga e subiu por seus braços até os ombros, lançando-o para longe e fazendo-o cair sentado na grama. Kagome não percebeu o que havia feito, pôs de tão assustada só se preocupou em virar-se e correr dali.

Kagome não era só uma descendente de miko como Sango afirmara disso Kouga tinha certeza, a barreira rósea feita de pura energia que havia erguido sobre si, naquele dia em que ele e Ayame a encontraram desfalecida no banheiro era a prova disso.

Ela não era somente uma descendente, mas sim uma miko legitima e, pela forma como uma pequeníssima parte de seus poderes havia simplesmente explodido em suas mãos, ele diria que ela não sabia como controla-lo, o que indicava a quão poderosa ela deveria ser.

Cuidadosamente ele encarou as próprias mãos. Estavam queimadas, mas mais do que isso estavam purificadas, um pouco mais e talvez ele não tivesse mãos para olhar, ele havia sido queimado pelo puro poder de uma legitima miko, dos tempos atuais.

E ele sabia que alguém com poderes como aqueles poderia ser muito perigoso, ainda que essa pessoa fosse alguém tão doce como Kagome.

*.*.*.*

Kikyou sorriu provocante enlaçando o pescoço de Inuyasha, finalmente ele tinha desistido daquela garota idiota, a tal de Kagome, porque, embora ela não quisesse admitir, já estava com certo receio pelo interesse dele naquela menina.

_Então acabou? – perguntou feliz inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

_Quase. – respondeu impassível, sem conseguir entender porque não sentia nada agora que tinha Kikyou nos braços.

Na verdade, "nada" não era exatamente o que ele sentia, porque definitivamente ele sentia algo, só não sabia como descrever... Asco. Talvez fosse o que chegasse mais próximo.

Kikyou olhou-o fazendo beicinho.

_Como assim "quase"?

_Ainda falta... Terminar com ela.

Kikyou lançou um olhar gélido a Inuyasha e desvencilhou-se de seus braços, que a largou sem pestanejar, e cruzou os braços com clara expressão de desagrado.

_Então quando você pretende terminar com ela? – e antes de dar-lhe a chance de responder continuou – Já estou cansada de todo esse joguinho Inuyasha, porque não paramos com isso de uma vez e nos casamos?

Ali estava afinal, a razão da inquietação de Kikyou, tudo o que ela queria afinal era uma pedra no dedo, e, apesar de Inuyasha ter cogitado essa ideia no passado, agora no presente ela lhe parecia simplesmente repulsiva.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, o que ele tinha afinal?

Porque não conseguia mais sentir alguma coisa, ainda que desejo, quando tocava em Kikyou além de asco? Porque a ideia de casar-se com ela era tão repulsiva, se ele mesmo havia decidido que aquilo seria a melhor coisa a se fazer? Afinal era certo que jamais se apaixonaria por ela, e por tanto improvável que sofresse por ela, como seu pai sofreu por sua mãe. E porque a simples ideia de machucar Kagome, de qualquer forma que fosse, dava-lhe tanta raiva de si mesmo?

Devia estar doente.

Kikyou cerrou os olhos desconfiada com o jeito como Inuyasha vinha agindo ultimamente, já fazia algum tempo que ela vinha notando algo diferente em seu olhar sempre que mencionava Kagome, e na crescente frieza para com ela. Mas se Kagome achava que podia roubar o Inuyasha dela, então ela estava muito enganada!

Ao longe avistou a tão inconveniente garota, que pretendia tomar tudo o que era seu, pois que fosse! Num ato impulsivo agarrou a camisa de Inuyasha e colou o seu corpo ao dele, com os olhos faiscando de raiva, ninguém tomaria dela o que era seu por direito, ninguém!

_Kikyou? – Inuyasha chamou surpreso, ao perceber o brilho irado nos olhos da morena.

Kikyou olhou com um falso sorriso amoroso, e colocou-se nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo.

_Não se preocupe amor. – ela disse com doçura, percebendo pouco além deles Kagome lentamente parando de andar e olhando-os confusa – Eu mesma vou terminar isso para você. Apenas beije-me.

Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram-se e encheram-se de água ao ver os dois se beijando. O que era aquilo? Aquela... Aquela não era a mesma garota do ringue de patinação? Fechou os olhos, tomada de repentina humilhação.

Humilhação que só aumentou ao ser tomada pela súbita compreensão.

Lembrou-se da forma como ele agia quando eles encontraram aquela garota, como se quisesse provar algo a ela, e como cada ato dele para com ela enfurecia ainda mais aquela garota de nome... Kikyou! Esse era seu nome Kikyou!

Agome, dentro de si, ergueu a cabeça em meio à escuridão obscura do canto mais escondido do coração de Kagome, de repente sentindo-se mais forte, na verdade sentia a fúria de Kagome, fúria que desta vez ela não seria capaz de conter, os espelhos que a cercavam e a aprisionavam começaram a racharem-se. Era chegada a hora de finalmente ganhar a liberdade.

Abriu os olhos, tomados de fúria. Enganada!

Kikyou finalmente separou-se de Inuyasha, e olhou para Kagome por cima do ombro dele com um sorriso jocoso.

_Oh querida, nós nem reparamos em você parada aí. – disse zombeteiramente passando os braços ao redor da cintura de Inuyasha – Nós estávamos **tão** ocupados.

Inuyasha paralisou. Com quem Kikyou estava falando? Seria Kagome? Kagome estava ali?!

Ele fechou os olhos, com repentina tontura, e gemeu. O que, em nome de Deus, ele havia feito?

No momento em que ele virou-se, seus medos tornaram-se realidade, Kagome, cujos olhos cheios de lágrimas estavam repletos do mais recente ódio, estava ali, parada atrás deles, a mão fechada em punho pressionando o lábios.

Ele era um monstro, ele havia arrancado às asas de um anjo puro, e o jogado na imundice da terra, para que fosse consumido pela maldade nela existente, sem ter chance de escapar.

Afastou-se de Kikyou.

O arrependimento quebrando seu coração em mil pedaços e atirando os cacos em seu rosto.

_Kagome... Eu...

_Cala-te. – disse em tom glacial, já nem mesmo parecia Kagome a falar.

_Mas eu...!

_Você não me escutou? – Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha, embora quisesse gritar e chorar havia algo que a impedia, não alguém... Era Agome. Ela estava tomando conta de seu corpo e Kagome não conseguia impedir. – Eu não quero escutar, então cale a boca.

Virou-se, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Canalha!

Naquele momento, ela só queria partir para longe, afastar-se, mas não lhe foi permitido, Kikyou não a deixaria ir sem antes humilha-la um pouco mais.

_Oh pobre Kagome. – zombou segurando-lhe o braço – Teve seu pequeno e miserável coraçãozinho partido, meu bem?

_Kikyou. – rosnou Inuyasha.

Kikyou olhou-o inocentemente.

_Não meu amor, ela tem que saber a verdade, ela tem que saber que nos amamos. – e virando-se para Kagome, que ainda estava de costas para ela recusando-se a encará-la, continuou provocando em tom jocoso – Ele só a usou queridinha imagine só que nós tivemos uma pequena discursão e então ele quis me dar uma lição, achou que poderia provocar-me ciúmes com você. – girou os olhos – Oh, por favor! Como você, uma garotinha tola e burra, sem nada de especial poderia fazer ciúmes a mim!

_Agora te cala Kikyou! – bradou Inuyasha.

Sua risada tilintou no ar. Kagome puxou seu braço livrando-se de Kikyou e correu, enquanto ao longe a risada de Kikyou ainda lhe atormentava.

__Idiota!_ – Agome guinchou em sua cabeça – _Eu avisei-te não foi?! Mas você, cabeça dura não quis me ouvir, não quis ouvir ninguém! E agora olha como está garota estupida! De coração quebrado!_

_Deixa-me! – chorou Kagome levando ambas as mãos a cabeça. – Vá embora Agome, me deixe em paz!

__Não Kagome, não desta vez!_ – gritou impaciente – _Já me cansei! Cansei de vê-la deixar ser pisada pelos outros! Cansei de vê-la sendo tão fraca e estupida! Ouviu-me? Já me cansei!_

Sua cabeça agora latejava, Kagome parou de correr, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, queria que aquela dor desaparecesse, tanto a sua dor de cabeça quanto a dor que sentia no peito. Então era isso que Inuyasha fazia as garotas afinal, ele as seduzia, fazia com que se apaixonassem perdidamente por ele, e então lhes pegava o coração e estraçalhava-os. Logo Agome percebeu que aquela era a sua chance, talvez a única chance que teria de fazer Kagome finalmente libertá-la, então em sua cabeça, ela disse mais suavemente:

__Você quer que esta dor passe não quer?_

_Sim. – ela soluçou – Eu quero.

__Eu posso fazê-la parar._

_Kagome? – Miroku parou a sua frente com um olhar preocupado – Está chorando! O que houve contigo?

Kagome agarrou-se a Miroku chorando ainda mais. Era demais para ela suportar.

_Por favor, faz essa dor parar. – suplicou chorosa.

_Dor? Mas que dor? – ele desesperou-se, mas logo seus olhos nublaram-se – Foi Inuyasha não é? Diz-me Kagome, foi ele não foi?

Kagome fez que sim, e escondeu o rosto no peito de Miroku.

_Já não quero mais sentir dor. – disse com a voz embargada – Por favor, Agome a faz parar!

__Sim eu faço. Mas fecha os olhos._

Kagome obedeceu, e desta viu-se frente a frente com Agome em meio à escuridão, um único espelho as separava, a sua frente, Agome levantou-se, e seus olhos arregalaram-se surpresos, pois ou a roupa de Agome para aquele dia era extremamente excêntrica ou ela simplesmente não havia acabado de vestir-se. Cobrindo-lhe o dorso estava um apertadíssimo espartilho negro, por onde os seios quase saltavam, e não havia saia cobrindo-lhe as pernas, somente uma armação negra, como as que usavam antigamente por baixo dos vestidos, através da armação era possível ver as meias negras presas com cinta liga. Nos pés, saltos negros altíssimos, de bico arredondado que deixavam o peito do pé livre.

__Eu posso fazer a dor parar._ – disse Agome parando em sua frente, e pela primeira vez, Kagome percebeu que desta vez Agome encontrava-se livre enquanto ela estava presa dentro de um espelho, Agome esticou a mão atravessou o espelho e introduziu-a dentro do peito de Kagome, que imediatamente fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor diminuir até sumir, era como um balsamo – _Mas é apenas temporário_. – lamentou-se Agome – _Assim que eu tirar minha mão de teu coração ele voltará a doer._

Kagome fechou sua mão em torno do pulso de Agome e olhou-a angustiada com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_Você não pode arrancar de uma vez está dor do meu peito? – perguntou suplicante.

__Não._

_E não a nada que possa fazer?

__Na verdade._ – os olhos de Agome encheram-se de suave tristeza – _Há sim._

_Então faça. Por favor, faça Agome. – Kagome encostou a testa no espelho recomeçando a chorar – Por favor, Agome, faça!

__Eu farei._ – concordou Agome – _Mas então me escute Kagome, escute o que terá de fazer._ – seguiu-se um longo e agonizante silencio até que Agome voltasse a falar – _Você vai entregar-me seu coração._

Ainda olhando para o chão, Kagome arregalou os olhos, enquanto Agome continuava a falar:

__Você me dará seu coração Kagome? Para que eu possa protegê-lo e cuidar dele? Responda Kagome, você o dará a mim? – _Kagome hesitou uma mão espalmada no espelho e a outra apertado mais forte o pulso de Agome. – _Não sentirá dor. Nunca mais._ – continuou Agome – _Me entregue seu coração Kagome, por favor, eu irei cuidar dele._

_Nunca mais sentir dor. – repetiu Kagome em suspiro lentamente largando a mão de Agome.

Uma fina linha formou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Agome. E lentamente ela começou a puxar sua mão, mas quando esta saiu do interior do peito de Kagome, ela não estava vazia, pois carregava uma luz quente e difusa, branca dourada e rósea, como se estivesse pegando uma estrela nas mãos. Os olhos de Kagome tornaram-se vazios, e ela caiu de joelhos no chão, os olhos arregalados e sem vida, os lábios entreabertos.

Segurando a luz cuidadosamente entre seus dedos, como se fosse o mais valioso e delicado tesouro do mundo, Agome voltou a dizer:

__Juro-te Kagome, eu cuidarei de seu coração, irei protegê-lo e ninguém jamais voltará a feri-lo._ – e introduzindo a luz em seu próprio peito acrescentou – _Porque ninguém jamais voltará a alcança-lo novamente._

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 11/07... Porque será que eu tenho essa necessidade de sempre anotar tudo?!

Primeiramente desculpa pela imensa demora!

Mas... Vamos lá aos meus motivos:

Primeiro: Sem motivação para postar, eu continuava escrevendo (embora muito mais lentamente), mas... Sei lá, simplesmente não tinha vontade de postar, acho que é porque todas as estórias que leio no Nyah estão sendo abandonadas uma a uma e isso me deixa desanimada.

Segundo: Ultimamente meus braços vêm doendo como o inferno, a médica disse que é porque meus nervos estão se atrofiando por falta de movimentos, e o meu remédio para dor deixa-me muito sonolenta, resultado: tempo reduzido no Percy (nome do meu computador).

E terceiro: Decidi tirar umas férias... E acabei prolongando-as demais. Desculpe, por favor, não me abandonem! ^^

**E é isso aí! Este é o ultimo capitulo da primeira temporada "A tola Kagome" no capitulo seguinte teremos o primeiro da segunda temporada "A poderosa Agome".**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Veraozao**: Será que gostou deste aqui também? Eu só espero que não me tenha abandonado pela demora. .

**Babb-chan****:** Ah seja bem vinda, e desculpe pela demora, sabe vontade para desistir dessa aqui não me falta... Mas sou teimosa! ^^'

Ah quantas review's... Mas resumindo: Inuyasha é um idiota, Kagome está cega de paixão, e a Ayame é doida. Ah sim, não se preocupe eu não me vou cansar das tuas review's, eu adoro receber review's, especialmente nesta fanfic aqui.

**MissFF**: Acho que todas estão odiando o Inuyasha. Mas verdade dá uma invejinha dos olhos da Kah... A Ayame louca e o Kouga um bom amigo.

Obrigada por estar acompanhando, só espero que não me tenha abandonado pela demora.


	27. A poderosa Agome 1

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Despertar.

Antes nós éramos uma, ou talvez fossemos duas desde o inicio, mas éramos tão unidas que parecíamos uma só. Naquele dia, eu descobri que poderia fazer coisas, descobri que com aquele estranho brilho róseo que saia das palmas de minhas mãos eu podia machucar e também podia curar.

Lembro-me de tê-lo visto caí do ninho provavelmente foi atingindo pela pedra de um estilingue, o pobre animalzinho caiu aos meus pés, seus olhos pareciam implorar-me por ajuda, minhas mãos estavam quentes quando o toquei, fechei-as em concha em torno do pobre animalzinho e elas criaram luzes cor de rosa que me deixaram fascinada, quando o brilho cessou e eu retirei minha mão, o passarinho saiu voando, feliz e agradecido, de volta ao ninho.

Eu estava gozando de plena felicidade quando eles apareceram, dois garotos mais velhos, um deles tinha cabelos escuros e um rosto sardento, o outro tinha cabelos ruivos e dentes tortos, pareciam zangados comigo. Chamaram-se de aberração e sem que eu entendesse o porquê começaram a bater-me.

Animais bem que mereciam o que tiveram!

Enquanto eu era covardemente atacada, sentia minhas mãos quentes, como haviam ficado antes de eu tocar no passarinho, mas desta vez não era um calor bom, era um calor ruim, eu sentia minhas mãos queimarem, e de alguma forma tinha a impressão de que elas queimariam qualquer um em quem eu tocasse, e eu queria tocar os meninos. Queria machucar os meninos que me machucavam. Era muito pequena para saber que isso era errado.

Mas seria errado mesmo?

Afinal, eu só queria defender-me. Naquele dia fui salva por Sango, que espantou os garotos para longe, e também ganhei uma nova amiga, mas agora que penso nisso, eu poderia ter machucado seriamente àqueles garotos se ela não tivesse aparecido, então acho que ela salvou mais a eles do que a mim.

Ou então somente retardou o fim deles.

Muitos meses depois, naquele mesmo ano, estava eu em meu quarto, ansiosa demais para dormir por causa da manha de natal, que seria dália há poucos dias, ouvi sons estranhos e abafados virem de minha janela.

Eram eles, Taylor e Shinjo, mais uma vez querendo atormentar-me.

Não sei o que faziam fora de casa naquela noite, ainda mais tão tarde e também porque estava nevando, mas de qualquer forma, eles nunca mais voltariam naquela noite eles jogavam bolas de neve com lama em minha janela, e embora seus lábios movessem-se nem um som saia deles, mas eu sabia o que estavam dizendo:

_Aberração!

_Você é uma aberração!

Porque eles simplesmente não podiam deixar-me em paz? Que mal eu fiz a eles afinal?

Nenhum... Até então.

Eu senti a fúria nascendo dentro de mim, a minha frente o meu reflexo começava a de repente parecer diferente, era como se meus olhos estivessem congelando, e a minha expressão não era a de uma criancinha assustada de três anos, minhas mãos aqueciam-se novamente, novamente aquele calor ruim que me queimava as entranhas.

Talvez aquela tenha sido a primeira vez em que de fato nós fomos duas.

Os garotos me viram mudar, mas não levaram á sério, começaram a rir e fazer caretas, também tremiam os joelhos e moviam os lábios como se dissessem "olha só, que medo!", e quando finalmente perceberam o real perigo que estava correndo, já era tarde demais.

Taylor cutucou Shinjo, e pareceu dizer alguma coisa a ele, os dois me olharam e finalmente perceberam o real perigo de enfurecer uma garotinha super poderosa, eles viraram-se e correram, eu olhei para minha própria mão, ela emitia uma luz rósea faiscante que estava me queimando.

E queimaria a eles também!

Ergui o punho e o fechei, prendendo-os com uma força invisível esmagadora, eles gritaram de dor, mas ninguém os ouviria, apertei mais o punho e os esmaguei até que ambos se transformassem em pó. E nunca mais os vi.

Na manha seguinte meus pais encontraram-me caída no chão, o mais certo é que eu havia caído da cama. Ela não se lembrava do que havíamos feito aos garotos, mas eu lembrava. Naquela manha éramos duas.

Nossos poderes nos isolavam do resto do mundo, ninguém queria ser amiga de uma aberração como eu, exceto uma pessoa:

Minha querida amiga Sango.

No decorrer dos anos acabamos virando a única companhia uma da outra, pois as outras crianças procuravam manter-se a distancia de nós, Sango achava que era por preconceito, e em alguns casos ela até tinha razão, mas na maioria das vezes era mesmo o medo que afastava a todos de nós duas.

Ela era a descendente de exterminadores com problemas de controle de raiva, e eu a aberração.

Meus poderes só cresciam mais e mais à medida que os dias se passavam desde aquele dia, eu podia com um pouco de concentração arrancar uma arvore do chão e a lançar a milhares de quilômetros do solo, era poder demais para uma garotinha eu admito, mas eu até conseguia mantê-los bem sobre controle por causa do treinamento de meu avô.

Meu avô sempre foi um grande sábio, mas na época eu não pude enxergar isso.

Com ele aprendi a canalizar meus poderes através de objetos, a manejar o arco e flecha, e juntando esses dois a criar fecham espirituais, aprendi também a criar barreiras, e a curar.

Mas eu era somente uma criança, ainda demasiadamente pequena, e por isso não me agrava ficar o tempo todo treinando, como ele me obrigava a ficar, era do treino para a escola da escola para o treino, especialmente porque eu não entendia porque tinha de treinar tanto, a guerra com os youkais já havia terminado, e agora eles e os humanos viviam em paz... Ou quase isso. De qualquer maneira, meu avô parecia não compreender-me, ou talvez eu que não o compreendesse, a claro e havia mais uma coisa: a maioria de suas histórias me entediava. Exceto uma.

A grande miko Midoriko.

Muitos anos atrás, na era mais negra da terra, quando humanos e youkais encontravam-se constantemente em combates mortais que sempre culminavam em muito derramamento de sangue e mortes dos dois lados, houve uma humana extremamente pura com um enorme poder espiritual, ela era capaz de purificar um youkai, por mais maligno e poderoso que fosse, com um único toque, e seu poder se estendia a tal ponto que ela era capaz de purificar cem youkais de uma única vez.

Seu nome era Midoriko.

Midoriko não era só a mais poderosa miko que já existira, e provavelmente existiria em todos os tempos, como também era uma guerreira formidável, e muitas vezes ela entrou em batalhas pelos humanos, exterminando centenas de youkais com seu poder.

Porém, aquilo era poder demais.

Os youkais tinham ódio da humana Midoriko e por isso decidiram juntarem-se todos para mata-la, mas Midoriko era forte e persistente, ela recusou-se a cair em batalha e lutou até o ultimo suspiro, quando, já sem forças, e sabendo que sua energia espiritual era agora muito fraca, desgastada por todos aqueles dias de intensa batalha, decidiu absorver a todos aqueles youkais e os trancafiou dentro de seu próprio corpo, mas seu grande poder espiritual mesclado à energia sinistra de tantos youkais absorvidos fez algo dar errado no interior da donzela guerreira.

Ela finalmente havia sido derrotada, seu corpo agora era pedra.

Segundo a lenda, seu coração transformou-se em uma joia onde persiste em seu interior a árdua batalha de Midoriko contra os youkais, a esta joia foi dada o nome de joia de quatro almas, porque ela era composta sobre tudo das quatro almas de Midoriko, as quatro almas que compõe o espirito humano: sabedoria, amor, amizade e coragem (Shin, Ai, You e Shi).

Ninguém sabe o que houve a joia, um dia ela... Simplesmente desapareceu.

Ou quem sabe talvez ela simplesmente nunca tenha existido.

Mas meu avô também usava o mito de Midoriko como forma de me fazer treinar: ele dizia que se eu não treinasse bastante, meus poderes cresceriam tanto ao ponto em que eu não poderia mais controla-los e então eles me transformariam em pedra.

Por vezes acordei gritando a noite, por causa de pesadelos em que eu virava pedra, e também por vezes ouvi meus pais discutirem com meu avô por ele estar colocando essas coisas em minha cabeça.

_É para o bem dela. – era tudo o que ele dizia.

Mas eu já não suportava mais se chamada de aberração aonde que eu ia, e aos onze anos deixei de ter medo do mito de Midoriko, porque conclui que ela só havia se tornado pedra em um ultimo momento de desespero numa batalha contra youkais, então se eu nunca entrasse em batalha, nunca me transformaria em pedra como ela.

Foi quando nós nos separamos definitivamente, agora éramos dois seres distinto, ela era a doce e meiga menininha _sem nada de especial_ e completamente normal que definitivamente não era uma aberração, e eu era aquela coisa adormecida dentro dela, aprisionada numa eterna madrugada, que caso despertasse novamente faria com que aquela doce menina ganhasse novamente algo de especial, e a transformaria numa anormal, uma aberração.

Por isso eu jamais deveria voltar a despertar, deveria permanecer naquele estado inconsciente flutuando no nada por toda a eternidade, mas, ao fim de dois anos, eu fui arrancada de minha hibernação com um grito que rasgou a escuridão e uma dor cortante na alma.

Eu chorava de humilhação e angustia.

Como ele pode? Nós entregamos a ele um amor puro e sincero que só uma criança miko poderia oferecer-lhe e em troca ele a empurrou e gritou que ela era uma aberração, como ele pode humilhá-la dessa maneira?

Eu não deixaria aquilo empune, não podia, no entanto fui obrigada a esperar até o inverno quando o mundo tornou-se tão frio, escuro e estéreo quando minha própria prisão para consegui libertar-me e fazer justiça.

Akiko pagou por ter machucado Kagome, e pagou caro. Pagou com _sangue._

Eu queria deixa-lo ali para morrer, eu iria deixa-lo ali, mas algo me impediu: a visão dela despescando do céu.

Não tive tempo de praguejar ou ao menos pensar no que Sango estaria fazendo ali, eu apenas tive tempo de salvá-la, formei uma barreira que mais parecia uma bola de praia, sobre os meus pés e ela me impulsionou para cima para que eu pudesse pegá-la no ar, eu queria pegar Kirara também, mas sabia que se a tocasse seria muito pior, abracei Sango apertando-a contra meu corpo e formei uma segunda barreira em volta de nós, que se estilhaçou em milhões de pedaços quando absorveu todo o impacto da neve.

Eu suspirei aliviada e deitei Sango na neve. Queria perguntar a ela o que estava fazendo ali, mas minha amiga estava desacordada, só me restou esperar.

Pareceu ter se passado uma eternidade quando percebi que Sango finalmente começava a despertar.

_Você é Sango. – eu afirmei como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela não havia perdido a memória nem nada do tipo durante a queda – É nossa amiga então eu posso confiar em você.

_Kagome? – foi à primeira coisa que ela disse quando abriu os olhos.

Ela olhou a volta como se procurasse por mais alguém, e achei que talvez estivesse procurando por Kirara, a pequena gata ainda não havia acordado e eu nem mesmo sabia se ela estava viva, e também não sabia como dizer aquilo a ela. Então reparei em suas roupas.

_Acha mesmo que essas são roupas apropriadas para sair de casa nesse tempo?

Mas a mente de Sango estava focada em somente uma coisa: Kirara.

_Kirara! – ela gritou. – Onde está Kirara?

Eu apontei para o local onde Kirara havia caído.

_É uma gata muito forte a que você tem, acho que vai ficar bem.

Eu queria poder curar Kirara, eu realmente queria, mas como poderia se nem ao menos podia tocá-la? Por isso não pude fazer muita coisa por ela, somente protege-la do frio cobrindo-a com meu casaco.

_Kirara! – ela gritou engatinhando até lá e a pegando cuidadosamente, ainda envolta em meu casaco, queria eu ter podido fazer mais por Kirara. – Oh Kirara.

_Infelizmente eu não pude tocá-la, a não ser que quisesse ter sua gatinha youkai totalmente purificada e dizimada. – eu desculpei-me.

Mas tive medo de que ela não acreditasse em mim e mostrei-lhe minha mão, onde a energia estourava incessantemente, provando que eu teria machucado Kirara caso a tocasse, e Sango agarrou minha mão estendida para levantar-se. Eu fiquei aliviada em ver que ela não estava zangada comigo, mas não durou muito, pois agora que estava de pé, Sango me encarava como se nunca tivesse me visto antes.

_Kagome?

Kagome... Eu não queria ser Kagome, eu queria um nome próprio.

_Agome. – corrigi, mas aquilo não estava certo, eu sou Kagome também então porque ela não deveria me chamar de Kagome? – Mas você pode me chamar de Kagome já que eu sou ela, mas eu prefiro Agome porque eu não sou ela.

_Eu não entendo. – ela admitiu.

_É muito simples, Kagome e eu somos uma, e somos duas. – eu tentei explicar mais ainda sim Sango parecia confusa, então resolvi que era melhor explicar tudo desde o começo – Há algum tempo Kagome percebeu que era especial, que ser especial a tornava diferente, mas ela não queria ser diferente, então oprimiu a parte dela que a fazia especial. Ou seja, seus poderes. – fiz um gesto indicando a mim mesma e continuei – Mas logo se deu conta de que apenas sufocar seus poderes não bastava, porque sempre que ela se exaltava eles vinham à tona, então trancafiou no mais profundo de seu ser tudo o que desencadeava seus poderes. – e comecei a contar nos dedos enquanto falava – Alguns bons exemplos são: a fúria, o ódio, a raiva, o rancor, e consequentemente a vingança. O resultado de tudo sou eu. – fiz um gesto amplo com as duas mãos. – Eu sou tudo que ela não tem coragem de ser.

Acho que isso resumia bem. Mas minha explicação pareceu assustar Sango.

_Kagome... – ela chamou-me – Oh meu Deus Kagome, você tem dupla personalidade.

Eu dei um sorriso de canto, eu já havia dito me chamar Agome, mas acho que ela não me escutou.

_É Agome. Porém se realmente prefere chamar-me assim, não há problema, afinal eu sou Kagome – mas de repente dei-me conta do que ela havia dito – E _nós_ **não** temos dupla personalidade!

Sango recuou parecendo muito confusa, mas ainda assim concordou.

_Certo você não tem dupla personalidade.

_Exato. – eu cruzei os braços sentindo-me vitoriosa. E por alguma razão eu achava que devia explicar a Sango o que estava fazendo ali, talvez porque fosse um hábito de Kagome sempre contar tudo a ela – Kirara deve ter sentindo nossa energia espiritual e te trazido até aqui, então acho que esta tudo bem em eu dizer-lhe que eu estava fazendo uso desta energia para proteger Kagome.

_Como? – ela quis saber.

E eu mostrei-lhe Akiko. O rosto de Sango tornou-se esverdeado quando ela o viu, e ainda assim ela aproximou-se dele de pernas bambas, olhou-o por vários e longos minutos, mas não parecia reconhecê-lo.

_É Akiko. – eu expliquei – Ele machucou Kagome, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, porque ele nos fez ficarmos tristes.

Por um bom tempo ela manteve-se calada. Achei que talvez tivesse perdido a voz. Mas então ela finalmente falou:

_Por quê? Por que só agora?

_Porque Kagome nasceu na primavera, ela tem o coração amável, quente e cheio de vida. Eu tenho o coração cruel, frio e estéreo, logo sou o oposto de Kagome, a quem tanto protejo, então enquanto ela nasce no aconchego da primavera, eu nasço no frio do inverno. – expliquei sem desviar o olhar de Akiko – Agora ele não fará mais mal a Kagome, e nem a mais ninguém.

Eu achei que podia confiar em Sango, eu realmente achei isso, mas então veio a traição, na forma de uma bofetada que me derrubou na neve. A raiva transformou minha energia pura em algo ruim, algo que poderia queimar Sango, e eu a queimaria, sim ela pagaria por ter me tocado!

_Como você ousa tocar-me?! – urrei. – Achei que fosse minha amiga!

_Eu sou amiga da Kagome!

_Eu sou Kagome! – quando ela entenderia que eu não era Kagome, mas ainda assim era Kagome?

_Não, você é um monstro! – gritou Sango – Não quer que ninguém magoe Kagome, mas tem ideia de como ela vai sentir-se quando descobrir o que vocês fizeram?!

Sango estava certa e eu odiei admitir isso. Kagome era boa e pura demais para resistir a isso, e se ela descobrisse o que eu fiz? Mas por mim ela não saberia, ela não podia saber, mas e se Sango contasse a ela? Seria um desastre!

_Você não pode dizer nada a Kagome, Sango! – disse em desespero – Ela não pode saber o que eu fiz Sango ou então ela vai ficar arrasada!

Sango hesitou como se pensasse no assunto, e eu sabia o que ela pensava: a quem deveria contar primeiro? Ela provavelmente pensava em minha mãe.

_Não conte a mamãe! – apavorei-me – Não conte a ninguém, eles vão achar que somos loucas.

_Eu... – ela falou, meio sem saber o que dizer, dando um passo em minha direção.

_Por favor, Sango não conte nada a ninguém, ou irão interna-nos num hospital de loucos! – e novamente eu chorava Kagome não suportaria aquilo, mas eu não suportaria mais uma traição, Sango já havia ido longe demais ao me estapear, se ela me traísse novamente... Talvez eu a mata-se! – E se você contar eu... Eu... Eu mato-te ouviu?! Eu mato-te, porque jamais vou permitir que alguém machuque a Kagome e saia empune disso!

Era tudo mentira, eu jamais mataria uma pessoa que Kagome amava tanto, além do mais, assim como eu, Sango só tentava proteger Kagome.

_Eu não vou contar. – a ouvi balbuciar, mas pensei ter ouvido errado – Agora vá embora daqui.

Eu fiquei ali parada, indecisa se poderia ou não confiar em Sango, a bofetada ainda me doía, e a marca da traição ainda estava fortemente imprimida em meu rosto, mas talvez aquilo não fosse uma traição, afinal tudo o que ela queria era proteger Kagome... De mim.

_Vá! – ela gritou, e eu corri.

Entrei em casa da mesma forma que saí: pela janela. Guardei as roupas, que milagrosamente não estavam sujas de sangue, de volta ao guarda-roupa, e pus novamente o pijama, Kagome dormia dentro de mim, por isso não lutava para retomar o controle, dei-me na cama e sozinha voltei à escuridão.

Na manhã seguinte Kagome estava ocupada demais discutindo com Souta sobre quem ficaria com a ultima porção de cereal para prestar atenção ao que dizia o noticiário matinal: "Jovem de 15 anos encontrado misteriosamente em meio à nevasca de ontem à noite, após ligação anônima, ele estava gravemente ferido, e se encontra agora internado na UTI com risco de vida".

Porém quando ela descobriu sobre Akiko, Sango prontamente tomou a culpa para si, talvez com medo de que Kagome descobrisse o que eu havia feito.

Eu queria poder voltar a doce segurança de minha inconsciência, mas não pude, por vários meses fiquei num estado de semiconsciência presa à escuridão e mesmo assim sentindo o mundo lá fora, da qual eu havia sido privada.

Eu sentia que alguém falava comigo quando falavam com Kagome, mas não ouvia ninguém, eu sentia os cabelos molhados quando Kagome tomava banho, mas não havia água, eu sentia o cheiro do mar quando ela ia à praia nas férias, mas não havia mar.

Mas a noite quando Kagome dormia e eu não podia sentir o mundo lá de fora, eu sentia a culpa pesar-me no peito, então eu sussurrava aos ouvido de Kagome os meus pecados, mas ela revoltava-se, não queria me ouvir, nós acabávamos discutindo e ao acordar... Ela esquecia-se de mim. Com tristeza eu percebi que ela havia me bloqueada de seu mundo de mais de uma forma.

Mas nunca deixei de tentar falar com Kagome.

Mas entre tudo o que Kagome e eu compartilhávamos. O mais doloroso foi aquela dor: a dor da morte.

Ele estava morto. Meu pai estava morto. E ninguém pagaria por aquele crime.

A escuridão girava ao meu redor, e parecia dar lugar à outra, aos poucos a escuridão dava lugar aquele mundo do qual ela me havia expulsado, e ela sabia que estava acordando, bem, talvez não soubesse exatamente, mas sentia, assim como também sentia a minha irritação. E logo nós duas estávamos brigando, empurrando uma a outra pelo direito de dominar aquele corpo.

Quando eu finalmente assumi o controle ela já havia nos deixado num parque deserto, tinha pernas rápidas, provavelmente por passar tanto tempo correndo das outras crianças que a chateavam, eu estava tão... Furiosa. Que não pensava em mais nada senão destruir tudo.

Como assim não haviam achado o covarde assassino de meu pai?

O que a policia fazia o dia todo afinal? Comia rosquinhas e tomava café e deixava criminosos como o assassino do meu pai, soltos por aí para matarem homens de família e deixar crianças órfãs de pai?!

Lembro-me de ter visto alguém no parque aquele dia, era Sango, e ela aparentemente notou que eu não era eu, ao olhar em meus olhos, a minha raiva dava vazão aos meus poderes, fazendo tudo que houvesse ao meu redor sair pelos ares, ou retorcesse, ou explodir, ou os três. E aquilo assustou Sango.

_Kagome pare! –a ouvi gritar.

Mas eu não era Kagome, não mais, Kagome era a outra, aquela que queria ser normal, que era alegre e vivia no mundo real, eu já não era mais Kagome, não desde que ela me isolou naquela escuridão dentro de si, para ser normal, eu era... Eu era... Agome. Não queria que me chamasse de Kagome, porque a muito eu havia deixado de ser Kagome, por outro lado... Eu nunca deixaria de ser Kagome.

Minha raiva começou a fazer coisas voarem ao meu redor, girando loucamente como um furacão, e eu estava bem no centro, eu chutava e socava cegamente dizimando a tudo com um simples toque, não que eu tivesse super força, nunca tive isso, mas seria bem legal, mas acontece que meus poderes são tão grandiosos que um simples toque meu era capaz de pulverizar tudo o que tocasse. E eu chorava, eu chorava porque os assassinos de meu pai terminariam impunes.

Eu soquei o chão, e a terra estremeceu como se pudesse sentir a minha raiva. Como se também me temesse.

_Kagome!

Sango gritou novamente. Aquilo me irritava, eu não queria que ela ficasse me chamando por aquele nome, eu não queria que ela me lembrasse o tempo todo de quem eu era, eu queria gritar para que ela parasse de me chamar daquela forma, mas quando virei-me vi porque ela havia gritado: eu quase a esmagara com uma árvore.

Lancei á árvore para longe, e ergui Sango pelo pescoço, usando meu poder para dar-me força extra, eu não queria feri-la, não realmente, eu só queria assusta-la, faze-la ir embora dali, antes que eu _realente_ quisesse machuca-la, eu vi suas pernas balançarem no ar e suas mãos fecharem-se em torno de meu pulso.

Eu senti algo que não soube identificar na hora, mas depois percebi ser misericórdia, mas porque sentir misericórdia por alguém se ninguém nunca sentirá o mesmo por mim?

_Kagome você tem... Tem que... Parar.

Aquilo me enfureceu, porque ela precisava ficar chamando-me de Kagome?! Porque ela insistia em me lembrar de que eu não era eu, eu era uma parte dela, mas eu não queria ser parte de alguém, eu queria ser alguém, eu queria uma identidade própria, por isso incomodava-me tanto que ela me chamasse de Kagome em vez de Agome que era o meu nome, Kagome era ela e não eu.

_Por favor, Kagome.

No entanto Sango era a minha única amiga, eu não podia feri-la, nós a amávamos, ela era a irmã que nós nunca tivemos e dentro de mim Kagome lutava para retomar o controle, ela queria que eu largasse Sango.

Eu tentei dizer a ela que não machucaria Sango mais ela não quis ouvir-me, e francamente, eu mesma não sabia se seria capaz de controlar-me, nós duas brigávamos pelo controle daquele corpo como se brigássemos pelo controle de uma arma carregada, eu apontava a arma para Sango e Kagome a apontava para mim.

Eu sentia que ela me empurrava de volta à inconsciência.

_Eu... – a palavra saiu por entre nossos lábios, mas eu não sei dizer se quem falou foi eu ou Kagome – Nunca mais vou vê-lo Sango... – já estávamos fracas de tanto brigar pelo controle, e enquanto eu era lentamente expulsa daquele mundo mais uma vez e Kagome assumia controle novamente nossas pernas cederam e nós, não, _ela_ caiu de joelhos no chão – E quem o matou vai... – aos poucos era somente a voz dela que saia de nossos lábios enquanto a minha desvanecia-se e deixava de existir – Ficar impune.

Esgotada pelo esforço que tinha feito em jogar-me de volta ao abismo Kagome acabou desfalecendo em seguida.

Mas eu permaneci bem acordada em meu cárcere, atormentada pela solidão, e magoada pelo abandono.

E desde aquele dia Kagome passou a ter muito mais cuidado com o que sentia ou deixava de sentir, porque ela sabia que agora que eu estava acordada seria muito mais fácil para que ela perdesse o controle e eu o assumisse e não que ela realmente soubesse da minha existência... Ela apenas sentia, mesmo que inconscientemente, que algo dentro dela não estava certo, mas mesmo assim libertei-me uma segunda vez, outra vez para punir um maldito que nos magoara e como na primeira vez Sango me achou e assumiu a culpa diante Kagome.

Ah claro, a doce e pura Kagome, ela passou a descartar todo e qualquer sentimento negativo, atirando-os no mesmo buraco em que ela havia me atirado.

E talvez esse tenha isso o seu maior e mais grave erro.

Talvez ela não tivesse consciência disso, mas estava atirando todas aquelas coisas ruim no mesmo lugar onde havia me atirado, e querendo ou não eu absorvia a todos eles, aos poucos fui me tornando um ser cheio de rancor e ódio, incapaz de sentir coisas boas, com a alegria, pois com estes sentimentos Kagome ficou para si.

Pergunto-me se ela tivesse continuado a dividir o que sentia comigo, e não deixado somente coisas ruins para mim, eu teria me tornado algo melhor.

Quando ela mudou-se para Tókio e ela o conheceu eu tive uma horrível sensação, não uma das sensações que ela tão irresponsavelmente atirava ao vazio, mas uma sensação só minha, uma sensação de medo e angustia. Tentei de todas as formas impedi-la de encontrar-se com ele.

Tentei alertá-la sobre o perigo de olhos dourados arrastando-a até a escuridão, não sei se o que tive foi uma epifania ou uma visão, mas sei que desde o inicio eu sabia que aquele canalha nos faria muito mal, e que eu não poderia vingar-me dele como fiz com os outros, porque por este nós definitivamente nos apaixonaríamos.

Gritei em sua cabeça para que ela se afastar dele antes que o pior acontecesse, mas a tola Kagome não me deu ouvidos, seus sentimentos revoltos que ela não mais conseguia ocultar começaram a nos deixar interligadas e eu me comunicava com ela mesmo estando acordada.

A escuridão na qual eu estava presa, na verdade não era bem uma escuridão total, era um mundo de espelhos, então bastava que eu me focasse em um deles e pronto, ali estava Kagome e ao fundo o mundo físico, mas ela simplesmente ignorava-me.

O mais curioso é que durante seus encontros com Inuyasha, sobre os quais eu tanto protestava, eu era capaz de sentir não só o que ela sentia como também o que ele sentia, de inicio perguntei-me se isto seria porque o amávamos, depois deixei de me importar.

Normalmente as coisas que Inuyasha sentia eram baixas e vis demais para que eu pelo menos me dignasse a reconhecê-las, garota idiota, como pode se apaixonar por ele? Agora eu também estava fardada a amá-lo!

Mas uma vez ou outra eu sentia algo de diferente nele, talvez um cainho especial? E eu quase podia ver a quem era direcionado aquele carinho: uma pequena menina. Mas uma vez pensei que o carinho era direcionado a Kagome, mas... Não, não podia ser. Uma vez pensei que aqueles sentimentos asquerosos tivessem desaparecido, e outra vez eu pensei que ele tivesse sentindo culpa. Nesta altura fiquei por algum tempo sem falar com Kagome, para meditar sobre isso.

Neste ponto acho que cheguei a iludir-me com Inuyasha, mas então, de repente, veio à punhalada.

Ele destroçou minha Kagome ao beijar aquela mulher em nossa frente, e a bruxa ainda fez questão de jogar sal nas feridas, nunca, e eu repito nunca antes minha menina sentiu tanta dor como naquele momento, e eu decidi que não a deixaria mais sofrer. Eu a protegeria daquele mundo cruel.

Chamei-a ao meu mundo e prometi lhe tirar a dor, se ela me entregasse o seu coração, prometi que cuidaria dele.

Oh minha querida Kagome, porque foste tão tola e deixou que te fizessem tanto mal?

__Mas não se preocupe minha querida Kagome agora teu coração é meu, e eu vou cuidar bem dele, está ouvindo-me?_

Kagome olhou-me por detrás do espelho, mas não disse nada, um dia ela trancou-me aqui na escuridão cheia de espelhos para proteger-se, e agora eu a trancarei neste mesmo lugar para protegê-la.

Já é chegada a hora, do mundo conhecer... _Agome._

_*.*.*.*_

Abri meus olhos para sentir a luz infiltrando-se neles, acima de mim havia o céu azul. Eu vivia a muito tempo escondida naquele mundo, inerte, independente do tempo em si, porque eu não era uma pessoa, eu era uma existência.

Mas agora... Tudo vai mudar.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 05/08, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Ah genética, porque foste tão cruel comigo e tão generosa com meu irmão? Porque tive de herdar tudo dele? Desde os cabelos feiosos e rebeldes até a tendência de engordar assim tão facilmente, eu só como duas vezes por dia e continuo gorda, porque foste tão cruel comigo genética e tão generosa com meu irmão? Porque não pude herdar nada dela como meu irmão, que nasceu tão bonito quanto mamãe? Enquanto eu mal posso olhar-me no espelho.

Porque foi tão cruel comigo?

**Respostas as review's:**

**Babb-chan**: Pois é, ele se arrependeu, pena que tarde demais, pois agora Agome está solta, não é?

A Agome é boa, do jeito dela claro, tudo o que ela quer é proteger a Kagome, e acha que o coração dela estará mais seguro com ela do que com a própria Kagome... Ela acha que mantendo a Kagome escondida do mundo, vai impedir que ela sofresse.

Realmente nada colabora para que eu poste, mas eu me esforcei ao máximo para conseguir postar hoje que faço dezesseis anos! *olhar obstinado*.

**Veraozao**: Ah sobre o Sesshoumaru... Puxa talvez ele até a ajude, convencendo a Agome de que o melhor é libertar Kagome, mas não vai se interessar por ela... Não da forma como você está pensando pelo menos.


	28. A poderosa Agome 2

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Neve.

Ela estava caída na grama, amparada sobre os braços de alguém que a sacudia e a chamava.

_Kagome! – chamou Miroku sacudindo-a – Kagome você está bem? O que se passa Kagome?

Havia passado tanto tempo na escuridão, que agora que olhava para o céu azul pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a luz machucou seus olhos e tentou cegá-la, gemeu e pôs uma das mãos sobre os olhos, e Miroku finalmente parou de balança-la, inclinando-se em sua direção para ver-lhe melhor o rosto e acabando por vedar a luz que a cegava. Mas livre afinal.

_Kagome o que você tem?

As pequenas mãos de Agome espalmaram-se em seu peito e ela o empurrou.

_Não fique tão próximo de mim! – ela ralhou sentando-se na grama – Eu posso me virar sozinha, eu não preciso da tua ajuda e também não me chame de Kagome, odeio que me chamem assim!

Miroku olhou para Kagome sem saber o que dizer. Primeiro ela era uma menina toda meiga e dócil, depois aparecia do nada correndo e chorando implorando para que a dor parasse e desmaiando em seguida... E então, quando acordou, parecia uma pessoa totalmente diferente.

_Então como quer que eu te chame?

Ela levantou-se do chão, jogando os longuíssimos cabelos para trás e olhando para o céu com as mãos sobre os olhos, como se já não o visse a muitíssimo tempo.

_Chame-me de Agome.

E ele ficou ali parado observando enquanto Kagome, não, Agome afastava-se com um sorriso estranho, e quase cruel, nos lábios. Mas como era possível um ser tão doce quanto Kagome sorrir daquela forma?

*.*.*.*

_Mas que inferno! – praguejou Agome, atirando roupas e mais roupas ao chão – Pra que tantas cores?! E porque não há nem sequer um pouquinho de maquiagem aqui?

Passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando não perder a paciência com a imaturidade de Kagome, é obvio que ela gostava de cores, e não usava maquiagem, pois apesar da idade e do corpo, Kagome não passava de uma criança. Uma tola e ingênua criança.

Suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, mas franziu o cenho ao percebeu seu comprimento.

_E este cabelo a altura dos joelhos então? Pra que cabelos tão compridos? Parece que terei um pouco de trabalho... – murmurou consigo mesma, enquanto amarrava o cabelo em um rabo de cavado alto usando o próprio cabelo, depois se virou apara analisar o resultado no espelho partido, agora o cabelo batia-lhe a altura dos quadris – Não é muito, mas é o melhor que posso fazer por hora.

Ela virou-se e abriu caminho até a cama de Kagome, chutando as roupas para longe e imaginando onde Kagome e Sango guardavam o dinheiro. Porque ela precisava urgentemente visitar um cabelereiro e comprar roupas novas.

Mas agora... Sobre aquele tal Inuyasha Taisho, o verme que lhe partiu o coração, ela só gostaria de poder destruí-lo, talvez fazê-lo queimar de dentro para fora, ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe causasse imenso sofrimento. Mas não podia, Kagome havia a fardado a amá-lo, e agora ela era incapaz de feri-lo, mas inferno, como ela gostaria de fazê-lo sofrer!

_Ele vai me pagar. – murmurou sinistramente enquanto retirava as lentes de contato, exibindo seus olhos azul gelo, e esmagando-as na mão – Ah vai!

Do lado de fora, alguns poucos e frios flocos de neve começavam a cair.

*.*.*.*

_Miroku, você tem certeza do que está dizendo? Ela realmente disse se chamar _Agome_?!

_Disse Sango, eu já disse: ela chegou chorando e desmaiou, aí quando acordou disse que se chamava Agome e foi embora.

O rosto de Sango empalideceu, a sua expressão era a de quem via uma catástrofe se aproximando. Ela estava aterrorizada e esta constatação deixou Miroku preocupado.

Suas mãos fecharam-se sobe os ombros de Sango.

_O que está acontecendo Sango?

_É exatamente isso que pretendo perguntar ao seu amigo.

E então ela afastou suas mãos com tapas, virou-se e correu para longe.

_Sango! – ela o ouviu gritar, mas ignorou-o.

Naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era achar Inuyasha e estrangula-lo, ela queria mata-lo... Antes que _Agome_ o fizesse.

_Oi Sango! – Kouga acenou ao vê-la – Você viu a Kah? Ayame e eu pensamos... Sango! – gritou quando ela passou direto por ele, como se nem sequer o tivesse visto.

Obviamente ele estranhou aquele comportamento, afinal apesar de Sango ter sido pouco receptiva a ele e a Ayame logo no inicio, de uns tempos para cá ela havia se tornado mais... Amigável. Quase simpática, especialmente com Ayame, talvez porque as garotas sempre protegessem umas as outras.

Ele já estava começando a imaginar que talvez Sango estivesse atrasada para alguma coisa, o então com muita vontade de ir ao banheiro, quando avistou Miroku, que vinha correndo na mesma direção.

_Ei, parado aí! – exclamou pegando-o pelo braço – O que você fez a Sango? Porque ela está fugindo de você?

Miroku olhou-o tentando recuperar o folego.

_Não fiz nada com ela, e se tivesse feito, acho que seria eu a correr dela e não ao contrário!

Kouga encolheu os ombros e o largou.

_Então o que houve?

Miroku passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, como se já se preparasse para um soco de Kouga.

_Não sei da história toda. – ele começou. – Encontrei Kagome, ela estava chorando e parecia muito agitada, acho que estava com dor, e aí de repente desmaiou. Eu fiquei uns bons minutos tentando reanima-la, e quando estava prestes a desistir e leva-la para a enfermaria ela acordou. Disse que não a chamasse de Kagome, porque preferia ser chamada de Agome, e se foi.

Os olhos de Kouga escureceram e suas feições endureceram-se, parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão que Sango.

_O que o cara de cachorro fez a ela?

_Não sei já te contei tudo, será que não estava escutando?

_Não sabe. – resmungou Kouga – Assim como também não sabia sobre Hajime?!

Miroku respirou fundo, porque para Kouga as coisas sempre caminhavam naquela direção? O pequeno Hajime. Ele sabia que Kouga nunca esqueceria aquilo, mas quando será que o perdoaria? Afinal até mesmo Ayame, que havia sido a principal vitima em tudo aquilo havia acabado perdoando-o, então porque não Kouga?

_Cara, tem que repetir isso o tempo todo? – ele suspirou – Eu me arrependo daquilo, tá certo?

_Parece que não o bastante. – Kouga bufou e virou-se para ir atrás de Sango – Se tivesse realmente se arrependido, não haveria lágrimas nos olhos de Kagome agora.

Aquelas palavras o pegaram desprevenido. Kouga dizia a verdade, se ele tivesse se arrependido de verdade teria deixado de ajudar Inuyasha, mas não deixou, então será... Que este tempo todo ele só estava enganando a si mesmo para que mais tarde a culpa não o consumisse por inteiro?

É verdade que os lobos podem não ter o melhor olfato entre os caninos, mas certamente tem a melhor audição e por isso para Kouga rastrear Sango não era algo tão difícil, se levasse em conta que a garota era tão sutil quanto o estouro de uma manada de búfalos.

_Você! Sua barata nojenta, asquerosa e medíocre! O que fez com Kagome?

E quando a encontrou, Sango prensava Inuyasha contra a parede do fundo do prédio de direito, ele não esboçava nem uma reação, embora ela parecesse muito irritada... Mas o seu cheiro exalava... Medo? Sango estava com medo, mas o que a estaria assustando?

_Você tem ideia do que acabou de provocar seu idiota?! – ela gritou como se não se importasse com a atenção que estava chamando.

Inuyasha respirou fundo.

_Vai ficar aí gritando ou vai logo me dar uma tapa dizer que não tenho coração, que nunca vai perdoa-me pelo que fiz a tua amiga e acabar logo com isso?

Sango trincou os dentes. Que arrogante ele era!

Ah se tivesse ali com ela o osso voador ou pelo menos a sua espada...!

_Desgraçado! – um punho passou zumbindo ao lado de seu ouvido e acertou direto no queixo de Inuyasha, que escapuliu de suas mãos e voou para o chão. – O que fez a Kagome?!

_Lobo fedido! – gritou Inuyasha do chão com a mão sobre o chão – Vou acabar contigo seu maldito!

Sango gritou involuntariamente quando lobo e cão começaram a lutar. Atrás dela alguém gritou para que parassem com aquilo, mas eles fizeram que nem ouviram.

_Vocês não me ouviram?! – gritou Ayame surgindo ao seu lado – Parem! Eu disse para pararem! Parem já!

Uma pequena multidão já começava a amontoar-se em volta dos dois.

_Parecem até que se esqueceram de que já não estão mais no colegial!

Uma mão delicada pousou sobre o braço de Sango e o apertou com desespero, Ayame a olhava angustiada.

_Sango, diga-me, o que está acontecendo aqui?

_Eu...

Um gélido floco de neve pousou em seu nariz. Ao levantar o olhar, percebeu que vários outro também começavam a cair, e as pessoas ao redor também perceberam isso, vários murmúrios começaram a tomar forma.

_Não está muito cedo para neve?

_Ou muito tarde.

_Eu não ouvi nada sobre neve para hoje na previsão do tempo.

_É realmente um fato muito estranho.

_O que está havendo?

E Sango tremia, pois ela sabia o que aquilo queria dizer: Agome havia despertado, e estava de volta mais uma vez.

Uma catástrofe se aproximava.

*.*.*.*

Agome murmurou um palavrão, quando o celular começou a tocar em cima da cama de Kagome.

_Maldição, eu estou com as mãos ocupadas agora, liga outra hora! – exclamou por cima do ombro, enquanto tentava equilibrar as muitas roupas de Kagome nos baços.

Mas o celular insistiu, e insistiu até que Agome bufou jogou tudo para o alto e o apanhou desejando estrangular aquela pessoa tão inconveniente. O nome "Sango" piscava na tela.

Murmurando algo inteligível Agome concluiu que Sango já deveria estar sabendo que ela estava de volta. Céus, Sango adorava Kagome, mas não tinha muita confiança em Agome, então era melhor não preocupa-la por hora.

E como faria isso? Fingindo ser Kagome?

Tarefa difícil, muito difícil, ela meditou, como ela poderia fingir se Kagome, se a menina era sempre tão ingênua e alegre enquanto que ela era... Bem, Agome.

Mas e daí? Se Kagome era capaz de esconder o que sentia realmente e fingir ser o que não era, então porque ela não?

Muito bem, decidido então que ela fingiria ser Kagome, só restava uma pergunta: como Kagome estaria agindo naquele momento?

Chorando feito um bebê é claro. Agome girou os olhos.

Respirou fundo, tentando forjar uma voz de choro, e atendeu:

_Alô Sango.

_Kagome. – Sango pareceu aliviada – É você mesma, não é?

_Mas é claro que sou eu. – sua voz foi entrecortada por um soluço proposital que pareceu verdadeiro – É o meu celular, quem mais seria Sango?

_Que bom que é você Kagome. – Sango suspirou mais não parecia assim tão aliviada – Como você está?

Agome ficou calada por algum tempo, um soluço escapou de seus lábios, não um soluço falso, mas sim um verdadeiro, nascido de seu coração... Nascido de Kagome.

Como ela estava? Perguntava Sango. Destruída! Era assim que ela estava!

_O que você acha? – sussurrou magoada.

Por algum tempo só houve o silencio, e Agome chegou a pensar que Sango não a havia escutado, até que Sango murmurou do outro lado um pedido de desculpas. E acrescentou:

_Não vou perguntar o que houve.

_Obrigada. – houve uma pausa, uma longa pausa, Agome esperava que Sango falasse, e pelo visto a outra esperava o mesmo dela – Você não vai me dizer "eu te avisei"?

_Talvez quando você melhorar.

_Obrigada.

Aquela palavra soava estranha saindo de seus lábios, talvez por não pronuncia-la com muita frequência... Na verdade não se lembrava de já a ter pronunciado antes.

_Falei com Miroku.

Agome ficou surpresa com a mudança abrupta de assusto, depois apreensiva sobre o que Miroku havia dito, e então com raiva do monge caso ele tivesse aberto a boca para falar.

_Ah Miroku!

Exclamou como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo, a voz ainda embargada pela falsa emoção, não, a emoção de Kagome, a voz foi entrecorta quando ela fungou, havia prometido a Kagome que faria a dor dela passar, ótimo agora ela estava sentindo a dor de Kagome.

Maravilha. Simplesmente esplendido!

_É engraçado Sango, mas eu me lembro de estar correndo e estava chorando, a minha cabeça doía demais por que... Não sei, parece que havia uma voz dentro dela. – não viu problema em falar isso, visto que Kagome já havia comentado uma vez inocentemente que vinha sonhando com outra Kagome – E quando acordei estava deitada na minha cama em roupas intimas. – um riso forçado borbulhou em sua garganta – Diga a Miroku que estou grata a ele por ter me trazido em casa, mas mesmo assim vou bater muito nele amanha por ter tirado as minhas roupas.

Nada do que dizia era verdade, ela havia ido para casa sozinha, e arrancado aquele estupido uniforme assim que chegou a casa, queria trocar de roupa, mas Kagome só tinha roupas... De criança. E Agome se recusava a usar qualquer coisa que estivesse no guarda-roupa, que, por falar nisso, ela não sabia como ainda não tinha sido levado por formigas de tão doce que era.

_Não foi Miroku que a levou para casa Kagome.

_Não? – perguntou com uma inocência irreal – Então quem foi?

Sango não hesitou, nem por um mero segundo, e sua resposta foi firme e decidida não dando margem a duvidas de que ela estava ou não falando a verdade:

_Eu.

Agome sorriu internamente, e precisou de muito controle para não cair na gargalhada... E controle era o que ela menos tinha no mundo, mas ali estava Sango, novamente assumindo a culpa por seus atos, como havia sido com os rapazes que quebraram o coração de Kagome... Será que ela também assumiria a culpa caso Agome machucasse Inuyasha?

_Ah. – sua voz tremeu do ponto de vista de Sango porque ela estava chorando, mas a verdade pura e simples era que ela estava tentando não rir.

_Eu levei-a para casa, tirei-lhe as roupas e voltei para a faculdade, mas não pude estudar porque estava preocupada contigo, por isso liguei.

Toda aquela estória de Sango era inconcebível, por duas perguntas óbvias, primeira: como ela a havia carregado para casa? E segundo: porque havia tirado as suas roupas?

Isto mais o fato de que Sango a havia deixado ali sozinha, mesmo com ela passando mal, e qualquer tolo saberia que isto jamais poderia acontecer... Porque Sango nunca abandonaria Kagome.

_E porque me tirou as roupas?

Agome atiçou, e já planejava pergunta em seguida como a havia carregado até ali, pois queria saber até onde Sango iria... Provavelmente até o fim do mundo.

_Porque estava molhadas e frias, não queria que pegasse um resfriado, mas veja bem, eu te deixei bem embrulhada na cama não deixei?

Roupas molhadas. Essa agora era demais!

_Porque estavam molhadas Sango?

Eram perguntas demais. Kagome nunca fazia perguntas, ela simplesmente aceitava as palavras de Sango como verdade absoluta, simples assim, mas Agome não era assim, ela gostava de pressionar, testar os limites do ser humano... E queria pressionar Sango até que ela caísse em contraversão, e então, antes de deixar tudo cair por água a baixo... Pararia.

Simples assim.

_Por causa da neve Kagome! – ouviu Sango dizer. – Olhe pela janela, está nevando!

Os olhos de Agome agiram mais rápidos do que sua mente, movendo-se no mesmo estante para a janela, para então contemplarem a alvura imaculada de um mundo congelado feito completamente de neve e cristais de gelo.

Surpresa invadiu-a. A boca abriu-se silenciosamente, as sobrancelhas arquearam-se e o celular caiu de sua mão.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 03/09, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

**Respostas as review's:**

**Veraozao****:** Já eu não a posso imaginar com mais ninguém além do Inuyasha, especialmente se esse alguém for o Sesshoumaru... Dá-me até arrepios.

**Babb-chan**: A Agome entende perfeitamente que Kagome só ansiava pela normalidade, e enquanto Kagome queria ser normal Agome queria que fossem uma novamente, mas as duas coisas nunca poderiam acontecer ao mesmo tempo, por isso ela aceitou que fossem duas, mas nem por isso deixou de proteger a Kah, não importa o que tenha de fazer, mesmo que isso signifique esconder Kagome do mundo.

Ah ela já está apaixonada por ele, é como ela disse "Quando Kagome se apaixonou por ele, acabou por condená-la a amá-lo também" embora para proteger a sua querida Kagome seja bem provável que ela faça exatamente isso.

Ela não pode machucar Inuyasha porque Kagome o ama, mas Kikyou por outro lado *sorriso maligno*.

A partir de agora haverá alguns pontos que serão narrados pela Agome, para que o leito possa entender melhor, já que ela é uma personagem complicada.

**MissFF:** Desculpe pela demora. ^^


	29. A poderosa Agome 3

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Tempestade

Eu sempre pensei que o mundo precisava estar frio, estéreo e escuro igual ao mundo interior de Kagome onde eu havia sido feita prisioneira, por toda a minha existência, para que pudesse libertar-me, mas hoje eu entendi que não é bem assim. A verdade é que sou eu. A minha presença é que sufoca toda a vida que há neste mundo.

__Kagome? Kagome você está aí? Kagome responda! Kagome!_

Agome ouvia a voz de Sango chamar através do celular, mas levou alguns segundos para lembrar-se de ela era Kagome, pois havia tanto tempo que decidira deixar de ser Kagome para se tornar uma pessoa independente que às vezes ela até se esquecia de que, de uma forma ou de outra, continuava e sempre continuaria a ser Kagome.

_Estou aqui Sango. – finalmente respondeu e então dissimulou um ar alegre e eufórico – Oh Sango, é tudo tão lindo! Eu vou agora mesmo por umas roupas bem aquecidas, pegar Kirara e sair para...

__Está tudo um caos Kagome_. – Sango cortou-a – _A neve está alta demais, veículos não conseguem se locomover, pássaros migratórios enlouqueceram por toda a cidade, confusos se voltaram para casa cedo demais, ou se o inverno é que não quer ir embora, está ficando difícil até mesmo caminhar pelas ruas, quem está em casa não consegue sair, e quem não está simplesmente não consegue voltar._

_Você está presa na faculdade? – perguntou com genuína preocupação – Se quiser eu posso ir busca-la, eu posso...!

E por um terrível segundo esteve a ponto de revelar a Sango que ela era, na verdade, Agome e não Kagome.

__Estou na casa de Ayame._ – Sango tranquilizou-a – _Vou ficar aqui até as coisas melhorarem um pouco._

_Na casa de Ayame? – ela quase riu tamanha era o absurdo – Sango você mente horrivelmente mal.

Do outro lado da linha Sango suspirou, somo se já esperasse por aquela reação.

__Estou falando sério._

_E como isso aconteceu?

Aquilo ainda lhe parecia irreal demais para que ela pudesse acreditar.

__Tem ideia da força de uma youkai loba de sangue puro? Kagome ela simplesmente me pôs de baixo do braço colocou a bicicleta no ombro e saiu marchando bravamente pela neve. _

Agome imaginava a cena: uma youkai com cabelos de fogo andando com a neve até os joelhos carregando uma bicicleta sobre um dos ombros e uma garota de baixo do outro braço.

__Disse que seria mais simples se ela assumisse a sua forma de loba das neves, mas se fizesse isso teria de me deixar para trás._

_Bem, ela é obstinada, isso você tem que admitir.

__É eu admito._

_Onde está Ayame agora?

__Fazendo chá para nos aquecer._

O desgosto na voz de Sango foi evidente e Agome teve que rir, se alguém quisesse esquentar Sango com uma bebida quente então tinha de ser café, ou chocolate quente, até leite, _mas nada de chá_.

Porque desde pequena Sango odiava chá, e Agome sabia disso, assim como o resto do mundo. Todos sabiam... Exceto Ayame.

_Você vai beber?

__Seria grosseria se não bebesse_. – respondeu com um suspiro – _E, além disso, ela também está rindo da previsão do tempo._

Aquilo soou estranho aos ouvidos de Agome, mesmo se tratando de Ayame.

_Como assim?

__É que cada canal dá uma explicação diferente, e ela dá risada da imaginação que tem esses meteorologistas._

_Ah.

__A bateria do meu celular está acabando, vou ter de desligar Kagome, estarei em casa assim que a neve permitir, mas até lá se cuide!_

_Tá. E tomo conta da Kirara também.

A ligação foi encerrada, Agome suspirou e olhou novamente para o lado de fora, a neve continuava a cair, e ela se perguntava se algum dia pararia... Bem talvez quando ela fosse embora a neve cessasse.

Uma gargalhada borbulhou na garganta de Agome, se assim fosse então Tókio estava condenada a um eterno inverno, porque ela não pretendia ir embora daquela vez.

Agora estava decidida a ficar, decidida a proteger o coração de Kagome.

Um miado irrompeu pelo quarto, cessando as gargalhadas de Agome, e Kirara sibilou e afastou-se correndo assim que seus olhos vermelhos fixaram-se nos azuis gelo da garota.

_Kirara? – chamou saindo do quarto atrás da pequena youkai bege – Ei Kirara sou eu. Kagome.

A gata virou-se uma ultima vez para sibilar ameaçadoramente para Kagome antes de correr em disparada pelas escadas abaixo, Agome suspirou e foi caminhando calmamente a sua procura.

_O que me denunciou? Foram os meus olhos? Ou talvez o claro aumento da minha aura espiritual?

E tentou apanhá-la de debaixo da mesinha no centro da sala, mas foi rapidamente repelida com um arranhão provocado pelas garras de Kirara.

_Ai! – disse e olhou raivosamente para a pequena youkai, mas logo um tênue sorriso nasceu preguiçosamente em seu rosto – Anos antes eu te derrubei do céu com Sango a suas costas, e agora você arranha-me a arranca-me sangue, pouco mais ainda assim... Acho que agora estamos quites. Certo?

E mais uma vez estendeu a mão por baixo da mesa, Kirara voltou a sibilar, mas nada fez quando Agome pousou a mão entre suas orelhas e esfregou ali num carinho desajeitado, pois não tinha muita prática em "gentilezas".

_Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que foi um acidente? Mas foi. Porque eu sou praticamente incapaz de fazer mal a qualquer pessoa que Kagome ame.

_Mas praticamente não significa absolutamente. _E com um ultimo sorriso Agome se foi.

Kirara miou e saiu de debaixo da mesa, olhando Agome com a cabeça inclinada subindo as escadas, vestida somente em roupas intimas em sua mão os arranhões começava a desaparecer, curando-se com o poder espiritual da jovem Miko, lá fora, a tempestade de neve só piorava.

Agome suspirou ao perceber isso.

_É melhor eu acabar logo com toda esta neve, ou logo Tókio vai estar soterrada sobre uma montanha de neve... E Sango não vai conseguir pegar nem um taxi para casa! – e riu com o próprio pensamento.

Mas quando tentou fazer com que a neve deixasse de cair, fazendo um gesto para que ela cessasse, a mesma intensificou-se e um vento gelado soprou e derrubou a caixa de correio na calçada.

Este tempo todo eu sempre achei que... Que Kagome não fazia ideia da extensão de nossos poderes, mas agora percebo que eu própria também não tenho uma ideia completa sobre o seu tamanho.

E isso me faz ter medo, e se o poder for demais para nós duas? E se nós também nos transformamos em pedra como aconteceu com a grande Midoriko?

Agora eu pergunto-me... Seriamos capaz de congelar o mundo? E deixa-lo tão desolado quanto aquela parte sombria de nosso coração?

Encostando sua testa a janela Agome observou a neve caindo imaginando que talvez ela nunca deixasse de cair. E foi então que ela se deu conta...

Não era ela a provocar a neve, era Kagome, claro a menina estava magoada, podia sentir o coração dela agitando-se dentro de seu peito, e agora o mundo a sua volta agitava-se e congelava lentamente, como se Kagome, inconscientemente, quisesse anestesiasse de toda a dor congelando o próprio coração e aquilo acabasse surtindo efeito no mundo externo e não no interno.

Agome suspirou. Para aquilo ela tinha uma solução, e não era como a de Kagome, que escondia e reprimia os seus poderes, não, Agome faria justamente ao contrário: ela liberaria os poderes.

Pelo menos uma pequena parte deles, e assim não se tornaria um fardo pesado demais para o corpo de Kagome suportar, e elas não se transformariam em pedra.

_Ah grande Midoriko, teria você se transformado em pedra se tivesse a mim para protegê-la assim como Kagome tem?

Perguntou ao nada enquanto recolhia pelo quarto algumas roupas quentes e _coloridas._

Não gostava de todas aquelas cores, mas que escolha tinha afinal? Ou era isso ou sair de roupa intima na rua.

*.*.*.*

Sango olhava preocupada para a neve que caia do lado de fora, enrolada num roupão de banho verde com uma toalha combinando na cabeça, pois Ayame havia surrupiado as suas roupas e as levado para a lavanderia do prédio onde poderiam secar, e segurava entre as mãos uma xícara de chá.

_Será que é normal nevar tanto assim na primavera? – perguntou Ayame, toda enrolada no seu roupão vermelho, com uma toalha combinando na cabeça e também segurando uma xicara de chá.

Não, claro que não era normal.

Kagome estava machucada, magoada e reclusa, e agora começava a nevar, isso só poderia significar uma coisa: Agome.

Ela estava retornando, sim estava, e irada demais para esperar pelo inverno, irada ao ponto de criar o seu próprio inverno. E assim que se libertasse iria atrás de Inuyasha, e uma nova vaga na UTI seria preenchida, isso _se_ ele sobrevivesse.

Afinal os outros garotos eram totalmente humanos, e ainda assim Agome havia sido capaz de lhes fazer um mal descomunal, o que faria então a Inuyasha tendo ele uma metade youkai? Um simples toque dela seria como ácido em sua pele.

Com uma careta Sango pensou que nem mesmo Inuyasha merecia um destino tão cruel quanto Agome.

Mas o que faria ela? Aquela neve não lhe permitiria chegar até em casa. E mesmo que chegasse como poderia impedir Agome? Talvez se houvesse um jeito de evitar que ela se libertasse por completo...

Sango suspirou.

E de repente a porta do apartamento de Ayame abriu-se num estrondo, e Jackotsu invadiu todo escandaloso.

_A era do gelo voltou! – ele gritou. – Está tão frio que até os pinguins imperiais do zoológico precisarão de cachecóis!

E começou a espanar com a mão para longe a neve que havia se acumulado em seus ombros e cabelos, aos seus pés uma poça de neve derretida formava-se.

_Sabe como foi duro chegar aqui? E eu só consegui porque Bankotsu foi buscar-me, mas francamente! Neve até os joelhos e subindo! Parecia que eu estava afundando sem sair do lugar, já até podia ver o noticiário de amanha: linda e jovem adolescente encontrada congelada nas ruas da grande Tókio!

_Aposto que pela primeira vez você ficou grato por estar usando calças não é Jackotsu? – Ayame sorriu pondo sobre os ombros de Jackotsu um roupão amarelo. – Chá?

_Ah sim, por favor, querida. – Aceitou enfiando seus braços nas mangas felpudas do roupão. E suspirou aliviado, quando Ayame lhe entregou uma toalha combinando com o roupão para secar os cabelos. – Eu sabia que poderia me aquecer aqui, com você me esperando com uma xicara de chá bem quentinha. Disse isso a Bankotsu, mas ele preferiu ficar no quarto dele secando os cabelos. Ah obrigada querida. – Agradeceu pegando a xicara de chá que Ayame lhe oferecia e sentando-se ao lado de Sango – Ah, boa tarde bela.

_Boa... Tarde. – respondeu um tanto desconcertada. – Jackotsu não é?

_Isso mesmo. – ele sorriu e sorveu um pouco do chá de Ayame – Ah, nada como o chá instantâneo da Ayame para acalmar esse frio. Não concorda bela?

_Hã... Claro.

_A propósito. Você não é do prédio, que faz aqui?

Ayame deu-lhe um peteleco no meio da testa.

_Não seja indelicado Jackotsu. Eu a trouce aqui, porque a casa dela fica mais longe do que a minha, e não queria que ela congelasse no caminho.

_Ah entendi.

Sango tomou um rápido primeiro gole de chá, mas fez uma careta discreta pelo sabor e colocou a xicara de volta a pequena mesa de montar de Ayame.

_Precisava ver Jackotsu! Eu coloquei a Sango debaixo de um braço, e a bicicleta em cima do outro ombro, e vim marchando bravamente pela neve. – contou toda orgulhosa – Nem foi tão difícil, porque sou uma youkai das neves, e...

_E me abandonou lá?! – escandalizou-se Jackotsu. – Como pode Ayame? Trouce a ela e a sua bicicleta, mas não a mim!

_Eu não podia deixar Sango lá!

_Deixava a bicicleta!

_Então eu ia montada nas suas costas todos os dias para a faculdade!

E logo Sango teve a impressão de que se saísse dali naquele momento, nenhum dos dois iria perceber a sua ausência.

E lá fora a neve ainda caía, ela precisava voltar para casa, e logo, precisava ter certeza de que ainda era Kagome naquele corpo.

Uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro, era Bankotsu, com seus cabelos absurdamente longos ainda úmidos soltos, usando uma camisa azul com o desenho de dois bonequinhos carregando um sofá, e abaixo a legenda "amigo", e então, mais abaixo outros dois bonequinhos, mas dessa vez carregavam um corpo, e embaixo estava a legenda "melhor amigo".

_Sobre o que eles estão falando?

Sango corou um pouco, por estar usando somente um roupão, puxou-o um pouco mais apertado contra o corpo e fitou Jackotsu e Ayame impassivelmente.

_Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir Jackotsu? Não posso te emprestar meus saltos porque você é quatro números maior do que eu!

_Então eu me aperto um pouquinho!

_Ah, por favor! – e atirou os braços para o alto – Da que a pouco vai querer as minhas roupas também!

_Por falar nisso, onde você comprou aquela saia de couro linda?

Sango virou-se novamente para Bankotsu.

_Sinceramente? Não tenho ideia!

Na televisão era anunciado que aquela nevasca repentina não tinha previsão para acabar... E então a imagem e o som se foram, em seu lugar, restou apenas chiado e chuvisco. Ayame e Jackotsu subitamente pararam de falar, e Bankotsu pareceu petrificar.

_Essa não! – ele arquejou.

_Minha televisão morreu! – desesperou-se Ayame correndo até o aparelho – Querida fala comigo! Por favor, não me abandone!

_Rápido alguém sabe fazer ressuscitação? Cadê o desfibrilador?! – Jackotsu disse todo alvoroçado.

E logo os três amontoavam-se ao redor da televisão, todos falando ao mesmo tempo "mecha na antena!" "ajeita aquele cabo" "Não assim vai queimar ela". Sango suspirou e levantou-se, foi andando até a janela com muito cuidado para que o roupão verde, que lhe cobria até um pouco mais além dos joelhos, não mostrasse mais do que devesse, lá fora a neve erguia-se cada vez mais alto, sufocando o mundo num cobertor branco.

Impossível sair ou entrar, pois a neve bloqueava o caminho.

E ela ali, presa com aquele trio de malucos por TV.

_Não Bankotsu você está piorando! – ouviu Ayame dizer.

_Estou nada, tá a mesma coisa!

_Para! – gritou Jackotsu – Ah deixa, por um segundo eu achei ter visto os dentes do ancora do jornal!

*.*.*.*

Aquilo era neve demais até mesmo para Agome.

Havia demorado tempo demais tentando achar roupas quentes e não tão infantis no vestuário de Kagome, até quem enfim conformou-se com uma calça de couro e botas de cano alto, ambas negras, com uma camisa de gola alta amarela, luvas de mesma cor, e um casaco rosa e lilás.

Definitivamente precisava fazer compras, e cortar os cabelos. Mas primeiro precisava liberar aquela energia, ou pelo menos parte dela, antes que ela e Kagome acabassem congelando todo o Japão ou se transformando em pedra por excesso de poder.

Fez uma careta ao pensar naquilo, ora vejam só! O velho Higurashi havia mesmo conseguido assustá-la com aquela história de Midoriko!

E Agome havia perdido tanto tempo, escolhendo roupas e tentando prender os cabelos de forma que não incomodasse tanto (até desistir e decidir deixa-los soltos de uma vez), que o relógio já marcava 22h quando tentou abrir a porta para sair, mas encontrou-a bloqueada pela neve.

Aprisionada pelos próprios poderes, que ironia, mas Agome já conhecia aquele filme.

Abrir a janela deu-lhe muito trabalho, mas ela finalmente conseguiu, sobre os protestos e estalos do gelo e quebrar-se.

Mas assim que pôs um pé no parapeito da janela, para escapar, ouviu um miado, olhou por cima do ombro e viu Kirara sentada próxima a cama.

_Eu preciso ir, tem muito poder acumulado dentro de mim, e se eu não liberar um pouco deste poder é capaz de eu explodir a casa.

Saltou para o telhado, e com um ultimo aceno para Kirara fechou a janela. Saltou para o chão, e a neve ao redor de seus pés começou a derreter, em seu peito o sofrido coração de Kagome latejava de dor, fagulhas róseas explodiram furiosamente no ar ao seu redor.

A caixa de correio derrubada pelo vento retorceu-se com a sua aproximação, e explodiu, mas nenhum fragmento atingiu Agome, pois uma barreira a protegeu, os galhos de uma árvore estalaram quando ela passou a sua frente, como se a árvore sentisse o poder de Agome e estremecesse com isso. Um cachorro, preso dentro de casa, começou a latir furiosamente quando a viu.

_É oficial. – pensou com um sorrisinho – Todos os animais do mundo me odeiam.

A nevasca acalmara-se ao seu redor, e a neve no chão em nada lhe atrapalhava de andar, pois a própria neve recuava e derretia com a passagem de Agome.

Onde estaria Sango àquelas horas? Na casa de Ayame, esperava, pois Agome nem sequer queria imaginar a sua amiga teimosamente tentando abrir caminho para casa em meio a toda aquela neve.

Ao dobrar em um beco, deparou-se com três cães de rua brigando furiosamente, ganidos, latidos e rosnados eram ouvidos, sangue respingava na antes imaculada brancura da neve, uma briga até a morte por um osso ruído.

Agome bateu palmas uma vez, e um sopro róseo foi projetado de suas mãos, fazendo os cães caírem duros no estante em que foram tocados pela energia. Não estavam mortos e nem feridos, não mais do que já estavam antes, apenas paralisados. O efeito deveria passar em algumas horas.

E então, Agome tranquilamente passou por eles e sumiu na escuridão.

*.*.*.*

Havia espaço para as duas no futon onde Ayame dormia, transformada numa bola por estar enrolada em dois edredons, mas Sango não podia dormir.

Não enquanto a sua preocupação com Kagome ainda a atormentasse, e nem sequer podia voltar a ligar para ela, pois não havia sido apenas o sinal da televisão que se fora com a neve, seu celular estava sem bateria e o de Ayame também havia morrido.

_Já parou de nevar. – murmurou consigo mesma.

Virou-se e apressou-se a atravessar o quarto, parou a porta para calçar as meias e os sapatos.

_Sango? – chamou Ayame – O que está fazendo?

_Já parou de nevar. – respondeu sem encará-la – Vou para casa.

_O que?! – subitamente desperta Ayame sentou-se no futon, tentou levantar-se, mas os edredons emaranhados no seu corpo a impediram – Como assim? Você não pode Sango!

_Tanto posso como vou. – e colocou-se de pé – Obrigada pela hospitalidade.

_Não espera! – Ayame tentou empurrar para longe os edredons e se levantar, mas eles enrolaram-se em seus calcanhares e ela caiu – Você não pode sair, vai congelar lá fora!

_Não vou. – negou Sango – Já parou de nevar.

_Você vai congelar lá fora sim! – insistiu Ayame chutando os edredons para longe, mas Sango recusava-se a ouvi-la, era aquela a velha determinação dos exterminadores de youkais da qual ela descendia. – Tudo bem. – cedeu a menina ruiva. – Mas se tem mesmo que ir, ao menos me deixe abrigar você. – Sango parou por um momento, e Ayame relaxou um pouco para ir até o seu guarda-roupa – A roupas demais aqui, eu estava inclusive pensando em dispensar o meu futon para caber mais, então... Algumas a menos não farão falta.

Pela cabeça de Sango passaram-se algumas das roupas que Ayame costumava vestir na faculdade, e imaginou-se usando algo como aquilo... Olhou para a neve lá fora, e para Ayame, catando roupas em seu amontoado guarda-roupa.

_Não é necessário Ayame... – tentou recuar.

_Ah sim, e como é necessário! – retrucou Ayame jogando uma trouxa de roupas para os braços de Sango – Vamos vista isso... Espere eu esqueci as meias! – e voltou correndo para o guarda-roupa.

*.*.*.*

Ao chegar á casa que dividia com Kagome tarde da noite Sango só queria descansar, tirou as luvas brancas das mãos, em seguida o gorro rosa e branco, olhou pela casa estava tudo silencioso, provavelmente Kagome já havia ido dormir, jogou o casaco de lã rosa bebê, ficando apenas com a calça de frio branca, a camisa de gola alta e mangas compridas vermelha, e as botas de pele falsa de cor branca com rosa, e sem salto.

Foi até a cozinha com a intenção de tomar um copo de chocolate quente para se esquentar, antes de dormir, e avistou a pequena folha de papel branca, preso por um imã de geladeira na geladeira, o pegou e começo a ler em pensamento.

"_Hoje vou sair, provavelmente passarei a noite fora, não me espere acordada, apenas quero descontar em algo ou alguém seja lá o que cruzar meu caminho primeiro, a minha raiva"._

Sango assombrada leu o bilhete deixado na geladeira, abaixo dessa única frase havia um nome escrito:

__Kagome..._ – ela leu o nome da amiga, mais isto não passou de um sussurro.

Saiu em disparada pela rua sem se importar com a neve que a congelava, mesmo estando usando suas botas, a calça de frio e camisa de gola alta e mangas compridas, tinha que encontra-la antes que ela comete-se alguma loucura, pois quando brava Kagome poderia matar sem dó nem piedade o primeiro que cruzasse seu caminho, tinha que agradecer a Deus por ser de noite e está nevando, assim não seriam muitos os seres vivos nas ruas, passou por um beco e teve certeza que Kagome havia passado por lá, estava totalmente destruído como se um desastre houvesse passado por ali, e havia mesmo, seu nome era Kagome, Higurashi Kagome, no chão três cães vira-latas mortos, deitados de olhos abertos, com o sangue escorrendo de seus corpos tingindo a neve de vermelho.

_Ela está possessa! – Sango disse com claro desespero na voz correndo para dentro daquele beco.

No fim do beco as pegadas na neve, e a trilha de destruição denunciavam Kagome, havia ido para sul deste, Sango seguiu as pegadas, pelo caminho de difícil acesso pelas ruas e becos, por causa da destruição, e a neve apenas dificultava o caminho, até que as pegadas desapareçam, a beira de um prédio, _"minha amiga não faça nem uma loucura"_ Sango implorava em pensamento em quanto subia as escadas de incêndio de um prédio vermelho de cinco andares, ao chegar ao terraço lá estava Kagome, dava socos e chutes no ar, lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, mais não simples lágrimas, mais lágrimas de raiva, seus olhos estavam em um tom de azul tão escuro que se chegava a ser confundido com negro, deixando claro sua fúria, em certo momento ela socou o chão abaixo de si fazendo todo o prédio tremer, e Sango teve a sensação de que iria desabar.

Kagome usava uma calça de couro negro colada, botas também negras que ia até o joelho e com salto, um casaco também de lã, e rosa bebê mais com as bordas lilás, uma blusa amarela e um par de luvas amarelas.

_Kagome, por favor, pare! – Sango gritou correndo até a amiga.

De uma vez Kagome se virou e atingiu um soco no canto da boca da amiga, Sango caiu longe quase caindo do alto do prédio, com o canto da boca sangrando uma fina linha de sangue vermelho escarlate.

_Sango? – a voz de Kagome soou rouca – Sango! – ela reconheceu a amiga jogada na neve e correu até ela – Oh meu Deus o que fiz? – sua voz agora já soava normal e seus olhos voltavam ao um tom de azul-céu – Sango, por favor, fale comigo! – ela entrou em desespero balançando a amiga pelos ombros.

_Oh Kagome, que bom que estás bens! – Sango disse abraçando a amiga.

_Como se eu estou bem? Eu estou ótima, é a sua boca que tá sangrando! – Kagome falava tentando liberta-se do abraço.

_Kagome o que houve com você por que esta nesse estado? – Sango perguntou limpando com a mão o filete de sangue que continuava a escorrer.

A expressão de Kagome voltou a se fechar lentamente, uma brisa gélida soprou ali fazendo os cabelos de Kagome balançarem lhe dando um ar tenebroso, seus olhos tornavam-se mais uma vez aquele azul tão escuro que chegava a ser confundido com negro, ela apertou os punhos com força e disse com uma voz assustadoramente rouca:

_Ele me usou Sango. – deu meia volta deixando a confusa amiga para trás e se, pois a caminhar.

_Espera Kagome. – Sango a chamou se levantando.

Kagome parou de andar mais não se virou, Sango abriu a boca para falar algo mais Kagome começou a falar:

_Lembra-se do primeiro dia de aula? – ela perguntou e Sango afirmou com a cabeça, mesmo que a amiga por estar de costas não pudesse vê-la – naquele dia eu o conheci, era tão ingênua – apertou o punho com mais forças – ele me dizia o quanto eu era linda, como gostava de mim – Sango viu quando água começou a molhar a neve aos pés de Kagome, e no momento soube que ela chorava – me pediu em namoro e eu... Aceitei – deu mais um forte golpe no chão fazendo o prédio tremer ainda mais que da ultima vez – IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA – ela gritou mais Sango não sabia se estava xingando a ele ou a ela mesma, na verdade nem Kagome sabia – lembro-me que Kouga tentou me alertar, "Kagome não confie no cara de cachorro" ele sempre me dizia isso, por que não o ouvi? – Kagome recomeçou a andar, e a trilha de água aos seus pés a seguia – no final tudo que ele queria era me usar para fazer ciúmes... Em Kikyou – ela se pôs a beira do prédio olhando para baixo – o Idiota conseguiu, ela ficou com ciúmes foi correndo para os braços dele e ele me jogou como se fosse descartável, fazendo questão de esfregar na minha cara que apenas me usou. – Kagome pulou.

Sango correu até beira do prédio gritando pela amiga, quando ela pulou, mais na verdade, ela havia pulado em outro prédio, e Sango suspirou aliviada, porém, preocupada, pois a amiga poderia estar bem por fora mais por dentro...

Nas sombras a silhueta de Kagome foi sumindo, conforme ela se afastava pulando de prédio em prédio, e Sango sabia, naquele momento, Kagome era capaz de matar.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 04/11, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Definitivamente há algo de errado comigo, em minha escola foram escolhidos os quatro melhores alunos para uma bolsa de estudos e eu fui escolhida, mas quando recebi a noticia tudo o que pude pensar foi: "O que está acontecendo? Eu não deveria estar sentindo algo? Não deveria estar sentindo... Felicidade? Mas por que não sinto nada? Onde está a minha felicidade?" e também... Ando a pensar muito na morte. Definitivamente, há algo de errado comigo.

Respostas as review's:

**Veraozao****:** Ele até poderia ser mais gentil, porém o fato é que simplesmente não os posso imaginar como casal.

**Babb-chan****:** Não é que ela seja mal agradecida, ela apenas... Não sabe direito como agir.

Você realmente é muito perceptiva, eu escrevi com essa intenção, mas não achei que alguém fosse notar.

Ah... Acontece que ela estava preocupada demais para se dar conta, e como viu agora, Agome surpreendeu-se, por que ela não planejava fazer nevar, mas quando olhou já estava tudo branco.

Ela estava tão desesperada em proteger Kagome, que sequer pensou nessa parte, e quando ela se der conta... Então será tarde demais.

**MissFF:** Bem, todos podem mudar não é?

**paty-chan**: Olá, agradeço as tuas review's e se continuar a acompanhar-me prometo responde-las direito daqui em diante. ^^


	30. A poderosa Agome 4

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

**Por favor, leiam isto antes de começarem a ler o capitulo: Neste capitulo Agome conhece Sesshoumaru, e demonstra certo... Como posso dizer, fascínio? É algo assim, por ele, mas somente porque ele a faz lembrar-se de Inuyasha. ****Não há qualquer chance de Sesshoumaru e Kagome tornarem-se um casal nesta ou em qualquer outra fanfic de minha autoria.**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Vagando.

O mundo escuro, como assim eu gostava de chamá-lo, continuava exatamente igual a como eu havia o deixado pela manhã, fui flutuando por entre os vários espelhos até achar aquele que eu procurava, pousei em frente a ele e entendi uma mão que o atravessou até tocar o rosto que se encontrava do outro lado.

Ela olhou-me com olhos vazios.

_Como se sente? – perguntei.

Por um minuto ela não demonstrou qualquer reação, e cheguei a achar que não me havia compreendido, mas então ela falou:

_Não sinto.

Peguei-lhe a mão fiz com que se levantasse juntamente comigo.

_Gostaria de sair daqui? – perguntei-lhe o mais docilmente possível.

Mas ela limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

_O mundo lá fora não é para mim. – disse-me com a voz monótona – Se voltar, eu irei sofrer e chorarei, mas se ficar não sentirei dor. Por isso, eu prefiro ficar.

_Não quer mesmo voltar?

_E sofrer?

_Não vai sentir saudade da luz do sol?

_Não sentirei absolutamente nada.

**_**E Sango? E Kouga? E Ayame?

_Você cuidará deles.

Apertei os lábios, irritada com aquilo.

_Talvez eu devesse devolver o seu coração! – disse abruptamente. – Odeio vê-la assim!

Mas Kagome recuou, fazendo-me soltá-la e cruzou os braços por cima do peito.

_Não o quero. – disse friamente. – Fique com ele.

_Se eu devolvesse seu coração, você sorriria novamente. – argumentei.

_E sofreria novamente. – ela retrucou.

Nós nos encaramos em silêncio, impossível saber por quanto tempo, pode ter sido minutos, podem ter sido décadas, aquele era um lugar onde o tempo deixava de existir, ou então onde ele nascia...

_Eu vou embora. – disse por fim.

_Então vá.

Eu virei-me e partir.

Agome abriu os olhos, mas voltou a fechá-los rapidamente e colocou a mão sobre eles para protegê-los da luz do sol, sentou-se dolorida, bancos de praça feitos de cimento nunca foram mesmo os melhores lugares para se passar uma noite.

Mas ela tivera sorte que nenhum guarda a tivesse abordado no meio da noite, do contrário poderia muito bem estar agora mesmo encarcerada em alguma sela pequena de cadeia.

Mas também, quem iria imaginar que alguém em sã consciência iria preferir um banco frio de praça, debaixo de neve, do que a sua cama quentinha?

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, novamente incomodada com o comprimento deles, estava pensando em ela própria cortá-los quando percebeu está sendo observada.

Ao virar-se viu uma garotinha, parada a cerca de um metro de distancia, toda embrulhada e agasalhada em verde e azul.

_Ei menina. – chamou – Você sabe que horas são?

A menina balançou a cabeça. Mas logo em seguida perguntou:

_Porque dormiu no banco da praça?

Agome virou-se para frente e deixou a cabeça cair para trás.

_Eu me esqueci de voltar para casa.

_Então você bebeu? – e surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que num piscar de olhos a menina estava a sua frente. – O senhor Sesshoumaru me disse uma vez que as pessoas costumam esquecer coisas quando bebem demais.

Agome suspirou:

_Eu não bebi só me esqueci.

A menina a sua frente parecia preparar-se para falar mais alguma coisa, quando um grito alto veio chamando:

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Agome apoiou o antebraço no encosto do banco de pedra e virou-se para ver uma estranha criatura verde com olhos arregalados e amarelados, talvez a mais estranha de todas, vindo correndo em estranhas vestes marrons com neve acumulando-se no topo de sua careca e em seus ombros.

Ele estacou mais ou menos no mesmo lugar onde Agome havia visto a menina pela primeira e abanando os braços exageradamente começou a falar:

_O que você essstá fazendo menina?! Venha já para cá!

_Estava conversando com essa moça de olhos bonitos. – respondeu a menina – Ela se esqueceu de voltar para casa e dormiu aqui na praça.

_Venha logo para cá menina! – chamou o youkai baixinho e estressado.

Agome ajoelhou-se no banco, e cruzou os braços sobre o encosto para analisar melhor o youkai que saltava sem parar e gritava para a menina ir já para junto dele, mas não fazia nenhuma menção de se aproximar, pegou-se imaginando que tipo de youkai seria aquele... Um sapo talvez.

E com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios deu-se conta de que ele não podia se aproximar, não estava usando nenhuma energia espiritual agora, mas ainda assim sua presença era forte o bastante para intimidar alguns poucos youkais mais fracos, a menina por outro lado, era totalmente humana.

_Ele é sempre assim?

_Sempre. – afirmou a menina pondo-se de pé ao seu lado no banco.

_Não fale com ela! – gritou o youkai ainda mais agitado – Não ssssse deve falar com essssstranhos!

_Mas senhor Jaken... – a menina piscou com inocência – Não existe ninguém mais estranho que o senhor, e eu falo com o senhor.

Agome precisou segurar o riso.

_Não! – disse o youkai – Falo de pessssoas que você não conheça!

De repente a menina virou-se para Agome e estendeu a mão.

_Eu sou Rin Nagasaki protegida do Senhor Sesshoumaru, e você?

Agome encarou aquela menina com curiosidade mais apertou a sua mão e disse:

_Agome.

Em seguida, para desespero do youkai, pegou-a no colo e levantou-se.

_Ponha-a no chão imediatamente, ou eu ssssserei obrigado a...!

_A que?

E gargalhou quando percebeu que ele recuava a cada passo que ela dava em sua direção, como poderia afinal devolve-lhe aquela menina atrevida se ele insistia em fugir dela?

_Jaken. – uma voz grave e profunda fez-se presente por trás de Agome – O que está havendo aqui?

O youkai apontou-lhe acusadoramente.

_Essssta mulher essstá tentando ssssequessstrar a ssssenhorita Rin!

Agome sorriu e começou a virar-se dizendo:

_Muito pelo contrário, eu...

Mas calou-se instantemente ao vê-lo. Era belo, isso era inegável, mas foi à semelhança que aquele homem tinha com ele que a fez emudecer, ambos dividiam o mesmo tom prateado de cabelo e os mesmos olhos dourados, os rostos eram parecidos o suficiente para serem irmãos, embora aquele homem a sua frente fosse muito mais solene.

O coração de Kagome, guardado em seu peito, inquietou-se e sangrou sofrendo simplesmente por reconhecer Inuyasha naquele homem.

_Acho que esta menina lhe pertence. – falou enfiando desajeitadamente a menina nos braços do homem.

Ele concordou e acomodou melhor a pequena em seus braços sem deixar de fitar Agome, fazendo-a sentir-se, pela primeira vez em sua existência (não poderia chamar de vida) pequena e insignificante, principalmente quando se lembrou de como deveria estar parecendo com seus cabelos bagunçados e roupas, e a cara amassada de sono e desprovida de maquiagem.

Acenou rigidamente com a cabeça.

_Passar bem. – virou-se e se foi.

Quando já estava a uma distancia segura, Jaken aproximou-se de seu amo e comentou:

_Senhor, aquela mulher não era uma humana comum...

_Eu sei Jaken. – cortou-o virando-se para seguir com seu caminho.

Apesar de não demonstrar, estava surpreso, pois não era comum que se encontrasse uma miko legitima nos tempos atuais... Especialmente dormindo num banco de praça.

*.*.*.*

Ela estava deitada no alto daquele prédio decadente com a cabeça apoiada sobre as patas cruzadas sentindo o vento gélido assoviando por entre as suas orelhas, apesar da neve ter parado de cair ao amanhecer, já havia nevado o bastante durante a noite e parte do dia anterior para deixar agora as pessoas incapacitadas de saírem de suas casas.

E também estava frio demais para se sair de casa.

Mas o frio não a incomodava, pois estava protegida por seus pelos tão brancos como a neve.

As orelhas moveram-se suavemente ao ouvirem passos subindo pelas escadas, mas não se importou nem mesmo quando começou a ouvir o "FLOP, FLOP" desses mesmos passos se afundado na neve enquanto se aproximava dela.

Mas ganiu e ergueu a cabeça com os olhos verdes bem abertos quando sentiu pisarem em sua cauda, e levada pelo instinto irracional virou-se em menos de um segundo para tentar abocanhar a perna do intruso, porém seus dentes deslizaram inofensivamente quando sua presa arquejou de surpresa e pavor e saltou para trás caindo sentada no chão.

Inclinou-se sobre as patas dianteiras, pronta para saltar, com os olhos reluzentes de fúria e os dentes amostra num rosnado intimidador, enquanto o fétido odor de medo e urina lhe invadia as narinas.

_Jackotsu..._ – sussurrou uma pequena parte de si que não era de todo animal.

E Jackotsu assistiu totalmente aterrorizado o corpo da loba selvagem colocar-se de pé e alongar-se enquanto suas patas transformavam-se em pernas e braços, o focinho achatar-se para dar lugar um rosto humano, enquanto os pelos brancos de seu corpo davam lugar a roupas e os da cabeça alongavam-se e avermelhavam-se.

E de repente estava cara a cara com uma mulher e não uma loba.

_Sua piranha vermelha! – gritou estrangulado após finalmente reconhecê-la.

E Ayame torceu o nariz perante o forte cheiro de urina que estragava a sua manhã perfeita.

_Você perdeu o controle da sua bexiga Jackotsu.

_E você também perderia se estivesse no meu lugar! Nunca esperei encontrar uma loba selvagem bem no terraço do meu prédio!

_Eu não sou selvagem.

_Tentou-me morder! – ele acusou.

_Você pisou na minha cauda, então estamos quites.

E estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. Mas Jackotsu recusou-se a aceitar a ajuda, girou e colocou-se sobre os joelhos e mãos para só então levantar-se sozinho de forma atrapalhada, como se tivesse medo que ela voltasse a tentar morde-lo.

_Já pisaram nos meus pés algumas vezes, mas nem por isso eu tentei atacar ninguém. – resmungou rabugento.

Ayame cruzou os braços e balançou cabeça, às vezes gostava de aproveitar em lugares altos manhãs como aquelas: de tão frias pareciam mortas. Estava em seu sangue, vinha desde seus ancestrais: uma longa linhagem de youkais lobos, em sua maioria vindos das montanhas onde tudo era sempre frio e parado.

E quando tomava a sua forma de loba, numa manhã daquelas alguns de seus extintos mais antigos despertavam... Mas isso não era algo que esperava que fosse compreendido por Jackotsu.

Para isso ela tinha Kouga, seu melhor amigo desde sempre, youkai lobo como ela. Junto dela para o que desse e viesse... Mas porque estava pensando nele agora?

_Mas... Que veio fazer aqui em cima?

_Procurava por você, não estava em seu quarto nem no banheiro, perguntei até aos vizinhos e ao senhorio, mas como não encontrei sinal seu vim aqui em cima que era o único lugar que faltava, e você tenta me morder!

_Já pedi desculpa por isso... Pra que me procurar tanto?

_Bankotsu e eu vamos ver um filme em DDV, com pipoca e refrigerante, não quer vir também? Ou prefere ficar aqui em cima mesmo, esperando outra vitima indefesa para abocanhar?

_Deixa disso. – e girou os olhos – Eu quero sim, então vamos logo descer, antes que as suas pernas endureçam com a urina congelada.

_Cala a boca! – gritou esganiçado.

_E nem quero pensar em como vamos explicar a Bankotsu como você não teve tempo de chegar ao banheiro.

E Ayame gargalhou por cima dos escandalosos protestos do amigo enquanto descia as escadas.

Mas não havia sido apenas o vento gelado que a atrairá até o terraço, também fora aquela sensação estranha, que nunca tinha sentido antes... Algo que pairava no ar, e a atraia da mesma forma que era atraída pela lua, mas não de uma forma boa... Aquela atração que sentiu, foi uma mais perigosa... Exatamente igual à atração que os insetos têm pela luz que os queima.

*.*.*.*

A sua presença era inquietante para muitos youkais, este era um fato que ela não pôde deixar que passasse despercebido, primeiro começara por aquele youkai estranho e baixinho que acompanhava a menina daquela manhã, e depois a youkai serpente que atendia como caixa na loja de conveniências que ela entrará mais tarde (a única aberta em toda cidade ao que parecia), que sibilou e recuou com a sua aproximação, e Agome ainda pôde ver, ao olhar por cima do ombro, que ela olhava para o dinheiro que havia deixado no balcão como se estivesse em chamas.

E provavelmente estava para ela, já que qualquer coisa que Agome tocava tornava-se, por algum tempo, nocivo a youkais, suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Kagome não estava no mesmo espelho que eu a havia deixado pela manhã, eu olhei a volta e vi um dos espelhos ser cortado por um vulto, e então o seguinte... Corri até o próximo espelho e tal como esperava Kagome surgiu ali.

Ela parou de caminhar e olhou-me com os mesmos olhos mortos de antes.

_Você voltou.

_Eu voltei. – silêncio, e então... – O que estava fazendo?

Ela olhou a volta, desnorteada, como se até então estivesse simplesmente vagando sem rumo e sem consciência disso, e respondeu com a voz monótona:

_O mesmo que você, eu acho... Andando... Conhecendo. Apenas vagando... Há um fim nesse lugar?

Olhei a volta como se também procurasse o fim.

_Se há eu nunca o encontrei.

Mas quando voltei a olhar Kagome não estava mais lá.

De repente Agome sentiu algo gelado atingi-lhe a bochecha e se viu caindo, ela gritou e tentou agarrar-se ao ar, mas foi inútil. Sua queda foi breve, e logo se viu estatelada na neve.

Ficou ali... Fingindo estar morta.

_RIIIIIIN SSSSSERÁ QUE ENLOUQUECEU MENINA?! PRA QUE JOGOU UMA BOLA DE NEVE NAQUELA MULHER?! SSSSSUA MENINA ESSSPIVETADA!

Ouviu as risadas de uma menina, mas preferiu continuar a fingir-se de morta. Talvez assim a deixassem em paz...

_Eu sabia! – comemorou a menina as gargalhadas – Eu sabia que era a mulher do parque de hoje mais cedo! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

Foi levada pela curiosidade a abrir os olhos, e viu a menina atrevida que conhecera pela manha, gargalhando e dançando a sua volta, numa festa sem fim.

Assistia-a dançando e pulando a sua volta, num silencio atordoado.

_Rin. – alguém chamou numa voz glacial – Fique quieta.

A menina parou imediatamente, e curvou-se respeitosamente.

_Sim senhor Sesshoumaru.

E ao ergue um pouco mais o olhar Agome encontrou olhos dourados.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 26/12 puxa esse realmente demorou!

**Respostas as review's:**

**paty-chan: **Ah jura? Eu nem tinha me dado conta sabe, pra falar a verdade, nunca li o mangá de Inuyasha. *corada*

**Veraozao**: Desculpe a demora e também o tamanho do capitulo, geralmente esta fanfic só tem capítulos pequeninos mesmo, mas mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado. ^^

**MissFF:** Fazer mal ao Inuyasha? Veremos...


	31. A poderosa Agome 5

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Amigas.

Algumas pessoas estão sempre achando e recolhendo animaizinhos na rua, passarinhos, cãezinhos e gatinhos machucados, e tudo o mais que precisar de algum tipo de cuidado... Essas pessoas tem bom coração.

Mas aquele homem, ele não encontrava e abrigava em seu lar animaizinhos feridos, ele encontrava _pessoas_, primeiro aquela garota tagarela, que antes era muda, e agora aquela mulher de olhos perturbadoramente claros, mas ele não parecia ter um bom coração.

Não havia calor em seus olhos dourados, e seus lábios pareciam nunca terem aprendido a sorrir... De certa forma, ele era como ela.

Agome fechou os olhos, e encostou a testa ao vidro da janela do carro, a voz daquela menina já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

_Ele se parece comigo._ – se pegou pensando no momento em que viu aqueles olhos dourados pela primeira vez – _Os olhos são frios, os lábios não sabem sorrir, e a voz é desprovida de emoção. Ele é como eu._

No entanto, Agome era uma criança feita de trevas, nascida e criada na escuridão, que jamais chegara a conhecer o calor de um sorriso sincero, o conforto de um ombro amigo, e nem a segurança de um simples abraço.

Se ela era fria, era porque não conhecia o calor, mas e quanto aquele homem?

_Rin, deixe está humana em paz. – ele havia dito naquela altura. – Vamos embora.

A menina olhou para Agome, e depois para aquele homem, e novamente para Agome, que agora desviara o olhar para os galhos de onde havia caído, e então ficou olhando para as costas do homem a se afastar, mas não o seguiu, ficou ali parada, como se estive indecisa entre ficar ou partir com ele.

E cerca de trinta passos depois, o homem, alto e branco, pareceu notar não está sendo seguido pela menina, mas sim apenas pelo seu estranho servo verde e baixotinho, olhou-a por cima do ombro e voltou a chamar:

_Rin, vamos embora.

A menina não se moveu, e o homem arqueou a sobrancelha, não parecia acostumado a ser desobedecido.

_Senhor Sesshoumaru... – falou timidamente – Não podemos leva-la conosco?

_Massss o que está dizendo menina?! – falou o baixotinho. – Levar essssstá humana sssssuja e ssssem teto para a casa do ssssenho Ssssesssshoumaru?! Você enlouqueceu?!

_Jaken. – disse o mais alto – Cale-se.

E quando o baixinho verde se calou, aquele mais alto, e quase sublime, começou a caminhar em direção a menina que baixou a cabeça de forma submissa.

_Ela não é uma sem teto apenas não se lembra de onde mora. – disse timidamente. – E não está suja... Eu gosto dela, Senhor Sesshoumaru. Por favor, podemos leva-la para casa?

Sesshoumaru olhou a mulher deitada na neve, que o encarou de volta, e sentou-se.

O vento fez seus longos cabelos negros esvoaçarem. Nenhum dos dois falou.

Ele virou-se e afastou-se, com o servo verde, e mudo até a segunda ordem, aos seus calcanhares.

_Rin venha. – voltou a chamar – Traga-a se quiser.

Agome não soube dizer por que o seguiu, talvez pela insistência da menina, que se mostrava cada vez mais tagarela, ou pela curiosidade, aquele homem se parecia muito com ela, ou talvez fosse o coração de Kagome a traindo.

Aquele homem parecia-se com Inuyasha, e o estupido e apaixonado coração de Kagome queria manter-se próximo de qualquer coisa, ou pessoa, que lembrasse Inuyasha, e arrastava Agome com ele.

Coração idiota.

_Agome! – chamou Rin sacudindo-a pelo ombro – Agome acorde, nós já chegamos, já chegamos!

Agome abriu os olhos de uma só vez, endireitou-se no banco e encarou Rin.

_Eu não estava dormindo. – disse, mas não tinha certeza – Onde estamos?

A menina sorriu, aparentemente já estava tão acostumada a frieza do homem pelo qual era criada, que nada via de intimidador nos olhos de Agome, e nem se sentia desconfortável com o tom de voz que ela usava.

_Estamos em casa. – respondeu alegremente.

*.*.*.*

Sango olhou o relógio, 17h32min, e nem sinal de Kagome,ou de_ Agome. _Aonde ela (fosse lá quem ela fosse agora) poderia estar? Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, não a via desde a noite anterior, quando ela sumira saltando por cima dos prédios, mas pelo menos não houvera nenhuma noticia perturbadora nos jornais, então Agome não havia aprontado nada por enquanto, e já havia deixado de nevar. Mas até quando ela estaria tão calma?

E onde ela estava?

Ouviu um miado e baixou os olhos para ver Kirara sentada aos seus pés, encarando-a com seus grandes olhos vermelhos. Tentou um sorriso.

_Está tudo bem Kirara, não há com que se preocupar, Agome pode ate ser um pouco... Inflexível, mas jamais faria nada que machucaria ou poria Kagome em perigo.

Kirara levantou-se e se afastou balançado as duas caudas, Sango suspirou e recostou-se ao balcão, olhou o relógio 17h39min, Agome jamais faria algo para machucar Kagome, tentou convencer a si mesma, no entanto ela era impulsiva e perigosamente poderosa... Balançou a cabeça, olhou o relógio. 17h40min

Onde estava Agome?!

*.*.*.*

Agome estava no quarto de uma criança, na cobertura de um prédio ocupado exclusivamente (a exceção daquela criança) por youkais ricos, que, por falar nisso, em sua maior parte não eram nada agradáveis com humanos.

Olhou a volta, o quarto era decorado em tons alegres, e cheio de brinquedos, pra falar a verdade era o lugar mais agradável de estar em toda aquela cobertura, que em si parecia fria e sem vida, mas ainda assim Agome achou aquele um lugar hostil demais para se criar uma criança. Não só pela sobriedade da cobertura, mas por todo aquele desprezo que os youkais do prédio sentiam pela criança pelo simples fato de ser humana.

Não na frente de Sesshoumaru é claro, na frente dele os youkais eram para com a criança cheios de cordialidade, e sorrisos falsos, mas por trás eram olhares tortos e desprezo.

Quando encontrara no elevador uma youkai, que a olhara dos pés a cabeça com um olhar superior, Agome quase pôde ler seus pensamentos: "Ah não mais uma!".

_Agome, eu te trouce essas roupas!

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Rin, e ao virar-se se deparou não com a menina, mas com um amontoado de roupas com pernas. A menina, toda sorridente, só apareceu quando as roupas foram atiradas ao chão.

_Tem muitas roupas de mulher aqui. Pode escolher a roupa que quiser! – disse com ar orgulhoso – E é melhor trocar-se rápido, ou então vai pegar um resfriado se continuar a usar estas roupas molhadas.

Agome fitou-a.

_Bem, minhas roupas não estariam molhadas, se _alguém_ não houvesse me derrubado na neve.

Um rubor subiu pelo rosto de Rin, e Agome quis se esbofetear.

Mas que idiota ela era!

Não deveria tratar daquela maneira a única pessoa que parecera ter gostado dela, já que todas as outras pessoas que conhecera (e sua lista se resumia a Sango e Kagome) a haviam temido demais para chegar a gostar dela.

Mas de que outa maneira ela podia agir afinal, se aquela era a única forma de agir que conhecia?

Não estava acostumada a receber afeto, ou qualquer sinal de preocupação para com ela, de forma que tendia a se assustar e afastar as pessoas sempre que isso acontecera (e não foram muitas vezes).

Fora isso que acontecera naquele dia em que despertará no mundo real, com aquele estranho de olhos azuis a balançando preocupadamente em seus braços, havia estado assustada, odiava admitir isso, mas era a verdade, ficara assustada com a sua proximidade.

_Olha, esta é uma blusa bem bonita, talvez sirva em você! – disse Rin, sentada no chão puxando do meio da trocha de roupas uma blusa lilás.

Agome sentou-se a sua frente, e observou todas aquelas roupas femininas, todas grandes demais para pertencerem àquela menina.

_Sua mãe não vai se zangar, por você está me emprestando essas roupas?

Rin olhou-a curiosa.

_A minha mãe?

_Ou a sua madrasta. – tentou Agome – Ou namorada, do seu pai.

E apontou para as roupas femininas a sua frente.

Por alguns minutos Rin pareceu confusa, mas então sorriu compreendendo-a.

_Ah, o Senhor Sesshoumaru não tem nenhuma esposa ou namorada, e também não é meu pai.

_Não é?

Rin balançou a cabeça.

_Meu papai, minha mamãe e meu irmão mais velho foram mortos num assalto a minha casa, meu irmão me escondeu dentro de um casaco comprido e pendurou-me numa cruzeta do closet da mamãe, por isso não me acharam, mas eu vi quando eles o puxaram de debaixo da cama e o mataram. Mas não chorei, e nem fiz barulho, foi isso o que ele me disse "fique quieta ou eles vão encontra-la". Quando a policia chegou com aquela mulher... A assistente social, eu fugi. Andei quieta por muito tempo, de baixo de chuva, sol e neve, e então o Senhor Sesshoumaru encontrou-me e troce-me para cá, então eu voltei a falar. Ele adotou-me, mas não é meu pai, eu sou a protegida dele.

Agome ficou chocada por não ver nem sequer um vestígio de tristeza no rosto de Rin quando ela falou sobre o assassinato de sua família. Piscou.

_Não é seu pai. – disse por fim. – É apenas o seu tutor.

Rin concordou pegou um vestido do monte de roupas e estendeu-o à Agome.

_Experimente esse, ele é bonito, acho que serve em você.

Agome pegou o vestido, ele era feito de seda e tinha um corte chinês batendo por volta do meio de suas coxas, era negro e tinha um dragão chinês prateado bordado em toda a sua extensão.

_Ou talvez essa blusa aqui. – disse Rin, pegando uma blusa azul safira de tecido transparente.

Agome deixou o vestido de lado e apanhou a blusa, mas então baixou os olhos para o monte de roupas ali.

_Disse que não há outra mulher nesta cobertura, no entanto essas roupas são grandes demais para serem suas.

Rin encolheu os ombros e pegou uma saia tubinho de cor grafite.

_Essas são as roupas que as mulheres esquecem aqui.

_Que mulheres?

E pegou uma calça, perguntando-se como a dona poderia ter ido para casa sem ela.

Rin deixou a saia de lado e pegou um sutiã cor de rosa, um pouco grande para servir em Agome.

_O senhor Sesshoumaru trás muitas mulheres aqui todas youkais. E nunca as vejo chegando, mas sempre as vejo saindo. – fez uma careta – E é sempre a mesma coisa: "É sua filha?", elas sempre dizem com cara de espanto quando me veem, "É minha protegida" responde o senhor Sesshoumaru, e então elas dizem: "Ah, mas ela é uma gracinha", algumas até apertam minhas bochechas, só que eu sei que são mentirosas. – e inclinando-se para frente confidenciou – Tem algumas que quando pensam que o senhor Sesshoumaru não está ouvindo, se aproximam de mim "Você é tão linda, porque não diz ao senhor Sesshoumaru como me achou linda também?" elas dizem, ou então "Pode dizer a ele que sou simpática" e muitas outras besteiras, algumas até me dizem para dizer ao meu senhor que elas seriam uma boa mãe para mim. São todas idiotas.

Agome gargalhou, estava gostando cada vez mais daquela criança.

_Porque são idiotas? – questionou.

_Porque todas acham que se casando com o meu senhor vão ser a minha mãe. Mas o senhor Sesshoumaru não é meu pai, por isso nenhuma esposa sua seria minha mãe.

Agome estendeu a mão e bagunçou os cabelos de Rin com um sorriso satisfeito, ela era doce e infantil como Kagome, mas também era esperta como a própria Agome, e ela via naquela criança, o que Kagome e ela teriam sido se nunca tivessem deixado de ser uma.

_Me parece que tenho uma criança muito inteligente aqui na minha frente.

Rin fungou e sorrio com extremo orgulho, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu.

_Você não gosta dele, gosta?

_De quem? – perguntou confusa.

_Do senhor Sesshoumaru é claro! – respondeu com obstinação, afastando-se da mão de Agome – Todas gostam dele, e muitas fingem querer ser minhas amigas para que ele goste delas, mas não dá certo. Eu perguntei ao vovô, ele disse que é a "maldição Taisho", que todos os homens da família Taisho são muito bonitos e por isso muitas mulheres se apaixonam por eles, mas sempre saem machucadas. – e apontou para Agome – É por isso que você não pode gostar do meu senhor. Porque ele vai machucar você.

O coração de Kagome sangrou em seu peito, com a lembrança de que ele já havia sido machucado. E Agome sorriu com tristeza.

_Não se preocupe Rin, não há como eu me apaixonar pelo seu senhor porque o meu coração já pertence a outro. – e completou em pensamento – _Já sofre por outro._

_Mesmo? – perguntou a menina desconfiada.

_Mesmo. – respondeu a mulher com duas almas.

_Então tudo bem, nós podemos ser amigas! – exclamou contente pulando para os braços de Agome.

Por uns bons segundos Agome ficou sem reação, assustada com aquela proximidade quase empurrou a menina para longe e gritou que não a tocasse, mas acabou cedendo e retribuindo o abraço, então enterrou o nariz nos cabelos de Rin e aspirou o cheiro.

_Menina Rin! – Jaken chamou da porta, estragando o momento – Já passssa dasss dezzzz! Voccccê deveria ter ido dormir a muito tempo!

_Ah senhor Jaken. – disse a menina separando-se de Agome – Me deixe ficar acordada, só mais um pouquinho.

_Não! – disse definitivo, e apontou para a cama enorme, onde caberiam pelo menos cinco meninas, cheia de colchas coloridas e bichos de pelúcia no canto do quarto – Já pra cama!

Sesshoumaru havia saído sem dizer uma só palavra e deixado a sua protegida e a convidada dela aos cuidados do estranho e baixo mordomo verde.

Rin olhou-o insatisfeita, mas levantou-se e obedientemente foi para a cama. A atenção de Jaken então se voltou para Agome.

_E você mulher. – ele disse – Já se lembra de onde mora?

Agome encarou-o, seus olhos eram frios e tenebrosos, engolindo em seco Jaken afastou-se uns dois passos da porta, ela tinha um olhar quase tão assustador quanto o de seu amo.

_Eu nunca me esqueci de onde fica minha casa. – disse com voz desprovida de emoções – Isso foi apenas um pequeno exagero da criança.

_Bem. – disse erguendo o queixo sem querer perder a pose, mas sua voz falha o traia – Então sssse puder me acompanhar, eu terei o maior prazer em chamar-lhe um táxi.

Agome nunca se deixaria ser intimidada por um youkai tão insignificante, mas afinal aquela não era a sua casa, por isso levantou-se.

_Não! – gritou Rin do meio de suas cobertas com a mão estendida para frente – Quero que Agome fique!

_Issso é inconccccebível menina!

_Quero que ela fique! – Rin olhou-o zangada, porém já com lágrimas cristalinas brotando em seus olhos – Ou então direi ao meu senhor que me fez chorar!

Jaken resmungou inconformado com sua posição, mas concordou, e disse mais alto, torcendo internamente para que a resposta fosse negativa:

_Bem, então se não for nenhum incomodo para a dama...

_De forma alguma. – respondeu Agome, sorrindo de canto ao ouvir Jaken resmungando mais um pouco.

_Ótimo! – disse rabugento – Então irei preparar o quarto de hóssspedesss para a dama!

_Não. – disse Rin, em toda a sua autoridade de oito anos de idade. – Ela vai dormir aqui no meu quarto, na minha cama comigo, ela é grande o suficiente para nós duas.

_Ótimo então! – bufou virando-se e indo embora.

Agome e Rin se entreolharam, e riram baixinho, como amigas a trocar uma confidencia.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 19/02 caramba achei que nunca iria terminar!

**Pois é. Eu sabia que ninguém iria ler o meu aviso. ^^**

**Pelo visto vou ter que continuar a repeti-lo e repeti-lo até que se faça entender: Agome conheceu Sesshoumaru e demonstra sim certo fascínio por ele, mas isso se deve somente e unicamente porque ele a faz lembrar-se de Inuyasha. ****Não há qualquer chance de Sesshoumaru e Kagome tornarem-se um casal nesta ou em qualquer outra fanfic de minha autoria.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Joanny:** Fiquei muito feliz em ver que mandaste tantas review's, mas sinto em desapontá-la, mas está não é uma fic do casal Sesshoumaru e Kagome, ela é Inuyasha e Kagome, claro que ele magoou ela e agora ela está querendo matá-lo, mas todo casal tem suas brigas, enfim, para mim Sesshoumaru e Kagome nunca poderão ser um casal.

**MissFF:** Leia o aviso que eu coloquei logo aqui em cima, em negrito. ;)


	32. A poderosa Agome 6

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Irmãs.

Paradas na escuridão havia duas mulheres exatamente iguais.

Apesar de sempre terem sido iguais, antes havia coisas que poderiam diferenciá-las uma da outra.

Bastava olhar seus olhos, embora ambas os tivessem azuis, uma os tinha frios e inexpressivos, a outra os tinha cristalinos como o mais puro dos oceanos.

Uma tinha os cabelos cortados à altura da cintura, a outra os tinha absurdamente longos, batendo em seus joelhos.

Uma estava sempre de negro, e a outra de branco. Eram luz e escuridão.

Duas partes de uma mesma mulher.

Mas agora, quase todas estas diferenças já não existiam, pois aquela que antes era pura e bondosa, ignorante de toda a maldade que corrompia o mundo a sua volta, havia sido ferida, e agora trajava roupas tão negras quanto às de sua outra eu, os olhos desprovidos do brilho eram igualmente frios.

Mas o cabelo permanecia ali, identificando uma da outra, pois ela ainda o tinha, tão longo quanto sempre, atado em uma trança que lhe descia as costas e enrodilhava-se no chão como uma cobra.

_Cortei seus cabelos. – disse-lhe Agome, de pé a sua frente.

Nesta noite os vestidos negros gêmeos que usavam tinham algo de medieval, as extremidades das longas mangas eram pontiagudas e quase tocavam o chão quando os braços ficavam estendidos ao lado do corpo, o corpete era aberto na frente quase até o umbigo, num profundo "V", vedado por um painel de seda e por entrelaçadas fitas tão negras quanto o resto do vestido. A cintura era extremamente apertada e as saias estendiam-se e arrastavam-se pelo chão.

Kagome, sentada no chão, olhou-a de baixo inexpressivamente.

_Não me importo.

_E isso não a faz sofrer?

_Sabe que não. Antes certamente o faria, mas agora não mais.

_É claro que não. – Agome também se sentou a sua frente – Já não sente mais nada desde que me entregou o seu coração. Agora eu sinto tudo em seu lugar.

_Então chorou quando cortou os cabelos?

_Chorei as suas lágrimas.

_Se isto a fez sofrer, por que continuou?

_Porque me estorvavam. E porque não compreendo a razão para serem tão absurdamente compridos!

Ela ergueu as mãos, atravessando-as pelo espelho que as separava e as pôs no ombro de Kagome para puxá-la para um abraço, e quando o fez deixou que uma faca deslizasse suavemente da manga de seu vestido e se instalasse na palma de sua mão.

Com um único movimento cortou sua trança fora.

Afastou-se.

Agora eram exatamente iguais.

_Ficam melhores assim. – e secou as lágrimas que brilhavam em seus olhos. Lágrimas de Kagome.

_De acordo. – assentiu levando uma mão ao que restara de sua trança e a sacudindo para que seus cabelos se soltassem.

Não houve dor em seu olhar, ou qualquer outro sentimento, nem sequer por um momento.

Agome suspirou.

_De certa forma, acredito que preferia como éramos antes. Quando você me contestava e me irritava.

_Cansada do mundo lá fora?

_De forma alguma. Apenas não compreendo como você pode preferir esse mundo escuro e solitário, ao invés do mundo de luz, que há lá fora!

_O mundo lá fora é ludibrioso. Está cheio de luz é verdade. E esta mesma luz machucou-me os olhos. E as pessoas que o habitam são cruéis. Você bem sabe disso, puniu algumas das que me fizeram sofrer.

_É verdade.

_Também o puniu?

Não precisavam citar nomes, ambas sabiam de quem falavam: Inuyasha.

_Não.

_Fico surpresa. Afinal, entre todos ele foi o mais cruel.

_Eu sei. – admitiu – Mas o amo, você me condenou a isso. Pude aguentar algumas poucas lágrimas por cortar os cabelos, mas acho que não suportaria se o machucasse.

_Por outro lado há outra pessoa que também nos machucou muito.

_Sim. – os olhos de Agome escureceram – A ela não me machucaria em nada puni-la.

_E de qualquer forma, mesmo que quisesse voltar sei que você não permitiria, jamais abandonaria a luz para voltar a trevas.

_É verdade eu não voltarei nunca mais para as trevas. Porém isso não seria empecilho para você deixa-las. Venha comigo Kagome, podemos ser uma só como quando éramos crianças.

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

_Não quero mais sofrer, prefiro estar aqui.

Agome suspirou e relutantemente concordou:

_Que seja então. Está ouvindo isso?

Calaram-se por um momento, o silencio que substituiu suas vozes era ensurdecedor, parecia querer esmagá-las, Agome não entendia como Kagome podia gostar dali, quando era ela que estava aprisionada ali sempre se sentia a um passo da loucura.

_Não escuto nada.

_Mas eu escuto. – e levantou-se – Acho que é hora de partir.

_Vá então, sei que voltará, embora diga que odeia este lugar sempre acaba voltando.

Agome ignorou-a.

A princípio, não soube exatamente o que a havia despertado, pensou em voltar a dormir, mas era impossível, pois já se encontrava totalmente desperta, e então ela ouviu:

_Rin, abra esta porta!

E a menina respondeu:

_Não!

Imediatamente Agome soube do que se tratava, pois durante os dias que estivera ali, aprendera uma coisa: só havia uma única razão para a menina dizer não ao seu senhor, que tanto idolatrava.

_Rin é melhor que abra esta porta ou eu...!

_Não! – ela guinchou.

Todas as manhãs era a mesma coisa.

Vagarosamente Agome empurrou as cobertas e sentou-se na cama, e lá estava Sesshoumaru, rigidamente de pé em frente à porta do banheiro pessoal de Rin.

_Vocês não se cansam nunca dessa cena? – questionou. – É a mesma coisa todas as manhãs.

Sesshoumaru a olhou por cima do ombro, como se só agora se desse conta de sua presença insignificante ali no recinto, e arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber que ela usava uma camisa sua.

_Rin me emprestou. – explicou com pouco caso – As camisas masculinas são os melhores pijamas do mundo.

Como se ela não existisse ele virou-se novamente para a porta.

_Pegarei a chave reserva com Jaken e abrirei essa porta, se não a abrir!

_Não! – gritou agudamente.

_Eu sei por que ela não abre a porta. – comentou casualmente, enquanto esticava as pernas para fora da cama.

Sesshoumaru virou-se, e observou-a por um momento enquanto ela fazia alguns movimentos de alongamento ao lado da cama de Rin, decidindo se dizia ou não a verdade, por fim concedeu:

_Fale.

_Ela está crescendo. – explicou terminando de se alongar – É natural que não quer que a veja mais desse jeito.

_Já a vi antes! – protestou inconformado com aquela resposta, e Agome não entendia como mesmo estando tão visivelmente contrariado ele era capaz de manter o mesmo tom frio de sempre – Eu pessoalmente dei banho nela e a esfreguei até tirar-lhe aquela crosta de sujeira que trazia das ruas!

_Mas isso foi antes. – girou os olhos postando-se ao seu lado – Já disse que ela está crescendo.

Ele encarou a porta por alguns segundos, como se estivesse tentando absorver a ideia de que Rin não seria uma criança para sempre, e Agome sorriu com aquilo colocando as mãos por dentro das mangas da camisa, quem diria que youkais como aqueles se preocupavam com menininhas ao invés de comê-las no café da manha?

De repente ele voltou a bater na porta.

_Rin abra essa porta antes que se afogue!

Bem, talvez ele ainda fosse demorar um pouco para entender que Rin não era tão pequena quanto ele pensava.

_Não!

A menina não iria ceder, nunca cedia, e ele iria tirar a chave do bolso e entrar no banheiro, como sempre fazia, e lavaria os cabelos dela, ele não dava banho propriamente, apenas lhe passava as coisas e assistia para ver se não se afogaria, depois entregaria a toalha e a ajudaria a sair da banheira.

Rin ficaria zangada e não falaria com ele por alguns poucos minutos, três no máximo.

Na verdade Sesshoumaru já tirava as chaves do bolso quando Agome intrometeu-se:

_Posso tentar?

Ele afastou-se um passo, duvidava que fosse conseguir afinal Rin só conhecia ela há uns poucos dias.

_Vá em frente.

Com os nós dos dedos Agome bateu na porta.

_Rin? É a Agome. Posso entrar?

"Não", era isso o que Sesshoumaru esperava que ela dissesse, pois, por algum motivo, sempre pela manhã seu vocabulário parecia reduzir-se a essa única palavra.

_Sim. – disse a menina – Meu senhor ainda está ai fora?

_Estou.

_O senhor não pode entrar!

E rapidamente abriu a porta e puxou Agome, fechando-a em seguida na cara de um estupefato Sesshoumaru, e Agome procurou se contiver para não rir da situação, a sua frente Rin estava de pé, encharcada e ensaboada, segurando precariamente uma toalha azul contra o corpo, com uma poça D'água formando-se aos seus pés.

_E então, o que acha de nós duas tomarmos uma banho juntas? – sugeriu.

A menina a olhou com uma careta e protestou:

_Você também acha que não posso tomar banho só!

_Não é nada disso. – negou balançando a cabeça – Só achei que gostaria de aproveitar enquanto ainda estou aqui, já que não ficarei para sempre.

Rin deixou a toalha de lado e entrou na banheira, mas então a encarou:

_Por quê?

_Porque eu tenho a minha casa Rin. – respondeu com certo divertimento – E estando todo esse tempo sem dar noticias há alguém que certamente está muito preocupada comigo.

_Os seus pais? – questionou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Agome sentou-se na beirada da banheira e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

_Não, a minha irmã de outra mãe.

_O que é isso?

Olhou-a por cima do ombro enquanto tirava a camisa.

_É uma amiga que de tão querida é como se fosse uma irmã, mas não é filha da minha mãe. Posso entrar na banheira agora?

A criança fez que sim com a cabeça e afastou-se para dar espaço à mulher mais velha, que se sentou na água com um suspiro de satisfação e recostou-se fechando os olhos, a encarou por alguns segundos, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

_Eu... Nunca tive uma irmã de outra mãe. – confessou.

Agome suspirou, e disse-lhe em tom tranquilo:

_Não fique assim. Tenho certeza que...

_Não tenho amigos. – disparou de repente.

Agome endireitou-se na banheira e abriu os olhos, focalizando-os diretamente em Rin, que por um segundo sentiu-se desconfortável, lembrando-se que o seu senhor sempre a olhava de forma semelhante quando ela, de alguma forma, o desagradava.

_Por quê?

Sentindo-se constrangida ela baixou o rosto, e juntou as mãos em concha para lavá-lo, nunca havia contado aquilo nem ao senhor Jaken nem ao seu senhor, e era quase certo que naquele mesmo instante ele estivesse atrás da porta ouvindo tudo o que diziam, quando ergueu o olhar novamente, Agome ainda a olhava daquela mesma forma.

_O meu senhor... Ele colocou-me numa escola para humanos. As outras crianças tem medo dele e por isso não se aproximam de mim, e quando não tem são os seus pais que dizem para não se aproximarem de mim.

_Isso é natural. – disse pegando o sabão e a escova começando a usá-los – Sesshoumaru é um youkai que provoca o medo nos outros.

_Eu nunca tive medo dele.

_Você é especial.

_Mas você também não tem medo dele. – observou a criança.

_Não. Mas apenas porque ele me faz lembrar-me de alguém.

Ela suspirou, e por um momento pareceu a Rin que estava triste, mas antes que pudesse se decidir se estava ou não imaginando coisas ou perguntar de quem o amo Sesshoumaru a lembrava Agome lhe entregou a escova e disse:

_Esfrega as minhas costas sim? Depois esfrego as suas.

E virou-se puxando os cabelos, que havia cortado sozinha logo na primeira noite que passara ali, por cima do ombro para que a menina pudesse trabalhar.

Certa vez Agome havia dito a Rin que não havia qualquer risco de que se apaixonasse por seu amo porque já havia alguém ocupando seu coração, seria esta a mesma pessoa de quem ela lembrava quando olhava para seu amo? Mas então, porque parecia tão triste em falar desta pessoa?

_Sabe Rin, eu sei pelo que você está passando na escola.

_Sabe? Como?

_Eu também passei pela mesma coisa quando era pequena... Ai! Mais devagar.

_Desculpa. – murmurou.

Agome a olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu.

_Tudo bem. Vamos, agora é minha vez.

Rin entregou-lhe a escova ainda que hesitantemente e virou as costas para ela, pensava que talvez Agome a fosse esfregar com força, apenas para vingar-se, como seu irmão mais velho, sempre tão malvado com ela, costumava fazer, porém surpreendeu-se, pois o toque de Agome era quase tão gentil quanto o de sua mãe.

Relaxou.

_As crianças também se recusavam a se aproximar de você, por medo do seu senhor?

Agome riu, e surpreendeu Rin quando repentinamente virou-lhe um balde de água em cima da cabeça, livrando-a de todo o sabão e espuma e revelando a sua pele rosada por causa da esfregada que lhe dera.

_Eu não fui criada por nenhum grande senhor como você Rin, poucas pessoas o são.

_Então do que elas tinham medo?

E tentou virar-se, mas foi impedida por Agome, que a puxou para junto de si até acomodá-la sentada entre as suas pernas, e sentiu-a espalhando shampoo em sua cabeça, quando finalmente respondeu:

_De mim.

_Mas você é legal! – protestou – Por que as pessoas teriam medo de você?

_Você é a primeira pessoa que diz que sou "legal". – riu-se agora passando o shampoo em seus próprios cabelos – Mas em resposta a sua pergunta, as outras crianças tinha medo de mim, porque eu sou capaz de fazer... Isto.

Rin deixou escapar um pequeno gritinho de surpresa quando Agome mostrou-lhe as mãos, um tanto ensaboados, a emitir um brilho róseo, mas logo riu abertamente e tocou as mãos de Agome com as suas, entrelaçando seus dedos, a luz então se espalhou por seus braços e fez seus cabelos erguerem-se como se a gravidade houvesse desaparecido, fazendo-a ri mais ainda.

_Como podiam ter medo disso? É maravilhoso!

Agome sorriu diante a inocência da criança. Maravilhoso? Bem, ela tinha lá as suas duvidas quanto a isso.

Ao lado de fora do banheiro Sesshoumaru começava a impacientar-se, por que demoravam tanto? Era só um banho! Ninguém precisava de tanto tempo assim para ficar limpo.

Irritado, ele puxou a chave do bolso e a girou na fechadura.

_Certo, agora vamos tirar o shampoo.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos esperando pelos gritos. Tirar o shampoo.

Rin odiava tirar o shampoo, porque tinha um medo, quase irracional, de que lhe caíssem nos olhos e a deixasse cega, não importava o que ele dissesse, ela continuava a ter medo de shampoo nos olhos, assim como tinha medo de trovões, mas esse medo em especial ela fazia questão de não demonstrar na sua frente.

Ele esperou, mas os gritos não vieram.

Intrigado ele girou a maçaneta e entreabriu a porta para olhar o que estava acontecendo dentro daquele banheiro afinal.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que aquela mulher estava dentro da banheira junto com a sua Rin, que tinha a cabeça jogada para trás e o rosto comprimido em sua toalha azul, enquanto aquela mulher lentamente tirava-lhe o shampoo dos cabelos.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha ele voltou a fechar a porta, deixando o quarto em seguida.

_Sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru! – infelizmente Jaken o esperava do lado de fora – Ssserá que posssso ter a palavra senhor?

_Fale Jaken. – respondeu seguindo pelo corredor com o lacaio verde aos seus calcanhares.

_Aquela mulher já essstá morando aqui a mais de uma sssemana!

_Nove dias. – a presença daquela humana o incomodava tanto quanto incomodava Jaken.

_Já não é hora de manda-la embora meu amo?

Parou de descer as escadas. Ah bem que ele gostaria de pô-la para fora. Mas Rin a adorava, e se ela partisse isso deixaria Rin triste, e nada era mais importante do que a felicidade de Rin.

_Ela ficara. – decretou – Enquanto Rin quiser que fique.

E dando o assunto por encerrado dirigiu-se a varanda, onde poderia desfrutar do silencio com um bom charuto.

Desde que trouxera Rin para casa, aqueles momentos de quietude haviam se tornado cada vez curtos e raros, o que só os tornava ainda mais valiosos, no principio a menina era uma criança calada e introvertida, mas não havia demorado a se acostumar a sua nova casa e a demonstrar a o que verdadeiramente era: Uma menina alegre, risonha, e extrovertida.

Porém ela também era um tanto quanto traquina, e Sesshoumaru não demorou a dar-se conta que para a sua segurança, e a de quem estivesse ao redor dela, era melhor mantê-la sobre vigilância constante, e encarregou Jaken dessa tarefa.

De forma que agora a cobertura, antes tão silenciosa, agora andava cheia de risadas infantis ou gritos do escandaloso lacaio.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos. Momentos cada vez mais raros e curtos...

O grito de Jaken foi seguido pelas risadas da criança, e também... Daquela mulher.

Claro como podia ter se esquecido dela? Desde que Rin a encontrara na neve, havia se tornado duas vezes mais peralta, agora a maior parte de suas peraltices eram acompanhadas daquela mulher, dificultando o trabalho de Jaken, que parecia temê-la, embora ela fosse útil uma ou outra vez, como fora a pouco com o banho de Rin, na maior parte das vezes só causava problemas mesmo.

Ele ouviu um barulho alto dentro da cobertura, acompanhado das risadas das duas e do grito de Jaken, de repente um estrondo, e nada mais sobrou além das risadas.

Abriu os olhos, de qualquer forma teria mesmo de entrar para saber o que andava aprontando aquelas duas...

... Encontrou-as rindo deitadas num colchão no meio da sala, e pode ver os braços de Jaken contorcendo-se por baixo.

_O que houve aqui?

Rin sentou-se, tinha os cabelos bagunçados e molhados por causa do banho e o rosto corado das risadas.

_Ah, Senhor Sesshoumaru! Agome e eu estávamos apenas brincando!

A mulher também se sentou no colchão, encontrava-se no mesmo estado de Rin, mas seu riso lentamente foi morrendo quando seu olhar encontrou o dele.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que havia com aquela mulher, e tampouco se importava, mas ela parecia agir como se fosse três pessoas diferentes, primeiro com Rin ela era uma criança arteira, segundo com Jaken era uma mulher que gostava de irritar e assustar, e sempre conseguia, e terceiro com Sesshoumaru ela simplesmente era... Ninguém.

Tratava-o de maneira formal e cortes, sempre fria e jamais sorrindo. Como se ele houvesse lhe feito algum tio de mal

_Sim. – Ela disse – Nós estávamos apenas brincando.

_Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor precisava ter visto. – Rin pulou entusiasmadamente – Agome e eu descemos as escadas surfando no colchão!

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar aos braços de Jaken que haviam parado de se contorcer.

_Estou vendo. Você não tem lição a fazer Rin?

Acriança arregalou os olhos, espantada como se ele houvesse dito que um meteoro estava prestes a cair na Terra.

_Sim. – e virou-se para a mulher – Agome me ajuda? O dever de hoje é matemática!

_É claro. – ela concordou, levantando-se do colchão junto com Rin e o arrastando escadas acima, deixando Jaken todo espatifado para trás. – Mas você é boa em matemática, até ganhou-me no...

_Shhhh! – sibilou Rin, lançando um olhar travesso ao amo, e depois terminando o resto da subida em uma pequena corrida cheia de risinhos.

*.*.*.*

Quando Miroku chegou Inuyasha estava no quarto que Rin costumava usar quando passava alguns dias ali, parecendo procurar por algo.

Pigarreou.

_O que você está fazendo?

_O meu chaveiro sumiu, tenho certeza de que a Rin o escondeu na ultima vez que esteve aqui!

Miroku coçou a cabeça.

_Então... Essa era a grande emergência?

_Já o procurei na casa inteira! – exclamou como se nem sequer o tivesse ouvido – Não o encontro em parte alguma, só pode ter sido Rin, aquela diabinha!

_Na casa toda? A casa é muito grande Inuyasha... Andou escavando o jardim também?

Inuyasha suspirou irritado.

_Pare de dizer besteiras aí, e me ajude a procurar idiota!

_Está bem... – concordou meio hesitante – O que quer que eu faça?

Enquanto fuçava o baú de brinquedos da garota ele apontou despreocupadamente para o guarda-roupa.

_Verifica a gaveta onde ela guarda as roupas de baixo dela.

Se Rin realmente houvesse pegado aquele chaveiro, que deveria ser feito de ouro e guarda a chave para o tesouro dos leprechauns irlandeses pela forma como Inuyasha estava agindo, ela sabia que só havia um único lugar em toda casa que ele não procuraria: A sua gaveta de roupas de baixo.

"_Já sei por que ele me chamou"_ – pensou Miroku. – E afinal, como é esse chaveiro? Quero saber o que estou procurando.

Inuyasha tirou uma carteira de cigarros do baú de brinquedos de Rin e o cheirou, logo em seguida afastou o nariz com uma fungada, e tirou dali de dentro um cigarro de chocolate.

_Ela anda comendo cigarros de chocolate escondida, provavelmente Sesshoumaru a proibiu por achar que isso a induziria ao vicio. – e jogou a carteira de cigarros de chocolate por cima do ombro. – É uma tigelinha de ramen, branca om detalhes vermelhos e o meu nome escrito.

_É... Diferente. – e puxou da gaveta de Rin uma meia um tanto pesada e que tilintava com o som de muitas moedas quando sacudida, ao olhar lá dentro, viu não só moedas como também notas de dinheiro, mas nenhum chaveiro – Então é aqui que ela guardou o dinheiro do pôquer!

Inuyasha agora revirava a gaveta da cômoda, tirando dali pequenos brinquedos, lápis de cor, canetinhas e uma lanterna, depois passou a procurar por algum fundo falso, Miroku aproximou-se cauteloso.

_Por que esse chaveiro é tão importante?

Inuyasha parou.

_Não é... Só continue procurando.

_Tudo bem. – concordou encolhendo os ombros – Mas por acaso não te passou pela cabeça que Rin, se ela realmente tiver pegado, possa ter levado para casa?

Inuyasha enrijeceu.

*.*.*.*

Rin ficou deitada em sua cama enquanto Agome a cobria.

_O que foi? – perguntou quando percebeu a forma como a criança estava olhando-a.

_Você vai embora hoje não é?

Agome sorriu, não tentou mentir.

_Como é que sabe?

_Você está vestindo as suas próprias roupas, as mesmas que usava quando encontrei você, e passou a camisa do senhor Sesshoumaru que usa para dormir, depois a colocou dobrada ali naquela cadeira. – apontou. – E também falou aquelas coisas de manhã, sobre voltar para casa, porque a tua irmã de outra mãe deve estar preocupada.

_Entendo. – passou a mão por seus cabelos e levantou-se – Então acho que isso é um adeus, pequena.

_Quando eu era menor, a minha mãe costumava cantar para mim, enquanto me colocava para dormir. – contou – Mas o senhor Sesshoumaru não canta, e o senhor Jaken tem uma voz horrível, você canta para mim Agome?

_Eu não sou a tua mãe Rin. – disse afastando a mão.

O coração de Kagome reclamou, ele era afinal um espirito livre e gentil, cantar para criancinhas certamente era algo que o agradaria, mas Agome recusava-se a cantar, diz-se que quando se canta dar-se vazão ao que está sentindo, e ela tinha medo do que poderia sair.

_Eu sei. – disse Rin – Nunca poderia ser, assim como o meu senhor não é meu pai, mas eu o amo mesmo assim, por favor... Poderia ser... A sua outra irmã de outra mãe? Nunca tive uma irmã, apenas um irmão, mas ele está morto.

Agome queria dizer não, temia acabar se aproximando demais da criança e ficando sentimental e fraca como Kagome, mas como poderia dizer não carregando o coração dela? Como poderia dizer não a uma criança que não tinha amigos, que vivia num prédio onde certamente todos a odiavam, pelo simples fato de ser humana e que havia perdido a família de maneira tão brutal? A resposta era simples: Não podia.

_Está bem. – sorriu estendendo o mindinho – Nós podemos ser irmãs de outra mãe.

Rin sorriu com alegria e prendeu o seu mindinho ao dela.

_Irmãs?

_Irmãs.

O sorriso da criança aumentou.

_Ótimo. Agora canta para mim... – e olhou-a com grandes e tristes olhos achocolatados – Por favor, irmã.

Agome arfou a diabinha a havia pego em cheio, tudo culpa daquele estupido coração!

_Está bem. – concordou relutante – Eu cantarei, mas depois irei embora, e será adeus.

Rin balançou a cabeça.

_Será até logo.

Que menina teimosa, não hesitava em fazer o que quer que fosse preciso para consegui o que queria, Agome sorriu, gostava disso.

_Muito bem, então será até logo.

_O que você vai cantar?

_Não conheço muitas canções... No lugar onde eu estava não havia muitas... – Agome pensou um pouco – Mas acho que conheço uma.

_Então cante.

Rin fechou os olhos, quase parecendo um anjinho de tão inocente, mas Agome sabia bem o quão traquina ela era.

*.*.*.*

Sesshoumaru havia acabado de verificar se Jaken havia trancado corretamente todas as portas e janelas, e agora se dirigia ao quarto de Rin para ver como ela estava assim como fazia todas as noites sempre naquele mesmo horário, provavelmente estaria dormindo junto daquela mulher.

Ela agia como se aquela mulher fosse algum tipo de bichinho de estimação, sempre levando as suas refeições ao quarto para repartir com ela, dando-lhe todas aquelas roupas de mulheres a muito esquecidas, e até dormindo com ela em sua cama, a mulher parecia não se importar, e por que se importaria?

Ela tinha roupas e comida quente, e um teto de luxo sob a cabeça, tudo de graça, por que se importaria em ser a mascote de uma garotinha?

Subitamente parou no corredor, quando o silencio noturno que ali havia se instalado foi cortado por uma voz a cantar:

_Eu tenho um sentimento...

Vinha do quarto de Rin, e ele entreabriu a porta para saber o que estava acontecendo ali, estavam as duas na cama, porém diferente da maneira como Sesshoumaru habituara-se a ver, enquanto Rin dormia pacificamente em sua cama, a mulher estava sentada ao seu lado passando a mão em seus cabelos enquanto cantava com voz melancólica.

_... Eu tenho um sonho... – De alguma forma parecia que não era para a criança que ela cantava. – Eu quero você... Então veem pra mim...!

Sesshoumaru a assistiu cantar cheia de dor e tristeza, e esperou até que acabasse a sua canção, quando ela inclinou-se sobre a criança e depositou um beijo em sua testa, mas ao invés de deitar-se como ele esperava, ela levantou-se e veio em sua direção.

Afastou-se da porta quando ela a abriu por completo.

_Boa noite. – cumprimentou apenas por educação.

E ela dispensou-lhe um minúsculo e rápido sorriso e um pequeno aceno de mão, e seguiu pelo corredor.

_Até logo Sesshoumaru – disse-lhe descendo as escadas.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 02/03, até que este foi rápido de se escrever.

Bem, eu creio que todos já entenderam, mas só para o caso de anda haver alguém em duvida, e este é meu ultimo aviso: Não há qualquer chance de haver um romance entre Sesshoumaru e Agome nesta ou em qualquer outra fic de minha autoria.

Respostas as review's:

Veraozao: Então vai continuar lendo? Diga que sim, por favor.

**Babb-chan****:** Ah eu peguei essa ideia de uma fic que li uns tempos atrás, onde a narração passava de 1° para 3° pessoa sem qualquer avis, e eu achei interessante, entende?

Bem, sofrendo ele está, mas prefere perder um braço a admitir.

A Rin é mesmo uma danadinha sabida, isso sim.

Concordo, os dois são malucos, mas estão felizes assim, então vamos deixa-los serem malucos juntos! ^^'

Verdade que gostou mesmo da cena da Ayame loba?

Sim a cauda é mais sensível que o pé, mas a Ayame se tornou uma loba branca, num mundo branco, como é que o Jackotsu a veria ali? E também ninguém espera encontrar uma loba selvagem no seu terraço, coitado KKKK.

Eu até pensei neles cultivarem uma amizade, mas vendo a confusão que deu esse negócio de "casal Sesshoumaru e Kagome", achei melhor deixar pra lá, não quero confundir ainda mais as cabeças de vocês, mas ainda assim... Agome ainda terá um pequeno apego por ele.

Normal, afinal ele se parece com a pessoa que ela ama, e é o guardião da irmã de outra mãe dela.

Calma, calma, agora fiquei com medo de seu cérebro derreter com toda a fofura da Rin! ^^'

Muito bem Babb-chan, você já começou a entender o ponto de vista de Agome, afinal como se espera que ela se demonstre doce e amorosa, se nunca conheceu nada disso? ^^

Ela realmente é inteligente, viu só como enrolou a Agome direitinho só para fazê-la cantar? Não podia ser de outra forma, só mesmo uma menina muito especial para Sesshoumaru decidir tomar como pupila dele.

Já vi que você virou fã da Rin né?

A maldição dos homens Taisho: eles fazem as mulheres sofrerem.

Rin só esqueceu-se de comentar que o amor os leva a loucura... Basta olhar o pai de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

**patyzinha****:** Isso é, sendo Kagome ou Agome, ela não pode deixar de se preocupar com elas.

**MissFF:** Que bom que me apoia! Meu irmão disse que ninguém mais iria ler isso depois que descobrissem que não haverá qualquer envolvimento amoroso deles... Ele assustou-me.

A reação do Sesshoumaru? Ele nem liga, tudo o que importa para ele é deixar sua protegida feliz.

**joh chan****:** KKKK eu sou e não, às vezes leio... Às vezes não leio...

KKK Às vezes eu tendo a ser irônica mesmo.

Eu também sempre achei a Rin muito parecida com a Kagome! ^^


	33. A poderosa Agome 7

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Surpresa.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Rin teve uma pequena surpresa, e não foi o fato de não encontrar mais Agome em sua casa, pois já sabia que ela havia ido embora, foi sim o fato de encontrar seu tio Inuyasha na sala.

_Tio Inuyasha! – exclamou correndo para o seu colo – O que está fazendo aqui? Nunca veio aqui antes!

_Você é a minha única sobrinha, não devia estranhar tanto eu vir visita-la!

Rin torceu o nariz, se seu tio pretendia insultar a sua inteligência então ele tinha conseguido! Era óbvio que o meio irmão de seu senhor não havia ido a um prédio residencial exclusivo para youkais, onde ele era ainda mais odiado que ela – a garotinha humana protegida de um senhor youkai – simplesmente por ser um hibrido, apenas para visita-la.

Não. É claro que havia um motivo especial para ele está ali.

Jaken saiu da cozinha com o café da manhã da criança e seus típicos resmungos:

_Primeiro uma garotinha humana, depois uma mulher humana aparentemente capaz de purificar todos os youkais do quarteirão com um único espirro, e agora o meio irmão hibrido de meu amo vem fazer uma visita. Desse jeito o senhor Sesshoumaru será despejado! Menina venha comer!

_Sim senhor Jaken. – Rin pulou do colo de Inuyasha e correu até a mesa para ser servida. – Mas não tente me enganar tio Inuyasha. Por que você esta aqui?

Inuyasha puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado.

_Muito bem Rin, quero saber se pegou meu chaveiro da ultima vez que esteve lá em casa.

_O seu chaveiro, tio? – Rin olhou para Jaken quando ele terminou de servi-la e fez uma pequena vénia – Obrigada senhor Jaken, isso é tudo.

Ainda aos resmungos Jaken recolheu sua bandeja e voltou para a cozinha.

Inuyasha olhou-a surpreso.

_Então é isso que eu preciso fazer para me livrar dele?! E eu todos esses anos o atirando pela janela!

Rin deu uma pequena risadinha, enquanto comia o café da manha, mas não pela piada do tio, e sim por se lembrar de certa vez em que Agome balançara Jaken do lado de fora da janela pelos calcanhares ameaçando larga-lo se ele não dissesse aonde guardava os biscoitos.

_Você falou de um chaveiro tio? Que chaveiro?

_É uma pequena tigela branca, com detalhes vermelhos e o meu nome escrito. Você pegou?

_Não. – Rin tomou o seu chá calmamente – Mas você não tem uma chave reserva tio?

_O que?

_Não é pelas chaves? – Rin o olhou – Então por que veio até aqui?

Inuyasha moveu-se desconfortável.

_Você realmente não pegou meu chaveiro Rin?

_Não. – e tocou a sineta – Senhor Jaken, eu já terminei, irei pegar minha mochila.

Inuyasha se levantou quando Jaken apareceu novamente com sua bandeja, para recolher as coisas.

_Irei leva-la a escola. – e olhou o serviçal verde – Se a sua babá verde não se opor é claro.

_Ela tem de estar lá às 7h15min, nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos, andem logo.

Foi tudo o que ele disse, retirando-se novamente para a cozinha.

_Fico surpreso por ele não ter esperneado e nem vindo junto. – comentou saindo do prédio trazendo Rin pela mão.

Rin encolheu os ombros.

_Acho que na ultima semana ele meio que se acostumou a não ter que me levar para a escola.

_Por quê? – abriu a porta do carro – O Sesshoumaru tem te levado para a escola.

_O meu amo é um senhor muito ocupado com muitas responsabilidades importantes, e não pode me levar para a escola. – disse a menina toda solene.

_Bem duvido que tenham te deixado ir só para a escola. – ele ligou o carro – Então quem foi que te levou para a escola semana passada?

Rin sorriu toda orgulhosa, ao responder:

_A minha irmã!

*.*.*.*

Naquela manhã Sango também teve uma pequena surpresa ao acordar: Kagome estava vestida em roupas intimas na sua cozinha, perscrutando os armários.

_Kagome?

Mas quando ela virou-se Sango soube imediatamente que aquela não era a sua amiga, os olhos não deixavam restar duvidas.

_Ah, bom dia Sango, onde é que você guarda o...?

_Agome! – assustou-se. – Quando você chegou? – Sango estava em estado de choque.

Agome passou a mão pelos cabelos, que só então Sango reparou estarem muito mais curtos, e fez algumas continhas usando os dedos e murmurando consigo mesma.

_Há uns quinze minutos ou algo assim. Ei! – gritou quando Sango a agarrou pelos braços – O que pensa que está fazendo?!

_Por onde esteve? – gritou sacudindo-a – Você simplesmente desapareceu você...!

_Para já com isso! – irritou-se Agome empurrando-a. – Qual é o seu problema?!

_O meu problema?! – Sango estava vermelha – Qual é o _seu_ problema?! Você desapareceu por dez dias Agome, dez dias!

_Nove. – corrigiu – Hoje é o décimo dia. E por que você está dando chilique assim desse jeito? Eu não explodi a cidade nem nada do tipo!

_Pelo menos isso! – e atirou os braços para o alto. – Por que desapareceu por tanto tempo?!

Kagome suspirou e sentou-se no balcão.

_Eu precisava espairecer um pouco, entende? Meus poderes são muito estáveis e são controlados pelas emoções no coração de Kagome, mas o coração dela é agitado e inconstante como uma bomba relógio. Antes Kagome resolvia isso despachando tudo o que era ruim pra cima de mim, mas visto que isso já não é mais uma opção...

_E precisou de tanto tempo assim?

_Estava tirando uma folga. E você tem ideia de como essa cidade é grande?

Sango sacudiu a cabeça.

_Está me dizendo que esteve vagando sem rumo pela cidade esse tempo todo?

_Bem, não exatamente, só nas ultimas treze horas mais ou menos.

_E nas outras duzentas e vinte e sete horas onde você estava?

_Servindo de brinquedinho na cobertura de luxo de um grande senhor youkai.

Sango piscou, mas sua mente levou alguns minutos para consegui registrar e compreender o que Agome dissera, e então, franziu o cenho e simplesmente não acreditou em uma só palavra:

_É sério, onde você estava?

_Eu já disse. – Agome girou os olhos – Servindo de brinquedinho na cobertura de luxo de um grande senhor youkai.

Sango recuou de olhos arregalados.

_Ah meu Deus, o que você fez Agome?!

_Ei relaxa, e tire essas ideias dessa sua cabecinha suja. – Agome atirou um bolinho na testa de Sango – Não precisa se preocupar o corpo de Kagome continua tão puro e imaculado como antes.

_Mas você disse...!

_Eu sei o que eu disse.

_Então?

_Eu não era o brinquedinho dele sua pervertida! Eu era o brinquedinho da criança que mora com ele, uma menina chamada Rin. – parou com uma expressão pensativa – Eu acho que eu era um tipo de fusão entre um bichinho que ela achou na rua e uma boneca nova.

_Eu não estou entendendo nada, mas deixa pra lá, agora o que eu quero saber, é por que você está praticamente nua na nossa cozinha?!

_Porque não gosto das roupas de Kagome. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Suspirando Sango passou a mão pelos cabelos e perguntou-se mentalmente quanto tempo Kagome ainda iria demorar em retomar o controle, porque Agome era realmente uma pessoa complicada... De repente algo passou por sua cabeça.

_Não me diga que este tempo todo você ficou andando por lá, por essa cobertura de luxo, deste jeito que está agora?

_O que? Não! Que mente suja Sango, eu não me lembrava de você ser assim! – Agome gargalhou. – Mas também se o tivesse feito, duvido que o senhor fosse sequer ter notado, pelo menos não com todas aquelas mulheres youkais entrando e saindo e esquecendo as suas roupas lá. O seu servo por outro lado teria um ataque... Puxa por que não pensei nisso?!

_Mas então o que você vestiu?

_Umas roupas que tinham por lá, sabe que tinha uma calça que ela... Ouviu isso?

Alguém estava batendo na porta.

As duas pararam de falar para escutar melhor, e alguém chamou do lado de fora:

_Sango, já acordou? Somos nós Kouga e eu, abra a porta, por favor!

Agome girou no balcão e recolheu as pernas, cruzando-as em posição de lótus, para fitar a porta ela conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar, com uma expressão pensativa começou a vasculhar as memórias de Kagome em busca de um rosto e um nome que pudesse associar àquela voz.

Mas sua busca foi interrompida quando de repente Sango a puxou, obrigando-a a descer do balcão e a arrastou em direção as escadas.

_Suba! – ela mandou.

Mas Agome teimosamente agarrou-se ao corrimão.

_Por quê? – quis saber.

"Porque já vi você machucando pessoas antes, e não quero que machuque estas também" – Sango pensou, mas o que disse foi: – Porque você está seminua, pelo amor de Deus!

Agome olhou-a desconfiada por alguns segundos, mas depois se virou e subiu as escadas sem dizer uma palavra sequer, pois ainda procurava nas memórias de Kagome a dona daquela voz, e agora pensando bem, também queria saber quem era aquele tal de Kouga, que a moça que batia na porta havia mencionado.

_Ayame vamos embora, é óbvio que elas ainda estão dormindo! – Sango ouviu Kouga dizer.

_Então vão acordar agora! – ouviu Ayame dizer e de repente a ruiva começou a esmurrar a porta como se quisesse derrubá-la, enquanto gritava – ABRAM! ABRAM! É UMA EMGÊNCIA!

Ela correu para a porta e a abriu no exato estante em que Kouga puxava a ruiva escandalosa para trás prendendo-a em seus braços e tampando lhe a boca.

_Você é doida?! – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ayame tentou falar algo, mas Kouga ainda lhe tampava a boca, ela tentou tirar a mão dele dali, mas foi inútil, pois ele era mais forte que ela, de forma que começou a lutar por sua liberdade.

_Desculpe por isso, mas você sabe como ela é. – disse Kouga sem jeito.

_É. Eu sei.

Debatendo-se revoltada Ayame tentou chutar Kouga, mas ele calmamente segurou-lhe a perna como se já esperasse por isso, ela quase conseguiu mordê-lo, mas ele apertou a mão ainda mais e quase a impediu de respirar.

_O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

_Queria ver Kagome, saber como ela está, desculpa ter trazido Ayame, mas ela insistiu em vir.

_Kagome não quer ver ninguém.

E já ia fechando a porta quando Ayame finalmente conseguiu tirar a mão de Kouga de sua boca, ainda que tenha continuado presa ao seu abraço, e disse:

_Mas você disse exatamente isso anteontem quando viemos vê-la!

_E provavelmente o direi da próxima vez que voltarem também. – suspirou – Olha me desculpem, mas a Kagome realmente não...

_Eu sei. – disse Ayame e Kouga largou-a, percebendo que ela já havia se acalmado – Já passei por isso Sango, lembra-se? Eu também não queria ver ninguém, até pensei em largar a faculdade sabe, se não fosse por Kouga... Quero dizer, se eu não tivesse amigos ao meu lado naquele momento, as coisas poderiam ter sido bem diferentes, por isso Sango, por favor, deixe-me ao menos tentar falar com Kagome...

As suas palavras eram sinceras, e com certeza ajudariam a Kagome, _se_ elas pudessem alcança-la, mas agora isto era impossível, pois Kagome agora estava inalcançável perdida em algum lugar nas profundezas de seu próprio ser, Sango sabia que Agome nunca a deixaria sair de lá sem luta, mas será que Kagome, ferida da forma que estava, teria forças para lutar? Ah se as palavras de Ayame pudessem alcançá-las talvez lhe dessem alguma força, mas Agome, ah esta, na melhor das hipóteses se riria na cara da ruiva, e na pior... Era melhor nem pensar no pior.

_Ah Ayame eu sinto muito, mas...

_Sango, pare de ser tão chata e deixe-os entrar! – Agome gritou descendo as escadas.

Sango pensou que as expressões nos rostos de Ayame e Kouga era o pavor de reconhecer a morte no rosto de Agome, mas ao virar-se percebeu que eles simplesmente haviam perdido a voz de tão surpresos, pois Agome vinha descendo a escada vestida somente de calcinha e sutiã.

_Agome! – gritou antes de pode conter-se, e dar-se conta de que, na frente de outras pessoas, deveria chama-a Kagome – Vá vestir alguma coisa!

Agome parou no quinto degrau, contado de baixo para cima, e fez uma careta, não receberia ordens de ninguém, fosse quem fosse!

_E por que eu o faria? Não tenho vergonha de usar biquíni na praia, por que teria de usar roupas intimas em casa, se elas cobrem exatamente as mesmas partes?

Ayame pensou em suas palavras.

_Até que faz sentido.

_O que?!

Kouga olhou-a alarmado, pensando que no dia seguinte a ruiva apareceria na faculdade em roupas intimas, aí sim eles a expulsavam!

_E, além disso. – Agome encolheu os ombros e foi para a sala exibindo o seu corpo desavergonhadamente – Eu não tenho roupas para vestir.

Kouga piscou talvez ela tivesse queimado todas as suas roupas num ataque histérico.

_O que aconteceu com as suas roupas?

_Nada. – encolheu os ombros sentando-se no sofá – Mas cansei-me delas, eu quero roupas novas!

O rosto de Ayame iluminou-se, e sem pedir licença ela foi entrando na casa, puxando Kouga consigo.

_Sei exatamente o que quer dizer, vamos ao shopping! O Kouga pode...!

_Ei! – protestou o lobo – Não posso comprar nada, ainda nem acabei de pagar tudo o que você comprou no seu aniversário, na verdade o mais provável é que quando acabe já seja seu aniversário de novo!

_Exatamente, mas você não deu nada a Kagome no aniversário dela!

_Dê as suas roupas então! Você tem tantas que não seria capaz de usar todas nem se fosse três Ayames!

_E qual seria a graça? – protestou – Não sabe que não há nada melhor para aumentar o astral de uma mulher do que algumas compras?

Agome olhava a discursão dos dois com um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios, Ayame e Kouga, eram estes os seus nomes, havia várias memórias deles gravadas no coração de Kagome, eram divertidos e muito diferentes dos youkais que conhecera anteriormente.

_Parem Kagome não precisa de roupa nova nenhuma, as dela estão em perfeito estado, ela só está um pouco abalada no momento. – Sango olhou-a furiosamente – Mas ela vai subir agora e se vestir.

Agome arqueou uma sobrancelha. E desafiou:

_Me obrigue.

*.*.*.*

Rin nunca antes havia mencionado que tinha uma irmã mais velha, e muito menos que a mesma se encontrava viva, e agora que essa misteriosa mulher havia aparecido assim sem mais nem menos, Inuyasha perguntava-se se ela pretendia brigar com seu meio-irmão pela guarda de Rin.

Feh. Inuyasha perguntava-se aonde essa irmã havia estado nos dois anos em que a menina havia ficado sobre os cuidados de Sesshoumaru.

_Inuyasha querido... – ronronou uma voz manhosa – O que faz aqui sozinho no escuro?

Ele abriu os olhos quando a sentiu sentar-se em cima de si.

_Kikyou. – rosnou – Que faz aqui?

Kikyou fez beicinho.

_Você não me liga mais, nem sequer me da atenção, eu pensei...

_Pensou errado. – cortou grosseiramente – Saia de cima de mim.

_O deu em você?! – ela irritou-se se pondo de pé.

_Nada. – ele sentou-se – Agora vá embora daqui.

_Mas eu...!

_Eu mandei ir embora! – gritou irritado – Se eu quiser vê-la, mando chama-la!

Kikyou lançou lhe um olhar de ódio, porém ergueu o queixo e retirou-se dali o mais dignamente possível, Inuyasha suspirou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, o que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Antes Kikyou era-lhe a mulher ideal para ele se casar, porque sabia que não a amava e nunca chegaria a amá-la, e sabia que ela também nunca o amaria, e isso o protegeria de um dia acabar como o seu pai.

Mas então por que agora sequer conseguia estar em companhia de Kikyou sem sentir-se tão profundamente irritado? E por que não parava de pensar em... Chega! Ele precisava de um copo de Uísque, era disso que precisava.

Levantando-se ele arrastou o pé até o pequeno bar pessoal que havia na sala e serviu-se de um copo, estava servindo-se do segundo, quando Sesshoumaru apareceu.

_Você não vai gostar de ouvir isso, mas está ficando parecido com nosso pai. – ele ascendeu às luzes.

Ele olhou o meio-irmão por cima do ombro.

_O que você quer? – rosnou.

_Rin e Jaken contaram-me que fez uma visita mais cedo. – respondeu caminhando em sua direção – Quero saber por quê.

_Um tio não pode visitar a sua sobrinha? – ele entornou o copo – Ou você está com medo de ser despejado por, como se não bastasse adotar uma criança humana, abrigar ilegalmente a irmã humana dessa criança, e receber visitas ilícitas de seu irmão hanyou?

_Irmã da criança? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha – Quantos copos dessa coisa você já tomou?

_Não tente me enganar Sesshoumaru, Rin me contou que a irmã dela esteve passando uns dias lá.

Sesshoumaru pegou o copo de suas mãos.

_Você é fraco para bebidas, dê-me isto aqui.

_Eu não estou bêbado Sesshoumaru! – protestou.

_Havia uma mulher em minha casa brincando com Rin e a levando a escola estes dias. Mas não era irmã dela.

_Não? Então quem era?

_Uma humana qualquer, que Rin achou largada na neve. Mas já se foi.

Soava como se estivesse falando de uma boneca usada ou de um animal qualquer.

_Sesshoumaru! – chamou quando seu meio-irmão começou a distanciar-se – Qual era o nome dela?

Por um longo momento pareceu que Sesshoumaru não responderia Inuyasha não estava surpresa em saber que o meio-irmão sequer havia se importado em tentar aprender o nome da tal humana que Rin havia achado na rua.

_Creio, que Rin a chamava de Agome. – respondeu por fim.

Os olhos de Inuyasha arregalaram-se.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 18/03/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Ai e aqui estou eu novamente, acho que devo voltar a postar lá pelas férias talvez... Mas e então o que acharam deste capitulo? E não percam no próximo capitulo: o reencontro de Agome e Inuyasha.

**Respostas as review's:**

**MissFF:** Ah sim, é claro que elas vão voltar a se encontrar, até porque eu achei bonitinha essa amizade delas. =^.^=

Bem como você viu o chaveiro não está com Rin, na verdade ele está com... *música de suspense*

Amigável não é que palavra que aqueles dois entendam muito bem.

**patyzinha****:** Sim, Kagome realmente precisa se recompor, embora eu particularmente goste de escrever cenas tristes.

**joh chan****:** Sabe, desde que li este comentário não consigo deixar de pensar nele, é acho que me define bem, eu realmente trabalho com extremos.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado daquelas oneshot's como talvez tenha percebido elas não foram muito populares.

Ah ela sabia o tempo todo que era Agome, desde aquele dia que ela surtou e foi embora no meio da noite.

Eu realmente pensei num encontro deles no AP do Sesshoumaru, mas depois mudei de ideia.

**Veraozao****:** Obrigada.

**Babb-chan**: Sim é triste mesmo... Mas fazer o que, eu sou cruel e gosto de escrever cenas tristes.

Foi justamente por isso que ela cortou: ela não quer que haja diferença entre as duas, pois seu maior desejo é que se tornem uma. Exatamente! Se elas fossem uma, todo mundo ficaria mais feliz, só Kagome que não enxerga isso!

KKKKK eu também gosto dessa cena, particularmente da parte em que Agome pensa: "quem diria que youkais como aqueles se preocupavam com menininhas ao invés de comê-las no café da manha?".

Bem, a sombra de Sesshoumaru a pairar sobre a cabeça dela é de intimidar qualquer um mesmo.

Babb-chan não faça isso! Você pode até quebrar o pescoço!

Sinto muito, mas a questão sobre o chaveiro só será respondida nos próximos capítulos.

Ele a ama? Será mesmo?

Ah sim a Rin é realmente uma menina esperta, essa música da Kagome é o ultimo encerramento de Inuyasha.

O Sesshoumaru não tem nada, porque ele nunca se apaixonou, já o pai dele... Sim eu sou má, vou deixa-la curiosa pela resposta.


	34. A poderosa Agome 8

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Reencontro.

Às vezes Inu no Taisho era encontrado vagando sem rumo pelos corredores de sua mansão, grande demais para um velho louco e seus fantasmas, a procura de sua amada esposa falecida.

_Izayoi. – ele chamava com sua voz angustiada – Izayoi onde você está meu amor? Por que se esconde?

E para Inuyasha era sempre como se estivessem enfiando um punhal em seu coração, quando ele tinha de explicar ao pai que sua mãe já estava morta, não havia nada pior para ele do que ver o seu pai, antigamente um grande e poderoso senhor, reduzida aquela criatura patética que chorava feito uma criança, até cair no sono em seu travesseiro encharcado, para reencontrar-se com sua esposa morta em seus sonhos.

_Izayoi...

Era por quem ele sempre chamava.

Sua voz arranhando os ouvidos de Inuyasha, lembrando-o do que lhe aconteceria, se um dia ele também se apaixonasse.

Mas não naquela manhã.

Naquela manhã, Inu no Taisho parecia ser novamente o homem do qual Inuyasha lembrava-se de tempos atrás.

_Bom dia. – ele cumprimentou entrando na sala de jantar, para o espanto de Inuyasha e da empregada que o servia. – O que é? Por que essas caras espantadas?

E olhou para a mesa reparando que ali só havia o café da manha posto para um.

_Onde está meu café? – questionou – E meu jornal?

A empregada, que o olhava boquiaberta, parecia ter se esquecido de como falar e emitiu um som engasgado antes de sair correndo as pressas da sala, procurando o café e o jornal de seu senhor.

Céus onde arranjaria um jornal?! Eles haviam deixado de assinar a anos atrás, pois o jovem senhor preferia comprá-lo e lê-lo na rua!

_Inuyasha. – chamou, fixando seu olhar no filho de expressão chocada.

Ele lembrava-se de seu nome! Realmente lembrava-se!

Pela primeira vez em tantos anos, seu pai lembrava-se de seu nome!

_O que é... Pai?

Inu no Taisho franziu o cenho.

_Você está no meu lugar.

_Ah! – Inuyasha levantou-se de forma tão atrapalhada que derrubou a cadeira, e deu um jeito de esbarrar em seu garfo de tal forma que ele saiu voando e espetou-se na parede – Ah! Claro pai! Sente-se! Sente-se aqui! Sente-se!

Inu no Taisho balançou a cabeça e sentou-se calmamente em seu lugar na cabeceia da mesa.

_Corte o açúcar, filho, você me parece muito agitado esta manhã.

Inuyasha tinha os olhos tão esbugalhados que pareciam prestes a saltar de seu rosto.

_Açúcar! Sim! Cortar! É claro pai! O que quiser pai!

Nas portas da sala um grupo de empregados reunia-se, espiando para dentro da sala com olhos arregalados e muitos sussurros.

Uma menina de olhos agitados e mãos tremulas com pouco mais que treze anos, provavelmente filha de alguma empregada da casa, veio servi-lo, mas estava tão nervosa, que derrubou café na camisa branca de seu amo.

Todos prenderam a respiração, a menina parecia prestes a chorar, Inu no Taisho olhou calmamente a enorme e disforme mancha marrom em sua camisa, e depois olhou para a menina claramente aterrorizada.

_Você não é jovem demais para estar trabalhando, filha? – perguntou amigavelmente.

A menina abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, como um peixe fora d'água.

_Estou apenas ajudando minha mãe. – finalmente conseguiu dizer – Ela teve de ir correndo a uma banca de jornal.

Inu no Taisho concordou.

_Bem, então continue servindo. – e calmamente colocou o guardanapo em seu colo – Inuyasha. – chamou sem sequer olhá-lo.

_Hã? Que foi pai?

_Este é o lugar de sua mãe.

Inuyasha enrijeceu.

_Pai. A mamãe está...

_Morta, eu sei. – e quando o olhou, Inuyasha viu que daquela vez não havia lágrimas – Mas o lugar a esquerda do lugar na cabeceira da mesa pertence à senhora da casa. Diga-me Inuyasha, você é uma senhora?

Inuyasha ruborizou como já não fazia há tempos.

_Não.

_Muito bem. Então se sente no segundo lugar a direita, pois o primeiro lugar a direita pertence ao primogênito. Ah, muito obrigado. – agradeceu pegando o jornal que lhe entregavam. – A propósito filho. Suponho que isto lhe pertença.

E para o espanto de Inuyasha, seu pai tirou do bolso o chaveiro que ele andava procurando há mais de uma semana. Aquele que Kagome havia lhe dado.

*.*.*.*

As flores eram todas tão belas, com suas pétalas aveludadas como cetim, e seus perfumes distintos. Quase que fascinada, Agome tocou as pétalas de uma pequena flor laranja.

_Agome? – alguém chamou – O que faz aqui?

Ela virou-se com um sorriso, a flor laranja brincando entre seus dedos, Rin estava parada logo atrás dela, usando um uniforme escolar e uma mochila nas costas.

_Eu vim vê-la é claro. – respondeu – Lembra-se? Da ultima vez foi só um "até logo". Olhe Rin, olhe que criatura mais bela e delicada. – mostrou-lhe a flor.

Rin piscou.

_É apenas uma flor. Você nunca viu flores Agome?

Agome sentou-se, tocando levemente as macias pétalas com a ponta de seus dedos.

_Eu confesso que nunca toquei uma.

_Como não? – a menina sentou-se ao seu lado – Não existem flores de onde você veio?

Agome cheirou o perfume da flor, e depois a colocou atrás da orelha de Rin.

_Não há flores de onde venho. – negou – Não há canções, e nem estações do ano. Eu nunca vi o brilhante sol de verão, as coloridas folhas de outono, ou as flores da primavera, somente o eterno, inverno. Frio e Escuro.

_Que coisa horrível. – a menina olhou-a – De onde você vem Agome?

Agome levantou-se, batendo a poeira para longe de sua escura calça Capri, estalou a língua e disse:

_Já chega disso. Eu vim aqui vê-la, já a vi, e agora é melhor ir embora, antes que a sua babá verde chegue e comece um escândalo.

Os olhos da menina arregalaram-se. Como assim ela já estava indo embora? Tinha acabado de chegar, não podia ir! Teria deixado-a zangada? Seu tio Inuyasha às vezes dizia que ela podia ser bem irritante com suas perguntas.

_Espera. Agome não vá! – implorou agarrando-lhe a blusa – É a minha única amiga! Fique um pouco mais comigo!

Agome olhou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Que curiosa era aquela criança, normalmente as pessoas procuravam manter distancia dela, no entanto ali estava Rin, implorando-lhe que ficasse.

A volta das duas, as crianças falavam em voz baixa umas com as outras, perguntavam-se quem era a mulher falando com a "criança do youkai", e se ela também seria uma youkai disfarçada.

E de repente, Agome compreendeu porque Rin a queria ali, e era pela mesma razão que a havia levado até ali: Não queria estar só.

_Quer que eu fique com você, até que Jaken chegue? – ofereceu-se.

_E também quero que venha almoçar em minha casa. – decretou a menina, autoritária como a pequena senhora que ela era criada para ser – E volte a morar lá, como antes!

Agome sorriu tão pequena e tão impetuosa!

_Sabe... Acho que tenho uma ideia melhor.

De sua escura fortaleza Kagome podia sentir a satisfação de Agome, suspirando ela levantou-se e pôs-se a vagar pelos espelhos.

_Agora ela é feliz. – ouviu-se dizer.

Mesmo quando Agome aparecia para visita-la, a sua voz era o único som que se podia ouvir ali naquele imenso vazio, pois as duas também compartilhavam a mesma voz.

_Mas em breve, este mundo a fará chorar, assim como fez comigo, e ela também virar abrigar-se sob o manto escuro da eterna noite de inverno.

*.*.*.*

Sesshoumaru atendeu ao telefone no primeiro toque.

_O que é Jaken? Sabe que só deve me ligar, em emergências.

__SENHOR SESSHOUMARU! SENHOR SESSHOUMARU!_ – gritou o servo na linha, e no mesmo estante Sesshoumaru soube que se tratava de Rin – _A menina Rin desapareceu!_

Sesshoumaru friccionou o cenho com a ponta dos dedos, e isso agora? Primeiro seu estupido meio-irmão caçula ligava delirando, dizendo que o pai deles havia acordado lucido naquela manhã, e agora Jaken ligava em um pânico totalmente desnecessário, pois da ultima vez que Rin desaparecera, eles a encontraram escondida no cesto de roupas da lavanderia.

_O que houve Jaken?

__Eu fui busca-la na escola e a menina não estava lá! _– respondeu em desespero – _E quando perguntei por ela, me disseram que a menina foi-se embora na companhia de uma humana mais velha que ela apresentou como sua irmã! Irmã meu amo! Rin não tem irmãs!_

Sim... Rin tinha uma irmã.

_Jaken... – chamou.

Mas o insignificante youkai estava ocupado demais se afogando em pânico para escutar ao seu mestre.

__Chamarei a policia, meu senhor!_

_Jaken, Rin estar na companhia daquela mulher humana.

__Não se preocupe meu amo, não descansarei até encontrar a menina...! Como disse amo?_

_Não repetirei. Rin tem um rastreador em seu celular.

Jaken sentia-se idiota. Como pudera ter se esquecido de algo tão importante como aquilo? E como assim a menina estava com aquela mulher humana? Não fazia sentido, ela já havia ido embora há três dias! Mas se seu amo estava dizendo, então com certeza que era verdade!

_É claro, meu senhor, é claro! Irei rastreá-la imediatamente!

_Não. Você já fez o bastante.

Decretou desligando o telefone.

*.*.*.*

Rin agradeceu com um grande sorriso quando a simpática garçonete da confeitaria chique colocou o elaborado sorvete com confeitos coloridos a sua frente, mas Agome limitou-se a franzir o cenho para ela, pois a garota a olhava de forma estranha, como se estivesse prestes a ligar para a policia e denunciar uma sequestradora de crianças.

_Rin. – chamou – Acha que Sesshoumaru estará zangado com você quando a encontrar?

_O meu senhor nunca se zanga comigo. Às vezes o desagrado, mas nunca realmente o deixo zangado. – respondeu a menina solenemente – No momento ele deve estar zangado com o senhor Jaken, por ter me perdido.

Agome quase sentiu pena do pobre e rabugento servo youkai.

_Não acha que deveríamos ligar para ele e dizer onde você está?

Rin balançou a cabeça e colocou uma colherada de sorvete na boca.

_Meu senhor colocou um rastreador no meu celular, ele certamente já sabe onde estou.

Agome provou um pouco do sorvete de Rin, naquela confeitaria as coisas eram todas caras demais para que ela pudesse comprar dois daqueles. E arregalou os olhos surpresa.

_Isso é maravilhoso! Nunca pensei que algo tão gelado pudesse ser tão delicioso! – exclamou – Em quanto tempo acha que ele chega aqui?

_Meu amo é um senhor muito ocupado com responsabilidades muito importantes. Ele não virá.

Que sentimento estranho era esse que Agome sentia em seu peito, brotando do coração de Kagome? Era uma simpatia pela menina em sua solidão, um pequeno desejo de ajuda-la... De ser sua amiga. Seria aquilo a compaixão?

Por outro lado, era bom saber que Sesshoumaru não viria.

Agome não queria vê-lo novamente, embora fosse difícil admitir aquele youkai a assustava, pois ele era poderoso o suficiente para não recuar diante a sua presença, e também vê-lo faria com que o coração de Kagome se lembrasse daquele que o fez sofrer, e ele voltaria a sangrar.

Por outro lado, reencontrar o pequeno Jaken também não seria muito agradável.

_O senhor Jaken também não virá. – disse Rin, como se lesse seus pensamentos – O meu senhor certamente que está zangado demais para mandá-lo.

_Então quem virá? Você tem outros empregados?

Perguntou confusa, não se lembrava de ninguém mais trabalhando na casa de Rin, além do rabugento e pequeno Jaken.

_Não. – negou colocando outras duas colheradas de sorvete na boca – O senhor Jaken é o único. Quem virá será meu tio. O que foi?

Perguntou ao percebe o sorriso de Agome.

_Nada. Só acho que é engraçado. Você está sempre deixando bem claro que Sesshoumaru não é seu pai.

_E não é. – ela ressaltou.

_E, no entanto, não hesita em chamar ao irmão dele por tio.

_E ao pai do amo eu chamo por vovô. – a menina acrescentou sorrindo – Mas... Por alguma razão, simplesmente não posso chamar meu amo por "Papai".

Agome concordou.

_É compreensivo, eu entendo. Mas e então, este teu tio, ele se parece com Sesshoumaru?

Rin pensou um pouco, tomando mais algumas colheradas de sorvete.

_Fisicamente, eles têm algumas semelhanças. – respondeu – Mas fora isso, eles são completamente diferentes, acho que é porque eles não têm a mesma mãe.

É claro que sim. Agome pensou com uma pontinha de maldade, se houvesse mais de um Sesshoumaru no mundo seria um desastre terrível.

Rin olhou de um lado para o outro antes de inclinar-se para frente e segreda-lhe:

_Não conte a ninguém, mas meu tio é bem mais divertido que meu amo.

Agome riu.

_Não é difícil de acreditar nisso, acredite em mim!

Rin deu risada, e tomou mais algumas colheradas de seu sorvete fazendo uma careta pensativa.

_Por outro lado ele sabe ser bem chato quando quer – e estendeu-lhe a colher pingando sorvete na mesa – Quer?

Agome agradeceu e inclinou-se para frente para abocanhar a colher, enquanto Rin continuava com o seu relato:

_Eu sei que ele gosta de ser mal com as mulheres e também ele nem me deixa jogar pôquer!

_Você joga pôquer?

_É! E você?

_Nem baralho. – riu – Também não havia esses jogos de onde eu vim.

Rin preferiu não perguntar nada, ela já havia entendido que Agome falava do lugar de onde viera quase sem perceber, mas ficava zangada caso Rin lhe perguntasse sobre o lugar, era como se ela não quisesse se lembrar daquele lugar nunca mais, mas ainda assim não conseguisse tirá-lo da cabeça.

Porém ainda sim isso não a impedia de sentir-se curiosa sobre as origens de sua irmã de outra mãe, que lugar seria esse, onde não existiam flores, canções, estações do ano ou jogos? E nem sequer existia a luz do sol?

Um lugar terrível sem dúvida, mas que lugar era este?

Agome sentia a curiosidade borbulhando no interior da menina, mas sabia que ela não lhe perguntaria nada. Sorriu. Menina esperta.

_Aí está você sua peste! – alguém gritou.

O coração de Agome pareceu ter parado ao ouvir esta voz.

Inuyasha Taisho entrou na sorveteria de riquinhos, gritando sem se importar com as boas maneiras ou com os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos, só queria pegar a sua sobrinha e dar o fora dali, mas não sem antes dar uma boa olhada na maluca psicopata que a havia sequestrado e a convencido de que era a sua irmã, e depois a ameaçar com a cadeia caso ela voltasse a se aproximar da criança.

_Tio! – Ela deu um gritinho feliz pondo-se de pé com os braços abertos para que ele a pegasse no colo – Eu sabia que você viria!

_Menina maluca! – ele acusou carregando-a, apesar de que ela já estava grande demais pra isso – O que te deu na cabeça para sair para tomar sorvete com uma estranha, sem avisar ninguém? Eu devia-te por sobre os meus joelhos e te dar umas boas palmadas, sabe como fiquei preocupado?!

Mesmo com os braços enlaçados ao redor de seu pescoço ela mostrou-lhe a língua.

_Não vai fazer isso. – disse confiante – O meu senhor não permitiria.

Inuyasha suspirou, este era o grande problema de Rin: ela confiava demais em Sesshoumaru. A criança tinha uma fé cega em seu amo, de que não importasse o que acontecesse, ele estaria ali para salvá-la.

Era um ideal estupido. Agora mesmo, por exemplo, onde estava Sesshoumaru?!

_Sesshoumaru não está aqui. – ele disse.

Inabalável em sua fé, como se acreditasse que seu amo surgiria do nada no ultimo segundo para impedi-lo de bater nela, Rin limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

_E eu não saí com nenhuma estranha. Eu saí com a minha irmã.

Ele a colocou de pé em cima da mesa.

_Você não tem irmã nenhuma Rin! – estava sendo duro, mas era preciso.

O coração de Kagome, aquele vil traído de duas caras, martelava no peito de Agome de forma quase dolorosa, como se quisesse explodir para fora de sua caixa torácica em uma confusa mescla de euforia e profundo desespero.

__É ele._ – Kagome murmurou em sua cabeça, vendo-o através de seus olhos – _Inuyasha... Fuja Agome! Fuja antes que ele nos veja! Fuja!_

E Agome tentou, com todas as suas forças ela tentou escapar, mas era impossível, o medo de Kagome impediam as suas pernas de obedecerem-na e mantinham-na paralisada em seu lugar.

Oh não, tarde demais. Rin estava apontando para ela naquele momento, não havia mais tempo para fugir.

_... Sim! – dizia a garota apontando em sua direção – E ela se chama Agome!

Inuyasha não conseguia acreditar em seus próprios olhos.

Sesshoumaru havia dito que a mulher que Rin dizia ser sua irmã chamava-se Agome, num primeiro momento ele ficara sem ação por causa da semelhança daquele nome com o nome _dela, _mas depois concluirá que eram mulheres totalmente diferentes... Com nomes parecidos. Isso era algo bem comum afinal.

Mas aquela mulher sentada ali era_ Kagome._

Ora Sesshoumaru nunca prestou qualquer atenção aos humanos, não era de surpreender que ele houvesse engolido uma letra do nome dela, daí o engano.

_K... Kagome.

Rin olhava de um para o outro, com expressão curiosa e confusa.

_Vocês dois se conhecem? – perguntou, sem perceber a tigela de seu sorvete já esquecido, tremendo atrás de si.

Agome enxotou o medo para longe, aquele medo pertencia a Kagome afinal, pertencia à tola Kagome, e ela não era Kagome ela era Agome. A poderosa Agome, e Agome, não sentia medo.

Levantou-se com os olhos obscurecidos pela raiva, a mão formigava quando ela a ergueu para estapeá-lo.

Quando Agome o atingiu, Inuyasha sentiu uma corrente elétrica correr por todo o lado esquerdo de sua face, parte de seu pescoço e também pelo ombro, por pouco não chegando ao coração, e sem que ele se percebesse seu olho esquerdo passou de dourado para negro, e algumas mechas negras surgiram em seus cabelos mesclando-se a cascata prateada.

_Nunca mais ouse proferir esse nome. – cuspiu – Ele é digno demais para você!

Deixou algumas notas amassadas na mesa para pagar a sobremesa de sua pequena irmã de outra mãe, e foi-se embora tão furiosa quanto uma catástrofe da natureza.

Rin olhou zangada para seu tio, parado estupefato com o os olhos fixos na porta, e o empurrou, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão.

_Será que não tem uma só mulher em toda essa cidade, que o senhor não tenha feito chorar?! – gritou.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 09/04/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Estou postando correndo aqui, porque fiquei sem internet e tive de vir até um cyber! Desculpe pelas review's respondidas as pressas!

Volto a postar assim que puder!

**Respostas as review's:**

**patyzinha****:** Não se preocupe, eu já estou trabalhando nisso! Erga-se Kagome!

**joh chan**: Pra falar a verdade eu também não sou muito fã desse casal, mas gosto muitíssimo do Kouga e sempre torci pra ter pelo menos uns momentinhos fofos com eles! Acabei escrevendo aquelas one depois de assistir um dos muitos momentos em que o Inuyasha saia correndo atrás da Kikyou. X_X

Mas sou dramática por natureza, acho que este é meu ponto forte.

Bem aqui está o encontro que você queria! :D

Porque estapear a Agome? Eu gosto dela.

**Veraozao****:** Tudo o que tenho a responder é... Obrigada.


	35. A poderosa Agome 9

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Legitimidade.

Inuyasha parou no sinal vermelho e pegou o celular, do outro lado da linha atenderam no terceiro toque.

_Miroku, esteja em minha casa em meia hora.

_Ah claro Inuyasha, eu posso passar aí sim, não tenho nada para fazer agora mesmo... Inuyasha você tem que perguntar se as pessoas tem algo para fazer antes de intima-las a ir até sua casa. As outras pessoas também tem vida própria, sabia disso?

Inuyasha girou os olhos, quanto drama!

_Miroku acabei de encontrar Kagome tomando sorvete com Rin. E agora a menina está encolhida feito uma bola no banco de trás do meu carro toda emburrada.

_Estou indo.

O sinal já havia aberto, e os outros carros agora buzinavam irritadamente para ele, Inuyasha mostrou-lhes um gesto obsceno pela janela e deu partida.

A forma como ela o olhou... Inuyasha não conseguia esquecer-se disso. E não entendia porque, afinal muitas outras mulheres já o haviam olhado daquela forma antes, mas ele nunca se importou com nenhuma delas, e daí que ela o tinha estapeado? Uma vez haviam tentado atirar nele, e isso não tivera tanta importância.

Se Rin fosse um garoto essa era uma boa lição que ele poderia ter lhe ensinado: se você terminar com uma garota e ouvir um estalo metálico quando virar de costas corra em zigue e zague! Pensou tentando distrair-se dos olhos de Kagome cravados em sua mente.

Rin estava inconsolável, Agome havia sido sua única amiga desde que fora adotada pelo seu amo, e agora ela havia partido... Porque seu tio era um idiota insensível que gostava de ver lágrimas nos olhos das mulheres!

Inuyasha olhou para a menina pelo espelho retrovisor, ela estava mais irritada do que ele se lembrava de já ter visto alguma vez, suspirou, não poderia leva-la para a casa dela desse jeito. Algum tempo depois ele saiu do carro, mas ela chutou-o quando ele abriu a porta traseira e tentou tirá-la dali também, e afastou-se amuada para o outro canto do carro.

Suspirou. Aquilo seria complicado...

*.*.*.*

Eu sempre quis ser humana, sentir o vento a balançar-me os cabelos, o sol a beijar-me as faces, e descobri sentimentos próprios em mim mesma, mas agora enquanto me debulho em lágrimas, sob o abrigo desta escuridão da qual tão desesperadamente eu fugi, me pego pensando, se não terei cometido um erro.

Se não terá sido um erro toda essa coisa de "humanidade", ou se é somente esses sentimentos em conflito que estão confundindo a minha cabeça.

Talvez seja porque sou incompleta que eles me deixam assim tão instável, ou então só porque toda essa coisa de "sentir" seja nova para mim, e eu ainda não esteja completamente habituada a isso.

_Eu bati nele. – confessei entre soluços – Sequer arranquei-lhe sangue, então por que é que dói tanto?

_Porque o ama. – Kagome explicou-me, passando a mão em meus cabelos, enquanto eu molhava a saia de seu vestido negro com as minhas estupidas lágrimas. – Você mesma disse isso uma vez, lembra-se? E também disse que a simples ideia de feri-lo já lhe causava imensa dor. Imagino então que esbofeteá-lo...

_Sim. Eu já entendi. – apertei o suave tecido de sua saia negra entre meus dedos e ergui-me para encarar minha outra metade – Que estupido coração. Ele machucou-nos muito, e nos fez chorar, mas se eu lhe dou uma pequena tapa... O coração sofre e sangra, e as lágrimas correm. Sabe como odeio chorar?

_Imagino. Sim, é um estupido coração. – concordou impassível, secando meu rosto com os polegares. – Agradeço por ter o tirado de mim, ele apenas fazia-me sofrer.

Desta vez havia algo de medieval em nossos vestidos gêmeos, eles eram negros de mangas curtas e decotes quadrados com fitas que atravessavam nosso busto e amarrava-se em nossos pescoços formando um "X" havia um drapeado na frente do vestido que terminava num laço negro, a saia cheia abria-se numa espécie de efeito cortina para mostrar várias camadas de um tecido branco imaculado e terminava em mais um drapeado.

(Vestido Agome e Kagome: i00. wsphoto/v5/479543636_ )

_Talvez o controle deste coração não fosse tão grande sobre mim se eu não fosse incompleta, junte-se a mim Kagome, deixe que nos tornemos uma novamente.

Kagome balançou a cabeça e levantou-se.

_Desculpe Agome, mas prefiro não correr este risco. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o mundo de luz a machucaria, como machucou a mim.

_Mas eu não vou fugir. – respondi decidida quando ela deu-me as costas, fazendo-a parar no mesmo instante. – Mesmo sabendo que inevitavelmente vou acabar encontrando-o novamente.

_Por quê? – perguntou-me – É masoquista Agome?

_Não. – respondi – Mas apeguei-me à menina.

_Que menina?

_Aquela que ele toma por sobrinha.

Uma mão invisível tocou meu ombro, e balançou-me suavemente, até que meus olhos abrissem-se para a luz, e o rosto de Sango tomasse foco acima de mim.

Sango estava preocupada com Agome, desde que chegara da faculdade que ela estava sentada naquela poltrona, tinha os olhos fechados, mas não parecia dormir, depois de quase uma hora, finalmente decidira ir até ela e chama-la, por um momento quando ela abriu os olhos Sango pensou que estivesse diante de Kagome novamente, mas seus olhos clarearam até tornarem-se quase transparentes, assimilando-se ao gelo, era apenas Agome.

_Você está bem? – perguntou.

_Estou. – Agome levantou-se – Por que não estaria?

_Esteve sentada aí sem demonstrar sinal de vida desde que cheguei, e sabe-se lá há quanto tempo já estava.

_Eu estou bem. – repetiu – Estava apenas conversando com Kagome, desculpa se a assustei, mas onde Kagome está não existe tempo.

Sango afastou-se quando Agome começou a dirigir-se a escada.

_E Kagome? – perguntou – Como ela está?

Agome olhou-a por cima do ombro.

_Ela não quer retornar, se é isso o que quer saber.

__Por que não contou a ela sobre seu encontro com Inuyasha?_ – Kagome murmurou em sua cabeça.

Agome balançou a cabeça.

_Vamos deixa-la no conforto de sua ignorância.

*.*.*.*

As mulheres são as criaturas mais belas e delicadas deste mundo, ainda que sejam muito mais fortes do que aparentam, o que elas necessitam, sejam elas pequenas ou grandes, é serem tratadas com carinho, gentileza, e respeito, não merecem sofrer por qualquer motivo que seja, ah mulheres, doces anjos que trazem a vida a terra, como podem existir monstros capazes de magoar tão singelas criaturas?

Quando Miroku saiu de seu carro, encontrou Inuyasha batendo na janela do próprio carro e gritando para que a menina saísse imediatamente dali de dentro.

_Isso não é jeito de se falar com uma garotinha. – afirmou – E nunca vai conseguir fazê-la sair daí de dentro desse jeito.

_Por que demorou tanto? Essa menina danada roubou minhas chaves e se trancou dentro do meu carro! – disse voltando-se furioso para o amigo, que cuspiu um palavrão surpreso ao vê-lo. – Que foi?

_Diabos, o que foi que aconteceu com você?! – perguntou atônito.

_Do que você está falando? – e foi-se olhar no espelho retrovisor do carro.

Ao ver os olhos bicolores, e as mechas negras que se misturavam aos cabelos prateados. Sua reação foi basicamente a mesma de Miroku: cuspiu um surpreso palavrão.

Miroku parou de pé atrás dele.

_Pela sua reação, vou deduzir que também não tinha se dado conta disso. Interessante, isto parece o trabalho de uma miko, e não falo dessas mikos de hoje em dia que só são mikos por viverem em templos, e serem descendentes de antigas mikos, mas falo de uma legitima miko, com poderes espirituais e tudo mais. Que estranho, achei que estivessem extintas, mas pelo que li elas podem ser muito perigosas para youkais ou hanyous.

_Que besteira está dizendo Miroku?! Eu não encontrei nenhuma miko legitima!

_Foi Agome. – disse Rin da janela do carro – Quando o tocou.

_Agome, quem é essa? – perguntou virando-se para a menina.

_Minha irmã. – a menina lançou um olhar de ódio ao tio – Que ele magoou, e agora ela nunca mais vai querer me ver!

Fechou a janela e voltou a trancar-se lá dentro antes que Miroku pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

_Rin tem uma irmã?

_Não. – respondeu Inuyasha – Ela está falando de Kagome.

_Kagome?

_Sim. Ela cortou o cabelo e usava maquiagem, mas era ela. Rin "adotou-a" como irmã.

Miroku conhecia Inuyasha a tempo o suficiente para reconhecer que havia dor nos olhos do amigo, mesmo que parecesse improvável, ali estava Inuyasha Taisho, sofrendo por uma mulher, e perguntava-se se ele já havia se dado conta disso.

_Então... Ela adotou Kagome?

_Sesshoumaru mimou essa menina! – Inuyasha esbravejou batendo o pé no chão – Agora ela pensa que pode fazer qualquer coisa!

Miroku coçou o queixo.

_Tecnicamente, tendo Sesshoumaru como protetor...

_Cala a boca Miroku. – sibilou furioso.

Miroku encolheu os ombros.

_Pense pelo lado bom.

_Qual?

_Ela não arrancou com seu carro. Pense bem, ela tem as chaves.

Inuyasha olhou sem expressão para a menina dentro de seu carro, sentada no bando do carona com as pernas bem unidas, e as mãozinhas sobre os joelhos, o nariz empinado e as costas tão eretas que sequer precisavam do encosto do banco, parecia uma pequena e arrogante princesa, ela era uma criança agitada, mas Inuyasha sabia que ela era perfeitamente capaz de permanecer imóvel por horas a fio sem mover-se mais do que o necessário para respirar, fruto da convivência com Sesshoumaru, sem duvida.

Miroku tinha razão, ela poderia ter roubado seu carro.

_Rin, meu amor, por que não sai desse carro para jogar pôquer com o tio Miroku? – tentou Miroku.

_Não! – respondeu de imediato.

_Mas... Vai morrer de fome aí dentro, e de sede também!

A menina o olhou como se ele fosse um perfeito idiota.

_Não vou. – disse – Quando morei na rua passei muito mais tempo sem comer e sem beber, do que apenas algumas horas, cheguei a comer neve para aplacar a fome e a sede.

Inuyasha quase podia ouvir as engrenagens rangendo no cérebro de Miroku, enquanto ele procurava mais uma boa desculpa para tentar tirar a menina de dentro do carro.

_Está um dia muito quente hoje Rin, vai morrer de calor ai dentro. – em resposta a menina limitou-se a ligar o ar condicionado do carro. – Vai sufocar! – disse por fim – Se ficar aí dentro vai morrer asfixiada.

_Meu senhor não permitirá. – respondeu sem encará-lo.

E lá estava novamente: Aquela fé cega e obstinada dela em Sesshoumaru que tirava Inuyasha do sério.

Sentindo-se derrotado Miroku caiu de joelhos ao lado do carro, escorou a testa ali e bateu levemente com o punho na janela.

_Rin, por tudo que há de mais sagrado, como é que eu te faço sair daí antes de você morrer asfixiada e Sesshoumaru matar a mim e ao seu tio?

_Não há nada que possa fazer.

_E se eu disser que posso te levar até a Agome?

Aquilo sim chamou a atenção da criança.

_Você pode fazer isso?

_Posso! Claro que posso! – respondeu animado por ter conseguido captar sua atenção. – Sei onde ela mora!

Era mentira, mas seria fácil descobrir onde Kagome mora, bastava perguntar a Sango.

Rin desconfiada cerrou os olhos.

_Como você sabe?

_Moro perto dela! – respondeu – E ela também estuda no mesmo lugar que eu... Embora já tenha um tempo que ela não aparece por lá.

E lançou um olhar a Inuyasha para deixar bem claro desde quando ela já não aparecia.

_Feh. – resmungou o meio-youkai.

_Eu saio. – aceitou Rin – _Se_ jurar que vai me levar para visitar Agome.

Miroku passou a mão pelos cabelos.

_Está bem. – concordou – Mas não pode ser hoje, já está na hora de você voltar para casa.

_Você vai levar-me para casa. – a menina sentenciou, em tom de quem dava uma ordem.

E ele teve de resistir ao impulso de curvar-se debochadamente e dizer "sim minha rainha", Inuyasha tinha razão, Sesshoumaru havia mimado aquela menina, fazendo cada uma de suas vontades, e agora a menina achava que podia fazer o que quisesse... Mas era preciso ver pelo lado dela também.

Ora a menina não tinha amigos, todos temiam aproximar-se dela graças a grande sombra de Sesshoumaru a pairar sobre sua cabeça, e então ela finalmente encontrava uma amiga, que logo em seguida afastara-se por descobrir quem era seu tio. Nada mais natural do que ela ficar zangada.

_Está bem. – concordou.

No mesmo instante a porta foi destrancada.

Rin saiu do carro tendo o queixo erguido, passou reto por Inuyasha, e entrou no carro de Miroku sem dizer uma só palavra.

_Ela está ficando cada vez mais parecida com Sesshoumaru. – comentou torcendo o nariz.

_Eu sei. É assustador. – Miroku parou ao seu lado – Agora... Disse que Kagome fez isso em você?

_Eu não disse isso.

_Rin disse. Que seja então, tanto faz.

Miroku andava ao redor de Inuyasha analisando-o, nunca achou que veria o trabalho de uma miko legitima pessoalmente, seu pai contara a ele que a ultima miko legitima morrera tinha cerca de 150 anos, é claro que, como aprendiz de monge ele havia estudado muito sobre elas.

As mikos eram em sua maioria mulheres puras e bondosas, a exceção das sacerdotisas das trevas, com poderes espirituais capazes de purificar e exterminar youkais dos mais diferentes escalões, dependendo da força de seu poder espiritual, a mais poderosa miko da qual se tinha conhecimento era Midoriko, transformada em pedra – se é que se podia acreditar nas lendas – por seu próprio poder, também eram capazes de usar seus poderes para curar, e de armazenar pequenas quantidades deles em objetos, como faziam com suas flechas sagradas, elas se dividiam em três tipos diferentes:

Aquelas que viajavam de um vilarejo a outro, procurando ajudar pessoas e exterminar youkais malignos por onde passavam.

Aquelas que se estabeleciam em um único vilarejo.

E por fim, aquelas que se estabeleciam em templos.

O poder de uma miko legitima, podia tanto curar quanto machucar, e se aquela conseguira purificar parte do poder youkai de Inuyasha com um único toque, significava que ela não era das mais fracas. Ao que tudo indicava, Inuyasha havia magoado a pessoa errada.

Por alguma razão sua atenção foi atraída para um estranho chaveiro na forma de uma pequenina tigela de ramen que pendia do bolso da calça de Inuyasha.

_Achou o tal chaveiro! Escavou o jardim como eu sugeri?

_Não. – resmungou.

_Então, onde estava?

Inuyasha moveu-se desconfortável.

_Com meu pai.

Quando percebeu Miroku já tinha o chaveiro em mãos.

_É realmente uma coisa bem simples, por que é tão importante? – Inuyasha não respondeu – Foi Kagome quem lhe deu, não foi?

Inuyasha desviou o olhar.

_Boa tarde Miroku! – disse a voz de alguém, que Miroku achou que nunca mais recuperaria qualquer lucidez.

O chaveiro estava com o pai de Inuyasha... Um chaveiro que havia sido dado por Kagome... As mikos eram capazes de armazenar pequenas quantidades de sua energia em objetos, energia essa que poderia matar... Ou curar.

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 23/04/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!**

**Uou! Que acharam desse final? Eu particularmente gostei! Mas e vocês? ^^**

**Respostas as review's:**

**patyzinha****:** Pra falar a verdade... Não. Eu sou uma desocupada mesmo..

Bem, e agora aqui está a explicação para a repentina sanidade.

Sim tadinha da Kah. Mas agora quem está abalada mesmo é a Agome.

**Veraozao****:** Não se preocupe daqui a pouco a Agome perde de vez as estribeiras com ela e dá um sacode nela, pra ela começar a reagir!

**joh chan****:** Ah é, sei como é, sempre que a gente o vê saindo correndo atrás da Kikyou, ou magoando a Kagome, dá uma vontade de escrever umas coisas assim não é?

Pois é, e ela ainda vai demorar mais um bom tempo pra perdoar ele, se prepare Inuyasha a sua sobrinha ainda vai ficar com raiva de você por muitos capítulos!

Ah isso é porque a Agome sabe que a Sango não confia nela e nem a quer por perto, de forma que ela tende a ser hostil, mas como ela ainda assim gosta da Sango, ela acaba mesmo ficando só nas provocações, já a Rin é a primeira pessoa que ela conhece que a quer por perto e que gosta dela, por isso ela tenta ser mais gentil com a garota.

**Babb-chan:** Ah Babb-chan, fico feliz que tenha conseguido mandar sua review, ainda bem que te avisei da postagem.

Bem... É, pois é, todo aquele silencio e escuridão pode levar qualquer um à loucura, vai ver que a Agome perdeu alguns parafusos por lá. Bem você tem que ver que ela não teve muito contato com a humanidade, é normal que não saiba se expressar direito... Ou então ela só queria mesmo era tirar uma da cara da Sango.

Verdade, a lógica da Agome é imbatível, e detalhe: ela nunca foi à praia.

Ah sim, definitivamente ele sente algo por ela, mas o seu medo de acabar igual ao pai não lhe permiti admitir isso. U.U


	36. A poderosa Agome 10

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Promessa.

Rin estava terminando seu café quando ouviu passos descendo as escadas, soube então que seu senhor tinha uma convidada, pois ele próprio estava sentado à mesa com ela, e Jaken estava na cozinha, olhando por cima dos ombros viu uma mulher youkai com olhos cor de safira e longos cabelos que lhe caiam em cachos pelas costas.

A mulher o olhou com um sorriso que não agradou Rin.

_Bom dia Sesshoumaru. Quando acordei já não estava mais lá.

É claro que não estava Sesshoumaru acordava cedo todas as manhas para certificasse, mesmo sob protestos, de que Rin não se afogaria em sua enorme banheira. Rin não gostou dela. Quem pensava que era para chama-lo "Sesshoumaru", era "Senhor Sesshoumaru"!

O seu senhor respondeu-lhe com um aceno de cabeça, a mulher youkai parou ao pé da escada quando finalmente percebeu a menina ali, e no momento em que seus lábios entreabriram-se Rin já sabia o que ela diria:

_É sua filha?

_É minha protegida. – respondeu seu amo.

Rin virou-se para terminar seu café da manhã, ignorando propositalmente as boas maneiras de cumprimentar aquela convidada, nunca gostava de nenhuma mulher que seu amo levava para casa, porque todas sempre eram iguais: falsas e idiotas.

Sentiu uma mão em sua cabeça.

_Que doce de menina. Como se chama?

_Eu me chamo Rin. – respondeu levantando-se – E não sou nada doce. Com a sua licença meu senhor.

Curvou-se respeitosamente antes de subir correndo as escadas, não estava com humor para aturar nenhuma mulher estupida, Miroku aquele mentiroso, dissera que a levaria para visitar Agome e desde então já haviam se passado quatro dias!

_Por favor, perdoe a menina meu amo. – pediu Jaken saindo da cozinha – Ela tem essstado agitada desssde aquele dia. Eu falarei com ela.

_Deixe-a. – falou o Senhor.

*.*.*.*

"Agendar" uma visita com Kagome era mais difícil do que Miroku pensava.

Primeiro porque tinha de falar com Sango para isso, e a garota o mandava ir passear sempre que ele se aproximava, nem sequer o deixava falar.

Segundo porque precisava pedir permissão a Sesshoumaru para pegar Rin, ele não era tão louco quanto Kagome para simplesmente levar a menina do nada... Na verdade, acreditava que ninguém no universo fosse tão louco assim.

Mas para falar com Sesshoumaru teria de ir a sua casa, a cobertura do prédio youkai onde humanos eram estritamente proibidos – e daí que Rin morava lá? Ela era protegida de Sesshoumaru – e ele sendo um descendente de monge budista, não estava exatamente disposto a entrar ali.

E também tinha o pequeno detalhe de que ele não sabia onde ela morava, e ela já não aparecia na faculdade desde aquele dia em que aquela nevasca tão incomum havia caído sobre Tókio, e isso já fazia mais de duas semanas.

Mas havia feito uma promessa a Rin, não podia quebra-la.

Encontrou Ayame na companhia de um estranho garoto, alto e esguio de cabelos negros que lhe batiam a altura dos ombros e tinha a boca pintada de vermelho.

_Eu estou dizendo Ayame, ela realmente achou que aqueles sapatos combinavam com... – estava dizendo o garoto até que o viu.

_Desculpe. – intrometeu-se – Ayame, podemos falar?

A ruiva o olhou.

_É claro, o que é?

_Preciso saber onde mora Kagome.

_É claro. – Ayame o olhou serenamente – E eu preciso de uma televisão nova, porque a minha pifou depois daquela nevasca, mas nós dois sabemos que isso é inviável, porque se eu comprar uma televisão nova, não poderei pagar o aluguel e serei despejada, ou então no mínimo passarei fome. Aliais, o que eu preciso mesmo é de um aumento no meu salário, vou ter uma conversa com seu pai.

Ele suspirou.

_Ayame, falo sério...

_Oh eu também! – ela virou seus inocentes olhos verdes para o rapaz de batom – Jackotsu diga a ele se não falei a verdade!

_Ah sim, a televisão dela realmente pifou, não me admira, era mesmo muito velha.

_Ayame! – exclamou já perdendo a paciência.

Ela suspirou e tocou-o no ombro.

_Miroku, por que cargas d'água eu lhe diria aonde mora Kagome?

_E por que não diria?

_Porque você vai contar a Inuyasha, e não adianta negar, eu sei que uma hora vai acabar contando, e se você contar e ele aparecer lá a Sango o mata pela ousadia, depois mata você por ter contado a ele, e por ultimo e mais importante, vai matar a mim por ter contado a você! E você pode dizer que é difícil matar uma youkai poderosa e puro sangue como eu, mas acredite, ela sabe como o fazer! Eu já fui ao quarto dela sabe? Ela tem uma parede cheia de armas, um bumerangue gigante feito de ossos youkais fundidos, um par de Kodachis gêmeas, uma katana, uma wakizashi, um par de sais, e um Kusarigama!

Miroku depois de ter ouvido aquele pequeno inventário sobre a peculiar coleção de Sango não duvidava em nada que ela guardasse uma faca entre os seios, e o garoto de batom parado ao lado de Ayame tinha a boca aberta e os olhos esbugalhados, por fim ele puxou a respiração com força e exclamou:

_Bela, me lembre de nunca irritar essa sua amiguinha!

Ayame concordou, e dando a conversa por encerrada virou-se para ir embora, mas Miroku segurou-lhe o pulso.

_Por favor, Ayame. – pediu em tom de suplica – Preciso saber como ela está.

Ayame trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

_Você nunca se cansa disso?

_Do que?

_De arrumar a bagunça. – respondeu – Inuyasha faz as mulheres chorarem e quebra seus corações, e logo em seguida vem você, oferecendo lenços e juntando os cacos.

_Hajime... _Ela só podia estar pensando em Hajime.

Miroku podia ver isso em seus olhos.

_Kagome está... – Ayame pensou na ultima vez que a vira – Bem. Eu acho. Um pouco estranha, mas melhor do que eu esperava. – ela puxou a mão para libertar-se – Agora eu realmente preciso ir.

Ela afastou-se com o garoto de batom ao seu lado, que olhou para Miroku por cima do ombro e lançou lhe uma piscadela, Ayame realmente arranjava umas companhias muito estranhas, mas Miroku deixou que ela fosse, porque sabia que ela não lhe diria mais nada, e sendo assim, teria de descobrir o endereço de Kagome por seus próprios meios.

*.*.*.*

Rin estava simplesmente incontrolável!

Menina teimosa que de repente dera para ser birrenta também se aproveitava que o amo não estava em casa a maior parte do dia, para fazer de gato e sapato o servo Jaken, que nada podia fazer para pará-la, pois estava preso a ordem que seu amo lhe dava todas as manhãs antes de sair:

_Cuide de Rin.

Oras, imagine que mais cedo naquele dia, só porque saíra antes do horário da escola, tivera a petulância de se achar no direito de dizer a Jaken o que fazer e o que não fazer, na cozinha.

_Não coloque cebola senhor Jaken. – ela havia dito – Rin odeia cebola.

Menina petulante, ele sabia bem o que fazia, não precisava dos comentários irritantes dela lhe dizendo o que fazer, e como se não bastasse quando ele lhe serviu o almoço – com uma proposital dose extra de cebola – ela cuspiu enojada no chão ao sentir o sabor da primeira colherada e em seguida virou o prato todo na cabeça de Jaken, gritando:

_EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA CEBOLA SENHOR JAKEN!

E ele, coitado, como não podia deixa-la com fome, pois estava preso às ordens de cuidar dela teve de lhe fazer um sanduiche – embora ela realmente merecesse passar fome depois daquela afronta, talvez isso lhe ensinasse as boas maneiras que de repente havia esquecido.

O amo Sesshoumaru era realmente muito cruel, deixando-o tanto tempo sozinho com aquela peste de criança humana, de repente arregalou os olhos e olhou para todos os lados possíveis sentindo um medo irracional de que o amo estivesse ali e tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, mas ele não estava. Sorte a sua, porque se não sairia voando do prédio com um chute do mestre.

Se fosse mais velha, Jaken acharia que a garota estava na TPM, e então pelo menos ela teria uma desculpa para estar assim tão irritada, mas a garota só tinha oito anos, não podia estar na TPM! Ela ainda tinha oito anos, não é? E se fosse isso? E se ele tivesse se esquecido de seu aniversário?

Que Buda não permitisse que fosse isso! Se Jaken tivesse esquecido um dos dois aniversários da menina – um comemorando o dia de seu nascimento, e outro o dia que o mestre a recolhera da rua – ela certamente tinha razões para estar chateada, e quando seu amo descobrisse que ele havia se esquecido de um dos aniversários da criança, e consequentemente não comprado um presente para que o amo desse a ela, ficaria furioso com seu pobre servo.

Com movimentos apressados e nervosos, Jaken deixou o pano de chão – que usava para limpar a bagunça do almoço de Rin – de lado e procurou sua agenda nos bolsos internos do uniforme.

Folheou as paginas de forma veloz e atrapalhada.

Mas também não era aquilo!

A menina só comemorava o dia de seu nascimento em outubro! 15 de outubro para ser mais exato, e, pelo amor de Buda, eles ainda estavam em maio!

E ela só comemorava o dia que fora acolhida pelo mestre no dia 23 de novembro.

Mas então o que diabos havia dado naquela criança?!

Subiu ao quarto da pequena Rin, decidido a conseguir respostas, e bateu três vezes antes de entrar.

Ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas no chão, analisando com olhos ávidos e cheia de curiosidade um brinco que tinha entre os dedos.

_É lindo não é? – disse sem encará-lo – Aquela mulher que esteve aqui esqueceu no quarto do senhor. Essa pedra faz lembrar-me dos olhos de Agome. Que pedra é essa?

Resmungando Jaken aproximou-se dela, Rin tinha o péssimo hábito de invadir o quarto do senhor Sesshoumaru, sempre que descobria que uma mulher havia passado a noite no quarto do amo, e procurar ali por qualquer coisa que a mulher da vez pudesse ter esquecido.

Daquela vez, encontrara um brinco.

Um delicado brinco com uma pedra azul escura manchada de dourado incrustada nele.

_É lápis lazuli. – respondeu após um momento de reflexão.

_É verdadeiro?

_Provavelmente.

A menina fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e levantou-se, erguendo-se quase dois palmos acima de sua cabeça, já naquela idade era possível saber que ela não se tornaria uma mulher muito alta, dificilmente alcançaria a altura dos ombros do amo, mas Jaken, que agora batia a altura de seu peito ainda liso logo estaria batendo em sua cintura, e por que não nos joelhos? Afinal quando ela chegara ambos eram da mesma altura.

_Pena que ela não esqueceu o outro par. Eles ficariam lindos nas orelhas de Agome. Pode retirar-se agora senhor Jaken? Preciso fazer minha lição de casa, boas notas certamente deixaram meu senhor orgulhoso de mim.

_Oh sim, claro! – o youkai anão concordou de imediato, momentaneamente esquecido da real razão para ter ido ali, mas bastou chegar à porta para dar-se conta do que fazia e virar-se novamente para a menina – Não essspere um pouco! Eu vim aqui por um motivo e não sssairei até tê-lo resolvido!

A menina, que já reunia seu material escolar sobre a mesa de estudos, voltou seus belos olhos amendoados para ele.

_O que?

_Por que está agindo tão essstranhamente? – disparou a pergunta. – É mal educada com asss convidadasss do senhor, e essstá ranzinza como uma velha!

Diferente do que ele esperava Rin não gritou com ele e nem lhe atirou coisas sobre a cabeça, apenas baixou o olhar em arrependimento.

_Desculpe – murmurou e tirou do bolso o brinco que a fazia lembrar-se dos olhos de Agome – Não devia ter descontado no senhor, estou zangada porque ela abandonou-me e ele traiu-me quando não cumpriu sua promessa.

Jaken piscou, e aproximou-se agora um pouco mais seguro de que ela não o atacaria sem motivos.

_Quem?

_Agome disse que seria minha irmã e abandonou-me. – Rin explicou – Tio Miroku disse que me levaria até ela e traiu-me.

*.*.*.*

Agome não podia estar mais entediada em sua casa, deitada no sofá com as pernas lançadas para o alto apoiadas no encosto, e a cabeça pendendo do assento, enquanto assistia à televisão de cabeça para baixo.

Queria sair e ver Rin, tudo era mais divertido com Rin, mas maldição tinha medo de encontrar o tio dela!

Se pelo menos Sango não passasse o dia inteiro fora... O súbito som da porta abrindo e fechando-se anunciou a chegada de Sango.

Agome sorriu consigo mesma essa não morria mais, ela girou e arrastou-se no sofá até o braço do mesmo de onde podia ver Sango.

_Aqui é tão entediante. – reclamou – Não há nada para se fazer o dia todo!

_Pode ir à faculdade comigo se quiser. – respondeu Sango dirigindo-se as escadas.

_Está falando da boca para fora. – acusou Agome – Sei que fica nervosa sempre que boto os pés para fora de casa, por você eu estaria trancada em uma...! Ei o que houve? Por que está tão agitada?

_Alguém me seguiu! – gritou de seu quarto.

_Quem?

_Não sei, não olhei para trás!

Franzindo o cenho Agome levantou-se do sofá e foi até a base da escada, de onde gritou para a sua visivelmente, paranoica amiga:

_Se não olhou para trás, como pode saber que foi seguida?!

Barulhos altos e estranhos, alguns semelhantes ao raspar de metal, foram-se ouvidos, indicando que Sango, sempre exagerada, pegava as suas armas, Agome se perguntava se a amiga teria licença para todas aquelas coisas que guardava no quarto.

_Eu sei e pronto.

Agome girou os olhos. Sango era paranoica, agressiva e teimosa. E depois ainda tinha a ousadia de dizer que a pessoa perigosa e agressiva ali era ela!

_Se tem tanta certeza. – voltou a gritar para a amiga no primeiro andar – Por que veio direto para casa, não seria melhor procurar uma delegacia?

_Minhas armas e Kirara estão aqui. – respondeu.

Sango era sempre tão radical Agome balançou a cabeça e foi atender a porta.

Miroku por sua vez, perdeu a fala ao se deparar com a nova Kagome que abrira a porta, ela era exatamente igual a como Inuyasha a havia descrito: os cabelos haviam sido cortados, usava maquiagem e vestes negras, e os olhos... Eram azuis.

Kagome nunca tinha tido olhos azuis, mas aquela ali parada a sua frente os tinha.

Eles eram de um azul muito claro, do tipo que, se olhados rapidamente, poderiam até parecerem transparentes.

Aquela mulher, de olhos perturbadoramente claros, em nada se parecia com a Kagome que ele havia conhecido ou a que Rin havia descrito.

"Ela é a minha irmã de outra mãe, é muito divertida e boa para mim".

Divertida e boa... Ela não parecia se lembrar de como se sorria, e tão pouco parecia haver qualquer bondade em seus olhos.

_Kagome?

A mulher a sua frente encolheu os ombros.

_Sim e não.

E antes que ele pudesse pedir explicações, ela deu um passo para o lado e uma grossa corrente de metal surgiu assoviando pelo ar e se enroscou em seu pescoço, tão apertado que começou a estrangula-lo impiedosamente.

Agome deu as costas a ele sem o menor sinal de preocupação.

_Aí está o seu perseguidor Sango!

Sango puxou-o com o olhar duro obrigando-o a cair de joelhos no chão, não o mataria é claro, mas era preciso um pouco de rigidez se queria realmente obter respostas.

_Oh é você. O que quer?

Miroku emitiu alguns sons fracos sufocados enquanto tentava puxar a corrente que o estrangulava, sob o frio olhar analítico de Agome.

_Acho que você precisa soltá-lo primeiro, ele precisa de ar para poder falar. – disse – Eu creio que normalmente é assim que funciona.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, Sango afrouxou a corrente, e permitiu que ela caísse barulhentamente ao redor de Miroku, depois a puxou de volta para a sua mão, na outra segurava a foice que compunha o seu Kusarigama, Kirara, percebendo que não havia perigo algum ali voltou a sua forma pequena.

Miroku apoiou-se no chão sobre as mãos e os joelhos, emitindo sons engasgados como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

_É assim que recebem a todas as suas visitas?

_Não recebemos muitas visitas. – Agome encolheu os ombros.

_E você não é visita nenhuma aqui. – Sango acrescentou rispidamente – Seguiu-me na rua e apareceu sem ser convidado. Agora fale de uma vez: o que você quer?!

Miroku tossiu um pouco.

_Oh céus, você é ainda mais assustadora que Sesshoumaru, doce Sango!

_É melhor responder de uma vez, ante que ela se zangue de verdade.

Aconselhou Agome, deixando-se ser levada pela curiosidade do gentil coração jovem e infantil de Kagome, vendo Miroku sentar-se no chão com as costas encostadas a parede.

_Rin quer vê-la. – ele respondeu – Pediu-me que a trouxesse em sua casa, mas é claro que não poderia fazer isso sem antes ter a sua permissão.

É claro que Miroku também conhecia a menina, ele era afinal a sombra leal do tio favorito dela.

_Quem é Rin? – Sango perguntou.

_A menina que me encontrou na neve. Eu te falei sobre ela.

_Não me disse o nome.

_Falha minha.

Miroku olhou para cima e encarou os olhos que anteriormente pertenceram à meiga Kagome.

_Traga-a. – disse percebendo que ele esperava uma resposta.

Ela havia usado um tom de voz que até agora Miroku só havia ouvido ser empregado por Sesshoumaru e que nunca imaginou que seria empregado por uma garota tão linda.

Era tudo muito estranho, aquela certamente era Kagome, embora seus olhos e seu tom de voz não pertencessem a ela, o que Sango havia dito certa vez? Que Kagome era perigosa, mas não sabia disso... Bem, Miroku agora tinha quase certeza que ela havia acabado de descobrir.

Havia muito poder escondido por baixo daquela superfície fria, ele bem sabia o que ela tinha feito com Inuyasha em um simples toque, e o que ocorrera com Inutaisho, ao ter em mãos um objeto tocado por ela, já eram provas suficientes.

Miroku levantou-se tocando o pescoço para ter certeza de que não estava gravemente ferido ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ele não sabia o que era mais perigoso, uma garota com armas escondidas em cada dobra de roupa e um temperamento explosivo, ou uma miko legitima furiosa.

_Então eu vou falar com Sesshoumaru e devo estar trazendo Rin por esses dias.

Agome encarou-o.

_Por que precisa da permissão de Sesshoumaru?

Ela definitivamente não podia estar falando sério.

_Bem, porque se eu pegar a menina sem pedir permissão antes minha cabeça estará sobre a lareira dele em menos de 24h, e eu gosto dela bem aqui onde está.

Agome inclinou a cabeça de lado.

_Não há nenhuma lareira onde Sesshoumaru mora.

_Então ele a coloca num pote com formol e guarda na dispensa.

_Fui buscar Rin semana passada e a levei para tomar sorvete sem pedir permissão, minha cabeça continua no lugar.

Já Miroku não tinha tanta certeza disso...

_Mas afinal. – Sango girava a corrente de sua Kusarigama impacientemente numa das mãos – Como é que você também conhece essas pessoas Miroku?

_Isso não vem ao caso. – interveio Agome já o colocando para fora, não queria que Sango soubesse da ligação entre aquela criança e Inuyasha – Você já se demorou demais aqui, vá embora!

Mas quando se virou, após ter fechado a porta na cara de um surpreso Miroku, deu de cara com uma Sango extremamente desconfiada.

_Então... – ela começou – Por acaso tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar Agome?

*.*.*.*

Quando chegou, Sesshoumaru deparou-se com seu lacaio Jaken a espera dele de joelhos no chão.

_Amo. – ele curvou-se – Este seu servo Jaken, já sabe o porquê do desagrado da menina Rin nos últimos dias.

Sesshoumaru passou em caminho reto por ele, mas permitiu que falasse.

_Diga.

Jaken apressou-se em levantar-se e seguir seu mestre o melhor que podia com suas perninhas atrofiadas.

_É aquela mulher! – respondeu – A menina Rin sente falta dela, e o inútil amigo de Inuyasha disse a ela que a levaria para vê-la, mas não levou!

Sesshoumaru parou.

*.*.*.*

Inuyasha sonhou que tinha novamente Kagome em seus braços, toda doce e sorridente com meigos olhos castanhos, ela estava abraçando-o e ele fechava os olhos e baixava o rosto para beijá-la, mas então sentia algo gelado contra a sua garganta. E quando abria os olhos novamente, via Kagome séria e de olhos azuis segurando uma faca contra sua garanta.

_Vai pagar! – ela disse, com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos, e as belas feições torcendo-se em fúria – Vai pagar por ter me machucado!

_Kagome... – ele tentava dizer.

_Vai pagar! – ela gritou.

E Inuyasha gritou junto, abrindo os olhos e sentando-se na cama, e voltou a gritar quando percebeu Sesshoumaru ali dentro de seu quarto.

_Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?! – perguntou após jogar um palavrão na cara do irmão – Como entrou no meu quarto? Diabos! Sesshoumaru eu podia estar acompanhado!

_Isso não me interessa. Quero que fale ao seu imprestável amigo para cumprir a promessa que fez a Rin, ela vai espera-lo hoje na saída da escola. Do contrário Rin ficará triste, e se Rin ficar triste eu irei ficar muito irritado.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 26/04/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Ai, ai, ai já estão acabando minhas férias, que lástima! Por isso não esperem outro capitulo tão cedo depois desse. -.-'

Respostas as review's:

**joh chan****:** Verdade não gosto mesmo desse casal! Eu não consigo aceita-los, e fico pensando da onde vocês tiraram uma ideia absurda dessas, dele dois juntos!

Nada é mais importante que a felicidade de Rin, por isso ele sempre faz tudo o que ela quer. =^.^=

Uma pequena lady vingativa? Há! Até que faz sentido, considerando-se que ela é criada por Sesshoumaru, não é?

Pois é, a Sango não confia nela porque ela está sempre a provocando, e ela fica provocando a Sango porque a Sango não confia nela. É um circulo vicioso! -.-'

**patyzinha****:** Sabe que eu nem percebi? Acho que é porque pra mim a estória já faz todo sentido, então eu meio que nem percebo quando ela começa a fazer sentido para os leitores! ^^'

**Veraozao****:** Francamente? Eu também estou! .

**Babb-chan****:** Primeiro de tudo, Babb-chan eu fico surpresa com a sua velocidade! Sério, você deve digitar na velocidade da luz pra conseguir enviar essas review's a tempo assim de ultima hora! O.O

Todo mundo surpreso e abestalhado, o Inuyasha não sabia nem onde senta, foi realmente engraçado!

Ah vai ver que o Inuyasha esqueceu o chaveiro em algum lugar e o Inutaisho achou.

Maldosamente engraçada, a Agome até que tem seus momentos! ^^'

Você animada e eu babando aqui imaginando um Inuyasha assim (meio que tenho uma fixação por olhos bicolores) *_*

Babb-chan eu acho que vou te transforma em presidente do fã clube da Rin! ^^

Veja pelo lado dele: A Agome ainda não conhecia a Ri quando ele a magoou é natural que ele fique um pouco confuso, ela é realmente muito forte, porque como ela diz, ela é "a poderosa Agome" junte-se a ela Kagome e torne-se poderosa também!

Pois é, apesar das duas não se darem muito bem, a Agome ainda se importa com ela, e tenta protegê-la. ^^

Há! E eu ainda estou planejando o Miroku falando umas poucas e boas pro Inuyasha!

KKKK Pra fazer aquela pequena Senhorita sair do carro, só mesmo oferecendo algo que ela queira!

Não se anime tanto Babb-chan, isso é só temporário.

Ah isso significa que a mesma energia que tocou Inuyasha e o deixou daquela maneira, também tocou Inutaisho – através do chaveiro – e o curou de sua loucura.


	37. A poderosa Agome 11

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Crianças.

Kagome olhou a escuridão ao seu redor, tudo tão quieto... Tão... Em paz.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, ali naquele lugar as horas não existiam, Agome ia e vinha com noticias sobre o mundo exterior, mas isso pouco importava, na maior parte do tempo ela se encontrava mesmo era sozinha, devia sentir-se solitária, mas isso não acontecia, na verdade ela não sentia nada.

_Eu pensei em uma coisa.

Virou-se para encarar Agome através do espelho, que havia chegado silenciosa como sempre.

_O que? – perguntou.

Agome colocou os braços por dentro das mangas negras.

Eram roupas gêmeas como sempre, de um negrume que se confundia com a escuridão daquela imensidão infinita, era um agasalho negro de mangas muito compridas que ultrapassavam seus braços e capuz com orelhas de gato, da parte de baixo do casaco pendia uma cauda felina, e por baixo podia-se ver uma faixa de tecido de uma saia negra, as pernas eram vedadas por uma meia calça, e usava botas sem salto de cano alto que lhes batiam quatro dedos abaixo dos joelhos.

_Você precisa voltar para a luz.

_Não. – respondeu de imediato.

_Se você não voltar, corre o risco de desaparecer Kagome.

Kagome franziu o cenho.

_Como assim?

_A escuridão irá consumir você.

_Você está mentindo. Esteve aqui por anos, e nem por isso deixou de existir.

_Porque eu nunca deixei de ser parte de você. – Agome explicou retirando as mãos das mangas e baixando o capuz de gato – Sempre fui a parte que você renegou a parte sombria e raivosa sem coração. Eu era a sua metade escura. Você era o coração e eu o poder. Continuo a ser o poder, mas agora também tenho o coração, o que eu sou?

_Completa. – percebeu.

_ Eu tinha a raiva para me sustentar, mas você não tem qualquer sentimento Kagome. O que vai impedi-la de ser consumida pela escuridão?

Kagome deveria estar assustada com a perspectiva de desaparecer, mas não estava, pois até mesmo isso ela havia entregado a Agome, suspirou e passou os braços ao redor da própria cintura.

_Se for para que eu desapareça que seja então. Vai conseguir o que sempre quis: ser a única...

Ela não viu a mão de Agome chegando, mas o lado direito de seu rosto explodiu em dor quando ela a atingiu com as costas da mão, e derrubou-a.

Olhou-a espantada, com a mão sobre a face machucada, Agome _quase_ sorriu finalmente uma emoção! Mas estava irritada demais para sorrir.

_Você me bateu! Você nunca tinha me batido antes!

_Sua estúpida, nunca mais diga que algum dia eu quis ser a única, nunca! – gritou Agome sua própria face avermelhando-se como se ela houvesse batido em si própria, o que basicamente havia feito. – Uma! É o que quero que sejamo que seremos! – Agome ajoelhou-se atravessando os braços pelo espelho e agarrando Kagome para sacudi-la – Eu já me cansei disso Kagome! Reaja! Reaja sua idiota! Reaja!

*.*.*.*

Cinco dias.

Foi esse o tempo que Rin levou para perder completamente a paciência com Miroku e "mexer seus pauzinhos" para obriga-lo a cumprir com sua palavra, em outras palavras: Ela havia contado tudo para Sesshoumaru.

E este não havia perdido tempo em ameaçar a vida de Miroku, indiretamente é claro, se alguém fosse preso por assassinado por ter ameaçado a felicidade de sua preciosa garotinha ele é que não seria.

_Ele invadiu meu quarto, para cobrar de mim a estupida promessa que você fez à Rin. – Inuyasha rosnou um pouco mais do que irritado, mas menos que furioso. – Você disse que a levaria para ver Kagome. Eu lembro.

_Bem sim, mas... Ela não tem vindo à faculdade, e sabe como é difícil falar com Sango? Eu precisei de alguns dias para...

_Rin vai te esperar hoje na saída da escola – Inuyasha avisou – Você vai passar lá para busca-la e leva-la a casa de Kagome, ou então ela vai ficar muito triste, e quando Rin está triste Sesshoumaru não fica feliz...

_Eu vou levar Rin hoje. – interrompeu.

Inuyasha estudou seu rosto cuidadosamente.

_Então sabe mesmo onde ela mora?

_Sei.

_Quero que me leve junto.

Miroku olhou-o espantado, e recuou um passo, se levasse Inuyasha, Kagome era bem capaz de purifica-lo até a alma, em um piscar de olhos, isso se Sango não o pegasse primeiro, e claro depois as duas se voltariam para ele por ter levado Inuyasha até lá... Que coisa. Ele já estava até parecendo com Ayame.

_Como é?

_Você ouviu!

_Mas nem morto! – respondeu de imediato. E inventou uma desculpa – Se eu levá-lo Rin nunca mais me dirigirá a palavra!

Inuyasha contraiu o maxilar.

_Então vai me levar outro dia.

_Por que quer ir vê-la agora? Ela te odeia!

_Ela me ama.

_Isso foi antes.

Antes de você mostrar a ela como o mundo pode ser cruel e fazer seus olhos congelarem, fazendo-a finalmente perceber a quão perigosa ela pode ser.

Miroku realmente não entendia Inuyasha, ele sabia que o hanyou, em seu medo de sofrer da "maldição Taisho" – os homens de Taisho sempre faziam as mulheres sofrer intencionalmente ou não, mas quando se apaixonavam era um amor tão avassalador que poderia leva-los a loucura como aconteceu com o patriarca Taisho – Inuyasha preferia machucar o coração das mulheres antes que elas o machucassem primeiro.

Mas depois de feito isso, ele jamais voltava a olhá-las uma segunda vez. Por que então essa insistência dele em rever Kagome?

Quando encontrou Sango ela estava a caminho de uma aula.

_Sango! – chamou – Bela Sango espere!

Quando Sango virou-se, não havia qualquer coisa de amigável em seu olhar.

_Não me chame assim!

Ele afastou-se, erguendo as mãos cautelosamente. Havia algo naquela garota temperamental que o atraia, mas era melhor ser cuidadoso em aproximar-se dela. Masoquista? Talvez.

_Desculpe. – falou – Se te incomoda não vou mais te chamar assim, bela Sango.

Sango concordou sem perceber que ele a tinha chamado novamente daquela forma.

_Agora diga o que quer.

_Lembra-se daquela menina de quem falei? – começou – Eu estou meio que sendo ameaçado de morte se não levá-la para ver Kagome hoje.

Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Está sendo ameaçado por uma menininha?

_Não por ela. – ele sorriu sem jeito – Mas pelo tutor dela.

_Ah entendi. Sesshoumaru não é?

_É. E acredite você não gostaria de irritar alguém como Sesshoumaru. Eu vou sair mais cedo porque preciso ir pegá-la na escola hoje, e leva-la até Kagome.

Sango pensou um pouco.

Miroku era amigo de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha era o responsável pela libertação de Agome, mas Agome não parecia sentir qualquer raiva dele, e nem Ayame, a quem Inuyasha também tinha feito mal, então porque ela teria qualquer raiva dele?

_Agome gosta dessa menina... – considerou – E já concordou que você a levasse-a para uma visita, então... Bem vai precisar disso. – afirmou dando-lhe as chaves de casa – Ela costuma dormir a maior parte do dia, é possível que não os escute batendo na porta.

Mas Sango tinha suas dúvidas de que naqueles longos períodos que Agome permanecia imóvel de olhos fechados ela realmente estava dormindo, pois bastava que Sango tocasse seu ombro para que ela abrisse os olhos e nunca estava sonolenta, nem que fosse um pouquinho, não... Sango acreditava que nessas horas Agome estava "visitando" Kagome, escondida em algum lugar nas profundezas de seu ser, mas Miroku não precisava saber disso.

Miroku já ia um tanto longe, quando Sango lembrou-se de algo e voltou a chama-lo.

_Sim? – respondeu.

_Agome tem o mau hábito de... – Sango ruborizou – De andar seminua pela casa, sabe ela _não gosta_ de usar roupas. Por isso quando você entrar com a menina, mantenha os olhos fechados até ter certeza que ela está vestida... – crispou os olhos – Do contrário é bom saber que eu tenho uma coleção de armas da guerra civil, mas ainda funcionais guardadas em meu quarto.

Agome era realmente a pessoa mais complicada do mundo, primeiro ela dizia que não usava as roupas de Kagome porque não gostava delas, e depois do vexame que passara ao mostrar-se desavergonhadamente em frente à Kouga e a Ayame, Sango tratara de rapidamente lhe providenciar roupas, aparecendo no dia seguinte mesmo com um pequeno punhado de roupas – dois pares de blusas, uma calça comprida, uma calça Capri, uma saia, um par de sapatos Al Star, e um vestido, tudo negro – não era muita coisa, mas serviria para ela manter-se coberta.

E não só isso, no terceiro dia, após a visita de Ayame e Kouga, a ruiva havia aparecido ali com uma trouxa de roupas escuras, segundo ela, precisava esvaziar um pouco seu guarda-roupa para que coubessem mais roupas quando o cartão de Kouga finalmente liberasse, e aquelas roupas eram todas do ano passado. Não faria falta.

Sango achava que Ayame e Kouga deveriam se casar, pois do contrário o lobo estaria fardado ao divórcio, pois mulher nenhuma aceitaria as quantias altíssimas de dinheiro que seu marido esbanjava com Ayame.

E ainda assim volta e meia Sango pegava Agome zanzando seminua pela casa.

Miroku sorriu nervoso.

_Considere-me avisado.

Depois que ele foi embora, Sango franziu o cenho e entrou resmungando em sua sala de aula.

O pior é que o filho da mãe era bonito!

Ora ele havia a convencido a entregar a chave da casa dela para ele sem sequer fazer esforço, Sango perguntava-se sobre mais quantas garotas já teriam caído no encanto daqueles fascinantes olhos azuis.

*.*.*.*

Agome tinha a música em um volume alto em seus fones de ouvido enquanto dançava loucamente na sala de casa, quase completamente despida, pois estava apenas em trajes íntimos, no começo ficava daquela forma porque não gostava das roupas de Kagome, depois passou a ficar daquela forma para irritar Sango, mas agora, ela havia ficado acostumada com a falta de roupas simplesmente se sentia mais confortável daquele jeito, tão distraída estava com sua música que nem sequer percebeu que dançava em cima da mesa agora e cantava junto também.

_Bem... Ela com certeza não esta dormindo. – constatou Rin com o cenho franzido.

_O que ela está fazendo? – Miroku tinha os olhos fechados, pois não queria que sua cabeça virasse um troféu no quarto de Sango – Ela está vestida?

_Tendo um ataque epilético em cima da mesa eu acho. – respondeu inclinando a cabeça de lado, Agome estava de costas para eles, balançava os quadris e sacudia os punhos acima da cabeça – Não está nua.

Agome virou-se no exato momento em que Miroku abria os olhos, ela gritou surpresa ao vê-lo ali, pisou em falso e caiu de cima da mesa, fazendo-a virar.

_Desculpe! – ele exclamou apressando-se em alcançá-la – Eu não queria assustá-la! Desculpe! Desculpe mesmo! Kagome você está bem?

Agome balançou a cabeça meio atordoada, havia a batido na estante onde estava a televisão, mas não estava ferida, sorte a dela a televisão não ter caído, quando ergueu os olhos, havia não um Miroku, mas três a sua frente piscou meio zonza e arrancou os fones de ouvido.

_Quando foi que você...? Por que está aqui?

_Eu não queria assustá-la! – ele repetiu erguendo-a do chão – Eu bati na porta, juro, mas como você não abria, e Sango já tinha me avisado que você dorme a maior parte do dia...

Ele parou de falar, só então se dando conta de que Kagome estava quase completamente despida. Era bonita aquela moça, Inuyasha tinha bom gosto, perguntava-se se ela também havia andado assim na casa de Sesshoumaru... Mas o que Sango havia dito mesmo sobre aquilo?

Armas... Alguma coisa relacionada a armas da antiga guerra civil.

De repente lembrando-se do aviso de Sango, ele desviou os olhos. Será que havia câmeras ali?

Agome poderia ter rido, mas ela estava mais interessada era em saber a razão da visita inesperada.

_Sango o mandou aqui? Por que ela...?

_Agome! – alguém gritou abraçando suas pernas.

E só então, quando olhou para baixo e viu a escura cabeleira de Rin, foi que percebeu a presença da criança ali, sorriu e tocou a cabeça de sua pequena irmãzinha postiça.

_Ah, entendi, mas assim tão depressa?

Miroku, que observava a parede, deu de ombros.

_Ela ficou impaciente, ela é... Bem convincente.

Rin não era o problema, Agome bem sabia disso, o problema real era a grande sombra branca que pairava acima da menina... Um sorriso um tanto maldoso apareceu nos lábios de Agome, Sesshoumaru sim é que devia saber como ser "bem convincente".

_Ei Rin, da forma que está me abraçando, parece que não nos vemos há meio século! – comentou alegremente – E então, como você está?

Rin olhou-a de olhos marejados, mas ela não queria chorar, se chorasse estaria sendo só uma menininha fraca, e isso não podia acontecer, o Senhor Jaken havia dito isso a ela, o amo Sesshoumaru não podia estar cercado de fracos, Rin precisava ser forte para agradá-lo... Mas ela estava tão feliz em ver Agome novamente!

_Você me odeia Agome? – Teve de perguntar, afinal ela era a sobrinha do homem que Agome amava... E que havia brincado com seu coração.

Não fora difícil descobrir isso, considerando-se o tempo que Rin tivera para pensar.

Agome amava alguém de quem se lembrava sempre que olhava para o amo Sesshoumaru, porém sofria por essa pessoa, seu tio Inuyasha se parecia com o amo Sesshoumaru e gostava de fazer garotas chorarem.

Realmente não era difícil de ligar as peças.

_O que? – Agome surpreendeu-se – Não seja besta Rin! Por que eu odiaria a minha querida irmãzinha postiça?!

Ah que se dane! Rin começou a chorar feito um bebê.

E Agome ficou completamente sem reação.

Miroku nunca pensou que veria uma mulher tão apavorada com as lágrimas de uma criança, quer dizer, supunha-se que as mulheres tinham um instinto maternal natural, e que certamente saberiam o que fazer quando uma criança começasse a chorar na sua frente, não é?

Mas não era apenas isso, Kagome não estava só desconcertada, ela estava apavorada, como se alguém tivesse colocado uma bomba em suas mãos, prestes a explodir, a não ser que se cortasse o fio vermelho, mas não houvesse nenhum fio vermelho.

Pegou Rin suavemente pelos ombros e puxou a menina para trás.

_Esta bem Rin. Por que não deixamos Kagome se vestir agora?

Rin secou as lágrimas de seus olhos, quase como se estivesse com raiva por ter chorado.

_Certo. – disse – Isso não vai mais acontecer. E o nome dela é Agome.

_Me vestir, eu acho que... Eu tenho... Que me vestir. É. Vestir-me... Sim. – Agome disse consigo mesmo, um tanto alienada.

Ela esticou as mãos tremulas em direção ao sofá, e pegou uma roupa negra que estava toda embolorada ali, quando ela vestiu, Miroku percebeu ser um casaco, com orelhas de gato no capuz e uma cauda pendurada.

Ele conhecia aquele casaco... Já vira Ayame usando-o.

A constatação daquilo trouxe a sua cabeça uma lembrança que o incomodou:

Ayame estava escorada ao muro do lado de fora do pequeno "prédio" – se é que aquela construção decadente podia mesmo ser chamada de prédio – onde morava, tinha as mãos juntas atrás das costas, e fitava o chão, os cabelos ruivos escondidos em baixo do capuz negro com orelhas de gato, o rosto meio oculto pelas sombras.

_É uma loba em pele de gata isso que eu vejo? – perguntará se aproximando da ruiva.

Ayame ergueu a cabeça, e empurrou o capuz para trás, a ruiva já não parecia mais a mesma, o rosto estava pálido, os cabelos desgrenhados e havia profundas olheiras debaixo dos olhos, o sorriso parecia quebrado.

_Oi Miroku. – disse fracamente – Kouga me levou para fazer algumas compras.

_Compras é?

_É. – ela fitou o chão – Acho que ele não sabia como lidar com a situação. Não sabia o que falar ou como agir, então me levou para fazer algumas compras.

Miroku moveu-se desconfortável, Kouga não era o único que não sabia como lidar com a situação.

_E então?

_Quando nos sentamos para descansar um pouco, eu abracei-o e chorei. Ele não disse nada. – chutou uma pedrinha no chão – Só me abraçou de volta... E me beijou. Ele beijou-me na boca Miroku. Eu sei que ele também está sofrendo, mas não quer demonstrar, quer que pelo menos um de nós pareça forte nessa situação... Mas não sei por que ele está sofrendo. – fungou – O filho nem era dele.

É claro que era. Miroku pensou consigo mesmo, você não sabe disso, mas aquele bebê era de Kouga também, não biologicamente, mas na cabeça dele o filho era dele, porque ele ama você, e amava Hajime também.

Pôs as mãos nos ombros de Ayame, e beijou seus cabelos ruivos.

Aquilo havia acontecido alguns dias depois da morte do pequeno Hajime.

E agora, o mesmo casaco de gato estava sendo usado por Kagome, de alguma forma ele parecia sempre procurar mulheres em sofrimento para vesti-lo.

Agome fechou o zíper e pegou uma das mãos de Rin.

_Venha comigo pequena. – chamou – Vou te apresentar Kirara, ela é uma gata de duas caudas!

_Que legal! E Agome?

_O que?

_Por que estava dançando em cima da mesa? – perguntou enquanto subiam as escadas.

_Para extravasar, eu estava zangada.

_Com quem?

_Comigo.

*.*.*.*

Inuyasha recolheu seu material lentamente, não tinha vontade de voltar para casa, seu pai que havia apresentado recentemente uma surpreendente recuperação, já começava a demonstrar sinais de uma recaída – no dia anterior mesmo havia perguntado se Izayoi não iria jantar com eles por que saíra para fazer compras – e Inuyasha não queria passar novamente pela experiência de perceber que aos poucos o pai perdia a sanidade.

Mas bem, por mais que ele evitasse uma hora ou outra teria de voltar para casa. Essa é que era a verdade.

Enquanto ele se encaminhava para o estacionamento avistou um par de irmãs gêmeas conversando, uma delas tinha os cabelos tingidos de azul curtos e mal cortados propositalmente, a outra tinha os cabelos batendo na cintura e usava óculos, Inuyasha conhecia ambas, e estava surpreso que estivessem se falando, pois certa vez havia estado com as duas ao mesmo tempo, e quando elas descobriram ao invés delas voltar-se contra ele, voltaram-se uma contra a outra, cheias de acusações e "eu vi ele primeiro".

E já chegando ao estacionamento ele avistou uma ruiva solitária parada ali, ela tinha uma cintura fina e seios nem grandes nem pequenos demais, com lábios tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos, vestia uma saia amarela de folhos e uma blusa verde abacate de mangas compridas e ombros caídos, nos pés tinha botas marrons, três pulseiras douradas no pulso direito, e um relógio no esquerdo, as pernas cobertas por uma meia calça listrada laranja e preto, as roupas lhe eram familiares, porém ele nunca havia visto aquela garota antes.

Parou a sua frente.

_Por favor. – disse – Pode me dizer que horas são?

A garota piscou.

_Mas é claro meu bem. – Inuyasha achou que a voz dela parecia forçadamente fina – São 17h00.

Inuyasha agradeceu pela informação e afastou-se.

E a ruiva ficou observando-o se afastar, até que alguém veio correndo por trás, e lhe puxou pelo ombro.

_Ayame! – Kouga chamou – O que o cara de cachorro quer... Oh desculpe, confundi você com outra pessoa.

A ruiva deu uma risadinha.

_Não está me reconhecendo gostosão?

Kouga franziu o cenho.

_Nos conhecemos?

_Oh é claro que não me reconhece. Naquela ocasião eu usava outras roupas, e não tinha esses cabelos. – jogou os longos cabelos ruivos por cima dos ombros.

Aquela voz... Parecia-lhe familiar.

Mas Kouga não conseguia se lembrar de onde conhecia aquela voz.

_Jackotsu! – Chamou Ayame, vindo com sua bicicleta ao lado – Finalmente encontrei minha bicicleta, eu tinha esquecido onde a tinha colocado.

Kouga olhou Jackotsu espantado.

_Jackotsu._ Sim ele se lembrava. O garoto estranho que morava no prédio de Ayame.

Mas por tudo que havia de mais sagrado. O que é que ele estava fazendo ali vestido daquele jeito?!

E, deuses sejam bons, por que ele tinha mesmo que ficar tão parecido com uma garota de verdade? Ele tinha até _seios!_

_Kouga? – Ayame parou ao seu lado – O que faz aqui?

Jackotsu deu uma risadinha e respondeu em seu lugar.

_O bofe me confundiu com você.

O rosto de Ayame endureceu.

_Como assim? Você me confundiu com um garoto?

_Mas...! – Kouga ainda estava desconcertado, diabos, Jackotsu estava mesmo parecendo uma garota – Ele está usando essa peruca ruiva, e as suas roupas! Por que ele está usando as suas roupas?!

_É para um trabalho querido. – explicou Jackotsu.

Kouga espantou-se.

_E que trabalho é este onde os homens se vestem de mulheres?!

Jackotsu mexeu nos cabelos.

_Na verdade precisávamos de uma garota, mas na falta de uma eu me ofereci para o papel. E de que homem vestido de mulher você está falando? Eu aqui, só estou mostrando a todos o que há em meu interior!

_É tipo exteriorizar o seu interior? – Ayame perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Jackotsu piscou para ela.

_Isso mesmo querida.

_Então por dentro você e ruiva? – questionou ceticamente.

Jackotsu deu de ombros.

_Você sabe como é meu bem, os homens gostam das loiras, e se casam com as morenas, mas eles preferem mesmo são as ruivas.

Kouga afastou-se um passo incerto.

_Sim, mas as ruivas que são mulheres de verdade. – murmurou.

A falsa ruiva lançou um olhar direto a ele.

_O que você disse querido?

Ele afastou-se mais um passo.

_Ah. Eu...

_Já chega disso. –Ayame disse com ar cansado – Estou indo para casa, Jackotsu venha comigo, Ou então fique ai, quem sabe depois Kouga lhe der uma carona.

_O que?! – ele olhou-a numa mistura de desamparo e desespero – Mas eu...!

Porém Ayame já estava indo embora, e para seu alivio Jackotsu a seguiu, mas não sem antes soprar-lhe um beijo no ar, que o fez estremecer e ter a certeza de que teria pesadelos aquela noite, e prometer-lhe que ainda se veriam outro dia.

Só podia ser maluco, aquele tal de Jackotsu, só assim mesmo para aceitar uma carona de Ayame, a garota era um terror sobre rodas!

*.*.*.*

Já passava das 18h quando Sango finalmente chegou a casa.

Havia um carro preto parado na rua em frente a casa, e Sango estranhou aquilo, Miroku ainda estaria ali com a tal menina Rin? Mas por tanto tempo assim?

_Já cheguei. – anunciou, mas exceto pelas risadinhas vindas da sala não houve resposta.

Sango estranhou aquilo.

E foi em direção ao sofá, de onde vinham as risadas, a televisão estava ligada em algum canal qualquer, quando olhou por cima do sofá viu Miroku esparramado ali profundamente adormecido, e Agome e Rin estavam bem a sua frente, pintando sua cara, com maquiagem e tinta guache.

_O que estão fazendo?!

Ambas ergueram os olhos, e Sango ficou confusa, os olhos de Agome brilhavam como safiras, como os de Kagome quando ela estava feliz, então aquela seria Kagome que havia retornado?

A criança foi quem lhe respondeu:

_Não faça barulho, vai acordá-lo!

_Oh-oh é tarde demais! Ele já está acordando! – alertou Agome, ou Kagome?

Ambas recolheram suas coisas rapidamente e saíram correndo escadas acima.

Quando Miroku abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi Sango, mas ela olhava em outra direção, sorriu sonolentamente.

_Ah bela Sango, estou tão sozinho, por que não se deita aqui e me faz alguma companhia?

Sango o olhou, ele tinha o olho esquerdo maquiado com um chamativo tom de rosa, e um sol desenhado ao redor do olho direito, na bochecha esquerda estava um gato em uma nuvem, e debaixo do nariz um bigode no maior estilo Hitler, um coração torto com asas, havia sido pintado no meio de sua testa, uma estrela de dez pontas estava em seu queixo e uma borboleta torta tinha sido desenhada com lápis de olhos na bochecha direita e pintada com tinta guache azul, o lábio superior estava meio pintado de verde.

_O que ainda fazem aqui?

Miroku sentou-se bocejando.

_Rin recusa-se a ir para casa. Eu já estou preocupado, não sei até que horas deveríamos ficar. Sesshoumaru não disse nada sobre horários a Inuyasha, e Rin também não comentou nada...

_Inuyasha? – Sango repetiu – Como assim Inuyasha?!

_O que?

_Você disse Inuyasha! – ela disse – O que Inuyasha tem haver com essa menina e o homem que cria ela?

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 24/06/13, finalmente, pensei que não fosse acabar nunca!**

**Hoje estou meio sem tempo, por isso não poderei responder as review's do capítulo passado, mas prometo que no próximo capitulo eu respondo as review's deste e do capitulo anterior também.**


	38. A poderosa Agome 12

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Lembranças.

Kouga podia dizer o que quisesse de Ayame, que ela era uma louca e também uma completa irresponsável, mas era impossível negar que em alguns aspectos ela até tinha razão, como por exemplo, quando dizia que Miroku não sabia se contiver, e sempre acabava falando o que não devia.

Agora mesmo ele queria se bater por causa disso.

_Responda Miroku! – Sango insistiu, puxando-o violentamente – O que Inuyasha tem haver com esta menina?!

Ah por que ele não podia simplesmente ter se mantido calado? Por quê?!

Sango o sacudiu.

_Fale Miroku!

Ele suspirou, um dia teria de aprender a controlar a língua, mas de qualquer jeito, agora não tinha mais volta.

_Rin foi adotada por Sesshoumaru a pouco mais de dois anos, e Sesshoumaru... É o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, portanto Rin é a sobrinha dele.

Sango o largou.

_Ela... Ela sabe disso Miroku? Kagome sabe disso?

Miroku pegou-se lembrando da razão pela qual estava ali: a promessa que fizera a Rin, porque ela estava zangada com Inuyasha e não queria sair do carro dele porque acreditava que Kagome, embora ela a chamasse por Agome, nunca mais iria vê-la, por ela ser sobrinha de Inuyasha.

E de como Kagome modificara a aparência de Inuyasha, com um único toque.

_Sim. – respondeu – Sabe.

Sango cambaleou para trás. Como assim ela sabia? Por que não havia lhe dito nada? Kagome nunca lhe escondera nada, nunca... Bem, quase nunca se deixássemos de lado aquele caso com Inuyasha. Sango balançou a cabeça, precisava se lembrar de que aquela não era Kagome e sim Agome, e as duas eram completamente diferentes, apesar de ser a mesma pessoa, como Agome sempre gostava de dizer.

_Rin! – Miroku chamou ao pé da escada – Rin vamos embora! Você não quer que seu amo mate o seu tio favorito quer?

Rin veio descendo as escadas correndo, com os braços abertos como gostava de fazer.

_É claro que não quero tio Miroku! – respondeu feliz – Vamos embora que o senhor Jaken já esta dormindo em pé lá fora.

_O Jaken?

Rin parou a sua frente e assentiu, mas fez sinal para que Miroku fizesse segredo, ah a menina não sabia que estava pedindo isso para a pessoa errada.

_Ele está lá fora escondido atrás da cerca viva da casa em frente, mas não podemos vê-lo porque ele é verde, da mesma cor que a cerca viva, só que a Agome sabe que ele está lá, disse que pode senti-lo, ele está lá desde que chegamos.

Miroku sorriu pegando a criança no colo. É claro que Jaken estava lá, Sesshoumaru nunca deixaria a sua preciosa criança andando pela cidade sem vigilância, porque alienígena podiam abduzir ela, girou os olhos.

_Bem, então vamos embora Rin. Você já se despediu de Kagome?

_**A**gome. – corrigiu a criança, Sango também a chamava assim, talvez Kagome tivesse decidido mudar de nome – Já. Eu já me despedi.

Miroku concordou, e virou-se.

_Então se despeça da bela Sango também, ela é a melhor amiga da K... Agome, e mora aqui com ela. Ah e aproveite para dizer a ela o quanto eu sou bonito, e esperto, e que se ela aceitasse sair comigo não se arrependeria.

Sango ficou vermelha.

_Miroku... – chamou – Já te disse para não me chamar assim. E só não te bato porque você esta com essa menina no colo.

Rin piscou.

_Ah, mas não tem problema, eu posso descer... – ela começou a mexer-se para tentar descer, mas Miroku segurou-a mais firmemente.

"_Que covarde, usando uma menina de escudo!"_ – Sango pensou sem acreditar.

_Agora Rin, porque não diz a ela o que eu te disse? – pediu Miroku todo sorridente.

Rin olhou-o e concordou depois se virou para Sango.

_Até mais tarde bela Sango. O meu tio Miroku é muito bonito, mas não saia com ele, porque ele é muito mulherengo, vai ficar olhando para todas as outras moças e também vai querer ficar acariciando o seu... – Miroku tapou sua boca.

Ele riu nervosamente para Sango, que arqueou uma sobrancelha com as mãos postas nos quadris, e ele passou por ela tomando o cuidado de manter uma distancia segura dela e manter a mão na boca de Rin, na televisão havia homens que usavam crianças adoráveis ou filhotinhos fofos para conquistar garotas, por que Rin não podia ser uma dessas criancinhas adoráveis? Embora Sango não parecesse do tipo que se derretia por crianças e filhotes ele tinha que tentar.

Quando já haviam ultrapassado a porta ele tirou a mão da boca de Rin.

_Por que disse aquelas coisas Rin? – perguntou constrangido – Não foi aquilo que eu te disse pra dizer.

A menina olhou-o da forma mais inocente do mundo, mas Miroku sabia que não passava de encenação.

_Fiz algo de errado titio? – perguntou como um anjinho. Oh claro, agora que Sango não estava olhando ela era a criatura mais encantadora do mundo! – Meu amo me ensinou a nunca mentir.

Ele abriu a porta de trás do carro e a colocou lá.

_Mas o amo Sesshoumaru não está aqui agora.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu com cega obstinação:

_Isso não importa! Porque o amo Sesshoumaru é o mestre de Rin, e a vida dela pertence a ele, e por isso Rin sempre vai ouvir e obedecer tudo o que o amo dela disser!

Miroku a encarou com brilhantes e assustadores olhos felinos, e falou com uma voz que fez Rin ter calafrios na espinha:

_Mentirosa. – Rin afastou-se dele com olhos assustados – Eu sei que Sesshoumaru proibiu-a de jogar pôquer, e também vi os cigarros de chocolates escondidos no quarto que você tem na casa do seu avô.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

_Quando foi que mexeu nas minhas coisas?!

Mas Miroku fechou a porta do carro e deixou-a sem resposta, suspirando ele apoiou-se no carro, aquela menina tirava qualquer um do sério, mas quem podia ir contra ela se Sesshoumaru a protegia?

E por falar em Sesshoumaru, era melhor leva-la logo de uma vez para ele, Sesshoumaru não era famoso por ser paciente, abriu a porta e entrou no carro, sem perceber que eram observados por Sango.

Agome parou ao lado dela, com um sorrisinho divertido.

_É uma graça, não é?

_É. – responde distraída vendo o carro partir – Ele ainda nem percebeu o que vocês fizeram no rosto dele.

A outra a olhou travessa.

_Sango. – chamou – Eu estava falando da menina.

_Eu... Eu também! – afirmou enrubescendo.

Os lábios de Agome esticaram-se num sorriso, mas este desapareceu tão rápido quanto apareceu, ela franziu o cenho dando as costas para a rua e encaminhou-se para a escada, Sango observou-a estranhando o repentino silêncio dela.

_Algum problema?

_Não. Nenhum. – respondeu subindo as escadas – Eu só vou dormir um pouco... Acompanhar o pique de uma menina de oito anos por um dia inteiro não é fácil, sabia?

Mas _havia_ algo errado.

Kagome estava se agitando em seu interior, como se de repente tivesse despertado, Agome sorriu consigo mesma, finalmente ela estava reagindo!

*.*.*.*

Kagome olhou de um lado para outro, não importava para onde olhasse só havia uma infinita escuridão, mas de alguma forma ela sentia que não estava só ali, embora soubesse que estava, pois Agome não estava ali, saltou para o próximo espelho a procura da causa daquela estranha sensação, mas tudo estava no mais completo e silencioso vazio.

Apenas espelhos vazios flutuando inconstantemente na escuridão.

Talvez ela estivesse ficando louca por causa daquele silêncio ensurdecedor... Foi quando viu uma menina, ela estava certa, não estava sozinha afinal, havia mais alguém ali com ela, a menina se encontrava de joelhos num espelho não muito distante dali chorando silenciosamente.

Kagome quis chama-la, perguntar por que estava chorando, o que fazia ali e principalmente: como havia chegado ali.

Mas ao invés disso ficou calada. E assistiu.

Longos minutos (ou teriam sido horas? Ou quem sabe apenas alguns segundos quem sabe) se passaram até que uma voz foi-se ouvida, rosnando das profundezas da escuridão.

_Kagome. Quem fez isso com você?

A menina que chorava também ouviu a voz, e assustou-se, quando ela ergueu a cabeça Kagome percebeu que se tratava dela mesma ali, porém numa versão mais jovem, talvez com treze anos, Kagome inclinou a cabeça de lado observando tudo aquilo e perguntando-se se aquela menina seria outra parte sua como assim Agome.

_Eu perguntei quem fez isso com você Kagome. – Repetiu a voz sombriamente e uma menina materializou-se na escuridão a frente da pequena Kagome.

Kagome assustou-se ao perceber que a menina que havia surgido à frente da jovem Kagome era outra Kagome, afinal quantas Kagomes existiam ali naquele lugar e por que havia tantas?!

Aquela Kagome que havia se formado da escuridão vestia-se de negro e vermelho escuro, era um vestido negro tomara que caia com o decote coração, com o corpete muito apertado, valorizando curvas que ainda mal existia, todo negro cortado por linhas verticais de um profundo tom de vermelho escuro. A saia negra chegava-lhe até metade das coxas na frente, mas arrastava-se no chão atrás toda negra, mas forrada de vermelho escuro, mostrando bem as botas de cano que lhe ultrapassavam seus joelhos, era negras, mas de certa forma reluziam vermelhas, seus braços estavam cobertos ate os cotovelos por luvas negras com detalhes em vermelho que não lhe cobriam nem os dedos nem as palmas das mãos.

Mesmo daquela distância Kagome pode ver que as unhas dela estavam pintadas de vermelho, assim como seus lábios, mas havia duas lascas de gelo no lugar de seus olhos, percebeu então que aquela que estava de pé não era uma versão mais jovem sua e sim de Agome.

E por que aquela cena lhe parecia tão familiar?

_Quem é... Quem é você? – perguntou a jovem e chorosa, Kagome.

_Eu sou você. – respondeu a jovem Agome – Quem fez isso com você Kagome?

A pequena Kagome deu uma resposta, mas a Kagome que assistia não foi capaz de ouvi-la, e a jovem Agome parada a frente da pequena apenas fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e afastou-se, sendo novamente engolida pela escuridão, logo em seguida a pequena Kagome também desapareceu e o espelho voltou a ficar vazio.

Tudo era silencio e escuridão novamente numa imensidão sem fim de espelhos flutuantes.

Mas Kagome ainda não se sentia só ali. Ela olhou a volta procurando por mais garotinhas nos espelhos, porém não encontrou mais ninguém ali, determinada a encontrar a causa daquele desconforto ela saltou e subiu para um espelho que flutuava bem acima de sua cabeça, olhou dali tudo do alto por entre os pés, era como olhar para o mundo por um chão de vidro, inspecionando cada espelho atentamente, e então ela viu dois olhos dourados que se destacavam na escuridão e olhavam diretamente para ela, e o dono dos olhos tinha uma longa cabeleira prateada, e Kagome gritou quando reconheceu Inuyasha ali parado e caiu sentada no espelho piscando surpresa, mas quando voltou a procura-lo estava sozinha na escuridão.

Desta vez, verdadeiramente só.

Ou foi o que pensou até ver a mulher caminhando pela escuridão, com a cauda felina arrastando-se preguiçosamente aos seus pés, e então ela parou exatamente em baixo de si e olhou para cima, com olhos que eram como gelo, e ela sorriu, era um habito que havia adquirido depois de ter recebido seu coração.

_Ai esta você! – exclamou – O que esta fazendo ai em cima?

Kagome deitou a cabeça de lado, havia algo estranho em Agome, ela parecia... Feliz.

_Estava apenas olhando. – respondeu – Há um segundo havia aqui comigo duas meninas.

_Não havia. – contradisse Agome.

Kagome irritou-se.

_Sim havia! – e apontou para o espelho onde antes as meninas haviam estado – Bem ali!

Agome inclinou-se para trás e riu. De uma forma tão aberta e tão sincera como Kagome nunca havia visto antes, e isso a surpreendeu quase mais do que a visão de que tivera Inuyasha ali também, há poucos segundos.

_O que você tem?!

_Estou feliz! – Agome respondeu erguendo os braços – Você finalmente despertou!

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça e moveu-se para um espelho mais próximo de Agome.

_Não esta falando coisa com coisa Agome!

_Não estou? – ela virou-se com um sorriso cativante – Se eu soubesse que bastava te dar uma bofetada para fazer você reagir eu já teria te batido há muito tempo! Você viu mais alguma coisa nos espelhos Kagome? – porém a alegria de Agome pareceu esvair-se um pouco quando Kagome desviou o olhar – Quem você viu?

_Inuyasha. – murmurou – Por que ele estava aqui? Você fez algo com ele?

_Não. – a outra respondeu – E ele não estava aqui, o que você viu foi apenas uma memória.

_Uma memória? – Kagome piscou.

_Eu sei que parece, mas você não está só aqui Kagome, estes espelhos estão cheios de memórias e sentimentos reprimidos, lembra-se de quando eu te disse que tentava falar com você em sonhos, mas você sempre esquecia ao acordar? É porque você sempre deixava tudo trancado aqui junto comigo.

Então por isso a cena das duas meninas que havia visto lhe pareceu tão familiar, era uma lembrança reprimida sua, Kagome e Agome já vinham se encontrando há muito tempo.

_Por isso havia uma memória de Inuyasha aqui, você esta tentando reprimir os sentimentos de nosso coração por ele?

Agome balançou a cabeça e respondeu tranquilamente:

_Não fui eu que trouxe Inuyasha até aqui. Foi você.

_Eu?!

_Eu pensei que tivesse poupado você toda a dor, pegando o seu coração, mas aparentemente há aqui um sentimento tão grande que nem mesmo eu pude absorvê-lo por completo.

Agome atravessou a mão pelo espelho em que estava Kagome e introduziu-a no peito de Kagome, ela sentiu o calor aumentar e uma terrível e opressiva sensação de aprisionamento, sentia os dedos de Agome fechando-se em torno de seu coração novamente.

Mas isso não estava certo, como podia a mão de Agome estar fechando-se em torno de seu coração, se ele já não estava mais ali?!

Agome sorriu preguiçosamente, e Kagome sentiu seu coração libertar-se lentamente à medida que via sua outra eu retirar a mão de seu peito.

_Sim definitivamente ainda há uma parte do amor que sente por Inuyasha ai dentro, mas você já não sente a dor porque essa sim eu tomei por inteira, você viu a nós, e viu a Inuyasha, vai ver também a Sango, Kouga e a todos os que amamos, quando eu lhe bati algo em você entrou em colapso e agora o que sobrou de seu coração dentro de você, e que antes estava dormente despertou. – e sentenciou: – E agora que esta finalmente acordada essa escuridão irá oprimir você ao seu limite e vai fazê-la querer sair daqui desesperadamente e abrir os olhos para a luz mais uma vez. E então seremos uma novamente.

*.*.*.*

Rin desceu do carro de Miroku assim que ele parou em frente ao grande e luxuoso prédio residencial youkai, de volta a sua gaiola de ouro, ela gostava de morar com seu amado amo Sesshoumaru, e com o senhor Jaken também, mas simplesmente odiava aquele prédio!

Atrás de si, Miroku baixou a janela do carro, ele torceu a boca, fazendo o gato em sua bochecha distorce-se e o bigode estilo Hitler ficar torto, e jurou:

_Rin, o dia em que eu pegá-la dormindo irei desenhar com tinta permanente na sua cara.

A garota riu abertamente e correu para dentro do prédio.

Nada nunca iria superar a reação que seu tio postiço Miroku tivera quando descobrira sua cara toda pintada enquanto ajeitava o espelho retrovisor do carro – ao parar no sinal vermelho. Fora simplesmente cômico, Rin queria que Agome estivesse ali naquele momento!

_Menina não corra no saguão! – gritou o porteiro surgindo a sua frente.

Rin parou subitamente e por pouco não trombou com ele o porteiro era um velho youkai que parecia sempre ter balas paras as crianças do prédio fossem elas youkais ou Rin, ele era um dos poucos youkais que eram gentis com ela.

_Desculpe, não voltarei a fazer.

O velho youkai acenou afirmativamente e entregou uma bala para ela.

_Você é uma boa menina. Não conte ao seu senhor que te dei isso. Aquele sapo me disse que você estava proibida de comer doces.

Rin desembrulhou a bala e a pôs na boca.

_E isso é só porque o dentista disse que eu deveria tomar cuidado com as caries. Acredita?

O velho youkai riu e bagunçou seus cabelos.

_Vá para casa, pequena, vá logo.

Rin acenou e virou-se para correr até o elevador, discou rapidamente a senha de acesso à cobertura e esperou enquanto subia.

Lembrava-se do dia em que conhecera o seu amo, era um dia frio e ela tremia sob o casaco esfarrapado grande demais para ela, que havia conseguido no abrigo para sem tetos sentava-se na calçada em frente a uma confeitaria vendo pessoas entrarem e saírem dali sem vê-la, era como se fosse invisível.

Foi quando ele passou a sua frente, apressado em seu sobre tudo, não olhando para canto nenhum como se o resto do mundo fosse todo insignificante, a principio ele também não a viu, mas então ela esticou o braço e agarrou-lhe a ponta do sobre tudo foi apenas um toque suave, mas ele parou imediatamente.

E um par de olhos dourados virou-se para ela.

_O que quer? – sua voz era ríspida e o rosto impassível, como se suas expressões tivessem congelado na neva, algo nele parecia implicar que se ela não o soltasse naquele instante ele o mataria, mas ainda assim ela não o largou.

Ficaram parados, ela sentada na neve toda suja e esfarrapada o segurando pela ponta do sobre tudo, e ele de pé com as mãos nos bolsos olhando-a de forma que deixava clara a coisinha insignificante que ela era para ele.

Ele havia perguntado o que ela queria, e ela queria um lar, e uma família, ela queria um doce, mas não podia dizer nada disso, porque seu irmão havia dito para não falar nada, tinha que ficar em silencio "fique quieta ou eles a matarão" foi o que ele dissera.

O grande senhor ainda a olhava, ele não parecia do tipo acostumado a ter suas perguntas ignoradas ou mesmo dado a repeti-las, e então se virou e foi embora, Rin sentiu o tecido escorregar por entre seus dedos.

No dia seguinte a cena se repetiu, ele sempre passava em frente aquela mesma confeitaria naquele mesmo horário.

_O que quer? – ele voltara a perguntar, quando ela aprisionara novamente um pedaço de seu sobre tudo entre os dedos.

E ela voltou a olhá-lo com os mesmos imensos e achocolatados olhos de sempre, implorando por um lar, uma família e um doce, mas ele não podia ler pensamentos e voltou a afastar-se.

E por mais três dias a cena se repetiu, aquela breve troca de olhares entre a menina esfarrapada e o grande senhor já era quase um ritual para a menina, mas então no sexto dia foi enxotada dali pelo dono da loja.

_Fora! – ele gritara – Já esta aqui há uma semana espantando meus clientes! Vá vadiar em outro lugar!

Ele bateu-lhe com uma vassoura para afastá-la, e derrubou-a na neve, e então a chutou para que se levantasse, mas quando ela continuou deitada na neve ele a agarrou bruscamente pelo braço e a puxou não era um homem gentil.

_Não está me ouvindo? Vá embora!

E jogou-a aos tropeções para longe. E ela se afastou calada e lentamente. E pode ouvir o homem resmungar as suas costas:

_Que menina estranha, ela nem sequer chora.

Mas a menina não foi embora, ao invés disso ela ficou ali próximo só espreitando, pois queria ver de novo aquele grande senhor de longos cabelos prateados, ele não era de atrasos, sempre passava no mesmo horário.

Mas naquele dia a menina não estava ali para segurar-lhe o sobre tudo, porém ao invés de passar direto tal como ela esperava, ele parou, e ficou por longos minutos olhando o canto em que ela costumava sentar-se.

"_Ele sentiu a minha falta" _– a menina percebeu com um sobressalto no peito enquanto o via partir.

No sétimo dia ela estava de volta em seu posto, arriscando-se a apanhar novamente do dono da confeitaria, mas não se importava, ela só queria tocá-lo mais uma vez, e sempre pontual ali estava ele mais uma vez, só que desta vez quando ela o segurou e ele a olhou a pergunta foi outra:

_O que houve com seu rosto?

Além do dono da confeitaria, um punhado de outras crianças de rua havia lhe batido para roubar dela o prato de macarrão com queijo que a dona do restaurante, onde ela estava mendigando, havia lhe dado.

Mas Rin não disse isso a ele, seu irmão havia dito para que ficasse quieta, e quieta ela ficaria, ao invés disso ela apenas sorriu. Aquela reação pareceu deixar o senhor confuso.

_O que foi? – ele perguntou – Por que esta sorrindo? Eu só fiz uma pergunta.

Ela sorria porque estava feliz. Desde que perdera sua família aquela havia sido a primeira vez que alguém havia se importado com ela.

Talvez tenha sido por puro acaso, ou por destino, que eles voltaram a se ver, desta vez não em frente à confeitaria, mas no estacionamento de um restaurante chique, em certa noite que era espancada pelo mesmo punhado de crianças de rua que lhe batera anteriormente.

_Olhem pra ela! – um deles dizia enquanto a chutavam, Rin tinha quase certeza de que se tratava de uma garota – Ela nem sequer chora!

_Ela nunca fala nada! – respondeu outro, enquanto Rin apenas encolhia-se no chão – Ela é tão estranha!

_Nos peça para parar! – disse um terceiro – E nós pararemos.

Mas Rin não disse nada, ao invés disso continuou quieta como seu irmão havia dito para ficar, precisava ficar quieta ou então a matariam, ela estava quieta, então por que continuavam a bater nela? Por quê?!

Foi quando a voz dele surgiu, mais fria que o próprio gelo.

_Parem.

E seja o que for que as crianças tenham visto quando olharam para trás, foi o bastante para pô-las rapidamente para correr empurrando e tropeçando umas nas outras, apenas Rin ficou lá, deitada no chão, ele abaixou-se ao seu lado, com um dos joelhos no chão, e quando ela o viu deu o mais tênue dos sorrisos.

Por trás dele havia uma criaturinha verde espiando a tudo que a olhou como se ela fosse a mais vil e repugnante das criaturas, e fosse capaz de cuspir nela.

_Amo Sesshoumaru, é só uma garotinha humana.

Mas para a surpresa da menina e do lacaio verde o grande senhor a tomou dos braços como se ela fosse tão leve quanto uma pluma e levantou-se em silêncio.

Ele nunca disse nada, mas Rin sabia que ele cuidaria dela para sempre.

Agora ela estava segura, ninguém mais tentaria machuca-la, ela podia falar novamente.

As portas do elevador abriram e Rin saltou para fora, sua mãe costumava dizer que nunca andasse de elevador porque eram maquinas muito perigosas, mas teria de perdoá-la, ninguém aguentava subir e descer 30 andares de escadas todo dia.

Entrou na cobertura onde morava, tendo o cuidado de cuspir a bala num vaso de plantas no corredor antes.

_Rin.

Chamou o seu senhor e ela foi de encontro a sua voz no escritório.

Parou respeitosamente a cinco passos da mesa e curvou-se.

_O que deseja de sua Rin, meu amo e senhor?

Sesshoumaru pousou a caneta e olhou para a criança parada a sua frente.

_Você se divertiu na casa daquela humana?

Rin ergueu-se com um sorriso.

_Sim!

Sesshoumaru acenou.

_Isto é tudo.

A menina reverenciou-o mais uma vez e depois saiu correndo, mas quando já estava no topo das escadas pode ouvir claramente seu amo chamando por Jaken, e no segundo seguinte a pequena criatura verde atravessava a sala correndo, provavelmente havia subido pelo elevador de serviços para não ser visto por ela, e tinha um bando de papéis nos braços, seu senhor havia pedido um relatório completo do dia dela. Típico. Rin soltou uma risadinha e foi para seu quarto.

*.*.*.*

_Inuyasha para de ligar pra cá! – Miroku reclamou tentando limpar o rosto, mas aquele bigode não saia de jeito nenhum – Minha mãe já esta pensando que temos algum romance.

__Pare de dizer asneiras Miroku. _– Inuyasha respondeu.

_Então pare de ligar!

__Como está Kagome?_

_O que? Ela está ótima. Mudou o nome para Agome e está cem vezes mais perigosa um pouco doida talvez, mas continua a mesma criança de sempre, só que pior, porque uniu forças com Rin.

__Ela... Falou de mim?_

_Não. Isso é tudo?

__É._

_Ótimo. – Miroku desligou, pensou por um momento e tirou o telefone do gancho também.

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 07/07/13, finalmente, pensei que não fosse acabar nunca!**

**Bem, aí vem provas de novo, poxa eu não tenho uma folga! -.-'**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Veraozao****:** E deste o que achou?

**patyzinha**: Bem, finalmente Kagome esta despertando!

E também um gato e um bigodinho KKKKK

**joh chan**: Ah mais elas vão se unir, só mais uns capítulos...

KKKK Tadinho do Kouga! Enganado por um travestir de peruca!


	39. A poderosa Agome 13

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Ligações.

Era como reviver tudo que um dia eu tentara apagar de minha cabeça.

Com olhos ávidos e atentos eu observei os espelhos que me cercava, com as cenas que se desenvolviam no interior de cada uma delas, eu assisti Agome envolver-me e jurar vingar-me várias vezes, e machucar outras tantas pessoas, e a vi salvar Sango de uma queda no céu, mas deixar Kirara para trás, assim como também vi imagens minhas treinando no templo e pesadelos nossos a muito esquecido, em que nosso corpo tornava-se pedra.

Agome sempre me chamou de fraca e exigiu que eu fosse forte, mas como eu poderia ser forte se eu nunca tive essa chance? Eu nunca precisei ser forte porque ela sempre me protegeu. Sempre que o mundo estava prestes a me mostrar seu lado mais negro, ela vinha até mim, tapava-me os olhos, e manchava a imaculada neve com sangue.

Como então ela poderia exigir de uma hora para a outra que eu seja forte?!

Ah Agome, você sempre acreditou que estava me protegendo... Mas não sabe o imenso mal que me fez. Por sua causa, eu tornei-me uma coisinha fraca e quebradiça, que chora ao primeiro empurrão, que nunca aprendeu a defender-se... Se você tivesse me deixado só para aprender... Um ou dois arranhões seriam inevitáveis, mas ainda assim acho que seria bem melhor que... _Isto._

Encarei meu reflexo em um dos poucos espelhos vazios e fiz uma careta, olhe só pra mim, uma criaturazinha medíocre que foge assustada e se esconde com medo de que a luz machuque seus olhos.

Trinquei os dentes e dei as costas para aquele espelho, somente para encontrar outra meia dúzia de espelhos vazios refletindo a minha figura patética. Ah isso é irritante!

_Ora, parece que alguém aqui está começando a se enfardar da escuridão. – ouvi Agome dizer lá embaixo – Onde você está Kagome?

Apoiei-me no espelho e olhe lá para baixo, Agome vinha andando olhando preguiçosamente para cada um dos espelhos.

_Aqui. – respondi.

Ela ergueu os olhos diretos para mim, com um sorriso arteiro.

_Ah. Olá Kagome!

Eu sei o que ela veio fazer aqui: ela veio tentar convencer-me a voltar para a luz.

Mas eu não vou fraquejar, eu não vou voltar para a luz!

Engraçado como eu posso ser forte no sentido de persistir em minha covardia, não é?

Dei as costas à Agome e me afastei, mas então me surpreendi quando me vi a menos de meio metro das costas dela, que começava a procurar em que espelho eu havia ido parar, mas antes que ela me visse eu movi-me para a esquerda e, de alguma forma fui para num espelho no chão, continuei indo em frente, querendo me afastar de Agome, mas acabei dando de cara com ela.

_Ora. – ela disse – Até quando pretende continuar com essa brincadeira de gato e rato?

_Eu não quero falar com você agora.

Virei-me e voltei pelo caminho que eu havia vindo, mas ao invés de voltar para o espelho no chão, e acabei indo parar em um que flutuava deitado no ar, bati o pé no espelho com raiva.

_Esse lugar não faz o menor sentido! – reclamei.

_Você começa a perceber certo padrão depois de uns dois anos. – Agome me disse surgindo por baixo do espelho em que eu estava.

Ela atravessou as mãos pelo espelho – uma coisa que eu não consigo fazer – e puxou-se para cima, atravessando metade do corpo pelo espelho e se se sentando nele, mas deixando as pernas de fora, balançando no vácuo.

Não importa o quanto o tente eu nunca vou consegui escapar dela, cruzei os braços.

_Eu sei o que você vai dizer.

Ela inclinou-se para trás, apoiando-se nas mãos.

_Ah, sabe é?

_Sei. Mas eu não vou voltar.

Agome olhou para o vazio, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

_Sei. Mas eu não ia dizer isso.

Olhei-a confusa.

_Não?

_Não, eu só vim ver como você estava. – ela olhou-me – Afinal você já não tem mais escolha, vai acabar voltando para a luz e unindo-se a mim, de uma forma ou de outra.

Surpresa eu fiquei parada onde estava, mas não porque eu quis, pois minha verdadeira vontade era de fugir, e sim porque eu simplesmente... Travei.

De forma que não me restou outra opção senão ficar e perguntar:

_Como assim?

_Eu vi os espelhos Kagome. Cheios de lembranças despertas. Memórias que você descartou e memórias que pertencem a mim.

_E daí?

Agome sorriu enigmática.

_Oh minha doce e ingênua Kagome, você não entende? Você esta absorvendo as minhas memórias. Querendo ou não estamos nos tornando uma.

*.*.*.*

Rin já tinha oito anos e oito meses, ou era algo tão próximo disso que não fazia diferença contar, de qualquer forma ela tinha idade suficiente para se banhar sozinha! Então por que o seu amo insistia em continuar ali sentado ao lado da banheira?

_Esfregue atrás das orelhas Rin. – ele ordenou de olhos fixos na porta.

E ela o obedeceu em um silencio carrancudo. Não estava certo. Ela já era uma mocinha, deveria ter o direito de se banhar sem ajuda!

Uma escova surgiu por cima de seu ombro, atrás de si seu amo a segurava com o braço estendido.

_Esfregue.

Ela apanhou a escova e começou a usá-la.

Longos minutos se passaram até que ela finalmente acabou, a esta altura tinha a pele rosada de tanto esfregar, e seu amo lhe estendeu a toalha, sem em nenhum momento sequer desviar o olhar da porta, e levantou-se pronto para sair. Dizendo em quanto se afastava:

_Irá passar alguns dias na casa de seu avô.

_Não quero.

A resposta dela o fez estacar onde estava.

Rin agarrou-se a toalha e sentiu os joelhos tremendo, além dos limites do banheiro ela nunca o havia desafiado, e agora temia ter ido longe demais. Sem sequer virar-se ele respondeu-lhe:

_Isto não está em discursão Rin. Você passará alguns dias na casa de seu avô.

_Não.

E ali estava novamente, a petulante palavrinha que nem sequer havia sido convidada.

_Rin... – seu tom era de aviso.

_Por favor, não senhor Sesshoumaru! – ela implorou – Não quero ficar lá com o tio Inuyasha! Não quero! Deixe-me aqui com o senhor Jaken... Ele cuida bem de mim, sempre cuidou. Ou então eu posso ficar alguns dias na casa de Agome, ela me disse que fica entediada sozinha lá a maior parte do tempo. Mas por favor, Senhor Sesshoumaru, por favor, não me mande para a casa do vovô, eu não quero ver o tio Inuyasha!

E seu amo saiu do banheiro sem sequer uma palavra.

*.*.*.*

Inuyasha estava terminando de se arrumar quando alguém bateu a porta.

_Entre.

Uma empregada, Inuyasha nunca se preocupara em aprender o nome de qualquer uma delas, abriu a porta timidamente.

_Jovem senhor. – ela disse – Há uma ligação.

_Quem é? – ele virou-se – Se for uma mulher eu já disse...

_É seu irmão jovem senhor, o amo Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha fez uma careta com a palavra "amo", aquele parecia ser algum tipo de poder especial de Sesshoumaru: qualquer um que o visse tinha o imediato impulso de se arrastar aos pés dele chamando-o incansavelmente por amo e mestre o tempo inteiro.

Poucas pessoas eram imunes, aquele estranho poder que Sesshoumaru parecia ter herdado da mãe.

Inuyasha dispensou a empregada com um aceno.

_Obrigado pode ir.

A garota arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a palavra "obrigado" vinda do jovem senhor, e saiu correndo para espalhar a fofoca, mas Inuyasha deu pouca atenção aquilo e atendeu ao telefone apertando o botão do viva voz.

_P...

__O que você fez a Rin? –_ a voz de Sesshoumaru penetrou rispidamente o quarto sem lhe dar qualquer chance de falar.

Inuyasha olhou desdenhoso para o aparelho.

_Bom dia para você também Sesshoumaru, nosso pai passa bem, embora o seu rápido lapso de lucidez já tenha passado, ah eu também estou bem. – falou sarcástico.

__Não tenho tempo para seus joguinhos._ – Sesshoumaru respondeu – _Quero saber o que fez a Rin._

Inuyasha lembrou-se do dia em que conhecera a mulher que Rin teimava em dizer ser sua irmã, e descobrira que já a conhecia, e na raiva que a pequena menina sentira dele quando descobriu que a sua única amiga – apesar da clara diferença de idade entre as duas – já havia chorado por causa dele também.

Fungou.

_Nada. Por quê?

__Rin diz que não quer ficar na casa do avô por uns dias, porque você esta aí, que ela prefere ficar na casa daquela mulher. _– explicou seu irmão glacial.

"Daquela mulher" Sesshoumaru sempre evitava falar o nome de qualquer humano a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário – exceto o de Rin, e vez ou outra o da mãe de Inuyasha também – como se eles fossem baixos demais para sair de seus nobres lábios youkais, ainda que esta humana em questão fosse atualmente a única amiga de sua protegida.

Inuyasha perguntava-se por mais quanto tempo ela permaneceria zangada com ele.

_A casa é bem grande. Mesmo que ela fique aqui não terá necessariamente que me ver. – disse por fim – E você não pensou na possibilidade de que talvez tenha sido essa tal mulher que fez algo a Rin?

__É melhor que não esteja mentindo._

Disse com a costumeira frieza de sempre logo antes de desligar.

Inuyasha girou os olhos e afastou-se do aparelho.

*.*.*.*

_Agome quer deixar Kirara em paz?! – reclamou Sango, que já ia saindo.

_Ah Sango, eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

Sango balançou a cabeça, segurando a maçaneta da porta com a boca torcida em reprovação.

_Depois não reclame quando ela arranhá-la.

Agome abriu a boca para dar-lhe uma resposta mal criada, mas o que se ouviu foi o som do toque de um telefone, espantada ela arregalou os olhos e rapidamente tampou a boca, Kirara aproveitando-se dessa distração escapuliu rapidamente, Sango girou os olhos.

_Não seja boba Agome. É o telefone.

_E como eu ia saber? – reclamou tirando as mãos da boca com uma careta – Ninguém nos liga!

_Ah certo, fique quieta aí. – Sango atendeu – Alô?

__Passe para aquela mulher._

_Aquela mulher? – franziu o cenho – Desculpe você ligou engano.

__Este Sesshoumaru jamais comete erros._ – respondeu a pessoa do outro lado do telefone – _Está é a casa da mulher de nome Agome. Passe para ela._

_Sesshoumaru? – repetiu Sango, chamando a atenção de Agome. – Aquele que adotou Rin, este Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru já estava perdendo a paciência.

__Mulher, não é do interesse deste Sesshoumaru falar com você, e nem responder a seus questionamentos, passe para a mulher de nome Agome._

O peito de Sango inflou-se de irritação. Como era arrogante aquele sujeito!

_Olha aqui seu...!

Mas Agome tomou-lhe o telefone antes que ela pudesse concluir sua frase, empurrando-a para tomar seu lugar.

_Pode ir Sango, eu cuido disso aqui. – Sango fez uma careta, mas assentiu e foi embora – Alô, Sesshoumaru?

__Mulher. O que fez com Rin?_

_Eu? – ela surpreendeu-se – Nada.

__Rin diz que não quer ir para a casa do avô porque Inuyasha mora lá._

_Jura? – Agome riu – Inuyasha ainda mora com o pai?

__E diz que prefere ficar em sua casa._

Agome recuou.

Rin não podia ficar em sua casa! Verdade seja dita, ela adorava aquela garotinha, mas ela simplesmente não podia ficar ali, aquela casa não tinha espaço e nem o luxo com o qual Rin estava acostumada – e principalmente: não tinha um senhor Jaken para arrumar sua bagunça, ou seja, sobraria para Agome.

_O que? Não, espere um pouco, me deixe falar com ela!

Por sete longos minutos a linha ficou em silêncio, e Agome quase acreditou que a ligação houvesse caído, ou que Sesshoumaru tivesse simplesmente desligado, qualquer coisa assim. Até que, de repente, a voz de Rin explodiu em seu ouvido quase a matando de susto:

__Agome! É você mesma?!_

_Sou...

Mas não teve chance de falar, porque Rin deu um gritinho agudo de felicidade e começou a disparar-lhe perguntas:

__Por que você ligou? Vai me buscar na escola de novo? Você vem dormir aqui? Ou..._

_Rin! – foi obrigada a interromper – Rin se acalme, e respire!

A criança silenciou-se e, para o alivio de Agome, respirou fundo.

Uau! Não era de se admirar que Jaken não gostasse de dar doces para ela! Dar açúcar a Rin era como atirar gasolina ao fogo.

_Certo. Melhorou?

__Sim..._

_Ótimo. – ela esperou alguns segundos para ver se ela não voltaria a falar – Posso falar agora?

__Pode._

_Certo. Primeiro: Eu não liguei, foi o seu mestre quem ligou. E agora eu estou aqui me perguntando como ele conseguiu esse número. Segundo e terceiro: Talvez outro dia.

A garotinha suspirou desanimada.

__Então por que queria falar comigo?_

_Sesshoumaru me implorou por ajuda, porque você...

__Mulher._ – Sesshoumaru rosnou fazendo Agome dar um pulo – _Lembre-se que eu sei onde você mora._

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Agome, aquele Sesshoumaru realmente era assustador, ele realmente a pegara de surpresa.

_Ora Sesshoumaru, escutando a conversa das meninas? Que indelicadeza a sua. Mas em fim, Rin eu vou direto ao assunto, você não que ir para a casa do seu avô e seu amo acha que é por minha culpa.

__Mas não é!_ – Rin partiu rapidamente em sua defesa – _Amo Sesshoumaru, a Agome não fez nada, não a puna, por favor, amo!_

Agome franziu o cenho perante aquela reação exagerada da criança, será que Rin por acaso acreditava que Sesshoumaru iria pegá-la e açoitá-la por ter exercido uma má influencia sobre ela? Isso era absurdo... Não era?

_Bem. Agora que minha inocência foi comprovada, eu vou indo.

__Você fica aí mulher._ – ordenou Sesshoumaru, e por alguma razão que nem Agome sabia dizer qual era ela obedeceu. – _Rin por que não quer ir para a casa de seu avô?_

__O tio Inuyasha é um idiota._

__Isso ele já é desde muito antes de você nascer. _– Agome abafou o riso – _Me dê um motivo melhor._

__Ele fez Agome chorar, e ela é minha única amiga, eu não quero que ele a afaste de mim._

_Mas como assim Rin? Ninguém vai me afastar de você!

__Não?_

_É claro que não, nem o idiota do seu tio!

Mas geralmente havia uma consequência para falar sem pensar, como Agome havia acabado de fazer.

__Então você irá visitar-me na casa do meu avô?!_

Agome ficou tensa. Ir até a casa de Inuyasha? Não! Definitivamente não! Mas como ela poderia negar alguma coisa a Rin, depois de ter dito que nada a separaria dela? Ah estúpida! Estúpida! Por que havia dito aquilo?

_E quando você vai? – precisava de tempo para arrumar uma desculpa.

__Neste sábado._ – Sesshoumaru respondeu no lugar da criança.

Sábado, certo. Ela podia arranjar uma desculpe até sábado, mas por quanto tempo poderia mantê-la? Afinal, Rin não passaria somente um dia lá. Ai por que ela tinha que ter dito uma asneira daquela?

_E... Por quanto tempo, vai ficar lá?

__Até que eu retorne._ – Sesshoumaru voltou a responder.

Por isso Agome desistiu de fazer perguntas para Rin, e dirigindo-se a Sesshoumaru perguntou:

_E quando você pretende retornar?

__Antes do dia 15!_ – Rin afirmou feliz.

Quando Agome fazia perguntas a Rin era Sesshoumaru quem respondia, mas se ela perguntava para Sesshoumaru era a garota que respondia em seu lugar, estariam fazendo de propósito?

__Meu senhor sempre volta antes do dia 15!_

E isso ainda lhe deixava cerca de uma semana. O que ela poderia dizer? Que estava com conjuntivite? Catapora? Caxumba? Que de repente havia precisado viajar urgentemente para fora da cidade?

__Então você vai, não vai Agome?_

A cabeça de Agome gritava para ela dizer _Não! _E depois sair da cidade o mais depressa possível.Mas o coração de Kagome, aquele estupido tolo sentimental – e aparentemente masoquista – simplesmente não podia dizer não, a uma "adorável menininha" e também estava vibrando de ansiedade para ver novamente aquele que tanto o machucara, ainda que isso não fizesse o menor sentido, no fim o coração acabou ganhando aquela batalha, e Agome foi obrigada a dizer:

_Sim.

E essa continua série de vitórias já estava irritando Agome profundamente.

__Muito bem_. – o tom de Sesshoumaru sugeria que de qualquer forma ela não tinha escolha – _Direi a Jaken para lhe dar o endereço._

Quando percebeu que ele havia desligado, Agome devolveu o fone ao gancho com um suspiro, ainda perguntando-se como é que ele havia conseguido aquele número. E principalmente: Por que cargas d'água ela tinha prometido uma estupidez daquelas?!

*.*.*.*

Ayame sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos ruivos balançarem para frente e para trás, e depois balançou os quadris no ritmo da música, mas quando rodopio, deu de cara com Miroku e parou surpresa, suspendendo a respiração.

_Miroku! – ela libertou o ar preso e tirou os fones de ouvido – O que faz aqui?

Miroku franziu o cenho para a ruiva.

_Eu moro aqui.

_Ah é. – Ayame sorriu constrangida.

_O que faz aqui?

_Eu só estava varrendo o templo. Trabalho aqui lembra?

Girou os olhos e passou por ela. A obrigação de Ayame trabalhando ali era aparecer diariamente e auxiliar em tudo o que o monge chefe do templo – ou seja, o pai de Miroku – pedisse, mas geralmente ela só aparecia ali nos festivais, e se ela estava ali naquele momento só podia significar uma coisa: havia recebido um aumento. O que era basicamente impensável considerando-se a pouca frequência com a qual ela aparecia ali, mas o pai de Miroku a contratara quando soubera de sua gravidez, para que tivesse com o que alimentar a ela e ao bebê, e desde então ela estava ali, recebendo aumentos de salário periodicamente sem sequer trabalhar. Miroku perguntava-se se seu velho sabia que Hajime havia morrido logo depois de nascer.

_E essas roupas?

Ayame analisou as tradicionais vestes miko que vestia, e pareciam em perfeito estado, ela pelo menos não viu nada de errado com elas, encolheu os ombros e voltou a varrer o pátio.

_São as roupas apropriadas para se trabalhar em um templo.

_Não. Essas são as roupas apropriadas para uma sacerdotisa.

Mas foi ignorado pela ruiva youkai, Miroku deixou-a ali, de qualquer forma ele não tinha tempo para ficar ali conversando com ela, queria saber qual era a grande emergência urgente de Inuyasha desta vez, ele entrou em seu carro rezando uma silenciosa prece para que dessa vez não fosse outro chaveiro perdido.

***.*.*.* **

**Pronto desde 16/07/13, e recuperado em 17/01/14 finalmente, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!**

**É isso mesmo, TFS está de volta.*bocejo* Confesso, minha vontade é me livrar de uma vez dela, mas me recuso a abandoná-la, por isso vou com ela até o fim.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**patyzinha****:** Ah, que bom que gostou, para este primeiro encontro deles, inspirei-me num conto que li certa vez, sobre um menino que ficava sentado "invisível" em frente a uma confeitaria, até que uma mulher passa e para ao senti-lo segurando seu vestido, e então, ele pede a ela que, por favor, lhe compre um doce.

Eu até tentei desenhar a cara do Miroku, mas não deu certo, ficou bom mesmo só na imaginação KKK.

Isso mesmo, Kagome está cada vez mais desperta.

**Veraozao****:** Isso mesmo, e quem diria? Tudo o que precisava era levar um sacode.

**joh chan:** Com certeza, nunca mais que ele confia em outra ruiva!

Sim, juntas elas são umas pestes.

É quem sabe subornar ela um pouquinho antes de tentar usá-la a seu favor de novo...

Ai é, eu simplesmente achei lindamente triste a história que criei para eles, "fique quieta ou eles a matarão", lindo não?

**Babb-chan**: Não se preocupe, tá perdoada. :D

Verdade, esse menino não pensa, ele aparece lá e todos os youkais no raio de uns 15 quilômetros são purificados! Tipo BA-BUM!

Eu também morria de vergonha, nem de biquíni na praia eu ando, mas a Agome não sabe o que significa ter vergonha.

Ah... Sim, eu imagino o Hajime como uma coisinha adorável! *-*

Às vezes um travestir chega a ser mais feminino que uma mulher de verdade, é surpreendente, né?

Pena que elas não tiraram uma foto né? KKKKK

Pois é, ela ainda não percebeu direito a diferença entre essas duas.

KKKK Esse Jaken tipo "homens de preto" ia ficar muito engraçado!

O que se passou ali Babb-chan, é que tudo o que a Kagome sempre "renegou", lembranças, poderes, sentimentos negativos e a própria Agome, ficou trancado naqueles espelhos, e agora está tudo "vindo à tona".

Eu sei, comovente não é?


	40. A poderosa Agome 14

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Hime.

Enquanto amarrava os lenções uns nos outros o mais firmemente que podia, Rin podia ouvir os adultos discutindo do lado de fora de sua porta.

_Sem dúvida que é um legítimo pergaminho sagrado. – dizia tio Miroku.

_É claro que é! – exclamara senhor Jaken – Eu queimei meu braço nessssa coisa!

A culpa não era de Rin se ele tinha queimado o braço, ela havia o avisado para não encostar-se a nenhuma das portas por causa dos pergaminhos sagrados, mas ele havia a ignorado – ou então achado que estava brincando – E foi nisso o que deu.

Rin caminhou até seu closet, e pegou dali mais três cobertores para amarrar com os outros, pois a corda ainda não estava suficientemente comprida.

_Mas onde ela teria conseguido um desses? – tio Miroku perguntou pensativo.

_Cinco. – corrigiu tio Inuyasha – Ela tem cinco desses, um nessa porta, outra na porta de ligação, e os outros nas janelas e varanda.

_Bem, isso com certeza não é coisa que se ache jogado pela rua...

Nisso o tio Miroku tinha razão, pergaminhos sagrados como aqueles não era uma coisa que você encontrava por acaso na rua, e se eles fossem um pouco inteligentes logo iriam se dar conta de que ela só podia ter conseguido aqueles pergaminhos com Agome.

Há dois dias Agome havia ido vê-la na escola, era hora do intervalo e a maioria dos alunos estava na cantina, quando ela entrou, Rin estava sozinha em sua "mesa particular", pois ninguém tinha coragem o suficiente para se aproximar "da do youkai", mas mesmo ela, pode perceber o silêncio que aos poucos caiu sobre o recinto.

Ninguém sabia como ou quando Agome entrou na escola, mas ali estava ela, dirigindo-se para a mesa da do youkai.

_Agome? – perguntou confusa – Como você...?

_Eu tenho meus métodos. – Agome apontou para seu lanche – Jaken quem fez?

_Sim. – respondeu e assistiu Agome apanhar um pouco de seu lanche para comê-lo.

_Ele pode ser um chato, mas ninguém pode negar que sabe cozinhar.

_Que faz aqui?

_Eu estava passando. – ela mentiu descarada – Me diga você ainda vai para a casa do seu avô no sábado?

_Vou.

_E ainda esta zangada com seu tio?

_Estou.

_Entendo. – murmurou puxando um maço de papéis de dentro do decote – Então suponho que não queira falar com ele.

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente, Agome começou a rabiscar algo no papel, e sem desviar os olhos perguntou:

_Tem algum lugar na casa de seu avô Rin, onde você seria capaz de passar o dia todo?

_Meu quarto. – respondeu sem pestanejar.

Agome arrancou a folha do maço e começou a escrever em outra.

_E quantas maneiras há para entrar em seu quarto?

_Duas. Não, cinco. – corrigiu após lembrar-se das janelas e da varanda.

Seu quarto ficava no segundo andar da mansão Taisho, e não havia qualquer árvore perto das janelas ou da varanda, tornando um pouco difícil para qualquer humano entrar por ali, mas seu tio era um hanyou, extremamente cabeça dura, e, portanto perfeitamente capaz de entrar por lá.

_Cinco. – repetiu Agome, escrevendo o terceiro – Farei um extra só para garantir.

_Garantir o que?

Agome olhou-a e piscou, mas só respondeu depois de ter acabado de escrever em todos os pergaminhos.

_Estes são pergaminhos sagrados Rin. Cole-os em cada porta e janela do seu quarto, e seu tio será incapaz de entrar.

_Pergaminhos sagrados?

Ela havia ouvido falar daquilo em sua aula de história, em tempos antigos quando humanos e youkais viviam em guerra, e hanyous eram os mais perseguidos entre todos, os chamados "humanos santos" utilizavam-se de armas sagradas para purificar e exterminar a raça dita impura, as sacerdotisas na maioria das vezes utilizavam-se de flechas purificados – também chamadas flechas sagradas – mas ás vezes também faziam uso de pergaminhos sagrados, embora estes fossem mais usados por monges, o próprio tio Miroku tinha um desses no carro, embora ele já tivesse lhe explicado que aquele era um simples pergaminho de proteção, e não de extermínio, e como nunca havia sido purificado por uma miko legítima – as mesmas estava extintas a muito tempo – não podia fazer qualquer mal a um youkai. Portanto, Rin não compreendia como aqueles papeizinhos poderiam afastar seu tio.

_Bem, pra falar a verdade ainda não.

Agome pousou dois dedos sobre os pergaminhos, e fechou os olhos aproximando outros dois dos lábios, murmurando uma espécie de prece silenciosa. Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram quando por um segundo os pergaminhos irromperam em chamas róseas, gritinhos e exclamações surpresas foram ouvidos ao redor das duas, mas quando as chamas desapareçam os papéis continuavam intactos.

Agome os empurrou em sua direção, e Rin recuou como se tivesse medo que eles a queimassem.

_Pronto agora sim, legítimos pergaminhos sagrados.

_Eu estou com raiva do meu tio. – afirmou – Mas não quero exterminá-lo.

_Exterminá-lo? Não Rin, esses não são pergaminhos de extermínio. E não sei fazer destes, e além do mais eu ainda amo seu tio, não seria capaz de acabar com ele embora precise admitir que essa seja minha vontade, estes aqui, só vão causar... Um pequeno desconforto nele. Sabe? Para repeli-lo.

Era quase assustadora a forma como ela dizia que tinha vontade de acabar com seu tio, com a mesma facilidade com a qual dizia que o amava.

Hesitante Rin aceitou os pergaminhos.

_Então não vai fazer mal a ele?

_Não seriamente. – Agome pensou um pouco – Jaken estará com você, ou ele viajará junto com Sesshoumaru?

_O senhor Jaken fica comigo.

_Então alerte ele sobre esses pergaminhos, nele isso pode causar um pouco mais de dano.

_Por ele ser um youkai completo?

_Na verdade é por ele ser uma espécie muito fraquinha, mesmo. Mas é, se ele perguntar diga isso a ele... E não comente sobre esses pergaminhos com Sesshoumaru. Eu não quero está na seção de desaparecidos amanhã no jornal.

_Certo. – Rin concordou – E como eu os grudo?

_Ora. Com fita adesiva é claro!

Rin amarrou firmemente a ponta de sua corda de lenções na perna da cama e a atirou pela varanda aberta.

_Não me interessa onde ela arranjou isso! – exclamou o impaciente tio Inuyasha – Você pode ou não tirar isso daí?

Mas aqueles pergaminhos só repeliam youkais, e hanyous, eles não surtiam qualquer efeito em humanos, talvez Agome tivesse pensado que não haveria humanos na casa de seu avô, ou então Rin devesse ter grudado o pergaminho pelo lado de dentro.

_É claro que posso. Isso não me afeta. – respondeu tio Miroku – Viu basta um puxãozinho e a passagem está liber...

Senhor Jaken foi o primeiro a entrar, afobado e aos berros como sempre.

_RRRRRRRRIN, SSSAIBA QUE O AMO OUVIRÁ SSOBRE...! Rin? – ele parou no meio do quarto e viu a varanda aberta e a corda de lenções amarrada – Ela fugiu!

_Como é?! – Inuyasha entrou logo atrás de Jaken – Aquela peste! Mas de mim ela não escapa!

Da porta Miroku assistiu Inuyasha correr, derrubando Jaken, atravessando o quarto e saltar pela varanda, logo depois Jaken levantou-se afoito e saiu correndo, dizendo que precisava encontrar a menina, porque tinha medo do que o amo poderia fazer com ele.

Aquela danadinha... Ele suspirou saindo e fechando a porta. Provavelmente o quarto estivera vazio o tempo todo.

Ele encarou o pergaminho em sua mão, aquilo era sem duvida o trabalho de uma miko, e ele só conhecia uma miko no mundo louca o suficiente, para dar pergaminhos sagrados para a protegida do youkai Sesshoumaru: Agome.

Sete minutos depois, quando teve a certeza de que o quarto já estava completamente vazio, Rin saiu arrastando-se de debaixo da cama, quase sem acreditar que eles haviam caído naquele truque _outra vez._

Ela desamarrou e puxou a corda de lenções para dentro, e depois retirou os pergaminhos das janelas, da varanda, e da porta de ligação, e os grudou novamente pelo lado de dentro do quarto, mas quando viu que tio Miroku havia levado o pergaminho que estava na porta principal, ela a trancou e depois grudou nela o pergaminho extra que Agome havia lhe dado.

Ah... Paz finalmente.

*.*.*.*

Agome ouviu a janela abaixo de si abrindo-se, e desviou o olhar do céu, o dorso de Sango surgiu na janela, contorcendo-se feito uma serpente, e ela girou até encontra-la.

_Agome! – ela exclamou – O que está fazendo aí no telhado?

_Eu estava apenas olhando o céu. – respondeu – Ele está estranho hoje.

Sango desviou o olhar para o céu e franziu o cenho.

_Estranho como?

_Não há estrelas. – respondeu de olhos fixos no negrume – Nem umazinha sequer. E nem nuvens. Só aquela lua cheia, amarela e inchada, pendurada no céu. Onde estão às estrelas Sango?

_Não sei...

Agome abraçou os joelhos, de olhos fixos na lua.

_Essa escuridão dá-me arrepios.

_Então por que continua aí fora?

_Porque de alguma forma, ela me atrai.

E além da falta de estrelas, havia também relâmpagos, clarões que se davam consecutivamente no céu com apenas alguns segundos entre um e outro, mas não havia raios, trovões, ou nuvens de chuva. Sango retorceu-se e puxou as pernas pela janela, içando-se para o telhado e escalando até sentar-se ao lado de Agome, de repente também interessada no céu.

_Por que você está aqui Agome?

_Já disse. – respondeu – Estou olhando o céu.

_Não. – disse Sango – Por que você está _aqui?_

Agome empurrou uma mecha para trás da orelha, e sem desviar os olhos da lua, como se fosse com ela com quem estivesse conversando, ela respondeu:

_Eu já não suportava mais aquele lugar, onde Kagome me trancou, eu queria ser... Livre.

_E lá que ela está agora? No mesmo lugar onde trancou você?

_É.

_E você não pensou que, se você odiava tanto estar presa naquele lugar, ela também odiaria?

Agome a encarou, os olhos de gelo, pareceram ficar ainda mais frios.

_Eu sei o que você pensa de mim Sango, que sou um monstro, mas eu não sou. Eu não sou tão má quanto você pensa... Bem, talvez um pouco, todo mundo tem o bem e o mal dentro de si. Sim eu pensei que se eu odiei tanto aquele lugar, Kagome também o odiaria, eu a coloquei lá para que ela pudesse se recuperar e ninguém deveria vê-la no estado em que estava, e também queria que ela visse como foi que eu me senti durante todos esses anos no escuro! Mas eu não a mantenho presa lá, eu já disse a Kagome, muitas e muitas vezes, basta ela pedir-me e poderá deixar a escuridão, mas ela ainda insisti em fica lá... Diferente de mim, ela achou um refugio na escuridão. – Desviou o olhar com um gesto brusco da cabeça. – Eu ficaria lá para sempre se soubesse que isso a faria feliz que ela estaria segura aqui. Mas as coisas não são assim!

Sango não sabia o que dizer, seria possível que esse tempo todo estivera errada sobre Agome? E ela não fosse realmente o lado ruim de Kagome? Mas sim apenas uma parte incompreendida?

Ela umedeceu os lábios e voltou os olhos para o céu novamente.

_Então... Você acha que vai chover?

*.*.*.*

A barriga de Rin roncou, mas ela não podia sair do quarto, seu tio estava do lado de fora, ele havia dormido no corredor. Rin sempre soube que ele era teimoso, mas não a esse ponto.

Aproximou-se com passos miúdos da porta e olhou através da fechadura, ele estava do outro lado do corredor, dormindo sentado, abraçando aos joelhos, com a cabeça apoiada neles, mas o som de sua barriga deve tê-la denunciado, porque ele mexeu as orelhas e ergueu a cabeça.

_Rin. – chamou fazendo-a saltar para trás, mas nada respondeu. – Rin vamos lá, você não pode ficar aí trancada pra sempre. Olha Rin, eu sei que te magoei quando magoei a sua irmã, mas... Ela ainda não era sua irmã!

Rin cruzou os braços, girou os olhos e afastou-se da porta, mas parou quando ouviu o tio exclamar:

_Não, espera! Eu vou tentar de novo. – ela ouviu-o respirar fundo – Eu fui um covarde. E também um completo imbecil. – Bem já estava melhorando – Eu não deveria fazer o que faço com as mulheres, é vil... Baixo. Imperdoável até. Sabe, quando eu conheci Agome, ela ainda se chamava Kagome, e seus olhos eram alegres e puros, mas eu... Ora eu sou um ser horrível. Eu mostrei a ela o lado mais baixo da humanidade, e fiz com que seus olhos congelassem com uma fúria assustadora. E você não sabe como me arrependo disso Rin, ah eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado dela, se eu pudesse devolver novamente o calor aos seus olhos...

Ele calou-se quando ouviu a porta abrir-se, e uma Rin descabelada, ainda com a cara amassada e usando pijama o olhou pasmada.

_Você está mesmo sendo sincero! – ela afirmou espantada – Tio Inuyasha você ama a Agome!

De repente, antes que Inuyasha tivesse tempo de absorver a constatação de Rin, ele ouviu passos se aproximando e reconheceu o cheiro de uma youkai no ar, levantou-se num salto e empurrou Rin para dentro do quarto.

_Tranque essa porta agora e não faça um piu!

Mandou apressado, agarrando a maçaneta, ignorando a queimadura que isso provocou em sua mão, e fechando a porta com um baque no momento em que uma youkai de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados com uma meia lua na testa surgia pelo corredor.

_Eu ouvi vozes e pensei que fosse meu filho. – falou a youkai sem emoção, e então virou o rosto para o lado, cobrindo a boca e num falso tom lamurioso completou – Mas que tristeza, é apenas o filho hanyou de Inutaisho com outra mulher!

_Inu Hime – Inuyasha a encarou – O que você faz aqui?

Porém nem todos os anos convivendo com Sesshoumaru, poderiam deixa-lo imune, ou mesmo preparado, para os mortíferos olhares de Inu Hime, mesmo um simples olhar de canto, era completamente paralisante.

_E você por que _ainda_ está aqui? – ela perguntou com voz cortante.

Aquela era a mãe de Sesshoumaru, ela aprecia na mansão Taisho de tempos em tempos, sem qualquer aviso prévio, como um fantasma ou algo assim, segundo ela para ver como estava seu filho, na verdade, Inu Hime nem sequer era seu nome verdadeiro, mas Inuyasha a chamava assim porque era assim que a mãe dele a chamava, ela sempre se referia a primeira esposa de Inutaisho, como uma youkai cão de inigualável beleza, como uma princesa, por isso a chamava Inu Hime, e como Inuyasha também não sabia o nome dela, acabou adotando o apelido.

Inu Hime, não parecia desgostar do apelido, apesar de não demonstrar mais que desprezo por Inuyasha e sua mãe... Na verdade, na maioria das vezes não demonstrava nada, era como se ela os considera-se baixos demais até para seu desprezo.

_Eu moro aqui!

_Ainda? – Inu Hime descobriu a boca e olhou-o diretamente, a implacável frieza em seu rosto só a tornava mais parecida com Sesshoumaru – Você e sua mãe ainda não se cansaram de explorar Inutaisho, bastardo?

_Minha mãe já morreu! – exclamou com fúria. – E não sou nenhum bastardo.

Para Inuyasha às vezes Inu Hime parecia sofrer de algum tipo de memória defeituosa, já que ela parecia estar sempre se esquecendo de uma coisa outra, ou então ela simplesmente gostava de provocar os outros.

_Ah sim. Os humanos são realmente tão frágeis. – ela dava a impressão de que a morte de Izayoi havia sido algo tão banal quando a de uma simples mariposa – E meu filho?

_Mudou-se há doze anos. – Inuyasha rosnou – Mas você continua vindo aqui!

_Eu gosto dessa casa. – ela tocou o suave papel de parede do corredor e torceu o nariz – Embora você tenha impregnado tudo com seu fétido cheiro mestiço. – e fungou – Disse que sua mãe está morta?

_Disse.

_Então que cheiro de fêmea humana é esse?

_Cheiro? Não sinto cheiro nenhum.

_Então você é mais humano do que gosta de admitir. Saia da frente mestiço.

Ela afastou-se da parede e começou a caminhar em direção a Inuyasha, que, sem pensar, tentou esconder a porta do quarto de Rin, se Sesshoumaru já era desagradável com humanos, sua mãe era implacavelmente cruel.

_Ah deve estar falando dos empregados, todos os empregados dessa casa são humanos!

_Então por que está escondendo essa porta dessa maneira?

Não era desejo de Inuyasha ver Rin chorar, e nem achava que Sesshoumaru iria querer pagar terapia para a menina pelo resto da vida dela, felizmente ele não era o único a pensar assim.

_SSSENHORA! – gritou Jaken vindo correndo pelo corredor que Inu Hime viera – SSSENHORA!

Inu Hime virou-se e baixou o olhar para o patético Jaken que se punha de joelhos para beijar-lhe os pés.

_É o pequeno youkai estranho que serve meu filho.

_Meu nome é Jaken. Sssenhora. – protestou Jaken em tom de lamuria – O que faz aqui sssenhora?

_Procuro meu filho. – respondeu.

_O amo Ssesssshoumaru está fora em uma viajem de negócios, sssenhora!

_E ele nem sequer avisou a mãe, que iria viajar. Que grosseria! – murmurou cobrindo a boca com a ponta dos dedos, e então passou por cima de Jaken, pisoteando-o como se ele não fosse mais que um inseto – Sirva-me algo para comer pequeno youkai.

_Meu nome é Jaken sssenhora. – repetiu o lamuriento Jaken, seguindo-a.

Inuyasha suspirou aliviado, essa tinha sido por pouco.

Ao seu lado Rin abriu a porta e espiou.

_Quem era?

_Inu hime. – respondeu num suspiro – A mãe de Sesshoumaru.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

_O meu senhor tem uma mãe?

_É claro. – Inuyasha torceu a boca – Você pensou que ele tinha sido trazido pela cegonha? Agora quanto àquela história de eu estar amando Agome...

_Ah é. Resolva seus próprios problemas – Rin o dispensou com um aceno de mão e seguiu pelo corredor.

_Aonde vai? – Inuyasha a seguiu.

_Conhecer a vovó! – respondeu a menina de sorriso brilhante.

*.*.*.*

Agome estava terrivelmente entediada, ela já estava cansada de ficar apenas trancada naquela casa, isso era uma idiotice, em tempos antigos ela teria sido venerada e adorada, e não trancafiada!

Se tivesse nascido na Era feudal, as pessoas a tratariam como uma princesa, elas se curvariam e ofereceriam oferendas a ela quando ela passasse, e ela teria se tornado uma lenda – a Miko Hime, jamais houve tão bela e tão pura quanto ela – e talvez hoje em dia fosse até mesmo vista como uma espécie de divindade.

Mas não, ao invés disso havia nascido na época errada, onde ao invés de uma entidade divina ela era vista como uma aberração.

_Eu já cheguei! – anunciou Sango abrindo a porta com os braços carregados de compras e surpreendeu-se ao ver Agome deitada no balcão da cozinha – Agome que bom que está vestida, mas por que está deitada aí?

Agome deitou a cabeça de lado para olhá-la.

_Fiquei cansada do sofá. Que relacionamento você tem com Miroku?

Pega de surpresa, Sango quase deixou as compras caírem.

_O que? Nenhum! Por quê?

Agome bocejou.

_Porque ele te chamou para sair. – e indicou o telefone com o indicador – Tem um recado na secretária eletrônica.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 20/08/13 será que posso ouvir um amém? Amém! Finalmente, eu pensei que estava travada, já estava até querendo tirar férias!

É, pela falta de review's posso concluir que ninguém se importou com o retorno dessa fanfic aqui né? Pobre criancinha excluída, e que diferença da sua irmã popular "Ela é o Cara" não é?

Mas bem, eu comecei, e agora tenho que terminar!


	41. A poderosa Agome 15

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga!**

The fury in the snow.

.

Parte dois: A poderosa Agome.

.

Encontro?

As ordens do Senhor Sesshoumaru eram claras: cuidar de Rin. E não incomodá-lo. Ou então... Bem, Jaken não gostava de pensar no "ou então", mas considerou que o amo ficaria muito mais furioso se a mãe dele aproximasse aquela sua língua afiada e cruel da pequena criança Rin, do que se Jaken o chamasse no meio de uma reunião... Pelo mens ele tinha certeza que seguindo essa escolha, sua morte seria mais rápida e menos dolorosa.

__Jaken._ – como já era esperado, o amo não parecia nada contente. – _Disse para não me incomodar._

_É... Claro amo. É claro. – respondeu nervosamente – Mas a sssenhora apareceu aqui de repente e... E...

__Tire Rin daí_. – Sesshoumaru ordenou imediatamente – _Agora!_

_Imediatamente, meu...!

O telefone foi tomado das pequenas e verdes mãos de Jaken.

_O que é isso pequeno youkai, com quem está falando? – questionou Inu Hime levando o fone ao ouvido – Alô?

__Por que a senhora nunca avisa quando vai aparecer?_

_Oh. – Inu hime cobriu os lábios e fechou os olhos baixando a cabeça – Por que não pode ser mais gentil com sua mãe? Isso é tão grosseiro.

__O que deseja dessa vez, minha senhora?_

_Ah, é assim tão difícil me chamar de mamãe? – ela deu as costas a Jaken – A proposito quem é essa Rin, que mandou tirar daqui?

__Minha senhora. Quer devolver o telefone a Jaken?_

_Você não respondeu a nenhuma de minhas p... Uh?

Ela desequilibrou-se e cambaleou um passo a frente, uma cria humana fêmea havia batido contra suas pernas, e agora estava caída sentada no chão. Arqueou uma sobrancelha para a criança humana, que tinha os olhos fechados e esfregava a cabeça, parecendo ainda não ter se dado conta de em quem havia batido. O mestiço havia dito que todos os empregados da casa eram humanos, aquela provavelmente era filha de algum deles. Mas ela usava um maiô de banho, e na opinião de Inu Hime era muito atrevimento que os empregados da casa usassem a piscina da mansão. Desligou o telefone totalmente esquecida de seu filho, abriu a boca para repreendê-la, quando o pequeno Youkai verde surgiu entre elas, não que ele fosse um grande obstáculo.

_Rin! Que faz aqui?! Deveria ficar em ssseu quarto, menina!

A menina abriu os olhos. E Inu Hime torceu o nariz. Aquela garota cheirava a youkai, não o cheiro característico de qualquer humano dos dias atuais, que vivendo em conjunto com youkais acabava tendo seu cheiro misturado ao deles, mas o cheiro de uma humana que houvesse sido mantida dentro de uma toca youkai por muito tempo. Uma toca... Ou um prédio residencial de uso exclusivo de youkais. O cheiro de youkai cachorro era especialmente forte nela.

_Desculpe senhor Jaken. – disse a criança – Mas eu estava entediada, e tio Inuyasha disse que não haveria problema, desde que eu não me aproximasse... Dela.

Lançou um olhar cuidadoso a Inu Hime.

Jaken cruzou seus braços atrofiados.

_Aquele hanyou é mesmo um idiota!

_Cuidado com o que diz velho sapo. – rosnou o hibrido pisando na cabeça do pequeno youkai – Eu ainda possa te esmagar com um só pé.

_Tio Inuyasha deixa o senhor Jaken em paz! – reclamou a menina indo em direção à piscina – Só o meu senhor Sesshoumaru é que pode esmaga-lo, e além do mais, o senhor Jaken não disse nada mais do que a verdade.

_Ora Rin, você ainda está zangada comigo?! – bufou o hibrido a seguindo – É melhor ter tato nessa língua garota, ou te atiro pela janela!

_Meu senhor não permitiria!

_Seu senhor nem sequer está no país!

_Pequeno youkai. – Inu Hime chamou sem sequer encará-lo – Meu filho sabe que hoje em dia é proibido devorar crias humanas?

Jaken pestanejou.

_Claro minha sssenhora, o amo sssabe disso.

Inu hime o encarou.

_Então qual é o relacionamento dele com aquela criança?

_Eu não... Não compreendo sssenhora...

_Não se faça de tolo, verme. – sua voz atravessou Jaken como se fosse mil agulhas – Aquela menina, que vive entre youkais, exala um forte cheiro de youkai cachorro, e toma por seu senhor o meu amado filho. Então me diga de uma vez. _Qual é o relacionamento dele com aquela criança?_

Congelado e completamente sem ação Jaken não soube o que fazer se não contasse a verdade a senhora mãe do amo, ela certamente o mataria, mas se contasse a verdade e expusesse Rin a algum mal, então o amo o mataria.

De qualquer forma seria morto. A pergunta era, qual seria a morte menos cruel?

Decidiu que preferia morrer pelas garras de seu amo.

_O amo... O amo a encontrou na neve a pouco mais de um ano. E... Não sei definir bem o relacionamento deles, minha sssenhora, masss o amo trata muito melhor aquela menina do que já me tratou qualquer dia.

Inu hime suspirou.

_Ah sim, entendo, afinal mesmo depois de todos os meus esforços, ele acabou herdando parte da fraqueza por humanos, do pai dele. Que trágico. – devolveu o telefone a Jaken e começou a afastar-se – Se me lembro bem, pequeno youkai, eu ordenei-lhe que me servisse algo para comer. Onde é que está minha refeição? Sirva-me agora. – ela o olhou por cima do ombro, seus olhos eram vermelhos, e os dentes pontiagudos – Ou irei devorar você!

Os olhos de Jaken quase saltaram.

_Imediatamente sssenhora! – respondeu afastando-se atrapalhado – Imediatamente!

_E prepare você mesmo minha refeição, eu não quero comer nada que tenha sido tocado por mãos humanas! – avisou para o afobado pequeno youkai, que já ia longe. Suspirando ao ficar sozinha novamente. – Ah Sesshoumaru. Onde foi que errei com você?

*.*.*.*

Agome arqueou uma sobrancelha observando Sango colocar o colar com pingente em forma de perola azul, o qual quando jogado ao chão explodia e provocava uma cortina de fumaça, capaz de deixa youkais de olfato sensível desorientados, e até desacordá-los.

_Me diga a verdade Sango. – disse observando a outra prendendo um punhal embainhado na cocha direita, e depois subir sua meia ¾ branca por cima. – Você tem licença para essas coisas?

_É claro. – Sango girou os olhos prendendo a lateral dos cabelos com um broche em forma de folha.

_Como foi que te deixaram trazer todas essas coisas no avião? – perguntou franzido o cenho para o broche, por que tinha a impressão de que aquilo não era simplesmente um adorno para a cabeça?

_Não foi fácil.

_Deve ser horrível ir ao banco.

_Uma vez me confundiram com uma terrorista.

Sango apanhou uma escova de cabelo, deu uma ultima escovada em seus cabelos, e depois a guardou na bolsa. Agome não duvidava nada que ao nascer Sango já tivesse uma kunai entre os dentes, ela balançou a cabeça, havia ficado distraída com a forma como a amiga se "arrumava" para um encontro.

_Mas não era isso o que eu queria perguntar.

_Então o que era? – Sango virou-se com a bolsa no ombro.

Ali parada com aquelas compridas meias brancas, o vestido de alcinhas, a bolsa e os cabelos escovados para o lado, Sango passava a falsa imagem de ser uma angelical e inofensiva garota.

_Que tipo de relacionamento você tem com Miroku?

_Nenhum é claro.

Agome a seguiu escadas a baixo.

_Então por que está indo a um encontro com ele?

Sango virou-se tão abruptamente, que Agome quase tropeçou nela.

_Mas não é um encontro!

_Então é o que?

_Eu não sei. – girou os olhos e seguiu seu caminho.

_Então por que está indo?

_Estou curiosa. – encolheu os ombros e saiu.

Agome arqueou uma sobrancelha, ela podia estar até enganada, mas a seu ver, parecia que Sango havia sido pega na armadilha dos olhos de safira de Miroku.

Bem fazer o que não é? Sango sabia muito bem como se cuidar. E agora... O que será que estaria passando na televisão?

*.*.*.*

Inuyasha observou incomodado, Rin sentada na boia flutuando no meio da piscina com um grande chapéu na cabeça passando protetor solar no braço.

_Rin. – chamou – Me diga onde Kagome mora, eu sei que você sabe onde é!

A menina o olhou.

_E por que eu diria?

_Preciso falar com ela.

_E dizer o que?

_Quero pedir perdão. – afirmou de orelhas baixas – Dizer que fui um idiota.

_Ela já sabe disso.

Rin colocou um par de óculos escuros e deitou-se na boia com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Ela podia já estar falando com ele novamente, mas era óbvio que ainda não o havia perdoado por completo. Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

_Vamos lá pequena. Eu só estou querendo me redimir!

_Você podia comprar joias para ela. – Rin comentou sem olhá-lo.

_Joias?

_Brincos talvez. Algo que combinasse com os olhos dela. Ela tem olhos fascinantes.

Inuyasha levantou-se.

_Acha que isso funcionaria?

Rin o olhou baixando os óculos escuros até a ponta do nariz.

__Não. _– pensou, mas como seu tio não era capaz de ler pensamentos, o que disse foi: – Vale a pena tentar.

_Tem razão! – Inuyasha concordou – Quer vir comigo?

_Por quê? – Rin empurrou os óculos escuros de volta contra os olhos – Não é comigo que ela esta zangada.

Um dia ele ainda ia colocar aquela menina sobre os joelhos e dar umas boas palmadas nela, mas não hoje, hoje ele precisava sair e comprar algo para Kagome, ou Agome, como ela queria ser chamada agora.

Talvez não fosse muito sensato sair e deixar Rin ali com Inu-hime, mas do jeito que aquela menina estava, o mais provável era que fosse Inu-hime a precisar de uma camisa de força ao final daquele dia.

Rin sorriu consigo mesma, ah, era tão fácil manipular o tio Inuyasha!

Ela tirou os óculos e o chapéu, e então rolou da boia direto para a água.

Era irônico, e até engraçado que depois de magoar e fugir de tantas mulheres apaixonadas, seu tio Inuyasha estivesse agora correndo justamente atrás da única que não o perseguira, em busca do perdão dela.

Teria ele criado consciência?

De qualquer forma, essa era a prova real da existência da lei do retorno: tudo o que vai volta.

Rin emergiu da água e sentou-se a beira da piscina, puxando o máximo possível de ar para seus pulmões para então gritar:

_SENHOR JAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Um estrondo, e gritos de algumas empregadas foi-se ouvido, e Jaken apareceu, correndo desesperadamente em direção à piscina, carregando uma boia salva vidas e uma corda, maior que ele próprio.

_RIIIIIN EU JÁ ESSSTOU INDO! – ele gritou.

Rin fechou os olhos e encolheu-se quando Jaken tropeçou na corda que trazia, e caiu de cabeça na boia, e quicando e indo parar direto na piscina.

_Senhor Jaken!

Rin gritou assustada, quando percebeu que ele estava se afogando, pois sua cabeça e braços haviam ficado presos na boia, e agora ele flutuava de ponta cabeça na água, sacudindo as pernas.

Ela pulou na água, e nadou o mais rapidamente que pôde em direção ao pequeno youkai, e virando-o.

_Senhor Jaken, Senhor Jaken, o senhor está bem?!

Perguntava enquanto ele tossia sem parar.

_Rin! Rin! – ele olhou-a de um lado para o outro a procurando, até finalmente encontra-la, bem a sua frente – Você está bem? Não se afogou?

Rin piscou.

_Eu estou bem. – afirmou – O senhor que estava se afogando, eu o salvei. Lembra?

_Menina espevitada, se não estava se afogando, por que gritou daquele jeito? – reclamou libertando seus braços e puxando-se para sentar sobre a boia.

Mas a boia perdeu o equilíbrio e Jaken caiu novamente na água.

_Francamente Senhor Jaken, o senhor seria a ultima pessoa que eu chamaria, se estivesse me afogando. – Rin comentou o assistindo ir em direção à boia em que ela estava antes com um atrapalhado nado cachorrinho – O senhor nada muito mal.

_Diga logo porque me chamou aqui! – falou ranzinza arrastando-se para cima da boia.

Rin apoiou-se na boia salva vidas que Jaken havia trazido, e que ironicamente quase o afogara, e respondeu:

_Quero que chame Agome.

Jaken piscou.

_Como é?

_Eu sei que o senhor tem o número dela, ligue e peça para ela vir. – pediu – Eu já dei um jeito do tio Inuyasha passar o dia fora.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

_Mas a sssenhora mãe do amo, essstá na casa!

_Eu sei disso, mas não posso brincar com ela, o tio Inuyasha me disse para ficar longe dela.

_Não foi o que eu quisss dizer!

_Eu sei. – a menina sorriu.

Aquela menina era tão impertinente!

Mas talvez a senhora não notasse apenas mais uma humana na casa, afinal a propriedade já estava tão cheia de humanas, que uma a mais não faria diferença... Ah, mas o que ele estava pensando?! Jaken sacudiu a cabeça. Talvez a Senhora não notasse uma simples humana a mais naquela casa, mas certamente que notaria aquela mulher.

Ela afinal não era comum, aquele pergaminho que Rin havia grudado na porta do quarto no dia anterior – e que fedia àquela mulher – era prova disso.

_Não pode esssperar algunsss diasss? – perguntou – Sssó até a Sssenhora ir embora.

_Mas eu já me livrei do tio Inuyasha! – reclamou a criança. – Ah, por favor, Senhor Jaken, por favor!

Jaken suspirou, e coçou a careca verde, sabia que estava numa situação bastante complicada, porque não sabia como podia dizer não á Rin, sem arranjar problemas como o amo Sesshoumaru.

_Eu... Vou falar com o amo sssobre isssso. – disse por fim – Agora anda, me ajuda a chegar à beira!

Sabia que o amo não ficaria nada feliz por ser incomodado por uma segunda vez, mas era melhor que ele ficasse irritado agora, do que se voltasse e encontrasse Rin triste.

*.*.*.*

Sango ruborizou constrangida quando, ao vê-la, Miroku levantou-se com um salto de onde estava sentado, e começou a acenar idiotamente para ela, e agora as pessoas estavam todas olhando para ela.

Caminhou até ele com passos largos, fechou a mão em volta de seu pulso e abaixou-lhe o braço.

_Pare com isso, está chamando atenção!

Miroku sorriu.

_Eu só queria garantir que você me veria.

Sango cruzou os braços.

_De qualquer forma, para que me chamou aqui?

_Como é? – Miroku piscou.

Sango espetou a ponta de seu indicador no tórax do rapaz.

_Você deixou um recado na minha secretária eletrônica e me chamou aqui. Aqui estou eu. O que você quer?

Miroku piscou e inclinou a cabeça de lado, ele tinha certeza que havia deixado uma mensagem bem explicita na secretária eletrônica "Oi Sango, o que acharia de sair comigo? Hã... Não precisa aceitar se não quiser, mas... Caso esteja interessada, me liga tá?" e deixara também o número para contato.

Nunca havia sido tão pouco confiante em chamar uma garota para sair, mas por alguma razão aquela lhe deixava nervoso como nenhuma outra havia conseguido, talvez a constante ameaça de a qualquer momento ela puxar uma lamina escondida de algum lugar e tentar degolá-lo, tivesse esse efeito.

_Sango. – chamou em tom de dúvida – Alguma vez... Alguém já te chamou para um encontro?

_É claro que sim! – ela respondeu de imediato, mas suas bochechas rosadas diziam o contrário.

Miroku teve de sorrir daquilo, ela podia estar preparada para enfrentar uma batalha todos os dias, talvez até escondendo um punhal entre os seios, e, quem sabe, alguma pistola nas meias, mas era completamente vulnerável para um convite á um encontro a dois.

_Bem... Vamos indo Sango. – disse pegando sua mão.

_Aonde vamos? – perguntou desconfiada.

_Disse que queria saber o que eu queria de você, querida Sango, e o que eu quero são algumas horas de seu tempo.

Sango arqueou as sobrancelhas, e o seguiu curiosa querendo saber aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

Nem um dos dois percebeu que eram observados e seguidos.

_Olha ela veio mesmo! – sussurrou Ayame agachada atrás de um vaso de plantas artificiais – Ela está indo com ele!

Ela estava no templo, trabalhando, no momento em que Miroku ligara para Sango, e já estava de saída quando a garota retornara a ligação para combinar onde se encontrariam.

_É claro que está querida! – Jackotsu exclamou agachado logo ao lado dela, abanando-se com a mão – Um bofe vitaminado desses! Quem não iria?

Bankotsu suspirou atrás delas.

_Bem, se as duas mocinhas já acabaram de brincar de detetive, será que poderíamos ir para casa agora?

_Estou perdendo eles de vista! – Ayame levantou-se num salto, como se nem tivesse ouvido Bankotsu.

_Vamos atrás deles! – exclamou Jackotsu também se levantando com um salto.

Bankotsu gemeu.

_Por quê?

Ele tinha absoluta certeza de que certamente poderia arranjar algo muito melhor para fazer às 10h da manhã de um domingo do que servir de motorista para aqueles lunáticos, se tivesse chance.

Ayame e Jackotsu lhe lançaram olhares fulminantes por cima de seus ombros.

_Porque sim! – responderam ao mesmo tempo – Agora volta para o carro!

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou resmungando para a velha caminhonete vermelha que o amigo lobo de Ayame, havia emprestado com a condição de que alguém responsável o dirigisse, Ayame certamente não era esse alguém e Jackotsu não sabia dirigir.

Mas só porque Bankotsu havia acabado de tirar carteira, e estava louco para experimentá-la, não significava que ele queria ser chofer particular de seu irmão homossexual e sua amiga maluca!

No momento em que se sentou atrás do volante, Ayame e Jackotsu pularam para o banco de trás do carro.

_Siga aquele estranho casal! – gritaram.

Ele suspirou. Nada disso estaria acontecendo, se ele continuasse a andar com o bom e velho ônibus.

*.*.*.*

Agome não sabia por que ela e Sango tinham um telefone em casa, era raro seus familiares ligarem, e ainda mais raro elas ligarem para eles, mas ainda assim, ele tinha de inventar de começar a tocar, _justo agora _que ela estava no banho!

_Pelo amor de Deus, você não tinha uma hora melhor pra tocar?! – gritou irritada, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e espuma no cabelo – Tipo quando eu estivesse tendo um infarto?!

Em sua cabeça, Kagome deu uma risadinha, as duas estavam cada vez mais ligadas, ao ponto de Agome já não precisar ir diretamente à escuridão para ver Kagome, elas já eram quase uma.

_O que? – quis saber Agome – O que foi? – Mas ela não respondeu. Agome girou os olhos e atendeu ao telefone. – Que é?!

__Mulher._ – sibilou a voz de Jaken, e Agome não pôde deixar de pensar em como ele era uma criaturinha bem irritante. – _É desejo da menina Rin que venha vê-la como lhe foi prometido. Mandarei o carro ir pegá-la._

_Como assim vai mandar o carro vir pegar-me? – Agome arqueou uma sobrancelha, com a água empoçando-se ao seu redor – Você não pode ir me impondo assim desse jeito, que eu vou até ai agora para ver Rin, eu posso ter outros compromissos. Eu tenho uma vida sabia?

Não que ela tivesse algum compromisso além de terminar seu banho, e ficar sentada o dia todo na frente da televisão, e como Sango não estava em casa seu almoço provavelmente seria ramen, mas ela não estava muito ansiosa a ir até a casa do avô de Rin, onde sabia que encontraria Inuyasha_, _e também não gostava que Jaken saísse assim lhe dando ordens como se realmente acreditasse ser superior a ela.

__Mulher..._ – a voz de Jaken vacilou um pouco – _Tem de vir. Foi o que prometeu para..._

_Agome. – ela interrompeu.

__O que?_

_Chame-me por Agome. É meu nome.

__Não é hora para brincadeirasss mulher!_

_Muito bem, então me ligue outra hora.

Ela afastou o fone do ouvido, mas quando estava prestes a o recolocar no gancho, ouviu Jaken começar a espernear:

__Agome! Agome! Agome! Agome!_

Ela riu suavemente, enquanto Kagome murmurava o quanto Agome era maldosa por fazer aquilo com o pequeno youkai.

_Sim? – respondeu com toda a doçura do mundo – O que deseja de mim pequeno youkai?

__Jaken._ – ele retrucou – _Sse exige que eu te chame por Agome, então exijo que me chame por meu nome, que é Jaken._

_É justo. – Agome concordou.

__Ótimo. Agora mandarei o carro..._

_Primeiro peça, "por favor". – interrompeu-o com um sorriso malvado.

__Ora ssua...!_

_Muito bem, então eu não vou, até logo Jaken, e passar bem. – suspirou desligando o aparelho.

"Até logo" Agome simplesmente havia se apegado àquelas duas palavrinhas que Rin havia lhe ensinado, elas eram com certeza muito menos definitiva e solitária que o "Adeus".

O telefone voltou a tocar e Agome o atendeu com um floreio.

_Pois não? – perguntou graciosa.

__Agome. _– começou Jaken, a voz tão mal humorada como se ele estivesse sendo obrigado a engolir um remédio muito amargo enquanto falava – _Pode, __**por favor,**__ cumprir com a ssua promessssa e entrar no carro quando eu o mandar para busca-la?_

Ela girou os olhos, mas supunha que isso seria o máximo que conseguiria arrancar de Jaken, e, portanto deu-se por satisfeita.

_Está bem então, mas não me mande nenhuma limusine, que eu não gosto de chamar atenção.

__Eu não mandaria uma limusine de qualquer forma, humana metida e.._. – o ouviu resmungando antes de desligar o aparelho.

Jaken realmente era uma criaturinha bem irritante, e ele também era bem resmungão, Agome perguntava-se se havia alguém com quem ele não discutisse, além de Sesshoumaru, já que o passatempo dele parecia ser irritar e discutir com os outros.

Mas Agome estava decidida a não deixa-lo irritá-la, afinal Inuyasha já estaria lá, e isso já serviria para elevar seu nível de stress às alturas, se ela ainda deixasse que Jaken a irritasse...

_Hã... Kagome? – chamou – Como eram mesmo aqueles exercícios para autocontrole que vovô ensinou?

O carro chegou pouco depois do meio dia, Agome já havia acabado seu almoço – ramen como previra pela manhã, e tinha acabado de checar se Kirara estaria confortável na sua ausência, verificando se havia água e comida para ela.

Mas mesmo que tivesse prometido que não deixaria mais Jaken irrita-la, Agome esteve a ponto de explodir o grande e chique carro prateado que ele lhe mandou, quando viu que havia um uniforme de empregada no banco detrás, que ela deveria vestir segundo o que lhe informara o motorista, um youkai que não parecia nada satisfeito em tê-la no mesmo carro que ele e muito menos em seguir ordens de Jaken.

Porém o carro era tão bonito... E não tinha culpa de nada.

Por isso apenas respirou fundo e disse:

_Não vou colocar essa porcaria de uniforme.

_Faça como quiser. – respondeu o motorista a observando desconfiado por cima do carro – Pra mim aquele sapo pode até se explodir.

_Podemos arranjar isso.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos, e então entrou no carro resmungando:

_Achei que todas essas pragas estivessem extintas.

Talvez os youkais pudessem sentir o cheiro de uma miko legitima... Ou talvez as fagulhas róseas e os olhos escurecendo quando ela viu o uniforme tivessem dado a ele alguma pista do que ela realmente era.

E passou o caminho todo espiando Agome pelo espelho retrovisor, como se para ter certeza que ela não estava fazendo nem um encantamento de extermínio em massa de youkais ou qualquer coisa assim.

Com um esforço enorme, Agome conseguiu manter a expressão neutra quando o carro adentrou pelos portões da mansão, mas estaria mentindo deslavadamente se dissesse que não havia ficado impressionada.

Como esses ricos eram exagerados, pra que uma casa tão grande assim?!

Quando o carro parou, Agome viu Rin sentada na escadaria de mármore em frente à casa ao lado de um homem de cabelos prateados, mas levantou-se num salto, assim que viu o carro chegar.

Agome hesitou em descer do carro, e ficou com os olhos fixos no homem que continuava sentado na escadaria ao lado do lugar onde segundos antes estivera Rin, mas percebeu, para seu grande alivio que aquele não era Inuyasha, pois lhe faltavam às pequenas e adoráveis orelhinhas de hanyou, na verdade, era um homem muito parecido com Sesshoumaru, só que mais velho, e um pouco mais magro, com o rosto muito abatido.

_Agome? – Rin a chamou, olhando-a curiosamente – Você já pode sair do carro.

Os olhos de Agome abandonaram o homem na escada, e voaram direto de Rin para o motorista youkai, que, pela sua cara de impaciência, já estava segurando a porta aberta há muito tempo.

_Ah sim. Desculpe. – murmurou desconcertada e desceu do carro.

Desculpe? Desconcertada? Mas que...?

Ah sim, lembrou-se, ela e Kagome estavam tornando-se uma só, então é claro que a ligação funcionava para os dois lados.

Rin a abraçou pelas pernas.

_Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo! – e em seguida virou-se para o motorista, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e curvou-se – Muito obrigada por tê-la trazido.

_Se quer mesmo agradecer a alguém, agradeça ao mestre, foi ele quem me contratou como seu motorista particular, menina Rin já que ainda é muito pequena para dirigir o carro que ele lhe deu, e, portanto o carro está inteiramente a sua disposição, seja para leva-la e traze-la a qualquer lugar que seja, ou buscar alguém. – respondeu o youkai em tom brando, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Agome, como se quisesse deixar bem claro que havia ido busca-la apenas e exclusivamente por obrigação.

Rin acenou afirmativamente.

_Então eu agradeço ao meu Senhor quando ele voltar.

O youkai concordou, cruzando os braços, tentando parecer muito sério e profissional, mas Agome viu o leve entortar de lábios que ele deu para a garotinha, e a forma como seus olhos se suavizaram quando Rin respondeu-lhe com um grande sorriso.

Enquanto, Agome via de mãos dadas com Rin o carro que a trouxera, se afastando, ela não pôde deixar de pensar que Rin deveria ter algum poder especial, que fazia com que todos se encantassem com ela, até mesmo Sesshoumaru que sequer parecia ter um coração.

_Oh e Rin. – chamou a atenção da menina, quando ficaram "sozinhas" – Quem é aquele homem ali na escada?

Rin olhou na direção em que Agome indicava.

_É meu vovô. – respondeu.

_Quer dizer que ele é o pai do Inuyasha? – Agome engoliu em seco.

_E do amo Sesshoumaru também. – confirmou a menina.

Imitando os gestos anteriores de Rin, Agome apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e curvou-se.

_Estou agradecida por ter me recebido em sua nobre residência... – hesitou por um momento sem saber como chama-lo – Senhor.

Mas o homem a ignorou, e continuou sentado com os olhos perdidos no vazio, como se sequer a tivesse escutado. Agome fez uma careta, pensando que talvez ele fosse nobre demais, para dirigir a palavra a uma simples humana.

Mas Rin apressou-se a desfazer o engano. Tocando Agome levemente no braço ela explicou:

_Meu vovô está morto.

_O que?! – Agome olhou-a espantada.

E Rin inclinou sua cabeça e juntou as mãos nas costas olhando para seu avô "semimorto".

_Pelo menos é o que diz o amo Sesshoumaru. Ele está morto por dentro. Morreu de tristeza, depois que a esposa dele, a mãe do tio Inuyasha, morreu, anos atrás, mas youkais não podem morrer de tristeza então ele morreu apenas por dentro. Mas às vezes, só às vezes, ele fala comigo. – confidenciou a menina – É por isso que eu acho que lá dentro, bem lá no fundo, ainda deve haver alguma coisa viva.

Agome o estudo com atenção.

_Diga-me Rin. – falou – Você gostaria que seu avô "voltasse à vida"?

Rin olhou-a sem entender.

_O que?!

_Gostaria? – repetiu.

_Sim! – a pequena respondeu – Eu gostaria muito, mas isso é... Agome? Que vai fazer?

Questionou quando viu a irmã postiça subir as escadas, aproximando-se de seu avô.

_Apenas observe pequena. – disse suavemente.

Sentou-se ao lado do youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos anuviados pela dor da perda, com uma mão pegou a dele, que descansava em cima de um joelho, e com a outra se segurou em seu ombro para inclinar-se em sua direção, e beijar-lhe a face.

_Você já sofreu demais, nobre senhor.

Ele piscou com os pensamentos clareando e seus olhos tomando foco, olhou para o lado no momento em que percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado, a pessoa havia acabado de se levantar, e o sol batia na parte de trás de sua cabeça, obscurecendo seu rosto e incapacitando-o de ver de quem se tratava.

_Izayoi?

_Sinto muito. – disse uma voz que ele não reconhecia – Ela está morta.

_É... Acho que eu já sabia disso. Mas então... Quem é você?

_Sou Agome. – ela respondeu – Uma amiga de Rin.

_Quer dizer sua babá?

_Não, amiga mesmo.

_E não é um pouco velha para ser amiga de Rin?

Como se ele a tivesse ofendido, a garota colocou as mãos nos quadris e respondeu:

_Ora! E não dizem que não há idade para o amor?! Pôs. Eu acredito que seja assim também para a amizade!

_Muito bem, está certo. – ele rendeu-se – Acho que me equivoquei então.

_É equivocou-se, mas está perdoado.

Ela afirmou virando-se e descendo as escadas em direção a Rin, que olhava a cena toda de olhos arregalados.

_Agome. – ela disse – Você é um anjo?

_Um anjo? – Agome gargalhou e afastou-se dali segurando Rin pela mão – Não Rin, eu estou bem longe disso. Agora me diga... Onde é que está Jaken?

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 19/09/13, finalmente, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Ai puxa, fiquei tão feliz em saber que tem pessoas que se importam com minha filhinha excluída! *lagrimando*

Mas em fim, muito obrigada gente, isso só me renova as forças para escrever, ainda mais agora que quase não tenho tempo de comer – não é exagero é verdade mesmo! – Que dirá escrever? Mas juro que não desistirei de vocês!

Sabe que um dia desses fiz uma redação para a escola, sobre esta minha vida secreta como "Flor do Deserto", mas me arrependi no momento em que a entreguei para a professora? Eu fiquei tipo: Ai meu Deus o que eu fiz?! E quase que saltei aos pés da professora implorando para que ela me devolvesse minha redação que eu iria escrever outra, mas bem, já era. Acho que desde que ela não comente sobre ela na sala, ou me faça lê-la lá na frente vai ficar tudo bem...

Respostas as review's:

**joh chan**: Jura mesmo? Gosta mais de TFTS que de Ela é o Cara? Esta uma novidade! Posto que não poucas (ou nenhuma mesmo) pessoas que pensam assim igual a você! Bem já que gosta tanto desta fanfic acho que vai gostar da noticia: a segunda temporada "A poderosa Agome" esta para terminar, logo darei inicio a terceira... Será que adivinha o nome?

**Yogoto****:** Francamente? Obrigada pelo seu apoio, embora eu pense muitas vezes em deixar de lado essa fanfic... Eu simplesmente não consigo. Caso é que ela realmente me da muito trabalho! Enquanto Ela é o Cara vai surgindo assim espontaneamente na minha cabeça TFTS leva horas e mais horas para ser elaborada.

**Veraozao****:** Sempre bom receber a visita de uma leitora assídua por aqui! ^^


End file.
